


The Mighty: Aftermath

by Chameleon777



Series: The Mighty [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 96,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: Please read 'The Mighty' in its fullness first, or this story will not make sense to you.Sequel to 'The Mighty.' With the Peace Games approaching, the world is still reeling from the attack on Bajor, the existence of a new criminal alliance, and the aftermath of 'The Alcatraz Incident'. Everyone was affected, but some are taking longer to realize it than others.
Series: The Mighty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873090





	1. Dawn

_**San Francisco, California** _

It was now Friday, four full days after the attack on Bajor and Deep Space Nine Academy and the new Alliance, which is what Khan had named it, were now in control of things. Bajor was _in_ Mexico, but the Mexican authorities had ignored it simply because there weren't enough resources to go around and so Bajor had been left to itself.

Every international authority had spoken and the decision had not been an easy one, but it had ultimately been decided to leave Bajor alone. The reasoning behind such a decision was that Nero, Khan, Krall, and their other friends would eventually get bored and leave as they did at Alcatraz. The decision had been protested heavily, but it hadn't swayed anyone to a new decision. There were not enough resources to deal with the combination of Botany Bay, the Obsidian Order, and the Nero Faction and so it was simply being ignored for now.

Tom Riker and Seska had been formally charged with several things and were now residents of the San Francisco Detention Complex until a trial could be arranged in which evidence of their treacherous behaviors would be examined. Will Riker had been investigated briefly, but had been quickly declared innocent and had been offered support by his Uncle Andrew and cousin since his own father, Kyle, was a functional alcoholic and not capable of giving it.

Starfleet Academy had done a lot of work to ensure that any student who wanted to stay could stay the year, but Will Riker felt numb at the idea. He felt numb about everything.

"…Stay in that chair or I'll turn right around and dump you back in the infirmary for the weekend," a voice suddenly growled in the distance. "I mean it, Jim. Behave yourself."

Curiosity got the better of Will and he stood from the fountain ledge just in time to see Leonard wheel a bundled up Jim towards Tucker Hall. It was only then that Will Riker realized how cold it was outside and that, according to the sun, he had been out for hours.

Sighing tiredly, Will rose, silently walked over to a path, and began to walk in an effort to defrost himself. He had lived on the streets of Alaska with Tom for three years after their mother had died, but they had gotten alone. Now, for the first time, he was on his own.

"Will?"

Will stopped and was surprised to see that he was standing outside Tucker Hall, not far from the entrance where his cousin, Jesse, was standing. Jesse was wearing slippers, flannel pajama pants, and a large sweater over a tank top. He looked rested, but worried.

"Your friend Deanna called me and said you left the dorm at like three a.m.," Jesse spoke worriedly. "I was just going to see if you were around. What have you been doing?"

Will sighed, "I was just sitting on the edge of the fountain thinking about Tom and my dad," he replied, unable to lie to his cousin. "I feel like a part of me died since Tom's…"

"Come inside, Will, and we'll talk," Jesse interrupted. "It's freezing cold out here."

Will reluctantly followed Jesse inside and the two sat in front of the electric fireplace, "It's like 0700 on a Friday morning and you look _exhausted_ ," Jesse commented worriedly.

"Nechayev and Uncle Andrew think I should stay here for the year," Will replied softly, cringing as he suddenly felt the cold melting off of him. "What's the cost of everything?"

Jesse scoffed, unaware that Spock had wandered into the common room for his morning cup of spice tea and to go to breakfast and was watching them, "If you want to stay, see if your scholarship will transfer or I can talk to my dad," he replied worriedly.

"Scholarships for poor kids don't just _transfer_ ," Will replied irritably. "It wouldn't work."

Spock cleared his throat, "Oh, hi there, Spock," Jesse spoke calmly. "How are you?"

"I am adequate," Spock replied tonelessly. "Your cousin, however, appears to be unwell."

Will scoffed, but didn't say anything, "Spock, Will's just stressed over what happened to Tom," Jesse replied anxiously. "They lived together for a lot of years…even on the street."

"I didn't think you knew about that!" Will exclaimed shakily. "We never told anyone…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, but Leonard suddenly came storming into the common room, "It's 0700 and I just got Jim in bed," he growled. "He asked what was going on out here and if he thinks something's wrong, he's gonna get out of bed and not recover!"

"Oh, _whatever_ , you guys don't get it," Will hissed as he stood up. "Jesse, I'm outta here."

Jesse frowned, but Will fled. He could hear arguing as he left, but he didn't care.

"Really, McCoy, that was just mean!" Jesse snapped, not caring if he woke people up.

Leonard frowned, "What's he doing in here at 0700 anyway?" he replied irritably. "Don't they do roll call and breakfast or some other weird things in the morning over in his…?"

"He's my cousin and his twin brother is in jail," Jesse hissed coldly, glaring daggers at Leonard. "I'm sorry that Jim's sick and stuck in bed for the weekend, but you're a…"

Spock raised an eyebrow at the profanities Jesse uttered, "For the son of a federal judge, your knowledge of profanities is _quite_ extensive," he observed tonelessly.

"Well, I've gotta get to the infirmary for 0800 rounds before I go to class," Leonard spoke with a sigh in his voice. "I'm obviously in the wrong here, so I'll apologize if I see him."

Spock sighed, "Booooones!" Jim's weak moan suddenly filled the hallway.

"I'll check on him," Jesse spoke anxiously. "You two have other places to be."

Leonard sighed, "I must cover Captain Pike's classes for today," Spock stated softly. "He is still on medical leave and has communicated that I assist Professors Tucker and Reed…"

Jesse nodded and hurried to the dorm that Jim and Leonard shared, shocked to find Jim laying in bed with his laptop out, "Pike's got classes today, but Spock's listed on the schedule as the teacher," Jim whined anxiously as he looked at the door. "Oh…hi…"

"McCoy had clinic and Spock went to teach Pike's classes," Jesse replied. "Can I come in?"

Jim frowned, but nodded and Jesse did, "The pneumonia's mostly gone, but the fever's still there," Jim spoke shakily. "Sam and Bones are gonna take turns checking up on me."

"Um, Pike's on medical leave," Jesse spoke quietly. "He's on campus, but he's not really doing anything in terms of teaching or administrative work. I think he's not well."

Concern filled Jim's face, "Pike's sick?" he replied weakly. "Pike…he _never_ gets sick."

Jesse frowned as Jim sighed weakly and closed the laptop before setting it on the bedside table, "I'm tired," Jim spoke quietly. "I might sleep. That's all I've felt like doing."

"Being sick's not a bad thing," Jesse replied calmly. "Do you want me to hang out for a while so you can rest without getting scared? I can't imagine sleeping alone is easy…"

Jim shrugged and promptly went to sleep. Jesse, however, did not leave and he silently sat on McCoy's bed while pulling his phone out. He had classes later in the afternoon, but could easily blow them off to be a friend to Jim. After all, Jim had once saved his life.

* * *

The infirmary was quiet when Leonard arrived, but he knew it wouldn't stay that way because Georgiou, Lorca, and whatever entourage they brought with them from Romulus was due to arrive at any moment. Georgiou had accepted the offer of help and had requested that Phlox and McCoy work together to help Lorca however they could.

Swallowing hard, Leonard silently quickly went up to the residential area where the lone patient was. He was surprised to find Reed wide awake, dressed, and sitting in his chair at a table with his laptop out, sporting reading glasses and a concerned expression on his face.

"I'd ask how you are, but you look unhappy," Leonard spoke as he entered the room.

Reed sighed, "I'm still not feeling anything below the waist and I've got a lot more responsibility with Christopher on medical leave," he replied. "I'm worried for him. He's worked very hard his whole life and struggles with things that were forced upon him…"

Leonard peered at the screen and saw that Reed was chatting with Pike, "I don't know much about that," he replied quietly. "I'm not Pike's doctor and he doesn't share about himself."

Reed looked thoughtful, "As a doctor, you probably ought to know what the story is just in case you yourself ever have to treat him for an episode," he replied softly. "Part of the injuries stem back to when he was a prisoner of war in the Pleasure Zone for 10 days. He was horribly tortured and used over there by this group of Romulans, Talosians, and some experiment Khan cooked up. He was a mess when he was found and was put on the first ship back to San Francisco with Vulcan refugees, but he didn't stay in the States forever…"

"A lot of vets do multiple tours," Leonard replied softly. "It's not unusual."

Reed scoffed, "He was _obsessed_ with going back to the Pleasure Zone to hurt those who hurt him, but I helped destroy the place and participated in helping destroy everyone that was there," he stated quietly. "The military paid for his schooling and Chris used that to get special permission to take a group of teenage humanitarian workers over. It was supposed to be a light, easy tour of supplying the needy, but it all went wrong very, very fast."

"And that's where he got the brain damage?" Leonard guessed. "The episodes are mental?"

Reed nodded, "In a way," he replied quietly. "Only a select few, including Pavel, know about the episodes and Archer's sure to keep a close eye on Chris. I believe that Pavel's going to be staying with him this weekend, though, so it'll be easier on Archer. Chris also lost his parents to a Romulan massacre when he was in high school, so he's not had it easy for most his life. I was his training officer and he was very much a perfectionist…still is."

"Is that why Chekov came in about midnight last night, then?" Leonard asked softly.

Reed shrugged as he typed a reply to Pike's latest query, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Leonard asked worriedly. "I have a triple degree and it includes Counseling."

"Pike knows," Reed replied softly. "I told him that I told you of his past and will keep it to yourself. He just wants to spend the weekend resting, but he says to meet him Monday."

Leonard nodded and quietly left the room, not stopping until he got to the ambulance bay to greet the ambulance transferring Lorca. What he saw, however, was Lorca being helped out of a rented van by Stamets, Culber, Saru, Michael, Tilly, and Georgiou. The team was wearing their team uniforms, but Lorca himself was wearing slippers, black sweats, a black shirt, and a black winter jacket. His hair was a mess and he looked utterly spent.

"I thought an ambulance was doing the transferring?" Leonard asked worriedly.

Lorca scoffed, "I had a _very good_ dose of pain medication for breakfast and while I'm lucid, I'd rather walk to wherever I'm staying," he replied tiredly. "A few of my team insisted on helping me settle into the cancer unit and decorating it. I told them it wasn't necessary…"

"Captain, with all due respect, shut up," Tilly replied anxiously. "We…we love you."

Lorca looked surprised, but Leonard moved to them and helped get him inside, not stopping until they reached the small unit, "As entertaining as all of this has been, I would like very much to nap," Lorca said as he sat on the hospital bed. "That trip was…very long."

It was then that Leonard noticed that the Discovery students had their work backpacks with them and clearly intended to camp out in the room for the day, "You may keep me company today if you wish, but you are going to leave your things and go to breakfast while I'm admitted," Lorca spoke in the same semi-loopy tone as before. "That is _not_ negotiable. Go."

As if they were very used to taking his orders, the entire team left their things in a pile on the couch and filed out, "When Pike went missing, those kids were still teenagers and still in need of guidance," Lorca spoke weakly. "International travel wasn't safe for those who didn't have the money, so I took them under my wings. They've learned very well."

Georgiou helped Lorca remove his coat, revealing a hospital gown, "Philippa and her sister, Marilla, were an older part of Pike's team and we met because I was the resident of a half-decimated village over there," Lorca spoke quietly. "I'm not fully Romulan; I'm half-Romulan and half something else, but just hybrid enough to be considered…"

"Your parents were fools," Georgiou interrupted softly. "Lie down, Gabriel."

Lorca laid on the bed and fought off a yawn, "Do you mind if I nap while you hook me up?" he asked quietly. "It's incredibly warm here, not like that freezerbox that Romulus is."

Leonard frowned and swore as Lorca promptly passed out. He hit the nurse's call button and began to administer emergency first aid while Georgiou's eyes went wide with intense fear.

Without hesitating, Leonard quickly hooked Lorca to a monitor and saw that his blood pressure was dangerously low, "Hey, Empress, can you check the cupboard by the couch and see if there's a central line kit in there?" Leonard spoke as he quickly got Lorca on an oxygen mask and hurried over to the emergency drug cupboard to get some saline.

Georgiou complied and when she brought the requested item over to Leonard, she found herself amazed how quickly he managed to get a central line in and get medication into her husband's weakened body. The machine's readings began to slowly improve as an anxious looking Phlox and J.M. come running in, having heard the need for help.

"Lorca passed out from low blood pressure and so I did a central line of saline," Leonard spoke in a nervous voice, seeing his superiors there. "Rounds are done…"

Phlox nodded, "Go eat breakfast and see to your classes," he spoke calmly, sensing that Leonard thought he was in trouble for acting quickly. "I'll take it from here."

Nodding, Leonard quietly left unaware that he had stunned Georgiou into silence.

* * *

"… _Are you going to be okay on your own this weekend while I go spend time with my parents and Demora, Pasha?" Leonard heard Hikaru ask at a nearby canteen table. "I'm not gonna have time to go visit as often on the weekends once the Games start, but…"_

_Leonard looked up from his food just in time to see Pavel, who was picking at a plate of eggs, shrug with an expression of illness on his face, "Do vatewer you want," Pavel replied in a quiet voice. "Heekaru, I do not vant zees food. Eet tastes like metal and eez gross."_

_Hikaru frowned and barely jumped out of the way as Pavel suddenly vomited all over the table, the two breakfast trays, and the floor. Stamets, Culber, Saru, Michael, and Tilly were far enough away that they missed being hit, but they looked at Pavel worriedly._

_Ignoring the food that was left on his tray, Leonard got up and hurried over to Pavel as he sank to the ground, "Zey are rejecting, aren't zey?" Pavel spoke weakly. "Ze keedneys?"_

" _Pavel, don't say that!" Hikaru exclaimed anxiously. "Someone get a campus bus!"_

_Pavel sighed weakly, "I cannot feel my feet," he said. "Heekaru, do not cry…"_

The ground began to shake without warning and Leonard jerked awake, realizing he had fallen asleep at a table, "Doctor?" Pavel asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Leonard looked up and was surprised to see a perfectly healthy Pavel standing at his table with a worried looking Hikaru, "You came in here, sat at a table, and went to sleep," Hikaru spoke anxiously, frowning. "That Doctor Culber dude went to get you some food."

"It's been a long few days since the Bajor thing," Leonard replied shakily. "Double shifts, clinical, getting everything done in the books so we can use the Games as practicals…"

Pavel nodded, "You are one of two full-time counselors for ze campus," he replied in an understanding voice as he sat at the table. "You could hawe asked for ze day off."

Just then, Culber came wandering over and placed a tray containing eggs, toast, bacon, sliced apples, and juice in front of him and Leonard sighed, "Um, thanks," he replied softly as he reached for his pocket. "How much was that? I don't know if you have to pay…"

"Um, Captain Lorca set an account up for us," Culber replied kindly. "But thank you!"

Leonard nodded and quietly engaged in downing the entire meal without taking a break because he had eaten little in the last few days. Pavel looked concerned.

"Zere eez more eef you are hungry," Pavel replied kindly. "Ze food vill not run out."

Leonard sighed weakly, "No, I'm all right," he replied. "I…I'm not measuring food anymore and I haven't even bothered with the bathroom scale in a while. I've been too busy."

Hikaru looked shocked and Culber quietly excused himself, as he didn't want to make McCoy feel uncomfortable about his recovery from what appeared to be an eating disorder, "Zat eez good," Pavel spoke quietly, sitting at the table. "Eeet means you are accepting self."

"…Is there anything else I can get you?" the patient voice of a kitchen staffer asked.

Leonard was about to say that he was fine when he turned and saw a very frozen looking Will Riker lingering at the meal counter holding a very tiny glass of water, "No, this is great," Will replied shakily, his hands shaking as he held the water. "Oh, _no_ …"

A swear word escape from Will's lips as he dropped the water and it spilled everywhere, leaving none for him to consume. Leonard frowned as he studied Will; it was obvious that the man hadn't eaten in several days and that he had been simply relying on free water to get by. It was unusual and concerning, as the deans were supposed to fund their students.

Ignoring the looks of those in the cafeteria, Will shakily began to leave and his foot suddenly slipped on the cup, sending Will to the floor in an ungracious heap.

Pavel swore in Russian and Leonard quickly moved to Will's side, shocked when he saw Will's face filled with pain, "My left ankle," Will spoke in a weak voice. "I heard a pop…"

"Don't move anything," Leonard replied firmly. "Someone call for a campus ambulance!"

Culber hurried over and quickly stabilized Will's neck by placing his hands on either side of it, "You're okay," he spoke anxiously as Hikaru called for a campus ambulance on his cell.

Pavel suddenly got up, "Students should not be going veethout food!" he replied in an upset voice, his expression angry as he turned to leave. "I am going to talk to ze dean!"

Before anyone could stop him, Pavel bolted from the canteen wrapped up in his fury. To him, it looked like Will Riker wasn't eating simply because he had no money and it wasn't fair that something couldn't be done so that everyone could eat regardless of money.

* * *

"You are looking better than you were," T'Pol observed softly as she and Captain Pike sat in T'Pol's living room sharing some Vulcan spice tea while they talked. "How are you?"

Captain Pike sighed, "The anxiety's gone, mostly," he replied. "I just needed a break."

T'Pol nodded, "What happened to you and what you must live with now are nothing to be ashamed of," she explained softly. "I know I'm not Phlox, so if you wish to talk to him…"

"You're just as good," Captain Pike replied. "I wish you'd become a full-time counselor for the campus, T'Pol. It would help so many and give Phlox and McCoy a break."

T'Pol sighed, but didn't offer a reply. A moment later, Officer Tucker came into the living room with Lorian, "Hey, I just got a call that Security's needed," he spoke apologetically as he passed Lorian to T'Pol. "There was a health and safety incident at the cafeteria and Chekov's over at Admin yelling at Archer about something…"

"Pavel's yelling at Archer?" Captain Pike asked in a concerned voice. " _My_ Pasha? _Yelling_?"

Officer Tucker nodded, "Yeah, Sanchez texted that she's gonna go handle that one cause it seems strange," he replied in a concerned voice. "I gotta go respond to the health and safety thing. Sorry to complicate your little session, but you know how it is…"

"That sounds serious," Captain Pike replied worriedly, frowning. "I hope it isn't Jim…"

Officer Tucker shook his head, "It's not one of our students and that's all McCoy would tell me," he replied in a calm voice as he dressed to go outdoors. "Just keep resting, Chris, and I'll let you know if it's something that you can help with. The visiting students have been driving Security crazy since Tom Riker was arrested and this could be one of _those_ things."

Captain Pike nodded and Officer Tucker left with a sigh, "Can we keep talking?" Captain Pike asked in an uncertain voice. "You've been really helpful to how I've been feeling."

T'Pol nodded as she set Lorian on her knee, "Certainly," she replied. "I am your friend."

* * *

The sight of an unconscious Will Riker laying on a gurney in one of the emergency room's trauma bays was not a sight that Phlox had expected to see. He had come downstairs after settling Lorca in the cancer unit and making sure Reed got breakfast from Dietary with the intention of writing in his therapy journal until his services were needed by someone.

Leonard McCoy, however, seemed to be a greater concern because he and a few nurses were working up Will as if there were serious injury. Phlox silently entered the room.

"Will Riker from Draconis Academy," Leonard presented in a concerned voice as he hooked Will to a monitor. "He had a little accident in the canteen and injured his ankle, but I saw evidence that he hasn't eaten for several days. I think it's something to do with money…"

Phlox nodded, "And why is he unconscious?" he asked worriedly. "Was he sedated?"

"No, he passed out en route after refusing oxygen," Leonard replied. "Someone from Team Discovery went looking for Jesse since Will doesn't have any emergency contact listed in the file Draconis Academy sent. I already checked and Tom Riker was his only relative listed."

Leonard sighed as he quickly put an IV of fluids in Will's hand and Will let out a faint hiss, indicating that it hurt, "Don't _do_ that," Will whimpered softly, not waking. "I can't pay…"

"I think that's the least of your concerns," Phlox commented softly as he checked Will's ankle and found it swollen and starting to bruise. "Did you x-ray his ankle?"

Leonard shook his head just as a nurse returned with the x-ray machine and some lead vests, "Here's some blood that needs to go to the lab," J.M. said as she came over to Phlox with a couple vials. "McCoy was worried about malnutrition and asked for it…"

Phlox nodded and took the vials, which had been labelled according to the tests McCoy wanted run on it, "I can run these to the lab and process them quickly," he said kindly.

"Are…are you sure?" Leonard replied uncertainly. "I'm supposed to be _supervised_ …"

Phlox gave Leonard a look, "I don't need to be hovering over you every minute of the time you spend in here," he replied in a calm voice. "We'll confer about the patient afterwards."

Before Leonard, who was stunned, could reply, Phlox left with the vials in his hands.

* * *

"Um, hi, I need to talk to Judge Andrew Riker right away," Jim heard a concerned voice say. "This is his son, Jesse Riker, and I need to talk to him now. It's an emergency situation."

Jim woke and found Jesse pacing the floor with a phone to his ear, looking very much as if he would rather be doing anything else than being on the phone, "What's up?" he spoke softly, eyeing Jesse worriedly. "I know I should be resting, but can I help?"

"Yes, I'll hold," Jesse replied before lowering the phone. "How are you feeling, Jim?"

Jim sighed groggily, "A lot cooler," he replied softly. "And a little hungry."

"When I'm done calling my dad, I can go get you something to eat since you're not allowed out of bed," Jesse replied in a quiet voice. "If you're hungry, I think that's a good sign."

Jim frowned as Jesse returned to his call, "Dad, I'm sorry for bothering you," Jesse spoke as a voice answered. "Will had a little accident this morning and he's at the infirmary, but McCoy also thinks that Will hasn't eaten for several days. I think Tom stole his cash…"

"…Now, Pavel, I know you're scared for your friends and I know you want to help, but you _cannot_ go yelling at Dean Archer like you did today," Sanchez's voice suddenly spoke.

Jim's eyes widened as Sanchez suddenly came into view with an exasperated, but meek looking Pavel, "Kirk, I heard you're on bedrest," Sanchez spoke coolly. "Would you mind babysitting Pavel for a few hours? He went nuts at Archer and accused him of running a gulag where people are deliberately starved. Archer told him to take the morning off."

Pavel scoffed and went into the room, sitting on McCoy's bed with his bag in his hands, muttering Russian as he got a book out, "So Pavel's grounded for the morning cause he mouthed off to Archer?" Jim asked, unable to keep from smirking. "Seriously?"

"Pavel's behavior isn't something to joke about, Kirk," Sanchez spoke sternly. "Pavel?"

Pavel, however, said nothing as he opened his book, "Fine," Sanchez spoke, her expression changing to one of concern. "Stay here and don't misbehave. I'll go tell Pike what's up."

As Sanchez left, Jesse ended his call, "Dad said he'd see what he could do to rearrange some things," he spoke in a confused voice. "Did I hear that Pavel is grounded?"

Jim's eyes widened as Pavel suddenly slumped backwards on to the bed and promptly relaxed into a sleep, "Um, that was weird," Jesse spoke, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Pavel was roommates with me and Bones for a while," Jim explained in a tired voice as he helped himself to some juice. "He'll have little impulsive outbursts sometimes when he's in a stressful situation and someone will usually 'ground' him for a few hours. He never hurts anyone and he usually passes out asleep and doesn't remember it when he wakes up."

Jesse's eyes widened in shock, "Is that why he's always hanging around Captain Pike?" he asked in a concerned voice, frowning at the sleeping Pavel. "Is he not well?"

"That's not my story to tell," Jim replied softly, sighing. "He'll be fine in a few hours and someone will tell him what he did wrong. He'll go apologize and people will let it go."

Jesse nodded uncertainly, "This whole campus is full of crazy people, dude," Jim commented in a tired voice, sighing as he pulled some dollar store fruit bars out of a drawer that he had bought just in case he couldn't get food. "Um, don't tell Bones I bought a new stash…"

"You hide food in your room?" Jesse asked quietly. "There's a canteen on campus."

Jim nodded, "I can't get to it and I _need_ food," he replied softly. "But, considering that Will doesn't seem to have any money or any food, you can give it to him if you want…"

"I'm not taking food from a sick person," Jesse replied nervously. "I think I saw some soup in the food stash Spock usually keeps in the kitchen. Do you want me to heat some up?"

Jim looked reluctant, "This feels like jail right now," he replied. "Being told to stay in."

"No, Jim, being told to stay in bed and not overdo it because you're sick isn't jail," Jesse replied in a concerned voice. "Look, just relax and I'll go find out if there's soup…"

Jim nodded and Jesse quietly excused himself to the kitchenette. He quickly found a can of chicken soup and a pot, so he quietly went about heating it on the stove for Jim to eat.

As the soup cooked, Nyota came into the common room with Hendorff and Giotto, all of them wearing their uniforms and carrying bookbags because they intended to go to breakfast before class. They froze in their tracks, however, at seeing Jesse making soup.

"You know we have a canteen, right?" Giotto asked in a curious voice.

Jesse nodded, "It's for Jim since he can't get to the canteen," he replied calmly. "He's sick."

"McCoy actually let him out of the infirmary?" Nyota replied in a surprised voice.

Jesse frowned, "Why shouldn't he be allowed out?" he replied. "He's not a danger."

Nyota and Giotto exchanged a look and Jesse scoffed, "For someone who was held hostage for 48 hours herself, you sure don't have a lot of empathy for Jim's experience and what it may have done to him," he spoke coldly. "What, you think Jim hasn't gone through…?"

Tears filled Nyota's eyes and she bolted, prompting Giotto to follow after her, "Are you gonna give me crap, Hendorff?" Jesse asked sternly. "I do know self-defense…"

"Nah," Hendorff replied quietly, a sigh in his voice. "Uhura…she's a bit sensitive about that whole thing and she knows Kirk went through a lot for her and at Alcatraz. A lot of people still don't know how to react to what happened and the Bajor crisis just made everyone think about Alcatraz again. I know you're sticking up for Kirk cause he saved your life…"

Jesse scoffed, "Call it like it is, _Nathaniel_ ," he replied irritably as he turned to tend to the soup, seemingly unaware that they had attracted a crowd of people coming to and from early classes or the canteen. "I tried to kill myself on the campus firing range and Jim Kirk's the only reason I'm not dead. He doesn't get enough credit for the good he _can_ do."

The soup began to boil, so Jesse quickly retrieved a bowl and some cutlery before turning the stove off and filling the bowl. Ignoring the stares and murmurs, Jesse took the soup back to Jim and Leonard's room and found Jim looking extremely put out.

"Don't worry about what you heard," Jesse replied. "People are jerks."

Jim shrugged, "Where'd you find that?" he asked, eyeing the soup nervously.

"It was in the cupboard," Jesse replied calmly. "Has Chekov woken up yet?"

Jim shook his head, "Um, do you mind helping me with the soup?" he asked softly.

Jesse shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, "No," he replied kindly.

* * *

The emergency room area of the infirmary was quiet except for the steady rhythm of the monitor that was hooked to the unconscious Will Riker as he lay in the trauma bay with a brace and ace bandage now covering his ankle. Leonard, however, found himself sitting in a group of chairs not far from the trauma room with Officer Tucker, Deanna Troi from Draconis Academy, and Dean Archer. Phlox was currently in the lab and trusted him to handle Will himself, Leonard knew, and so he was keeping half an eye on the trauma bay.

Deanna had shown up just a few minutes prior after being made aware of Will's accident by Culber, who knew that they were close. She had asked for a meeting to share some things about Will's situation that he had confided in her back at Draconis and even while they had been there, before Tom's arrest. She felt that those things would allow Archer to help him.

"…Will and Tom used to pool all their earnings from the labor camps in Alaska and from whatever jobs they could get using fake ID's that Will made for them when they were rendered homeless at 16," Troi explained as they sat there. "Their father turned into a functional alcoholic after the death of their mother, leaving Will and Tom on their own."

Officer Tucker frowned, "How'd they even get into a place like Draconis Academy if they were homeless and broke at 16?" he asked in a confused voice. "I know the place and it's mighty expensive. It was established by the Harrison Foundation years and years ago."

"John Harrison's mother," Deanna replied softly. "She was very much into philanthropy and giving rewards for intelligence. Will and Tom were among the best students in their school and she gave them scholarships that would cover their entire course of study. Those were among the last of the scholarships she granted before she died unexpectedly, but everything was set in stone so they would be able to at least finish their educations…"

Dean Archer nodded, "I called Dean Nechayev shortly before I came over here and she was too busy to talk for long, but the UK government wants the Rikers student visas revoked and Will deported back to the States," Deanna spoke softly. "She's working on trying to get the scholarship allocated here so Will can finish in an American school, but I've also been in conversation with my mother, Lwaxana, about the situation and she wants to help too."

"How is Ambassador Troi?" Officer Tucker asked nervously. "Is she coming for the Games?"

Deanna nodded, "Around American Thanksgiving, I believe," she replied patiently. "I…"

Leonard suddenly got up and moved into the trauma room, but Deanna kept talking with Officer Tucker and Dean Archer. Will was awake on the gurney, but he appeared tired and seemingly confused as to where he was, "McCoy?" Will asked in a weak, tired voice.

"Yeah, you took a spill in the canteen and dislocated and sprained your ankle quite badly," Leonard replied in a professional voice. "I also know you haven't been eating…"

Will sighed, "Great, now I have a medical bill on top of everything else," he replied in a tired voice. "I already know I'm getting deported because of my brother and my scholarship's getting tossed in the toilet too. Do you know how many weekend shifts I've had to pull at bars since I've been here just to eat? Your canteen food isn't cheap nor are groceries."

"But you stopped around the time Tom was arrested," Leonard spoke with finality.

Will sighed, "Tom stole what cash I had shortly after we got here for himself and I lost the casual jobs at bars when the campus curfews were put in," he replied. "I, um, have had the issue a lot longer than you think, though. I charmed my way into getting the leftovers from that party we have and I've been rationing the stuff, but it ran out…eventually."

Leonard scowled, "How long's it been since you've eaten?" he asked sternly. "The truth."

"Probably Halloween and that's because they handed snack bags out all over campus that day," Will replied softly. "Tom's fine, though. I know he's been eating quite well…"

Leonard scoffed as Dean Archer suddenly came into the room, "Sir," Will spoke softly, unable to move because it invited too much nausea. "Do you know of any good shelters in the area? I just need a little time to get some money for a bus ticket back to Alaska."

"I've been talking with Headmistress Nechayev," Dean Archer replied, acting as if he hadn't heard the comments about shelters. "She's very sorry about what the UK government decided, but she can't change it. She is, however, allowing you to finish the semester out as a student so you can at least compete in the Games. That much she could do to help."

Will sighed, but didn't say anything, "I know you've been working hard in school and I'll do what I can to see that you finish your degree," Dean Archer said kindly. "As for the food, I got yelled at and accused of running a gulag by Pavel Chekov-Pike cause you're not eating. Now, food security is not something _anyone_ on my campus should be worrying about, Mister Riker, and I'm making sure you have meals from now on while you're here."

Nodding, Will closed his eyes, "Take it easy on him, Dean Archer," Leonard spoke in a firm voice. "Not eating for several days makes a person tired. I'm gonna get him well again."

Dean Archer nodded and left the room as his phone rang, "Archer," he said, answering it.

" _Dean Archer, it's Judge Riker_ ," a formal voice spoke. " _Jesse's told me everything_."

* * *

There were few classes on Friday and so Spock found himself finished with both his and Captain Pike's academic responsibilities by noon. He had lunch at the canteen and then quietly returned to Tucker Hall to rest, meditate, and do some work on his thesis. He settled himself on the couch with his bag and he frowned when he suddenly heard talking.

"…Where do you want your clothes, Jules?" a familiar voice asked. "Which drawers?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and left his things as he got up and moved down the hallway towards the voices. He was surprised to see Richard and Amasha Bashir unpacking Julian's bags for him while Julian sat on a newly constructed, already made third bed in the room that Giotto and Hendorff had been sharing, "I can help," Julian offered quietly.

"You were told to stay off your feet as much as possible for the weekend, Jules," Richard spoke firmly as Amsha began putting clothes into the closet and the empty drawers.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I was unaware you were arriving today," he spoke calmly.

"I didn't wish to make a fuss," Julian replied quietly. "Mum and Dad said I could stay with them til the Games, but I need to try fitting in here. I decided to finish school here."

Spock nodded, "And how are you feeling, young Spock?" Richard asked kindly.

"I am functioning, but tired," Spock replied tonelessly. "I must get some work done before I go to the hospital and share evening meal with my father. His recovery is…progressing."

Richard nodded and a snore suddenly filled the room, "Richard, Julian is asleep," Amsha spoke in a quiet voice, motioning to Julian as he slept sitting up. "I'll put him to bed."

Spock watched in amazement as Amsha moved over to the bed and gently maneuvered Julian into a laying down position. She then drew back the covers and covered him up.

"He took a painkiller before we came and they usually make him sleep," Amsha explained.

Spock nodded, "Is there anything I might do to be of assistance?" he asked tonelessly.

"Hey, Spock, is that you?" a voice called out. "Do you have a second?"

Richard waved Spock away and Spock followed the voice until he came to the doorway of the dorm McCoy and Kirk shared. Jim was alone in the room and laying in bed with his laptop on a tray over his thighs. He looked tired, but like he needed to work.

"I just emailed Police Commissioner Hayes and told him I'd present my paper on Family Violence at the next county thing, but I have no idea how to do like a professional thing like that," Jim replied weakly. "Pavel went to apologize and Jesse went to see Will, so I…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "You require assistance?" he asked quietly, entering the dorm.

"Yeah," Jim replied tiredly. "You're a diplomat's kid with a few degrees, so I thought you…"

Spock silently sat on Leonard's bed, "Relax," he replied softly. "You are still ill and it will only worsen your fading symptoms if you express anxieties. I will assist you with this."

"That would be awesome," Jim replied tiredly. "I don't want to look stupid…"

Spock sighed as Jim passed him the laptop, "I need to set up my paper in a way that I can present it to Human Services people all over the county," Jim explained. "It's here and you worked for the police, so you have an idea of how things are supposed to be laid out…"

"Fascinating," Spock replied as he began to read the paper that was now on the screen.

* * *

" _Doctor McCoy, please report to the admissions desk_ ," a voice spoke over the intercom.

Leonard sighed as he looked at Jesse, who had shown up with sandwiches from the canteen and his schoolwork, "Let me know if Will wakes again," he said with a sigh. "All right?"

"It was nice of you to move him to a private room," Jesse replied, tearing his eyes away from the bed where Will was sleeping to look at Leonard. "Deanna should be back later after she has a conversation with their team. They all love Will and want to help if they can."

Leonard nodded and grabbed Will's chart as he left the room, swallowing hard as he approached the desk and saw Phlox sitting there with what he called his daily patient logbook, "Um, sorry, I thought it was better to move Will," he began nervously.

"You charted it, I assume?" Phlox replied pleasantly. "May I see your work?"

Leonard handed Will's chart over and Phlox was quiet for several moments as he studied McCoy's notes. Finally, Phlox slid the chart back and made some notes in his logbook.

"Very nice," Phlox replied calmly. "How are you doing with everything?"

Leonard sighed, "It's been a busy day with kinesiology," he admitted. "They're cramming what they can into the time we have left before the Games. It's getting a bit stressful."

"Well, I can ease your shifts as you need to make time for personal leisure and I highly recommend that you do," Phlox replied patiently. "Have you decided if you yourself will be competing in any of the sports where you're not needed to be a doctor?"

Leonard shrugged, "I'm not sure yet," he admitted calmly. "I thought about doing goalie for my dorm's group during the hockey, but I'm a little nervous about individual sports because I don't wanna be seen as too slow or heavy. I…the thoughts about myself…still linger."

Before Phlox could reply, an older, dark haired man sporting boots, jeans, a sweater vest and a winter coat approached the desk carrying a small duffel. Leonard suddenly froze.

"Judge Riker," Leonard spoke quietly. "Um, are you here about Jesse? He's not…"

Judge Riker looked amused, "I'm the emergency contact for my twin nephews as well as my son, Doctor McCoy," he replied calmly. "Jesse called me about Will and asked for my help."

Leonard looked to Phlox, as he himself wasn't sure how to respond, "Will's suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, and a dislocated, sprained ankle," Phlox explained calmly. "Doctor McCoy's been treating him, so he can lead you through the situation. I did take some blood and tests show that there hasn't been too much damage, so it can easily be reversed medically. Do you have any idea how to contact Mister Riker's parents?"

"His mom's dead," Leonard spoke up. "Will's friend, Deanna, mentioned that to me."

Judge Riker scowled, "Kyle Riker, my brother, might as well be dead for as much as he and Will have interacted since Will was 16," he replied irritably. "He lives in Alaska and is in and out of treatment programs, psychiatric facilities, or shelters cause he can't get himself together well. He's been a functional alcoholic ever since his wife died. The twins were 15."

Leonard looked slightly ashamed at that, as he had been on the verge of becoming a functional alcoholic and would have succeeded if not for the treatment in Georgia and ongoing counseling, "Um, so I moved Will into a private room. Jesse's there."

"I don't suppose you'd let me see them?" Judge Riker asked calmly. "I brought stuff."

Leonard nodded, "Follow me," he replied calmly. "Sorry about needing to run…"

Phlox nodded and Leonard quickly led Judge Riker to Will's room. Will was still asleep, but Jesse looked surprised to see his father there, "Dad, you have work!" he hissed, awed.

"I cleared my docket for the afternoon," Judge Riker replied calmly as he sat next to Jesse and set the bag on the floor. "I figured you and Will could use the company."

Jesse nodded, "Will's sick from starving cause Tom made off with his money," he replied.

"Well, Tom's in a lot of trouble right now, but I'm not overseeing his case due to conflict of interest," Judge Riker replied gently. "He's refused visitors, but he's being treated well."

Jesse nodded and Leonard suddenly frowned as a faint groan emitted from Will's lips, "What's all the noise?" Will's weak voice filled the air. "I'm trying to sleep…"

Will's eyes fluttered open and he frowned as he peered at his uncle and cousin, "Uncle Andrew?" he asked sleepily. "I…my ankle hurts and I'm feeling really weak."

"Yeah, I heard about your little accident in the canteen," Judge Riker replied calmly, offering Will a reassuring smile. "For the next couple of weeks, my workload's pretty light and I can do most of it from home, so how would you and Jesse like to come stay with me for a bit?"

Jesse nodded, as Jaylah would understand and she had been spending a lot of time with the foreign visitors lately. She often came in late from the gym and was up jogging before class every morning, so they really hadn't spent any time together lately. Will, however, looked sick at the idea and Leonard found himself confused by Will's less than happy reaction.

"Do you know where my dad's at, Uncle Andrew?" Will asked quietly. "He should know…"

Judge Riker sighed, "I wish I did, but I don't," he replied gently. "He was in Juneau State Hospital last Christmas, but he left AMA in January and I have no idea where he's gone because his phone's out of service. He's off his meds and it's better that we don't know."

"I'll think about your offer," Will replied sleepily as he closed his eyes to rest again.

* * *

_**Bajor, Mexico** _

"Carol is close to her due date, so I do not want your trashy friends disrupting her rest," Khan spoke in a cold voice as he came out of the Deep Space Nine Academy's infirmary and found Nero waiting for him with a large sack in his hands. "What is in that sack?"

Nero smirked as he opened it, revealing pillaged food and medical supplies, "Some of this is from the clinic and some of this is from the canteen here," he replied smartly, passing the sack to Khan. "My men and the Obsidian Order are pillaging and taking stock of people for you to experiment on seeing as your last experiments escaped. Does that satisfy you?"

"And where are my Auguments?" Khan asked coldly, gripping the sack with his super strength while imagining it was Nero's neck. "You better not mistreat them or _else_ …"

Nero nodded, knowing full well that Khan and the Auguments had the upper hand physically and also the favor of the Obsidian Order, "They're pillaging this school," he replied calmly. "I have no doubt they will do what they want with the people they find. Excuse me…"

Cold air greeted Nero as he went outside, but the air was healthier than that of Romulus and he was able to breathe it. The Deep Space Nine Academy itself was small and only a simple gate separated it from the city of Bajor. The region of Bajor had once been a lot bigger, but lands had been in dispute because of war for years and so it was what it was.

Nero made sure his Romulan rifle was secure before he made his way off the school grounds and into what was left of the city. A few bodies were scattered through the streets, but those bodies were holding sticks or some sort of weapon that indicated they had tried to fight back and had lost. Several others were scavenging or running their shops or market stalls under guard, not even daring to look at Nero as he passed by them. They knew the score and already knew that their government didn't care enough to intervene, so they had been forced to accept the Romulan, Cardassian, and Augument group as their leaders.

The marketplace itself was small and Nero found himself intrigued by the sight of foreign trinkets and foods. He hadn't seen such variety since the glory days of Romulus.

It was then that he saw it, just past the end of the marketplace. The sight of it made his heart drop, as he always understood Bajor to be a city of prosperity where everyone enjoyed the riches that existed in this isolated paradise. It was a large tent city that was near the marketplace and school, but was seemingly kept separate from houses.

Anger filled Nero as he wandered off towards the tent city to see why it was even there and how he could help it disappear. He had lived like that for a time when his father had been in an American prison and his mother was battling for Romulan liberties after the war. He and Ayel and many others had been at rock bottom and had had to fight their way back up.

"…I hear footsteps outside. Is that dear Julian come to visit us with more presents?"

Nero froze at the mention of Julian Bashir-Harrison as several individuals poked their heads out of the tents, "Oh, it's one of those _Romulans_ who took over the city," murmurs spoke as dirty, bruised faces stared at him expectantly. "Do you think the rumors are true?"

"Let's find out," a dark-haired Bajoran woman that appeared to be about Julian's age said as she came out of one of the tents helping an older Bajoran woman walk. "Romulan…"

Nero flinched, "My name is Nero," he replied calmly. "Come to try and attack me?"

"You mentioned Julian," the dark-haired woman replied. "Do you know him?"

Nero nodded, "His father, Doctor John Khan Harrison, is up at the Deep Space Nine Academy right now," he replied calmly. "Doctor Harrison is a very private man, so…"

"Julian spoke of him as he spent his time helping us with supplies he borrowed from the school and bought from the market," the woman said. "My name is Ro Laren and this is one of the city elders, Kai Opaka. She's a religious leader. Julian often came to her services before he went on that exchange trip. I'm assuming he's still off in the States."

Nero sighed, "Whatever Julian may have said about John…" he began nervously, fearing that Julian had single-handedly turned the Bajorans against Khan with simple words.

"Julian never spoke anything but good about his father," Ro interrupted, giving Nero an odd look as Kai Opaka looked at her expectantly. "She wants you to take one of our sickest to Julian's father to see if he can help. The man's been here since February and he's very reclusive because of mental illness and alcoholic urges, but he trusts Julian's ministrations."

Nero eyed Ro warily, as she seemed like she could beat him in combat if he were to refuse her request, "Where is this person?" he finally asked, deeply mystified as to why Julian hadn't been bashing his biological father even though he had every reason to do so.

"He's in our tent," Ro replied calmly. "He doesn't have the capacity to live alone safely."

Nero hesitated, as he had seen plenty with mental illness who had been difficult to guide in even the simplest of tasks, "Perhaps it would be easier to get Doctor Harrison here."

"If I tell Kyle to do something, he will," Ro replied firmly. "Especially if I mention Julian."

Nero nodded and Ro helped Kai Opaka back into the tent. She was gone for several minutes before re-emerging with a strong looking individual who was sporting a mess of gray hair on his head and face. His clothes and shoes were little more than rags, but he looked clean.

"This is Kyle Riker from Alaska," Ro explained calmly. "He's mentally ill, but he'll talk your ear off if you listen long enough. He ended up wandering here from the direction of…"

Kyle scoffed, "Now, child, that's enough of that!" he replied in a shaking voice.

"This is Nero, Kyle, and he can take you to Julian's father," Ro replied patiently.

Kyle nodded and walked over to Nero, making Nero realize that he had very little choice but to do what Ro wanted. Nero turned and led Kyle back through the marketplace, not sure what to say that wouldn't be a trigger to the man. He was a very strange mess of a person.

To his surprise, Khan was sitting on a bench in front of Deep Space Nine Academy, quietly finishing off a sandwich he had found in the supply bag. He had also changed into clean scrubs and a white lab coat that he had commandeered from the infirmary after making the nurse on duty promise to work for him and keep her life in exchange. His boots, however, remained untouched and looked as if they could use a clean. Nero sighed anxiously.

"It's like I'm looking at an older version of him," Kyle suddenly said in a tone of awe as he looked at Khan with an expression of wonder. "You look exactly like young Julian, sir."

Khan froze and Nero suddenly felt worried, "You know him?" Khan finally asked.

"You mean that sweet little kid who spends his after schools and weekends coming into the city, buying toys, food, and treats from the vendors and then coming into the tents?" Kyle replied in an eager, shaky voice. "He could be hanging out at the school and acting like a student, but he'd rather be spending time with us screwballs and sharing stories."

Khan finished his sandwich and rose, completely taken aback by Kyle's revelation that Julian was actually engaging in work that was in line with the Harrison Foundation's entire reason for existing. It was strange enough to him that Julian had chosen to become a medical doctor, pretty much emulating the steps of a man whom he had very little contact with over the course of his life until Alctatraz. The similarities mystified Khan to no end.

"One of the people in the tents said that Kyle Riker here has a mental illness and other issues," Nero spoke up nervously. "Some Bajoran chick made me bring him here."

Khan nodded, sensing Nero's discomfort, "I can handle it," he replied in a quiet voice.

Nero fled, unwilling to be around reminders of his poorer days and the living effects of the war his family had caused. He needed to check in with his men and the Cardassians; let Khan and the Auguments handle the poor and mentally ill. Khan was more of a nurturer.

"I can help you, Kyle Riker," Khan offered softly. "I have medications that can help."

Kyle eyed Khan nervously, "You speak like Julian," he replied shakily. "Soft, gentle."

"The medicine that will help you is inside," Khan said calmly. "Please come with me?"

Kyle hesitated before nodding and muttering incoherently as he followed Khan inside.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Advocacy

**_One Week Later_ **

**_Starfleet Academy Campus_ **

_Starfleet Academy student James T. Kirk will be presenting during the public part of the Bay Area Regional Human Services Conference, which is being held at the Enterprise Memorial Auditorium. Any student or staff member who wishes to attend in support of Mr. Kirk will be excused from classes for the duration of his presentation and the Q &A session afterwards…_

Captain Pike sighed as the notification came up on his tablet as he sat at his desk, silently grading essays. The event was later in the day and he planned to go, but he was resigning himself to catching up on paperwork in his office until it was time to go over there.

"You're looking better, sir," an anxious voice suddenly filled the air. _Pavel._

Captain Pike smiled as he looked up from his work and saw Pavel lingering in his doorway, "I left a letter for Dean Archer because he haz been busy," Pavel spoke softly.

"I heard about that, kid," Captain Pike replied worriedly, frowning. "Are you okay?"

Pavel sighed, "I vent and got adjustments to my medeecation after ze outburst," he explained as he slunk into the office looking sad. "I am turneening eento Andrei."

" _No_ , you're not," Captain Pike replied gently. "You're not turning into him and you're not turning into Khan. You've been through some horrible things and it's an effect…"

Pavel nodded and silently sat in the visitor's chair as he got a crumpled form out of his jacket pocket, "Um, I need you to sign off on ze sports I vant to play because I am under 21," he explained quietly. "Archery, badmeenton, easy track, pool, svimmeeng, seengles skateeng, but I am not sure about ze track. I do not vant my body to geet hurt."

Captain Pike took the form and studied it, "100 meters isn't going to hurt you and I know even now, you're a decent runner," he replied calmly. "Are you feeling all right, kiddo?"

"I do not know," Pavel replied softly, his expression tired. "I am vorried."

Captain Pike frowned, "About?" he gently prodded as he got a pen and signed the sheet.

"Ze mood on ze campus has not been so dark and sad seence ze bombeeng of ze Wulcan arena," Pavel replied softly. "Eet reminds me of ze mood zat vas present during ze time zat I vas veeth Andrei and Khan. I remember a leetle beet more ewery day and eet hurts."

Captain Pike sighed and Pavel's eyes filled with tears, "It's my fault for not noticing sooner, kiddo," he said as he stood up and gathered his things. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Nyet, I vas valking," Pavel replied softly. "Heekaru had an early class and he eez planning on going to ze talk later. I do not vant to go because I do not vant to take ze attention…"

Captain Pike nodded, "Let's go eat," he replied calmly. "You can stay with me today."

Pavel nodded and followed Captain Pike out of the office, frowning when he saw that the sky was unusually gray. Students were making their way down the various paths and nodded politely to Pavel and Captain Pike as they made their way to the canteen.

As they entered the canteen, they were surprised to see Julian, who was wearing a campus maintenance uniform, apron, and hairnet, silently sweeping behind the counter while wiping the counters with a dust rag. Scotty was lingering nearby looking pleased.

Pavel looked somewhat horrified, but Captain Pike looked at him calmly, "Go pick us a table," Captain Pike spoke calmly. "I'm just as confused as you…"

Nodding, Pavel moved away and Captain Pike moved over to the counter, "Mister Scott, Doctor Bashir, what are you two doing?" Captain Pike asked in a curious voice.

Julian continued cleaning as if he hadn't heard Captain Pike, but Scotty quickly pulled Captain Pike aside, "Julian asked if he could make some honest money for supplies and things next semester and I know he was offered a spot on the med team and at the infirmary, but he's scared tae take it," Scotty explained anxiously. "I kinda hired him."

Captain Pike frowned, "Doctor Bashir," he repeated firmly. "What are you doing here?"

Julian stopped and looked at Captain Pike warily, "I'm earning an honest living, sir," he replied in a quiet voice. "I worked in the school infirmary at Deep Space Nine Academy and did checks of the tent city in Bajor, but this is America and I'm not allowed to do that here."

"Mister Scott says you were offered medical positions," Captain Pike replied, confused.

Julian nodded, "The Vulcans requested I be placed on restriction from practicing medicine due to my lineage and that was the only way they would allow me out of jail," he explained in a quiet voice. "My father still practices, but he is protected by his immunity. I am not."

Scotty sighed and eyed the floor, "That's all done, then," he replied calmly. "Good job."

"What would you like me to do next, Mister Scott?" Julian asked, gazing at Scotty warily.

Scotty looked at Captain Pike, "You're a _doctor_ , for heaven's sake," Captain Pike spoke anxiously, his anger at the situation getting the better of him. "We _need_ good doctors…"

"The Vulcans and the American government have a very secure agreement about how to handle children of known _problems_ ," Julian replied quietly, his eyes on the floor. "Doctor Harrison has diplomatic immunity for the Andrei Chekov situation, as does Pavel Chekov…"

Pavel's eyes widened at hearing that, but he said nothing, "When the government can't punish the problematic people, they go after their children," Julian replied quietly. "I was adopted by Richard Bashir when I was a teenager, but it doesn't change anything. I was experimented on when I was child because Harrison couldn't handle my genetic flaws. My mother was horrified and divorced him over it, but I didn't get free of him until she married a diplomat who wasn't scared of him. London and Botany Bay were lonely places…"

Captain Pike nodded, "Look, Julian, I'll be looking into this personally," he promised.

"Archer tried and President Mathews is more concerned about keeping the Vulcans happy," Julian replied quietly. "I was forced to watch a lot of unpleasantness at Alcatraz and I'd rather just not push people. It was hard enough giving a statement to the police. I was kept there 15 hours and would have been kept overnight had Richard not intervened…"

Captain Pike scowled, "Archer and I have friends on the force and they…" he began.

"The Vulcans took the upper hand in investigating what I had to say," Julian said softly, his voice beginning to tremble. "If they want to be included in an investigation, there's nothing anyone can do about it because of treaties. Vulcans have their own way of doing things…"

Pavel suddenly came over, hearing the implication in Julian's voice, "You vere tortured for information," he spoke in a concerned voice. "I recognize ze signs…ze anxieties"

Scotty looked appalled and Julian quietly moved into the kitchen with his cleaning supplies, shocked that Pavel could read him so easily, "Let's eat and while we eat, I'll call over to the infirmary," Captain Pike spoke in a calm voice. "Mister Scott, keep him busy here."

Nodding, Scotty moved into the kitchen and Captain Pike and Pavel went to get food.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Lorca lay unconscious on a gurney after finally being strong enough to undergo surgery for the prostate and testicular cancer. The Academy treatments had done enough that McCoy and Phlox felt safe enough operating and Georgiou had given her blessing. Not wanting to draw attention to Lorca, Phlox and McCoy had arranged the surgery for the wee hours of the morning and Georgiou watched from the operating theatre, hoping for its success.

"McCoy, do you need a pass for today so you can sleep?" Phlox asked as the two silently hooked Lorca to various machines in post-op instead of bothering the nurses.

Leonard sighed, "Maybe," he replied quietly. "I got lots of sleep after class yesterday and Jim even brought me supper. His presentation's today and I thought I might go listen…"

Just then, J.M. came into the room wearing scrubs and a surgical jacket, "I came in for clinic duty and saw on the computer that a surgery was happening," she spoke in a kind voice. "I also saw a message on the phone from Captain Pike. He wants to talk to you, Phlox."

"Finish up with post-op and then take off for breakfast, McCoy," Phlox ordered as he left.

It didn't take long for Phlox to get downstairs and when he saw Pike's message, he paled and called him back straightaway, " _Captain Pike_ ," a quiet voice answered the phone.

"Where is he now?" Phlox asked in a concerned voice. "Has he harmed himself?"

There was a sigh, " _Scott has him working in the kitchen and not that I can tell_ ," Captain Pike replied in a concerned voice. " _I've got Dean Archer coming to talk to Julian under the guise of getting something to eat, but Julian's been through something…painful_."

Phlox sighed as M'Benga strolled in dressed to work, "Doctor M'Benga, would you mind manning the clinic for a bit?" he asked kindly. "I have to go see to an urgent matter."

M'Benga nodded and paused, "Does it have anything to do with Julian Bashir, by chance?" he asked in a concerned voice. "He hasn't slept well recently and he returned late one night from downtown with Hendorff. I was up doing some late night studying for a kine class and I saw them come in. Hendorff said they'd been at the PD. Bashir looked roughed up."

Phlox looked thoughtful, "At least he wasn't alone," he replied. "Thank you for telling me."

Moving away from the computer, Phlox silently left the infirmary and made his way to the canteen. It was a bit more crowded now and Dean Archer was already there, silently eating at a corner table with one eye on the kitchen. Spock, Nyota, Pavel, Hikaru, Pike, and Jim were at another table, all of them talking about what Phlox assumed was Jim's presentation.

Phlox nodded to Archer discreetly and then approached the kitchen, keeping quiet as he peered inside. Julian was quietly doing dishes while the canteen staff prepared food for the orders that were yet to come, "Julian?" Phlox asked kindly. "Do you mind if I come in?"

A nod was the only response Phlox got and as he moved into the kitchen, he saw Scotty tinkering with the cleaning supplies nearby, "I heard you might need someone to talk to," Phlox spoke quietly, coming up beside Julian. "Captain Pike said you weren't okay."

"I'm not, but Doctor Harrison said that admitting pain is a weakness," Julian replied softly.

Phlox sighed, "I remember what he said to you and I also know you've been subject to a Vulcan interrogation over what took place there," he spoke softly. "I've heard things…"

Julian stopped and pulled his hands from the water, drying them with a towel as tears filled his eyes, "They forced the police from the room and kept me there for 15 hours until Richard finally showed up," he spoke quietly. "Nathaniel Hendorff snuck me out while Richard and the Vulcans were arguing about their treatment of me. We came back here."

Phlox nodded and continued to listen intently, "Spock was already asleep and M'Benga was hanging out in the common area, but he said he wasn't gonna wake Spock," Julian spoke quietly. "Some Vulcan named Stonn asked me where his beloved was…T'Pring…"

Exhaling anxiously, Julian hugged himself, "I'd like to take you over to the infirmary for some herbal tea and a chat," Phlox spoke quietly. "Did you eat this morning?"

"When it first opened, before work," Julian replied quietly. "Let me change."

Once Julian had changed and Scotty gave him leave, he followed Phlox into the dining area without seeing that Spock had noticed him. Spock rose from his finished meal and walked over to them, "Mister Bashir, a moment," Spock spoke quietly. "Are you well? You look…"

"As I told your friend, Stonn, Prince Spock, I don't know where that lady named T'Pring is and I don't care to talk to any more of you about it!" Julian snapped, his expression fearful as he glared at Spock. "I was tortured by him for 15 hours cause he wanted to know!"

The entire cafeteria went silent and Spock's eyes narrowed, "T'Pring?" he asked softly.

Shaking, Julian fled from the cafeteria and Phlox hurried after him. Dean Archer suddenly looked concerned and moved towards Spock, as did Nyota. They both noticed his reaction to the mention of T'Pring and could sense that the name had some sort of meaning to him. Sulu, meanwhile, looked sick to his stomach because he also remembered the name.

Spock was suddenly aware that he was being approached and fled before he was forced to explain himself. Sulu also went very quiet before rising and leaving through a side door. Pavel whispered anxiously to Captain Pike before rising and following after Hikaru.

Even though it was a big day for him, Jim couldn't help but be worried for his friends and got up from the table with his breakfast only half-finished. As he was leaving, Leonard came in and saw the silence before seeing that Jim was abandoning food and scowled at him.

"You're _not_ getting out of here til you finish your breakfast," Leonard ordered sternly.

Jim sighed and returned to the table, "What happened?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I don't know, but Spock and Heekaru ran out of here," Pavel spoke worriedly.

Nyota thought for a moment and quickly finished her juice before dumping her tray in the trash and leaving the cafeteria. T'Pring, she knew, was a Vulcan name and worried her.

Even though Captain Pike knew the name, he was more concerned for the students who had been affected by the discussion surrounding her and intended to speak with all of them. He also intended to personally yell at the Games Council and the Vulcans for their decision.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tucker Hall was quiet and for once, Spock was very grateful for the quiet because it meant he could retreat to his room without being distracted. He quickly sat on his bed and assumed a meditation position, his mind troubled by the mere mention of T'Pring.

"Spock?"

Spock looked up and was troubled at seeing Nyota, "Are you okay?" Nyota asked softly, her expression concerned as she watched Spock struggle to hold tears back. "Spock?"

"When Vulcan was still prosperous, I was to be betrothed to T'Pring because she herself was from a noble house," Spock spoke quietly, his expression sorrowful. "Her parents, however, looked down on my hybrid nature and wished to betrothe her to someone of a purer…"

Spock started to weep and Nyota didn't hesitate to go over and sit next to him on his bed, gently hugging him, "I was not good enough because my mother was American and I was viewed as unclean for betrothal by the non-royal nobles," he managed to speak. "My grandfather was alive then and was greatly angered by this. He banished them from Vulcan and they then committed an even greater betrayal. They were the catalysts behind the Nero Empire's decision to attack Vulcan. They told Nero that Vulcan was full of weak…"

Nyota gently stroked Spock's face before gently kissing him, "You're not weak," she said softly as she held him. "You're good enough for me and I love you. We are thy'la."

"We are," Spock replied softly, relaxing considerably at her touch. "I love you too."

Violent retching suddenly filled the air, "Heekaru!" an anxious voice yelled.

Spock and Nyota exchanged a concerned look before getting off the bed and running to the room Pavel and Hikaru shared. Pavel was standing at the closed door to the bathroom.

"He eez seeck and I seenk eet has to do veeth that Wulcan lady," Pavel spoke worriedly, not wanting to let on that he knew why Hikaru was puking because his friend had confided in him and he was very loyal. "I do not know vat to do. Should I call Secureety?"

Spock raised an eyebrow as he fished his keys out of his pocket, "You are being untruthful about your lack of knowledge, but I do understand why," he replied, unlocking the door.

Pavel gasped as the door opened and Hikaru stood there, shaking anxiously while vomit filled the toilet, "I…I know where she is and I had no idea that someone was looking for her," Hikaru spoke in a trembling voice. "I had _no_ idea Julian would get tortured over it."

Swallowing hard, Pavel gently took hold of Hikaru and led him over to his bed, only letting go when he was sitting down, "I…I saw her when I was a pleasure slave on Romulus," Hikaru spoke in a trembling voice. "She was my last client before Professor Marcus…"

Nyota gasped and she and Spock sat on Pavel's bed while Pavel sat next to Hikaru, "Professor Marcus found me screaming and he shot her in the face, but I…I have no idea where he got a gun," Hikaru explained shakily. "I had no idea she had a lover either…"

Spock frowned, "Stonn has done something grievous according to Vulcan law, Mister Sulu, and your statement explains why," he replied tonelessly. "I _must_ hold Stonn accountable because it is obvious that great harm has come to Julian Bashir because of T'Pring."

Hikaru nodded and exhaled anxiously, "I should rest," he spoke quietly. "I'm tired."

Pavel quickly stood and helped Hikaru into bed, "I vill stay," he spoke quietly. "Rest."

"Do you want me to stay too?" Nyota asked softly. "I can get someone else to go…"

Pavel shook his head, "Nyet, zat eez your assignment and Jeem needs support," he replied in a quiet voice. "I vill stay veeth Heekaru and he vill be fine after some rest."

Nodding, Nyota rose and followed Spock out, "You should prepare to go cover Mister Kirk's speech for the campus newspaper," Spock spoke tonelessly. "I believe Officer Tucker will be escorting a group of Criminal Justice students over there if you do not wish to go alone. I must go speak with my grandmother about Stonn's behavior and may not make it there."

Nyota gently gave Spock a kiss and waited until he was gone before going to get ready.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Jim, Tucker Hall is this way," Leonard spoke as he and Jim walked down a path and he saw Jim wanting to go to another path, a path that led to the area where staff lived.

Jim sighed, "I want to visit Professor Reed and invite him to my presentation," he replied in a quiet, subdued voice. "I know he's out of the hospital now, but we really haven't talked. I talked with Sam the other day and he said Professor Reed's keeping to himself a lot lately."

"Jim, you're not going to have time to dress or get down there," Leonard grumbled. "They told you to be there early so they could set up your laptop. If you go to see Reed…"

Jim scoffed, "Bones, I wouldn't even be alive today to give the presentation if Professor Reed hadn't come," he replied in a quiet, somber voice. "I was as good as dead if…"

A troubled expression crossed Leonard's face and he nodded, "Alright," he replied softly, sighing. "I'll make sure your stuff is ready so you can hurry when you're done, okay?"

Nodding, Jim walked off towards Professor Reed's house and when he reached the door, he knocked in case Reed wasn't up for the day, "Come in," a quiet voice promptly responded.

Jim opened the door and was surprised to find Reed lingering in the living room using forearm crutches to move while wearing yoga pants, a simple cardigan, and a sweater-vest shirt that made him look smart, "Professor?" he asked uncertainly. "Am I bothering you?"

"Just doing some prescribed at-home therapy, Mister Kirk," Reed replied in a pained voice as he moved over to his wheelchair, which was parked in the living room near the shelves.

Jim frowned as Reed settled himself in his chair and removed the crutches quite skillfully, "Um, I came to invite you to my presentation at Enterprise Memorial Auditorium," Jim spoke in a nervous voice. "I've never done this sort of thing before and I'm nervous…"

Reed manuevered his chair to face Jim and set the crutches on the table, his expression one of deep confusion, "You're the one they want to hear and see, Mister Kirk," he replied gently. "I still have mobility issues and I'm still limited in how much I can exert myself."

"I can go with you," Jim replied quietly. "They have wheelchair sections on the buses."

Reed looked taken aback, "You're taking the bus?" he replied softly. "All that way? I thought you'd travel with others or go with your family there. This is an important day for you."

"It's a public speaking thing," Jim replied softly. "To present a paper I wrote for a class."

Reed found himself stunned speechless at Jim's minimizing what he was set to do that day, "I know people are going to fuss over me and I'd rather not deal with it," Jim replied softly, his expression tired. "I just want to present the paper, answer questions, and come back…"

"You really don't understand how things like this work, do you?" Reed asked softly, quickly realizing that Jim didn't have the first clue about how to present himself in that world.

Jim shook his head and Reed sighed, "All right," Reed replied. "I'll meet you at the bus stop in about half an hour. I might as well help you succeed in this practical business lesson."

A smile filled Jim's face, "Thank you!" he replied eagerly. "I'm so glad you're coming!"

Reed nodded and waved Jim away, so Jim left still sporting the smile on his face.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"These are some lovely plants, sir," Julian commented softly as he followed Phlox into his indoor garden space within the infirmary and saw the rows of growing plants.

Phlox smiled, "They're oregano, chives, mint, rosemary, and thyme among other plants I use to supply the canteen and infirmary through cold and flu season," he explained in a patient voice. "My crop could use some weeding if you'd like to take care of that?"

Julian nodded and quietly engaged in weeding the small garden plot without worrying about gloves, "The gardens back in Bajor were a bit like this," he commented softly. "The temperature got very warm in the summertime, so food had to be grown indoors so the sun wouldn't fry the crops. Medical students were tasked with growing gardens as part of their education so they would know how to get medicine if there were few resources available."

"So you spent your medical school in Bajor as well?" Phlox replied as he grabbed a watering can and filled it with water from an industrial sink in the corner of the garden area.

Julian nodded, "I've been there since I finished high school and did undergraduate and graduate there," he replied softly. "Doctor Harrison was determined to force a school in London or America to take me using his diplomatic perks, but I didn't want to create a reason for people to fear me like they feared him. I didn't want anything to do with him and so I applied to schools and DS9 was far away from New Zealand, but it accepted me."

"New Zealand's rather nice," Phlox commented softly, watering some spider plants.

Julian sighed, "It was different than London, but I liked the freedom," he replied in a quiet voice. "Richard and I did a bit of camping in New Zealand when I was a teenager. It was his way of getting to know me after him and my mum went to court to get me to safety…"

Sadness filled Phlox's eyes, but he nodded calmly and Julian paused, "Stonn…he seemed to think I knew about Harrison's experiments," Julian spoke quietly. "When I was my father's prisoner last month, he reminded me that I was a Harrison by birth and special because he had made me that way. He wanted to experiment on Jim, but I wouldn't let him…I took it."

Phlox's eyes narrowed as Julian finished the weeding, "He knew Jim was a survivor of Tarsus and wanted to employ some interrogation methods to see how quickly he would break, but I offered to be the test subject," Julian spoke shakily. "Sensory deprivation and waterboarding were a couple of the things. I…I can't remember everything he did…"

"That explains your sudden fascination with turtleneck sweaters," Phlox replied softly, wondering how many scars Julian's oversized clothing hid away.

Before Julian could reply, Captain Pike knocked on the glass window, "Oh," Julian said, seeing him there. "I…I suppose he wants to discuss the outburst in the cafeteria."

Phlox silently waved Captain Pike into the room, "I've filed a petition with the Games Council and with President Mathews to allow you to practice medicine in the States," Captain Pike stated firmly as he came in. "I know it will upset the Vulcans, but I don't frankly care. You are a person and you have rights and I will help you gain your rights."

Julian's eyes widened in surprise, "Does Dean Archer know?" he asked softly.

"He's passing the request to the Council," Captain Pike replied calmly. "I'm what's known as a Student Advocate and if I have evidence that a student's rights are being disrespected..."

Julian nodded, "Thank you," he replied softly. "Um, aren't you going to Kirk's thing today?"

Captain Pike sighed, "I am, but I need to be able to get a hold of you if the Council asks for a meeting concerning my petition," he replied calmly. "Do you have a cell-phone?"

"Um, I'm not going anywhere today," Julian replied. "My dorm has a phone. I know that students are welcome to go to Jim's presentation, but I'd rather not. I...I attract attention."

Captain Pike looked worried, "What about your friends?" he asked. "Will you be visiting...?"

"Things changed when Bajor was attacked," Julian spoke simply. "I'm sure they hate me. I have been keeping my distance and just staying in my dorm when I don't need to eat."

Captain Pike sighed, "Jim has no idea what you saved him from, does he?" he asked.

"No," Julian replied softly, his expression anxious. "It's clear he doesn't remember everything and I'd rather not give him a new reason to worry and freak out..."

Nodding, Captain Pike offered Julian a reassuring look, "It's okay," he said calmly. "Why don't you go back to Tucker Hall and I'll contact you when I've heard from the Council? I may hear from them after Jim's thing and I might not, but I'll call you when I do."

Julian silently left and Captain Pike looked worriedly, "He never got a replacement phone, did he?" Captain Pike spoke in a concerned voice. "His, as I recall, was left behind..."

"Khan took it and threw it against a wall," Phlox spoke quietly. "He was afraid Julian would be tempted to betray him and I think he still is. I'm working out getting him a new one."

Captain Pike nodded, "I've got to get going or I'll be late to Jim's presentation," he replied in a concerned voice. "Pavel texted me before I came over and said Sulu's not feeling well, so could you look in on the boys while I'm gone? I'd feel better if they had you nearby."

Phlox nodded and Captain Pike offered him a relieved smile before hurrying out.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Enterprise Memorial Auditorium** _

The bus ride had been productive, as Reed had spent the entire journey to the auditorium quietly giving Jim pointers on networking and social presentation that he knew Jim struggled with having ADHD. Leonard had kept busy on his phone, purposely allowing Jim and Reed to talk because he too knew Jim's need for pointers to feed his success.

Now that they were there, Reed found himself alone in the foyer, silently studying the memorial wall that had been implemented to honor those from Enterprise Military Base who had participated in the Vulcan-Romulan War. About 80% of the base personnel hadn't made it home or had died shortly after coming home because the war had been too much. Jim was off with the tech specialists setting things up and Leonard was presumably networking.

Pictures of the Enterprise personnel lined the wall and those who didn't make it were signified in black and white while the survivors had color photos listed with their rank, awards, and brief service records. Reed hadn't been close to the squad he had trained and he wasn't even close to any of the survivors. He was only at this place today because Jim had asked him to be, but it had been harder to be here than he realized it was going to be.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the _uptight_ Officer Reed..." a cool voice suddenly spoke.

Reed turned away from the wall and frowned at seeing an old colleague of his, Officer Daniels, coming towards him sporting a police uniform, "Malcolm Reed, the only washout in the last 10 years, in the flesh," Daniels spoke mockingly, sneering at Reed. "What...?"

"I'm here to support Mister Kirk," Reed replied stiffly, his expression sour. "He invited me."

Daniels laughed out loud, "I doubt that someone as popular as James Kirk has use for the likes of you!" he replied in a mocking tone. "You washed out of patrol and now you're..."

"What's goin' on out here?" a stern drawl suddenly spoke. "Sounds like a fight."

Reed frowned when he saw Officer Tucker, who was wearing a suit with his campus ID on a lanyard around his neck and his badge on his belt, come over to them, "Daniels, back off Malcolm," Officer Tucker growled, frowning. "Do you really think that's appropriate?"

"Oh, don't preach to me, Hop Along Tucker!" Daniels growled as he turned to face Officer Tucker. "You were so drunk on duty most nights that you passed out mid-shift!"

Reed tensed, "Daniels, get outta here before I go find Deputy Chief Hernandez or Police Commissioner Travis" Officer Tucker snapped in a cold voice. "And I still outrank you!"

Daniels swore and sauntered off, "Malcolm, I thought you were walkin' now?" Officer Tucker asked in a confused voice, eyeing his friend. "I know you're doing therapy..."

"I'm not strong enough to walk all this way yet," Reed replied simply. "I'm back home and that's all Phlox wants me doing as far as walking. Not that you'd even notice..."

Officer Tucker sighed, "Look, Malcolm, I know you're mad that I really haven't been to visit," he replied apologetically. "I've been a selfish prick and I'm sorry for that."

"Oh, I know you have fears about me being in a wheelchair just like I had fears about your lack of a leg," Reed replied calmly. "Do you really think I'm that unaware?"

Officer Tucker looked surprised, "So Kirk invited you to hear him and you came?" he asked.

Reed sighed, "This is entirely for him and I plan to slip away once he's finished, as I have no desire to face our former colleagues," he replied softly. "It's hard to even be in this place."

Before Officer Tucker could reply, Jim came out of one of the rooms wearing his Academy uniform, as he wanted to represent the Academy despite Leonard's efforts to force him into a sharp suit, "Professor Reed, are you coming?" Jim asked. "I want you there..."

"I'm coming," Reed replied softly, sighing. "I was just paying my respects to the wall."

Jim nodded and Reed gave the younger man a once-over before nodding and wheeling himself into the room. As Jim went to the front where Spock was manning the computer, Reed settled himself in the handicapped section. He was surprised when Tucker joined him.

Within minutes, Jim stood up and walked over to the podium and began to speak after looking at Leonard in the first row for affirmation. The room was packed full of Human Services workers, Academy students and staff, media, and civilians who wanted to hear Jim.

Jim's tone was clear and he focused on the presentation, not taking a break until he had completed his presentation on family violence which included stories from his past, something that he had added at the last minute. Thunderous applause followed the presentation and Jim's expression was one of surprise as a small mob of people immediately crowded the stage to talk to him during the brief break before the Q&A session.

Spock quietly left the stage and sat in an empty seat, his expression solemn as he watched Jim answer questions. Nearly an hour later, Jim left the stage and made a beeline for the foyer. He had done the job and now he was ready to have some time to himself.

The conference wasn't over, but Reed and Leonard were both done with it and they quietly left. Neither man was surprised to see Jim huddled in a corner of the foyer, just out of sight of public view. He looked emotionally drained and as if he could throw up everywhere.

Reed lingered, but Leonard went right up to Jim, "You did it, kid," Leonard spoke gently.

"Yeah and now I feel like crap," Jim replied shakily. "Spock...can he get the laptop?"

Leonard nodded and Jim exhaled as he closed his eyes and massaged his forehead to try and rid himself of the migraine that had invited itself upon him. It was then that Reed realized that Jim's reluctance to take the job with the police department had very little to do with his faith in himself and more to do with his inability to cope with crowds and attention.

A moment later, Spock emerged from the room with the laptop in a bag and he quietly delivered it to Jim before quietly moving away and pretending to be interested in the artwork on the wall. Swallowing hard, Jim held the laptop close and silently went outside.

Leonard wandered over to Spock, but Reed quietly wheeled himself outside and saw Jim sitting on a bench, silently shaking like a leaf, "Mister Kirk, why don't we take a walk?" Reed suggested in a calm voice. "I could use the air and you could use a chance to calm down."

Jim nodded and Reed silently put the laptop bag in his lap, "I'm a bit tired, so would you mind wheeling me?" Reed spoke quietly. "We've got a nice view of the ocean nearby..."

"I like the smell of the ocean," Jim commented as they moved down the walk. "It's nice."

Reed nodded, although he found no joy in the ocean simply because it reminded him that Hoshi was now gone. The Vulcans were set to bring her over at Christmastime for a burial in the cemetery that was in the Enterprise Memorial Plaza, a place that was reserved only for those from the old base as they died. What was left of the Enterprise Base was already planning a quiet burial ceremony for Christmas Eve and Reed wanted to be there, but he didn't know if he had the emotional capacity to handle saying goodbye to Hoshi forever.

"You seem a bit sad," Jim observed as he eyed Reed. "Because of that lady that was in the ocean with you when you came back from Romulus with Jaylah? The one from Palisades?"

Reed sighed, "Hoshi passed away not too long ago and I cared for her," he explained in a quiet voice. "If it weren't for you and for Jaylah, there wouldn't have even been a chance."

Before Jim could reply, Spock and Leonard came down the path with an anxious looking Captain Pike, "That was well done, Jim," Captain Pike spoke kindly. "I hate to bother you, but the Peace Games Council has called for a session today and they'd like you to be present. It's something that affects you, so will you attend?"

Jim looked confused, "What, are they not gonna let me compete?" he asked softly.

"No, you're fine," Captain Pike replied reassuringly. "It's to help someone else."

Reed frowned, "Christopher, what are you hiding?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"All right," Captain Pike spoke anxiously. "Spock, McCoy, you can go..."

Reed, however, scoffed, "I'm staying," he spoke firmly, suddenly protective of Jim.

Spock and Leonard made no effort to leave and Captain Pike sighed, "I filed a petition for Julian Bashir to be allowed to practice medicine during the Games and they're so intrigued by what I did that they want to chat in about half an hour over at Kelvin Tower," he explained calmly. "They want some student opinions..."

Jim looked concerned, "I still don't remember all of it," he replied. "Why me?"

"I don't know," Captain Pike replied. "The Council insisted, though."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Kelvin Tower** _

Dean Archer, President Mathews, Richard Bashir, T'Pau, Klingon Emperor Martok, Senator Hayes, Police Commissioner Travis, Takari Sulu, Gul Dukat of Cardassia, Shran of Andoria, and several other diplomats were seated around a round table while Alynna Nechayev, Ambassador Sarek, Empress Georgiou, and several others were on a Zoom screen that Dean Archer had put together upon hearing of the meeting. Julian, who had been driven to the meeting by Dean Archer, was sitting meekly at the table with his gaze aimed at the floor.

The door opened and Jim silently entered the room having been sent there by the building's secretary upon arrival, "Hi," he spoke nervously as Captain Pike came into the room.

"So you got him to come after all, did you?" Shran hissed. "Did you tell him why he's here?"

Captain Pike nodded, "I did on the way," he replied firmly. "I don't know if it will help..."

"Can you honestly blame us for being afraid?" Georgiou said. "He's the _spitting image_..."

Julian winced as if he had been slapped, "Empress, is that honestly fair?" Jim asked, suddenly not liking Georgiou very much. "Should people be judged for the sins of their parents?"

"Are you even aware of the atrocities that Doctor John Khan Harrison has committed over the years only to be granted amnesty by Romulus and diplomatic immunity by the States simply because some Russian weakling died in proximity to him?" Dukat hissed. "It's disgusting."

Richard looked uneasy, but Captain Pike scoffed, "Julian is _not_ John," Captain Pike spoke in a firm voice as he led Jim over to a pair of empty seats. "Did you know he's transferred to the Academy? He's going to be finishing his degree in Public Health here."

"Oh, _come on_ , Christopher," Dukat scoffed. "You're the last one who should be defending the Auguments after what they did to you in the space of land between Romulus and Russia."

Jim frowned at Captain Pike, but Dean Archer cleared his throat, "Dukat, if you want to be a bully, you can remove yourself from the Council," Dean Archer spoke in a firm voice.

"I've read up on Julian's history and he himself was a victim of the Harrison experiments," Captain Pike spoke in a concerned voice. "Should he really be punished for being a victim?"

President Mathews cringed, "Christopher, this is a ridiculous debate..." he began softly.

"Do you think I should be barred from giving all I can to the Games because of what happened to me or because of my mom and stepfather?" Jim interrupted crossly. "My existence..."

President Mathews paled, "You were a victim of very psychotic individuals, Mister Kirk," he replied in a shaken voice. "What happened to you over the years was not your fault..."

"I also read up on Julian and he was a _kid_ when Harrison experimented on him," Jim snipped, not caring if he was being rude. "Do you think he _wanted_ to be treated like an experiment?"

Shran gave Jim a look, "Oh, you know _nothing_ about politics," he sneered irritably.

"I know that I have knowledge about the past Romulan Empire that you all want," Jim spoke, realizing that he could now use the book to help someone else since having his son from Carol no longer seemed an option. "Harrison's gone and Carol's gone with my kid, but that doesn't change the fact that my knowledge of the Romulans still has value to all of you..."

Georgiou began to chuckle mischeviously, "Oh, I _like_ this one," she commented slyly, an amused expression on her face. "He's American born, but he's acting very...Cardassian."

"Philippa, _really_?" Dukat replied in an annoyed voice, glaring at her screen. "Mocking me?!"

President Mathews sighed and Captain Pike suddenly got his bag out and opened a folder, "I have a signed letter from Doctor Phlox, Chief Medical Officer of Starfleet Academy Campus, that indicates he will put Julian on a supervisory period up until the Games if that will offset the concerns of this Council," Captain Pike spoke firmly. "In other words, he'd have Julian do shifts at the infirmary to test his fitness as a physician for the Games. _Paid_ shifts."

"I'd agree to allow it," Dean Archer spoke firmly, impressed with both Pike and Phlox's work.

Julian looked stunned, "All it would take is a Presidential Declaration that would authorize Doctor Bashir to serve as a physician within those bounds," Captain Pike spoke firmly. "And if he passed the supervisory period, the Council would need to authorize his participation."

"I might feel inclined to throw the book on the Romulans away if this doesn't happen because I don't want to serve a country or a president who doesn't believe in compassion for victims," Jim commented as he stood up. "If someone hadn't had compassion on me and saved me multiple times, I wouldn't be here today. The least I can do is try and help others..."

Dean Archer sighed, "Kirk, Julian, you're dismissed," he spoke calmly. "Christopher, you stay."

"Go back to campus, boys," Captain Pike spoke calmly as Julian stood. "Professor Reed is waiting outside to escort you back to campus. I'll meet with you later."

Nodding, Jim and Julian silently left the room, leaving the entire Council stunned into silence.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Bajor, Mexico_ **

"The drillbomb is ready," Nero spoke in a pleased voice as he entered the dean's office at Deep Space Nine Academy and found Khan making himself at home in the chair behind the desk, silently browsing a working computer. "We need to get back into California to..."

Khan scoffed, "Use a cargo boat down at the Bajor docks," he replied simply. "I am _not_ going because Carol is mere weeks from her due date and she is not well enough to travel."

"What, you don't want to torture your little spawn again?" Nero replied, a sneer in his voice.

Khan shook his head, "Carol's pregnancy is high risk," he replied calmly. "We will be safe here and I see no reason to be reckless at the moment. The Cardassians will keep their word."

Nero scoffed, "Then I'll round up my men and we'll go," he replied coldly. "See you soon."

Khan nodded and Nero left, grumbling under his breath. Khan's eyes returned to the computer screen. He watched on the school security cameras as the Romulans silently left their postings in the city and made their way to the docks where several cargo ships lay in wait. Khan personally had no desire to return to San Francisco now simply because his legacy was there, a legacy that was exactly like him, but hated him. Khan knew it was not yet time to return.

"You Romulans are foolish," Khan replied in a cold voice as he began to compose an email that outlined Nero's plans once the drillbomb was launched and an earthquake was triggered.

His intent with the email to appear to betray Nero and the other Romulans while building himself and his people an empire that was based on a shaky peace with the Cardassians. The last of the Nero Empire would fall and he would be seen as a hero for exposing their plan.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Disaster's Seed

**One Week Later**

**HMS Archer – Pacific Ocean**

It was a cold day, but Admiral Stuart Reed was up on the deck of the ship that had been named for Jonathan Archer, one of the bravest military man of an older era. He was silently staring into the vast city, wondering if he could see the mall Malcolm owned or the Academy where he currently taught.

Despite the bad blood from the past that had led Malcolm to join a branch of military that ended up being the first responders to the Vulcan-Romulan War, Stuart was proud of his son and missed him immensely. He had been asked about seeing Malcolm, but the idea of his only son in a wheelchair because of an Augument psycho was unsettling and he had responded rather poorly to the notion of seeing him. Now, however, the regret was there and he hoped he would get a chance to rectify it.

Malcolm being in San Francisco and part of the Academy staff was the whole reason Stuart had signed up to travel from Malaysia to patrol the area after the Alcatraz incident. It was also the reason he had signed up to serve as a judge for various events during the Peace Games.

"Admiral!"

Admiral Reed frowned at the shout and followed the noise, freezing in his tracks when he saw a Mexican fishing boat making its way into what was an unauthorized area for fishing boats. It was early and over half the crew was still asleep, so he felt a need to launch an investigation himself.

As Admiral Reed silently went through the ship to go meet the strange ship at the deck, he stopped by his quarters and grabbed his emergency pack simply because the boat might be in trouble. He didn't lack compassion and there had been no more uproars since the Bajor attack, so he felt good about stepping off the boat, seeing to the needy, and then going to try and visit his only son.

"Danvers, I'm going to check that fishing boat that's in the restricted area," Admiral Reed spoke as he passed by the Bridge and saw an Ops crewman up. "They could be in trouble..."

Danvers, however, frowned at the high-tech screen, "That boat in the restricted area just dropped something into the water," he spoke anxiously. "It appears to have an active...detonator..."

"Hit the Red Alert and evacuate everyone to the dock!" Admiral Reed shouted anxiously. "Now!"

Danvers obeyed and Admiral Reed quickly got on his phone as he hurried to the muster point, as the local authorities needed to be contacted and it would take too long to try using the radios.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Bayside Mall - San Francisco, California**

The Games were in a week and Jim knew he wasn't ready by a long shot. He had spent the last week doing workouts whenever he could squeeze them in, early morning and late night practices in the sports he wanted to do, and ate whatever he could to put some weight on. It wasn't enough; in fact, Jim was sure he was _losing_ weight simply because his clothes weren't as tight anymore.

Instead of asking for help or even counseling, however, Jim just continued pushing forward and had worked to balance his practicing with the work he was doing for himself and for Reed. Everyone was busy preparing for the games and so Jim felt very alone, but he almost preferred the solitude.

It was one of the last times before the games that he would get any alone time and despite the cold weather, Jim found himself spending weekend liberty having a smoothie alone at Bayside Mall.

The mall was open, but quiet and nearly empty because it was so early and cold out. A smoothie is all that Jim wanted that day and the campus didn't make them in the winter.

"Mister Kirk?"

Jim looked up from his smoothie and was surprised to see Reed wheel himself into the food court sporting slacks, boots, and a winter coat, "Professor, what are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I own this mall and I decided to check on operations in person because the Games sales will start today," Reed replied in a kind voice. "Officer Tucker brought me because he's doing some holiday shopping for his family. I thought you'd be using this time before the Games to relax?"

Jim shrugged, "I've been kind of tired prepping, so I thought I'd just do this," he replied softly. "Bones had an early staff meeting otherwise he would have come too. How are you?"

"Well, I'm still a bit weak, but I'm getting stronger," Reed replied calmly. "James, I'm concerned you're overdoing it and I want you to take a break on the training drills. You're more than ready..."

Without warning, the began to shake violently and Jim stood up, leaving his smoothie behind as he hurried over to Reed and reached him just in time for the shaking to increase. Jim silently grabbed Reed's chair and began moving him across the floor to a safer area while loud crashes and creaks filled the air, indicating that the windows and floors were giving out in response to the earthquake.

Alarms began to blare and Jim swore loudly as the floor suddenly split in two before crumbling, sending him and Professor Reed into the dark basement below. The shaking continued to intensify as if it was getting stronger, but there was nothing in the basement that threatened to fall on them.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Starfleet Hockey Academy**

The shaking had interrupted a staff meeting that was meant to introduce Dr. Bashir to the staff after the Games Council and President Mathews had been humbled by Jim into allowing it. Phlox, Leonard, Troi, Crusher, Culber, The Doctor, Kes, Tom Paris, J.M. Colt, M'Benga, Samantha Wildman, Ilia, and several other students who were trained in medicinal work had also been invited to the meeting so they could get familiar with Academy procedures in time for the Games to help their teams.

Now, as the shaking was ending, the group was huddled together in corners, under the staff table, and in the doorways, "The Academy got some upgrades after the last quake," Leonard spoke in a shaky voice as he pulled himself out of the corner where he had been shielding himself and Samantha Wildman during the quake. "Ms. Wildman, are you okay? That was a heck of a quake."

"I'm fine," Samantha replied in a shaky voice. "Was anyone else in the clinic or hospital?"

Phlox sighed shakily at seeing that the staff table was now cracked in half as a result of the quake, "Doctor M'Benga, go see if the emergency kits are still intact in the supply closet," he ordered in a shaky voice. "McCoy, J.M., call over to Admin and see if anyone's off on liberty..."

"Jim went off to Bayside Mall this morning," Leonard replied anxiously as M'Benga hurried from the room to get the emergency kits together from the closet. "He needed time alone."

Tom Paris frowned and Kes nodded, deeply relieved that she hadn't been caught or betrayed as a Romulan infiltrator yet and she could keep learning more about the campus, "I was out walking with the walking group and we saw him," she replied in a worried voice. "I hope he's all right..."

"Lorca's upstairs," Leonard spoke worriedly. "Him and his wife are in the residential area..."

Phlox nodded, "Troi, Culber, J.M., Wildman, and Kes, I want you to go get kits from M'Benga and all of you need to start scouring campus for injured people," he ordered in a professional voice. "McCoy, take Bashir with you upstairs to check on Lorca and his wife..."

Even though he wanted to go call Jim to make sure he was okay, Leonard nodded and looked at Julian, who was now in scrubs and a lab coat, "You gonna be okay to do this?" he asked softly.

Julian nodded even though he knew Georgiou wasn't fond of him, "Yes," he replied nervously.

As Phlox continued giving out instructions and assignments, Leonard led Julian upstairs to the residential area and found that Georgiou was on the floor in their suite unconscious with a bleeding forehead while a shaken Lorca sat in a chair. A broken ceiling fixture was near Georgiou's head.

"The lights were falling and Philippa took it for me..." Lorca spoke shakily. "She's _hurt_..."

Julian eyed Georgiou worriedly, "Was that light on?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm sensitive to lights early in the morning," Lorca replied shakily. "I'm going to..."

Leonard grabbed a bedpan for Lorca off the floor while Julian grabbed a few supplies off the floor that had fallen from the damaged closet, "I'll take care of that wound and go from there," Julian spoke in a concerned voice. "Please let Doctor Phlox know what I'm going to be doing..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Alarms blared and Spock found himself full of anxiety as he ran from room to room in an effort to shepherd all residents to the front muster point. Being a newer building, Tucker Hall was more seismically sound than other parts of campus and there appeared to be little more damage than objects falling on the floor and cracked windows. Many students were out on liberty that weekend and several had stayed at other residential halls or even in town, so most the rooms were empty.

"Spock?"

Spock turned to see Nyota and a shaken Martine coming towards him, "Not many are here at present," he responded anxiously. "I am, of course, aware of where everyone is _supposed_ to be..."

"Because of the new liberty system, right?" Nyota asked anxiously. "We should contact..."

Spock sighed, "All staff are required to report to the staff muster point," he replied as a notification came up on the phone he had in his hand. "Students are required to remain in their common areas."

"Spock, if you show us where your list is, we can contact everyone who's supposed to be here and see if they're okay," Martine offered nervously. "I know Robert's in town visiting his family..."

Spock nodded, "The list is on a tablet on my bedside table," he replied simply. "Thank you."

Nyota nodded and Spock silently left, deeply stunned when he saw that several trees and bushes had been uprooted and cracks now decorated the paths. As he made his way to the staff muster point, which was at the Administration Building, he was shocked to see many broken windows and damage to the older buildings. After the last earthquake, Maintenance had done what they could to make the campus safer, but it had been hard to do it properly without overstretching the budget.

"The one weekend I decide tae sleep in, we get an earthquake!" Scotty's angry voice filled the air and Spock found himself watching as Scotty came out of Unity Hall with Keenser, B'Elanna, Harry Kim, Tuvok, Ayala, Chakotay, Miles O'Brien, Rom, Kira, Sisko, Keyla Detmer, Ariam, Tilly, Stamets, Michael Eddington, and several other students who were either in school for Engineering or had crisis experience. "We need tae go and gather equipment that the medics don't think important..."

"Mister Scott, are there any injuries?" Spock called out. "I am on my way to the staff muster point."

Scotty sighed, "The disaster crew's workin' on it," he replied. "They told me tae find people to help. A few doors are jammed in Unity Hall, but the people trapped in their rooms say they're fine..."

"Spock, have you seen Julian lately?" Kira asked anxiously. "He hasn't spoken to us at all..."

Spock sighed, "Doctor Bashir is currently at the infirmary...or at least he was before the earthquake," he replied, having memorized his liberty log. "He is being allowed to practice medicine there."

Kira looked pleased and Spock sighed, "I will inform the other staff about the difficulties in Unity Hall," he said tonelessly. "I must arrive to the muster point or people will come searching for me."

Before anyone could reply, Spock hurried off and arrived to the staff muster point just as T'Pol arrived with Lorian, Sam, Aurelan, and Peter Kirk in tow. Sam hadn't been scheduled for that day and hadn't been required to go to the staff meeting about the Games.

Dean Archer was at the front of the crowd of gathering staff handing out walkie talkies and talking to an anxious Captain Pike, who had a nervous Pavel standing right beside him, "...Charles is downtown," T'Pol spoke quietly. "He accompanied Mister Reed to the mall and was going to engage in _shopping_ while..."

"Sanchez, that means you're in charge of Security" Dean Archer called out. "I'm gonna take attendance!"

Amidst the noise and cold, Sam noticed that T'Pol was unusually quiet and she looked immensely ill about something, "Lady T'Pol?" Sam asked worriedly, gazing at her. "Are you all right?"

"I do not enjoy the cold, nor do I enjoy the thoughts of Charles being unaccounted for," T'Pol replied in a faint, trembling voice. "Our house was undamaged, so I would prefer to be at home where..."

Sam's eyes widened as T'Pol suddenly collapsed and he swore, ignoring the fact that the staff were now staring at him, "Someone take Lorian!" he barked angrily as he knelt next to T'Pol's form.

Pavel hurried over to them and took Lorian from Sam's arms, "I can babyseet," he replied softly.

"Someone help me get Lady T'Pol over to the infirmary!" Sam shouted in an anxious voice.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The HMS Archer had been caught in the blast that had rocked the harbor, a blast that had originated from a Mexican fishing boat that was now nowhere to be seen. Pieces of a strange looking device lay scattered through the harbor after it had caused a brief, but massive earthquake and subsequent tidal disaster. Admiral Reed had just stepped on to land, fully expecting that his men were right behind him, when the disaster had hit. Now, he was laying on the road, having been blown back several feet in the chaos. Every part of his body hurt, but he still had to do his duty.

Sighing anxiously, Admiral Reed pulled himself to his feet and was stunned to see the harbor in chaos with the HMS Archer completely dislodged from its secure post. Pieces of the other boats that had been there were currently scattered across the harbor and not a sole was in immediate sight.

Loud sirens filled the air and Admiral Reed turned just in time to see several police cars and ambulances come down the road. He turned away from them again and started back towards the docks, finding his bag in the process, as he tried to make sense of where the Archer had gotten to.

"Sir!"

The sheer amount of mess now in the harbor stunned Admiral Reed and he ignored the shouting, choosing to instead take in the damage. He couldn't see the Archer, any of the dock workers that had been around this morning, or any of his shipmates. Water, bits of ice, debris, and even a few bodies littered the area. A plume of smoke was now rising into the air from the detonation zone.

A hand suddenly touched Admiral Reed's arm, "Sir, are you all right?" a worried voice asked.

An unusual level of terror filled Admiral Reed as he turned and saw Officer Forrest, "Admiral Reed," Officer Forrest spoke in a concerned voice. "I...I didn't know the Archer was still in dock?"

"I'm here judging the Games," Admiral Reed replied shakily. "I was just stepping off the ship when I was thrown by whatever that was. I woke on the street...what exactly happened? The water's..."

Nodding, Officer Forrest took hold of Admiral Reed's arm and also took the bag from him, "We've got orders to find and evacuate survivors," he explained firmly. "Are you injured or in need of a medic?"

"I...I don't know," Admiral Reed spoke shakily. "Do you think I could use my phone to make a call?"

Officer Forrest nodded and Admiral Reed fished his phone out of his pocket as they walked away from the harbor and over to where the emergency vehicles had gathered to evacuate people.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Bayside Mall_ **

The first thing that Jim noticed was the gaping hole above his head and that he was alone in the basement, a basement that seemed older than anything he had seen before. It wasn't a typical mall basement, though, as the floor was covered in yoga mats, "Professor?" Jim called out. "Professor?"

Silence greeted him and so he made his way forward, almost grateful that the lights from the food court were now bearing down on him. Reed's wheelchair was a mangled mess that Jim nearly tripped over, but he managed to stay on his feet and froze when he saw Reed laying unconscious in the middle of some floor debris sporting a nasty gash on his forehead. He was breathing, fortunately.

Swearing loudly, Jim quickly removed his jacket and then removed his sweater. He reached for the travel pack that he always carried when out and about and was relieved to find that he hadn't lost it in the fall, "I don't dare move him," Jim hissed as he did his best to get the debris away from Reed.

"Okay, he's breathing, so gotta keep him warm," Jim spoke anxiously, draping his winter coat over Reed's body as a buzzing sound filled the air. "What...it's coming from Professor Reed..."

Jim moved the coat briefly and saw something in Reed's pocket vibrating, so he took it out, realized it was Reed's cell-phone, and saw _Father_ flashing on the caller ID, "Hello?" he answered shakily.

Suddenly, a loud crash filled the air and Jim froze at hearing the sound of running water, " _Um, who's this_?" Admiral Reed's voice filled the phone. " _I was trying to call my son, Malcolm Reed_..."

"This is Jim Kirk," Jim replied, his eyes widening as he saw a pipe nearby suddenly burst. "Oh...oh..."

Silence filled the phone and Jim swore, "The pipes are bursting and the basement's gonna flood and Professor Reed's hurt and unconscious," he explained in an anxious voice as he clipped the cell-phone to his t-shirt pocket. "I gotta build something so Professor Reed doesn't drown..."

Without waiting for a reply, Jim began cutting his hoodie into pieces and gathered debris together to try and build some sort of flotation device even though he had no idea what he was doing, " _Jim, my name is Stuart Reed_ ," Admiral Reed spoke in a concerned voice. " _I'm an Admiral on the HMS Archer._ "

Jim nodded and quickly began tying together debris to try and make a flotation device for Reed to be safe on just in case the flooding got worse. He himself had taken Basic Swimming in his first year and knew enough that he would be fine as long as he didn't get too cold. He quickly finished a miniature raft of debris and let out a groan as he gently moved Reed from the floor to atop the raft before putting the winter coat back over him. Even now, he could see the water seeping across the mats and knew it wouldn't be long before it became a problem, " _Jim_?" Stuart's voice spoke.

"Sorry, sorry," Jim spoke anxiously. "I put Professor Reed on some raft I made. It's wet down here."

Footsteps suddenly echoed through the air, "Hello?!" Officer Tucker's drawl filled the air.

"Officer Tucker!" Jim called out anxiously. "I'm down in the basement with Professor Reed!"

A flashlight shone downwards, "The basement's starting to flood!" Jim called up anxiously. "Professor Reed's unconscious and his forehead's bleeding! I...I can tread water if I have to!"

" _Jim, are you and my son trapped in a flooding basement_?!" Admiral Reed exclaimed.

Suddenly, another pipe burst and Jim felt his boots fill with water as the water level began to rise, but the raft holding Reed began to float, "Water's up past my ankles!" he called out anxiously.

"Lemme see if I can get down there to help!" Officer Tucker replied anxiously. "Is there a ladder?"

Jim looked around, but areas of the basement were so dark that he couldn't see what was there, but he did remember that Reed kept maintenance items in a storage room just off the food court, "There's a ladder in the maintenance room just north of the food court beside the phone store!" he shouted in an anxious voice. "Professor Reed told me about it during the tour he took me on!"

"I'll go get it!" Officer Tucker replied. "I'll leave the flashlight and use my phone to navigate!"

Nodding, Jim looked at Reed worriedly and prepared to start treading as the water slowly rose.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Infirmary – Starfleet Hockey Academy**

Georgiou was now on the guest bed in the health suite she and Lorca had been sharing and Lorca was watching Julian with an expression of curiosity. Contrary to what he had expected from Khan's offspring, Julian had been surprisingly gentle about helping his wife. He had done some checking to make sure her neck or back didn't appear broken before picking her up bridal-style and moving her to the bed using only gentle manuevers. McCoy had gone in search of supplies and help.

"You're not like him," Lorca spoke quietly, watching as Julian gently cleaned Georgiou's head wound using a cloth, soap from the bathroom, and water from the sink that was surprisingly still working.

Julian shook his head, pausing to pick some glass out of the wound with some tweezers he had found in a drawer, "No," he replied quietly. "I know everyone's afraid that I am like him."

"You're very perceptive of the feelings others seem to have," Lorca replied in a weak voice as he slouched in the chair McCoy had left him in. "Have you always been that way or did you grow...?"

Julian sighed, "I take after my mother more in personality," he replied simply. "This needs stitches."

"So, you've been at Deep Space Nine Academy for a long time?" Lorca asked quietly, unable to keep himself from asking this strange young man questions. "You look to be in your late 20s."

Julian nodded, "Since I was 18," he replied softly. "I had already taken advanced classes in high school, so I was able to progress straight into medical school after only a year of courses and ended up becoming a doctor when I was 23. I did a residency at the hospital in Bajor because they're really desperate for good doctors down there. I'm currently studying Surgery and Public Health."

As Leonard came into the room with a box of supplies he had managed to scavenge since Phlox and everyone else was busy, Lorca sighed tiredly, "Romulus could use decent doctors," he said in a quiet, tired voice. "If you're as gentle with everyone as you are with Philippa, you might be a good one."

Julian said nothing and grabbed a suture kit from the box Leonard held out to him, "Think about it for when you're graduated," Lorca spoke calmly. "We could use someone to lead the hospital in Thermopoli that isn't prone to getting sick from Toriadol-polluted air. You seem very healthy."

"I'm diabetic, sir," Julian replied as he began stitching Georgiou's wound. "A brittle diabetic."

Lorca looked surprised at that, "So those _idiots_ at the airport detained a brittle diabetic, as did the Vulcans?" he asked in a less than impressed tone. "The lack of compassion in this world today..."

Julian chose to remain silent at that comment and Leonard sighed, "Captain Lorca, are you in need of anything?" he asked in a concerned drawl. "You look a bit tired. Do you want some IV fluids?"

"I...I know I should have waited, but it was easier to just carry her over," T'Pol heard an apologetic voice speak as she slowly began to regain consciousness. "I just sent some blood to the lab..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

T'Pol let out a weak hiss as she opened her eyes and found Phlox and Sam hovering over her, both of them looking at a chart, "Where am I?" she asked in a weak, shaky voice. "I feel tired."

Sam and Phlox looked at her, "You collapsed at the muster point and I carried you here because it was faster than waiting for campus medics," Sam explained nervously, his expression somber. "If you want to report my inappropriate conduct to Mestral and have me sent back, I'll understand..."

"I am not going to report anything to Mestral," T'Pol replied calmly. "It was a necessary action."

Sam looked stunned, but T'Pol gave him a look, "Mestral believes in exercising a firm hand in running his correctional facility because most who have done unlawful things and are serving time there are somewhat sociopathic," T'Pol explained weakly. "You, however, are quite different."

"I, um, gave you some heated IV's to bring your body temperature up and some fluids," Sam spoke anxiously, looking at the chart as if it were a shield. "I also drew some of your blood..."

T'Pol eyed Sam calmly, "You will be quite an adept physician for the athletes during the Games," she spoke in a quite voice. "However, you must learn to control your nerves simply because..."

"I'm not allowed to practice medicine at the Games," Sam cut in quietly. "I am allowed to participate as a staff athlete, but I'm only allowed to treat local Games participants if they come to the infirmary. It's one of the conditions I had to agree to; the conditions are very detailed and necessary. I'm a bioterrorist and my crime has _not_ been pardoned, so I'm simply not allowed to do medical things in any sort of international setting. The Games count as an international setting."

T'Pol frowned, "I do recall being told that Julian Bashir was permitted to practice medicine before and during the Games," she spoke softly as a beeper went off. "Why would an exception...?"

"Julian Bashir's record is exemplary and people were only hard on him because of his father's crimes, but he didn't actually commit any criminal acts," Sam replied. "I _did_...um, the blood's..."

Phlox nodded, "I can get the results," he replied calmly. "You stay with your patient."

Once Phlox was gone, Sam exhaled anxiously, "I'm sorry," he commented. "I haven't even told Jim that I won't be doing medicine at the Games and it's not something I like to share..."

"Do you wish to meditate with me?" T'Pol asked softly. "I will lead you in it."

Nodding, Sam took a seat near the bed and silently bowed his head at T'Pol's gentle command.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Bayside Mall**

"...It's _so_ cold," Officer Tucker heard Jim speak in a shaky voice as he made his way back to the hole in the food court floor with a ladder he commandeered from the storage closet. "Admiral Reed..."

The mention of an Admiral Reed caused Tucker to stop in his tracks, as he only knew of one Admiral Reed and that was Malcolm's father. Malcolm and his father hadn't spoken civilly in years, according to Malcolm; why on earth would such an obstinate man want to talk to Jim Kirk of all people?

"... _Just keep treading water, Jim_ ," a calm, accented voice filled the air. " _Has he woken up yet_?"

Jim's weak voice brought Tucker back to reality and he hurried through the damaged mall with the ladder. During his search, the mall's power had gone out and he was fortunate that he still had the light from his phone to help him navigate the disaster zone that the place now was.

His industrial flashlight was still angled into the hole and Tucker was stunned to see that the water had risen up to Jim's waist in the time he had been gone. Jim was treading water while keeping his hands on the makeshift raft that was holding an unconscious, covered Reed. A strip of fabric was wrapped around Reed's head wound and two bags were also on the raft, seemingly undamaged.

"I've got the ladder, Kirk," Officer Tucker called out. "Let me lower it into the water!"

Jim nodded and watched as Officer Tucker lowered the ladder, which was normally used for outdoor maintenance, into the water and put it as high as it would go so Jim could get out. Jim, however, clumsily maneuvered Reed's unconscious body from the raft up on to the latter and then used some strips of what remained of his hoodie to tie him there. He then grabbed the bags off the raft and hurled them up out of the hole. They landed near Tucker's feet, seemingly undamaged.

"Lift him out!" Jim shouted through chattering teeth as the sound of sirens suddenly filled the air.

Before Officer Tucker could respond, police and paramedics came moving down the hallway to the hole that was the food court floor. To Tucker's shock, a battered looking Navy Admiral was with them with a bag slung over his shoulder, "Where's that Jim Kirk at?" Admiral Reed asked worriedly.

"He tied Malcolm to the ladder," Officer Tucker replied anxiously. "He's still treadin' water."

Swearing filled the air as the rescue workers hurried over to the ladder and lifted it out of the hole, being extra gentle with Reed as they untied him. While paramedics swarmed over the injured man, the officers present put the ladder back in the water so that Jim could get himself out.

Officer Tucker picked up the flashlight and held it over the ladder, frowning when he saw that Jim was on the verge of passing out while clinging to the raft with trembling hands. The younger man looked exhausted and appeared completely unaware of anything now that Reed was gone. It was considerably colder, meaning that it was most likely going to snow and the water would freeze solid.

"Kirk!" Officer Tucker shouted anxiously as he pulled his winter jacket off. "I'm comin' to get ya!"

A hand suddenly caught Officer Tucker's arm before he could dive in, however, and he was stunned to see Admiral Reed there, "I'm in the Royal Navy, son," Admiral Reed spoke firmly. "I've swum in glacier water and I'll be darned if I'm going to let the young man who saved my son drown..."

Officer Tucker nodded, as he knew he didn't have the right prosthetic on for swimming and the ice water would only wreck it. Admiral Reed quickly removed his coat, dropped his bag on the ground, rolled up his sleeves, and dove in.

As Admiral Reed surfaced, his eye caught sight of a working security camera in the corner and made a mental note to get the tape, as it was only proper that Jim Kirk be lauded for doing what he could to keep Malcolm safe even at great cost to himself. With that thought in mind, he swam over to Jim and gently extracted his hands from the raft before gently dragging him over to the ladder.

Officer Tucker's eyes widened as Admiral Reed proceeded to put Jim above him on the ladder and gently boost him upwards until he was within reach. Officer Tucker quickly grabbed Jim and was immediately relieved of Jim's unconscious form by paramedics who were equally concerned.

Admiral Reed sighed as he himself crawled to safety and moved close to the paramedics to keep an eye on both Malcolm and Jim. Officer Tucker quickly got his phone out after putting his flashlight back in his bag and getting the bags; he needed to call Dean Archer about the situation.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Starfleet Academy Campus**

It was getting ready to snow and Dean Archer found himself in his office, knee deep in messages from students and damage reports. He had dispatched the staff to see who was where, measure the damage, and see what needs were out there. The reports had been coming in for nearly three hours, but there seemed to be few injuries, no deaths, and very little damage on campus overall.

"...Pasha, just rest in here with him," Captain Pike's voice spoke through the wall. "It's okay..."

Dean Archer got up from his desk and wandered to Captain Pike's office, stunned when he saw Captain Pike at his desk while Pavel sat on the couch with a swaddled Lorian in his arms. Lorian was trying to sleep, but also clearly wanted something because he looked somewhat disgruntled.

"Eef Heekaru vas not veet Deemora zees veekend, I would get heem to help me," Pavel spoke in a quiet voice as he gently rocked Lorian, hoping to get him to go to sleep. "He meesees hees mama."

Captain Pike smiled, "Vulcan children are very clingy in the first year or so," he explained calmly.

"Lorian's probably just confused because he doesn't know you that well, but he can tell you want to help him," Dean Archer explained calmly. "Chris, the damage on campus has been very minimal from what the reports are saying. The crews did a good job on those upgrades after the last one."

Pavel looked uneasy as Lorian fell asleep, "Scotty put a lot of heez money eento getting zem done faster and veeth good materials because ze budget for zat eez small," he spoke anxiously. "He told me and deed not vant you to know, but he haz been eating sandveeches and juice for..."

"Monty...invested his own salary into improving my campus?" Dean Archer replied, stunned.

Pavel nodded and smiled at the sleeping Lorian, "Scotty seenks of ze campus as hees home," he explained in a quieter voice. "He vants to make eet safe and he's obsessed veeth building..."

Before Dean Archer could reply, his phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Archer," he said softly.

" _Cap'n, the food court floor at Bayside completely caved in and flooded cause of the quake,_ " Tucker's anxious voice filled the phone. " _Malcolm and Kirk were in there for a while_..."

Dean Archer's expression hardened to one of worry, "What?!" he hissed. "Are they okay?"

"They're both on their way to San Fran General," Officer Tucker replied in a concerned voice. "McCoy and Pike are Kirk's emergency contacts and you might want to also let Doctor Kirk know..."

Nodding, Dean Archer ended the call, "Chris, Malcolm and Kirk were at the mall when the earthquake happened and they both went through the food court floor," he spoke firmly, gazing at his friend. "The basement's flooded and Kirk and Malcolm are on their way to San Fran General..."

Pavel swore in Russian, his eyes wide and Captain Pike stood, "Pavel, stay in here while Lorian naps and bring him to the infirmary so he can be with his mother when he's up," Captain Pike spoke firmly as he grabbed his coat off the wall. "Jon, I'm going over to talk to McCoy and Doctor Kirk."

Before anyone could offer a reply, Captain Pike left in a hurry because he needed to act quickly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

" _Doctor McCoy, Doctor Kirk, please report to intake,_ " a voice spoke over the intercom.

Leonard looked at Julian and watched as he secured the bandage around Georgiou's stitches before getting up, "Thank you," Lorca, who had been benefiting from the IV that Leonard had put in his hand, spoke in a shaky voice. "Doctor McCoy, I believe Doctor Bashir can handle things..."

Nodding, Leonard silently left the room and took the stairs because the elevator was damaged in the quake and was scheduled to eventually be looked at when Maintenance had time. He was surprised to find Captain Pike waiting at Intake looking unusually grim. Sam arrived just a moment later.

"You both need to know that Jim and Professor Reed were at the mall during the earthquake," Captain Pike spoke in a solemn voice. "They fell into the basement and it flooded, but they're both out now. They're on their way to San Francisco General now, though, and you can go see..."

Sam shook his head, "We're very busy here and Doctor McCoy's still Jim's contact," he spoke in a slightly trembling voice as he turned away from Captain Pike. "I can't...be of any help to you."

Leonard frowned, "We have maybe two patients," he replied coldly. "We are _not_ busy."

"Will you just go away?" Sam snipped coldly, a wheeze in his voice as he moved away.

Captain Pike frowned at hearing the wheeze, "McCoy, back off a bit," he spoke softly.

Sam, however, stormed off into the break room without another word and deeply concerned, Leonard and Captain Pike moved to the door, "...Aurelan..." a faint voice filled the air.

"...Sam, just look at me and breathe," an anxious voice filled the room. "What happened?"

Anxious whispering filled the room, "Shh," Aurelan's anxious voice filled the air. "It's all right."

Sounds of quiet crying filled the air as Phlox, who had gotten T'Pol's results from the lab, was coming down the hallway, "What are you two doing?" Phlox asked in a curious voice. "Where is Doctor Kirk?"

"He's in there panicking and crying," Leonard replied. "Pike told him that Professor Reed and Jim were being taken to San Fran General after being hurt in the quake and suggested he go there..."

Phlox sighed, his expression grim, "I should have warned you against doing that," he replied in a concerned, quiet voice. "Doctor Kirk still struggles with PTSD from his time in the San Francisco Detention Complex and certain things _will_ trigger him, such as mention of his former workplace."

Leonard looked stunned, "You mean he's _afraid_ of it?" he realized. "That's not safe or healthy..."

"To my knowledge, he was the first American to be imprisoned in that facility with a life sentence over his head and the Vulcans handled him in a way that left trauma," Phlox explained quietly. "I have filed a complaint with the American Medical Association and with higher authorities, but they are still very much compliant to Vulcan requests where certain matters are concerned..."

Captain Pike frowned, "So they're punishing Doctor Kirk as they would a Romulan?" he asked.

"The Vulcans wrote those laws _because_ of the Romulans," Phlox replied simply. "Just leave Doctor Kirk be for now and the attack will eventually pass. I can handle his work until he is able..."

Leonard frowned at Phlox, "Should I call that Boyce guy Doctor Kirk's talked about?" he asked in a concerned voice as his hard expression softened. "They hung out a lot when he was here..."

Phlox sighed as the staff room door opened and Sam came out with Aurelan and Peter in tow. Phlox, Pike, and Leonard backed off to give them room, but Sam knew they had heard his breakdown.

"I apologize for my inappropriate outburst," Sam spoke quietly. "I'm all right now."

Phlox nodded calmly and handed him T'Pol's results, "The lab results," he explained calmly.

Sam nodded, quickly assuming a professional expression as he studied them before silently walking off down the hallway towards the exam room where T'Pol was. Aurelan sighed anxiously.

"I'm going to take Peter home," Aurelan spoke quietly, gazing at Phlox. "I'll also put a call into Phil Boyce, but he might not be able to get here with the damage. Can you make sure Sam eats?"

Phlox nodded, "Is he all right?" Captain Pike spoke in a concerned voice. "We heard crying..."

"I can't make him talk about it if he doesn't want to and I _won't_ gossip about my husband behind his back and make him feel like he can't trust me," Aurelan replied gently. "If you'll excuse us..."

As Aurelan left, Leonard looked at Phlox, "I left Bashir with Captain Lorca and Empress Georgiou," he explained in a quiet voice. "Do you mind if I take off to go see about Jim? It'll take a while..."

Phlox nodded his assent, so Leonard left, "Phlox, forgive me if I'm being too forward, but it appears as if Doctor Kirk could use a campus advocate," Captain Pike spoke in a concerned voice.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**San Francisco General Hospital**

The emergency room was in chaos because it was much closer to the center of the blast/earthquake than the Academy campus was. Victims from all areas of the city were streaming in and all available medical personnel were busy keeping up with the chaos. In the midst of the chaos, Admiral Reed sat alone in a small exam room with a pair of scrubs and blanket covering his slightly freezing body. His wet clothes and bag were at his feet and he had been warmed up and then triaged to Green Level.

Malcolm and Jim Kirk had been taken to another part of the hospital and as much as Admiral Reed wanted to use his authority to find them, he was tired. He was also beginning to feel the effects of being blown across the road by the combination of an explosion and tidal disruption. As he began to drift off, heavily troubled by the events of the day, the door opened and a nurse came into the room pulling a gurney with her. Admiral Reed was surprised to see Malcolm on the gurney, his head sporting stitches and a clean bandage. Malcolm's wet clothes had been replaced by a gown and he was being given oxygen through his nose and an IV was sticking out from under heated blankets.

"Sir, the ER's sort of crowded at the moment," the nurse said. "Do you mind a roommate?"

Admiral Reed shook his head and as the nurse settled the gurney in the room, Malcolm eyed him nervously, "Sir," he finally spoke once the nurse left. "What...how did you even end up here?"

"I was at the HMS Archer and the explosion and quake happened as I was stepping off to get to a land muster point," Admiral Reed replied quietly. "I was blown all the way to the road."

Reed frowned, "Have you been examined?" he asked faintly. "You're not exactly young..."

"Oh, I'm just very tired and shaken," Admiral Reed replied calmly. "The HMS Archer is missing."

Reed exhaled weakly, a pained expression on his face, "Something else happened," he spoke softly, recognizing the look on his father's aged face. "Why are you in civilian scrubs? You're never..."

"Your student, Jim Kirk, put himself into hypothermic shock after plopping you on some little weird raft after the mall basement flooded," Admiral Reed replied. "Or that's what your friend told me."

Before Reed could reply, the door opened and Officer Tucker poked his head in, his expression changing from concerned to relieved when he saw Malcolm and Admiral Reed, "So this is where they stashed you," he said in a relieved drawl. "Things are a mess out there and nobody knows where Kirk got to. He regained consciousness in the ambulance, apparently, and then kinda disappeared once they got him into some heated blankets. They asked me to look for him since it's busy..."

"He's got a phobia of doctors," Reed replied softly. "Because of the Tarsus experiments."

Admiral Reed frowned, "My...feet..." Reed suddenly spoke. "They're tingling and I can wiggle them."

Officer Tucker's eyes widened, "You can feel your feet?" he replied in a stunned voice. "I'll get a..."

"Please find Mister Kirk and make sure he's all right," Reed spoke weakly. "I...I need to rest."

Admiral Reed frowned as his son closed his eyes, "Malcolm?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Whatever happened...it's made me so tired," Reed replied softly. "I can't stay awake..."

Officer Tucker left the room, determined to find some sort of competent medical staff who could look the Reeds over properly while he kept searching for Jim. He, unfortunately, saw no sign of Jim as he moved through the emergency ward and he wondered if Jim had wandered to a quieter area.

As Officer Tucker wandered into the general admit area, he suddenly spotted Jim asleep on a patch of floor in the waiting area that was under a heating vent. He was wrapped in a hospital blanket.

Instead of yelling, however, Officer Tucker silently wandered over to Jim and cleared his throat. Jim stirred and looked up at the older man nervously as if he was afraid to move or speak.

"They're looking for you in the ER," Officer Tucker spoke calmly. "Can you get up?"

Jim silently got to his feet and nearly fell over, still weak from treading water, "I'll help ya," Officer Tucker spoke in an encouraging voice as he gently got a hold of Jim. "Too much of a crowd?"

"Yeah," Jim replied in a weak voice, his expression tired. "It was like Tarsus during a riot."

Officer Tucker sighed and spotted an empty wheelchair nearby, sighing as he helped Jim sit in it, "Do ya just want me to find ya a quiet room?" he asked kindly. "You need to stay here and rest."

"I do not _need_ to stay here," Jim replied softly. "It's so crowded and chaotic. I _cannot_ stay here."

Officer Tucker gazed down at Jim, "And how would you get back to campus?" he asked in a concerned, slightly firm voice. "Can you just behave yourself for once and just let people look after you? I don't have any ulterior motive; I just want to make sure you're gonna be all right."

Jim shrugged, but didn't argue as Officer Tucker returned him to the emergency ward and over to the admit desk where Dr. Cutler and several nurses were, "Hey, Doctor Cutler, do you have a quiet room where Kirk can rest til he can get released to someone?" Officer Tucker asked calmly.

Dr. Cutler looked surprised to see Jim quietly sitting in the wheelchair, as he had a reputation for bolting from any sort of medical care as quickly as he could even when medical staff had advised against it. Jim, meanwhile, sat huddled in the blanket with his bag and heated IV bag on his lap and he found himself fighting sleep. As much as Jim wanted to leave, he was much too exhausted to.

"Let me see if I can find a bed for him," Dr. Cutler replied in a kind voice as she looked at the computer than had been running on a generator since the quake. "The police will want his statement anyway because the paramedics are saying he kept Malcolm Reed safe and treaded in ice water..."

Officer Tucker sighed, "They aren't rumors," he replied. "I was there and saw him doin' it."

"Wow," Dr. Cutler replied in a stunned voice, sighing. "I don't have any available beds right now."

By now, Jim was slightly coherent, "Look, if someone can get me a cab, I can just go back to the Academy and go to bed," he spoke groggily. "I just need some clothes...I have my other stuff."

"I don't feel comfortable with that idea," Dr. Cutler spoke worriedly. "Not without a physical."

Jim scoffed, "I'm not a priority," he replied. "I promise I'll come back if I start feeling weird."

Dr. Cutler sighed as Jim slowly got up from the wheelchair, determined to leave, "Tucker, take him to the scrub closet," she said calmly, giving in. "I'll let Officer Tucker take you back to campus."

Jim nodded before suddenly drifting off to sleep, a snore escaping from his lips, "I can stick him in the room where Malcolm and Admiral Reed are," Officer Tucker spoke kindly. "I knew Kirk wasn't gonna get very far and I can hang out there til he's actually ready to go back to campus."

Before Dr. Cutler could reply, Tucker wheeled Jim to the aforementioned room and saw that while Malcolm was asleep, Admiral Reed was sitting in a chair near the window, silently looking out at the water, "Admiral, I hope you and Malcolm don't mind company," Tucker spoke anxiously.

"Oh, I'm not going to get any actual rest until I know the status of the Archer and my personnel," Admiral Reed replied as he turned around and saw Jim asleep in the wheelchair. "Ah, the young hero finally makes an appearance! Give him the bed they assigned me. I'm not going to use it."

Officer Tucker looked surprised, but proceeded to deposit Jim on the empty bed before tucking him in so he would be comfortable, "Malcolm invited me to stay with him when he was awake briefly," Admiral Reed spoke quietly. "He's mentioned you in his letters. You're Charles Tucker, correct?"

"Yeah," Officer Tucker replied nervously, sighing. "I didn't know you got any of his letters?"

Admiral Reed nodded as he sat on the small armchair in the room, "Malcolm started writing his mother and I the moment he reported to Enterprise Military Base years ago," he explained in a quiet, tired voice. "I wanted him to join the Royal Navy and he wasn't able to, so we fought. It seems so _petty_ to be upset at him simply because he didn't follow in my footsteps, but I was upset..."

"Malcolm never said anything bad about you, just so you know," Officer Tucker replied calmly.

Admiral Reed looked surprised as he relaxed in the small corner armchair, but he didn't say anything because he wasn't sure if Tucker was telling the truth or just sugarcoating. Just then, Dr. Cutler came into the room with a blank chart, "Stuart Reed?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Yes?" Admiral Reed replied in a curious voice. "I'm assuming you want to look me over?"

Dr. Cutler nodded, "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. "I heard you were in proximity..."

"I was blown clear across the harbor to the road," Admiral Reed replied quietly. "Where is my ship?"

Dr. Cutler sighed, "I don't know, but I can find out," she commented, realizing that the man would not submit to a physical exam until he learned about his ship. "What can you tell me about it?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The roads were blocked due to the emergency and Leonard found himself unable to get over to San Francisco General, so he went back to the Academy. He silently went to his dorm and secured himself at the phone; he found himself worried about his mother and Mark. Were they okay?

Sighing, Leonard quickly dialled his mother's cell number, " _Eleanora McCoy_ ," a voice answered.

"Mama, are you and Mark okay?" Leonard asked worriedly. "Something triggered a quake..."

There was a sigh, " _Yes, Len, Mark and I are fine_ ," Eleanora replied in a tired voice. " _The soup kitchen took damage, but he was the only one there at the time and he's over here with me now_."

"Jim and Professor Reed were at the mall when the earthquake hit and they're up at San Fran General, but the roads are blocked and I can't get through right now," Leonard said worriedly.

A gasp filled the air, "Len, I want you to stay where you are right now," Eleanora spoke firmly. "I can go over or Mark can go over to check on them in a couple hours, but it's not safe right now..."

"Mama, I'm Jim's emergency contact and the infirmary's kinda quiet right now," Leonard replied, frowning as the call suddenly dropped. "I'm sure she'll call me back later..."

Sighing, Leonard pocketed his phone, got up, and wandered outside. He was surprised to see snow falling from the sky in the midst of everyone trying to repair the damage from the earthquake.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. An Unstable Peace - December

_**One Week Later - December** _

The earthquake had caused moderate to severe damage to areas close to the harbor, but the Games would still go on. A few of the events would now be at different venues, but the schedule hadn't changed. Dean Archer had posted schedules outlining dates, times, and venues where the events would take place. It was early, but Jim had found himself in the common room of Tucker Hall, studying the schedules intently. He had only signed up for singles skating and hockey, not being skilled enough to do anything else competitively. Those events would take place on campus.

He was feeling less tired than he had been before treading water in Bayside Mall's basement, but he didn't feel much excitement about the Games. Maybe something to eat would help his mood.

The clock within view read 0600 and Jim only glanced at it briefly before returning to his dorm for his winter coat. Leonard was sound asleep in bed, having worked the night before after spending his week balancing classes with per diem shifts at clinics and the city hospital due to both being overwhelmed from the recent crisis. All of the medically trained students had been pulling shifts in the city or at the Academy infirmary during the last week to help ease the burden the crisis had created. Opening ceremonies would be later in the day and before that, there were a few individual events in the Physical Education Building or at the city's YMCA. They were to start at nine a.m.

Jim quietly got his coat, student lanyard, and wallet before leaving and putting his coat on as he went outside. Snow covered the grass, but the paths were clear and Jim knew that either Scotty himself had done it or had harassed the more senior crew into taking care of the paths right away.

Nobody was around, but Jim found himself grateful for the quiet as he walked to the canteen to get himself from breakfast. He wasn't in a good mood, but he was at least feeling and he also wanted to eat actual food without being pushed. Surprisingly, the canteen was also quiet except for the few workers that were on duty and prepping the food to be served throughout the busy day.

After 12 hours at San Francisco General, Jim had managed to slip away in the middle of the night with nothing but his bag, scrubs, a blanket, and a pair of boots he had found on the way out. He knew he wasn't a priority and had only been taking attention away from those who were, but he hadn't checked in at the infirmary once getting back to campus. Everyone had been too busy to ream him out for leaving AMA and Jim had mostly kept to himself, laying as low as possible.

Without saying good morning to the workers, Jim used his student card to get himself a meal of apple juice, eggs, hash browns, and toast. As he sat down at a table to eat, Scotty came into the canteen with Jaylah and the two of them didn't notice Jim as they went to get food, but they noticed him sitting alone after they got their food, "Hey," Scotty spoke warmly, smiling at Jim.

"Um, hi," Jim replied, sighing as they approached his table. "Um, you can sit if you want."

Scotty and Jaylah did and Jaylah quietly began to eat her meal of yogurt, apple slices, toast, and vegetable juice. Scotty, however, picked at his meal of juice and porridge looking rather unhappy.

"Scotty, what's bugging you?" Jim asked quietly. "I don't think I've ever seen you so unhappy."

Scotty sighed, "Me parents got their formal sentences this week and they won't ever get out o jail in a century," he replied quietly. "Daanan, me sister, was at the court and it was awful..."

"Your parents are in jail?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "I'm not sure if you ever told me..."

Scotty shrugged, "They're insane, but brilliant engineers who decided tae build technology for the wrong people and they got caught," he replied quietly. "I hafta work like a dog here tae pay for all the expenses of school and papers that can help me stay in the States. They're being processed now, but I had tae go on record formally disavowing any connection tae my parents..."

Jim nodded, unable to help but wonder if Scotty's parents were Purists and had sold technology to Nero or Khan in desperation. He knew from Hendorff's experience that the government cracked down on Purists quite heavily and would make their children either publicly disown them or serve sentences in jail based on affiliation alone. The children of Purists were also closely watched.

"Pavel's in a swimming comp today, isn't he?" Jim finally asked, seeing that Scotty looked immensely uncomfortable talking about his family. "I might go over to the Phys Ed Building and watch him."

Scotty smiled as he nodded, "The hockey's this afternoon at the campus arena, so he'll probably try tae get a nap in after he's done swimmin'," he replied. "I got shifts today and running tomorrow, so I dunnae if I'll go watch him or not. The maintenance crews are all on call all during the Games unless they're in tae any of the competing. Jaylah's also gonna be in some sort of water sport..."

"I am good with the swimming because the Romulans are allergic to the sea waters and I would swim to keep myself safe," Jaylah commented softly. "I am swimming against Pavel Chekov-Pike."

Jim nodded and quickly ate his breakfast, "There are also martial arts competitions today where Spock and Hikaru Sulu will be, along with some of the other teams," Jaylah continued calmly. "The new Romulan team will be playing Team Enterprise today and I hope I will help our team."

"I didn't know you played," Jim replied in an intrigued voice. "It'll be nice to have you there."

Jaylah smiled, "Jesse Riker taught me his moves and helped me with skating and persuaded Captain Pike to let me play for the team in the Games," she said happily. "I have to go get ready for swimming, but I will see you at the hockey later. Montgomery Scotty, please feel better."

Scotty shrugged as Jaylah finished her breakfast and left, "Scotty?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Ye don't need tae worry about me," Scotty replied reassuringly. "Go and watch Chekov swim."

Even though he felt uneasy, Jim nodded before gathering his tray and leaving the canteen.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"... _The first heat of the 200 M freestyle competition is about to begin_!" Martine announced over the loudspeaker to the crowds and TV crews that were gathered in the Academy's Physical Education pool. " _The competitors are as follows: Lane 1 is William Riker of Draconis Academy; Lane 2 is Harry Kim from Voyager Academy; Lane 3 is Willard Decker from the Maquis Institute; Lane 4 is Paul Stamets from Discovery Academy; Lane 5 is Julian Bashir from Deep Space Nine Academy; Lane 6 is Pavel Chekov-Pike from Starfleet Academy; Lane 7 is Jaylah Ardana from Starfleet Academy; and Lane 8 is B'Elanna Torres from the Maquis Institute! At the same time, the martial arts competitions and weightlifting challenges are taking place in other areas of this complex while the track and field competitions, wall climbing, speed skating, and endurance competitions are taking place at the YMCA facility downtown! Welcome to the first annual Federation Peace Games, everyone!"_

Jim sighed and turned his attention to Spock and Hikaru preparing to fight. He had chosen to spend some of his morning watching the martial arts competitions simply because he didn't yet have the courage to step inside the pool area. The last time he had been there, he had almost died when those girls had thrown the rower on him. Being in the gym building was hard enough, but he wanted to support his friends. His friends had each entered multiple competitions and needed cheerleaders.

A loud cheer filled the building, "Swimmers, take your marks!" a voice called over the loudspeakers.

As the gun went off to signal the start of the race, Spock and Hikaru bowed to each other and began to fight when a horn blasted to signal the starting point. Cheers filled the arena and Jim watched as Spock and Hikaru both used very advanced martial arts techniques to try and fell the others. Spock suddenly used a gentle maneuver that sent Hikaru to the mat. The referee blew his whistle.

"And with that, Spock Grayson is the winner of the first best of three!" someone announced.

Sighing, Jim silently got up and wandered into the public area that showed a view of all the large areas in the complex. He was surprised to see that T'Pol was wandering into one of the meditation rooms with Sam in tow. He hadn't heard from Sam all week and had worried about him deeply.

Jim wandered over to the meditation rooms and watched as T'Pol and Sam talked quietly while in meditative positions. As he turned away, he noticed Officer Tucker lingering at the door in uniform.

"Um, hey," Jim spoke quietly as he wandered over to him. "I didn't know you were working here."

Officer Tucker sighed, "I'm head of security for the campus, Kirk," he replied simply. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better, but I've been thinking a lot about Professor Reed and his dad," Jim replied in a nervous voice. "I don't have anything to do til this afternoon. Are they out of the hospital yet?"

Officer Tucker eyed Jim calmly before nodding, "They're at Professor Reed's house," he replied in a kind voice. "I know you're not particularly comfortable around crowds. If you wanna visit em..."

"I don't have to be over to the arena until noon," Jim replied softly. "Thanks for understanding."

Swallowing hard, Jim silently slipped out of the building and made his way over to the staff housing in hopes that Reed would speak to him. They hadn't really talked, but Jim knew they needed to.

"Professor Reed?" Jim spoke nervously as he reached the door and knocked. "Sir, are you home?"

The door clicked and opened, revealing a tired looking Professor Reed, who was still sporting the bandage around his head, standing there in slippers, sweats, a t-shirt, and a large hoodie, "Oh, Mister Kirk, hello," he spoke in a quiet voice. "Didn't the Games start today? You've got..."

"Hockey's not til this afternoon," Jim replied quietly. "Um, how are you feeling?"

Reed looked surprised, but stepped aside so Jim could come in, "Apparently, whatever happened set my spine right," he replied as Jim came inside. "I know I fell and I heard you helped me after that..."

Jim nodded and Reed silently looked him over, "You've been losing weight recently," Reed observed in a concerned voice, frowning. "Did you actually get a full physical after the earthquake?"

"No, but I'm fine," Jim replied nervously. "How are you and your dad doing?"

Reed sighed before slowly making his way into the kitchen, so Jim followed and saw Admiral Reed, clad in a sweater,dress pants, and boots, seated at the kitchen table with a plate of food and a steaming mug in front of him, "Sit down and I'll get you some cider," Reed spoke shakily. "You don't look well, but I'm sure it's just because it's a stressful time. I've got plenty of cider to share."

Jim sat at the table, but he didn't speak because he didn't know what to say to the comment that he didn't look well. Reed, meanwhile, got him a cup of cider and he gave it to Jim with a smile.

"Thanks," Jim replied quietly, his head low as he sipped the cider. "I've been up since 0600 today."

Admiral Reed eyed Jim worriedly, but Jim drank his cider in a hurry before getting up again because he was extremely nervous about being the center of attention under any circumstance, "Um, I need to get going," Jim spoke nervously. "Thank you very much for the cider, but I have things to do."

Reed looked troubled, but didn't say anything simply because he had a feeling Jim wouldn't respond well to comments. Jim offered a fake smile to both Reeds before silently leaving the house.

The air was cold, but Jim ignored it as he made his way back to Tucker Hall, to the safety of his dorm to get dressed for the game later. Leonard was there, awake, and lounging on his bed in leggings and the shirt he planned to wear under his hockey gear. He looked slightly tired, but rested.

"Hey," Leonard spoke gruffly, eyeing Jim tiredly. "I saw you were gone when I woke up."

Jim nodded, "I was up at 0600 and ate before I went over to watch Sulu and Spock for a little bit," he replied in a quiet voice. "I also saw Professor Reed and his dad. They're looking well."

"You nervous about facing the Romulan team today?" Leonard asked softly. "You don't look well."

Jim scoffed, "I ate a good breakfast and had some cider over at Professor Reed's, Bones," he replied in an annoyed voice. "Everyone's tired and we're all going to be super tired for the next two weeks."

Before Leonard could reply, Jim secluded himself in the bathroom and Leonard couldn't help but frown because Jim didn't look well at all. He didn't, however, have enough proof to say anything concrete without creating upset and he knew that Jim wouldn't willingly submit to an exam.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The Enterprise Team consisted of Jim, Leonard, Hikaru, M'Benga, Nyota, Christine, Stiles, Tomlinson, Hendorff, Giotto, Jaylah, Scotty, Keenser, Spock, and several others including a nervous Jesse Riker. Martine had retired from hockey after the arena bombing and Pavel wasn't playing because Captain Pike was worried he could injure his new kidneys in such a rough sport and so Pavel was serving the team as an assistant coach. It was a tense mood in the locker room, as the last time the Enterprise Team had actually done an event like this, it had ended in an explosion and several deaths.

Instead of feeding into the nervous mood, however, Captain Pike had simply told them to focus on having fun and not worry about winning: this was one of many competitions that were being done in the name of fostering goodwill and unity. Besides, Captain Lorca wasn't into aggression in sports.

An anxious silence filled the packed arena as Captain Pike led his team on to the ice and he offered Lorca, who was using walking sticks to get around because he was still undergoing treatment, a reassuring smile. Next to Lorca stood Michael, Saru, Stamets, Culber, Detmer, Jett Reno, Saru, Ash Tyler, Tilly, Linus, and a few others who were on the team. Lorca returned Pike's smile, but didn't say anything simply because he was exhausted and he also wanted to respect the playing of the anthem.

Once the anthem had finished, McCoy and Saru took their places in the goals while Spock and Michael went to center ice for the puck drop, "Spock Grayson and Michael Burnham are facing off for the drop!" Martine announced as an anxious looking Professor Harriman, who had chosen to volunteer his time as a referee while his sons were in school, skated over to them with the puck.

Everyone else vacated the ice quickly and Captain Pike looked at Lorca worriedly, but Lorca calmly waved him off and focused on the game. A horn sounded and cheers filled the arena as Spock quickly apprehended the puck and skated to his team with it, passing it appropriately.

As the game progressed, everyone became quiet and focused intently on the Romulans simply because they didn't know if Lorca ran Team Discovery like Nero had once run the Romulan Enforcers back before the Nero Empire had fallen. Lorca, however, calmly called out commands and simply allowed the team to guide themselves; the team played well, but didn't use dirty tactics to win.

"...Trade up!" Lorca called out in a tired, but brisk voice. "Burnham, Stamets, Tilly, come back! Reno, Tyler, Culber, go out!"

As the Discovery players swapped, Jim suddenly got the puck and began skating towards Saru while the others from Enterprise Team followed him. He quickly took a shot and scored without much issue, grinning as Saru fetched the puck out of the net. Cheers filled the arena and a horn blared signifying that the goal was legitimate. As Jim raised his arms in victory, Ash Tyler suddenly slammed into him from behind and screamed in Klingon while Jim crumpled to the ice.

Leonard swore and bolted out of the goal, but Jim lay there for only a brief moment before slowly getting back up. Spock skated over to him, "Are you all right, Mister Kirk?" he asked softly.

'It's not the hardest I've ever been body slammed, Spock," Jim replied breathlessly, stunned as to what Ash Tyler had just done over a goal being scored. "Some guys are just sore losers..."

Professor Harriman skated over to Kirk, a worried expression on his face while Dean Ross, who was refereeing since his team wasn't playing, escorted an angry looking Ash Tyler over to the Team Discovery Bench, "Tyler's out of the game!" Dean Ross barked. "You gotta control your people!"

Lorca scoffed, "Are you going to hurl a racial slur at me too?!" he replied coldly. "Tyler, locker room!"

Ash Tyler scoffed and muttered in Klingon as he left, "Kirk, come to the box!" Captain Pike called out.

Jim nodded and didn't argue when Professor Harriman took his arm to help him to the Enterprise Box. Phlox was there and quickly helped Jim to sit on a bench before removing his helmet.

"I'm fine," Jim replied shakily, his voice weak. "I've been body checked a lot worse."

Captain Pike wandered over to them after sending someone else out on the ice, "You're done for the game, Jim," he spoke firmly. "I want you to go meet up with Phlox in the medical room."

Jim nodded and Phlox helped him to his feet, but Jim silently went to the locker room without assistance. He put his jersey and gear in his locker before quickly getting his skates off. Pain shot through his body as he slipped into his boots and grabbed his jacket, but he ignored it. A horn sounded, signaling the end of the first period and Jim sighed; he hoped they'd keep their lead.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TYLER?!" an angry voice suddenly echoed through the wall. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS AND GRIEF THIS ENTIRE TEAM'S BEEN THROUGH SINCE WE CAME TO AMERICA?! YOU JUST DEMONSTRATED WHY AMERICANS ARE SO SCARED OF ROMULANS!"

Deeply shaken that Lorca seemed to be extremely angry over Ash's cheap shot, Jim silently left the arena. He felt shaky and tired, but despite that, he managed to make it back to Tucker Hall.

As Jim flopped down on to his bed, his cell phone rang and he shakily answered it, "Hello?" he said.

" _Um, Mister Kirk_ , _I am waiting for you in the med room_ ," Phlox spoke in a calm voice.

Jim swore, "I forgot," he admitted weakly. "I sorta took my stuff off and went back to my dorm."

A patient sigh filled the phone, "That's all right," Phlox replied calmly. "I'll just come over there."

Wanting nothing more than to sleep, because his body was aching and he felt as if he had taken a hammer to the chest, Jim ended the call and let the phone drop to the carpet. He then rolled himself into the blanket before curling himself into a ball so he'd feel more comfortable as he slept.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Mister Kirk?"

What seemed like an eternity later, Jim slowly opened his eyes and saw Phlox standing over his bed holding a medical pack, "Oh, sorry, I was tired," he spoke groggily. "I usually sleep after..."

"It's quite all right," Phlox replied patiently. "I had a feeling you'd just come here."

Jim nodded as he disentangled himself from the blanket and slowly sat up, "I heard someone yelling in the Discovery Locker Room," he spoke groggily. "I'm not sure I recognized the voice..."

"Oh, Captain Lorca was quite angry about Ash Tyler's behavior and he pretty much demanded that campus security arrest Ash on the spot," Phlox explained calmly. "Ash is part Klingon and has a tendency to get overly aggressive in sports, but he was supposedly taking medication for it."

Jim frowned, "You're looking better," Phlox replied calmly as he sat on the bed and opened his medical pack. "Do you mind letting me check your vitals just to make sure you're all right?"

"Is the game still going on?" Jim asked groggily. "I think it was the end of the first period when..."

Phlox nodded, "It's about intermission and the score is tied," he replied in a calm voice.

"... _James Kirk, son of Riverside Hockey Legend George Kirk, scored the first goal of the game before he was body checked by Team Discovery's Ash Tyler_ ," a voice suddenly filled the room. " _Captain Gabriel Lorca of Team Discovery has offered to turn Ash Tyler over to the government per Kirk's Law due to the unprovoked assault during the first period. Tyler is currently in the campus brig_..."

Jim's eyes widened and he slowly got out of bed, frowning as he made his way out of the dorm and into the common area. Julian was sitting on the couch in leggings, shoes, and an oversized sweater, silently watching the game on television. Julian turned and was surprised to see Jim there.

"I thought you were playing?" Julian asked softly. "I started watching just before intermission."

Jim sighed, "Pike took me out of the game after Ash Tyler body slammed me," he replied with a sigh as Phlox came into the common room. "I sorta forgot to report to the med room for a checkup."

"Oh," Julian spoke in a concerned voice, frowning. "I'm assuming Lorca will talk to you.

Jim frowned, deeply confused, "The TV said something about Kirk's Law?" he asked quietly.

"It's something the American government wrote after your father's death," Phlox spoke up in a grim voice. "You, as a Kirk, have the right to demand that Ash Tyler get jail time for assaulting you since he's on a Romulan hockey team. Lorca is willing to hand him over if you request it..."

Jim suddenly felt uneasy, "It's a body check in a hockey game," he replied anxiously. "No biggie."

Julian looked confused and Jim sighed irritably, "I think it's crap that he's in a jail for a freaking body check and I'm going to get him out," Jim grumbled as he walked back to his dorm. "A crap charge..."

His adrenaline level rising, Jim changed into jeans and a sweater and put his coat on as Julian came into the doorway, "I was in jail for half my childhood on crap charges," he grumbled. "I gotta go."

Julian's eyes widened in surprise as Jim got his wallet and phone into his pockets before walking out of the room, "How do I get Ash Tyler out of the Brig?" Jim asked Phlox in a worried voice.

Phlox looked taken aback, "You want him released?" he asked softly. "Even after he hurt you?"

"I've been hurt worse," Jim replied in a shaky voice. "It's no reason to have someone arrested."

Julian hurried to catch up with him, "They're not going to think you sane for wanting him released," he spoke in a worried voice. "Kirk's Law was implemented in honor of..."

"I don't care," Jim interrupted in an annoyed voice, sighing. "He didn't do it on purpose."

Julian frowned, "You've got Stockholm Syndrome when it comes to people who hurt you on purpose, don't you?" he asked softly. "Ash Tyler, the news said, checked you _after_ you scored..."

Scoffing, Jim silently left the residence hall and didn't stop walking until he reached the Campus Security Building. Officer Tucker was sitting at a desk, silently typing a report on the computer.

"Where's Ash Tyler?" Jim demanded in an anxious voice. "I want to get him out of jail."

Officer Tucker suddenly stopped typing and looked up at Jim with an expression of both disbelief and concern, "Did Phlox even check you out?" he replied, eyeing Jim. "You look like crap."

"I don't give a crap about Kirk's Law or any of that legal crap," Jim replied anxiously, glaring at the older man. "I've been hurt worse and a hockey game is no reason to throw a person in jail!"

Officer Tucker frowned, "Kirk, it's out of my hands," he replied worriedly. "SFPD's on their way..."

Panic filled Jim, "I'm not gonna send someone to jail over a hockey game," he stammered weakly.

The room began to spin and Jim found himself toppling sideways only to be grabbed by Officer Tucker and sat in a chair, "Deep breaths," Tucker said in a kind voice. "Do you need a medic?"

"No," Jim replied shakily, sighing. "Isn't there something I can do to stop all this?"

Officer Tucker pulled a chair up beside him, "Captain Lorca's the one who put it in motion and the kid will probably be sent back to Romulus on the first available plane," he explained in a quiet voice. "I don't think you're aware of all the hoops Romulus had to jump through to even be allowed to send a team of athletes to the United States. They all had to agree to control their aggression tactics..."

"I just can't stand bringing others pain," Jim replied shakily. "The whole Kirk's Law thing is _crap_..."

Before Jim could reply, Officer Tomlinson wandered into the building wearing his police uniform, having gotten the call to go take Ash Tyler into custody until he could be deported. Jim froze.

"Do you _have_ to take him to jail?" Jim asked quietly, his voice pleading. "He didn't do anything."

Officer Tomlinson froze and eyed Jim worriedly, "Um, I got the call and Lorca told me that he had to go, so I have to," he replied in a concerned voice. "He got aggressive without cause..."

Jim shrugged and looked at the floor, feeling like the cops would do whatever they felt necessary even if he protested, "I, um, need a signed statement from Kirk," Officer Tomlinson said in an uneasy voice, sensing that Jim would use that to his advantage. "It's part of the procedure..."

Instead of responding, Jim continued to stare at the floor silently. He figured that Tucker and Tomlinson, like most cops, would eventually get tired of him freezing them out and either release Ash Tyler or jail _him_ just to enforce compliance. Officer Tucker, however, was perfectly aware what Jim was trying to do and whispered something to Tomlinson before taking a seat to wait Jim out.

Officer Tomlinson suddenly left, but Jim figured it was a trick and continued sitting in total silence.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"What do you mean Jim won't obey orders from the police?" Sam, who had gone to work at the infirmary after his morning meditation with T'Pol, asked in a stunned voice as he stood at the Intake desk with Officer Tomlinson. "I can't exactly leave to come talk to him. Everyone else is at the game and I told Phlox I could handle cases on my own until someone came to relieve me..."

Officer Tomlinson sighed, "He's freezing Tucker out and won't give me a statement about Ash Tyler," he explained in a concerned voice. "I can't take Tyler downtown for processing without it."

"I saw what Ash Tyler did and I think I know why Jim's trying to defend him," Sam replied in a concerned voice. "He does the same thing whenever our stepdad, Frank, is brought up..."

Officer Tomlinson sighed, "Isn't there something you can do to get Jim to cooperate?" he asked softly, his expression worried. "I don't want to arrest him for obstruction of justice, but..."

Sam scoffed and frowned as Julian suddenly walked through the front door wearing the scrubs Phlox had given him for clinic work and a winter coat, "Um, Phlox suggested I come here," Julian spoke in a timid voice. "He seems to think you might need to talk your brother down from his anxiety about the whole Ash Tyler situation. If you need to go over to help him, I can watch the clinic..."

"Oh, he's at Security now," Sam replied irritably. "Officer Tomlinson, I guess I'll come with you."

Tomlinson nodded and waited for Sam to grab his coat before the two walked over to the Security Building in silence. Officer Tucker was sitting at the desk in the foyer, an amused smirk on his face as he watched Jim sleep sitting up, "He drifted off just a few minutes ago," Tucker spoke softly. "He was trying to freeze me out and he got tired. He needs a hot shower and a good nap. Poor kid."

Sam eyed his sleeping brother worriedly before gently poking Jim's shoulder, "Jim," he spoke gently.

Jim slowly woke and frowned when he saw Sam, "Hey," Sam spoke gently. "How are you doing?"

"I don't wanna send Ash Tyler to jail," Jim spoke groggily. "It was an _accident_..."

Sam silently helped Jim to his feet, "Jim, he played dirty," he spoke gently. "He _meant_ to hurt you."

Jim hesitated and nodded, "Fine," he spoke softly. "Tomlinson, where's the impact form at?"

"I gotta sit down and interview you," Officer Tomlinson replied calmly. "We can do it here and Tucker and your brother can be with you, all right? I just need you to talk about it so I have a record."

Jim quietly nodded and waited til Officer Tomlinson had sat, put the recorder out, and activated it, "Please, for the record, state your name and explain the incident," Officer Tomlinson said firmly.

"My name is James Tiberius Kirk," Jim spoke quietly. "I had just scored the first goal of the Team Enterprise vs. Team Discovery hockey game at the Academy Arena and I raised my arms in victory. Without warning, Ash Tyler of Team Discovery slammed into me from behind and my body crumpled to the ice. I got up shortly thereafter, but I felt a little shaky. Captain Pike removed me from the game while the refs kicked Ash out of the game. Do I have to write it all down too?"

Officer Tomlinson picked up the recorder and turned it off before slipping it into his jacket pocket, "No, that was very good," he replied calmly. "I need to go collect Mister Tyler and then take him down to SFPD. You can go do whatever you like, however. I think there's another game right away."

"Um, yeah, I think so," Jim replied, trying to remember the schedule. "I think Draconis Academy and Voyager Academy are up next and the winner of that plays Deep Space Nine Academy after dinner tonight. Whoever wins today's game is gonna play the winner of tonight's game tomorrow."

Officer Tomlinson nodded as Officer Tucker got up, "You boys can go," Tucker said in a kind drawl.

Sam quickly led Jim out of the building, "I know you've got a bit of a break for a couple days and don't have to play til the end of the week if Team Enterprise wins today, so I want you to take it as easy as possible," Sam spoke worriedly. "You're pushing yourself way too hard and I'm worried."

"I'm part of a figure skating competition and an exhibition tomorrow," Jim replied in an apologetic voice. "After Draconis, Voyager, and Deep Space Nine play and the winner of that trio of games is decided, the Maquis, Cardassia, Klingon, and La Sirena schools will have their games and whoever loses the game right now gets to play against the winner of that bunch for a wildcard..."

Sam sighed, "I forgot about the skating things," he replied. "Are you signed up for anything else?"

"Nah," Jim replied tiredly. "Just skating and hockey. I'm not even that great at track and field."

Sam nodded, "Do you wanna come over?" he asked quietly. "You can rest and I can make pasta."

"Pike's gonna be mad that I just _left_ ," Jim spoke worriedly. "Maybe I should go back and apologize."

Sam sighed, "Just come on," he replied gently. "We haven't spent real time together in a while."

"All right," Jim replied quietly. "If Enterprise wins, there will probably be a party and I don't like parties cause I've been trying not to drink. I...I drank _so much_ after I got out of Tarsus..."

Nodding, Sam slung a protective arm around Jim and gently guided him down the path, not letting go until they were inside the Kirk townhouse. Aurelan was sitting on the couch, silently reading a book while Peter napped in a swing in the corner of the room. Aurelan smiled at seeing Jim there.

Jim opened his mouth to say hello, but a yawn came out instead and Sam chuckled, "I'll settle you in the guest room to nap while I make pasta," Sam spoke warmly. "Do you need any painkillers?"

Shaking his head, Jim followed Sam into the spare room and Jim immediately crawled under the covers because he was again exhausted. Plus, his body was beginning to hurt from the body slam.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Leonard was dead tired by the time the horn sounded, signaling the end of the game. Team Enterprise had won by one goal and they would play at the end of the week while Team Discovery would go play against the top winner of the matches between the Maquis, Cardassia, Klingon, and La Sirena teams for a wildcard spot in the semi-finals. The winner of the Deep Space Nine, Voyager, and Draconis teams would also go into the semi-finals. The semis were to decide third place and the top two teams out of all the matches would go to the finals next week. For now, Enterprise was done.

As the two teams lined up and shook hands, Leonard gazed around at the crowd and noticed that lots of people were whispering anxiously or leaving in a hurry instead of cheering. Tensions were high since Ash Tyler had outright attacked Jim and Jim hadn't come back after being gently let out of the game. Word had gotten out that Ash had been arrested after Lorca had kicked him off the team.

Still clad in his goalie gear, Leonard skated back to the benches and frowned when he saw Lorca sitting on a bench looking sick to his stomach. He had started a very rough course of ablation therapy to wipe out the remainders of the cancer just days ago and since Georgiou was recovering from the concussion she had sustained during the quake, he had insisted on coaching that day.

"Captain Lorca?" Leonard asked in a gruff voice, removing his gloves as he approached the man.

Lorca sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and massaged his forehead, "I'll be all right in a few minutes, Doctor McCoy," he replied shakily. "As you said, ablation is a rather _rough_ treatment."

"Did you want to come to the arena medroom for a rest?" Leonard asked worriedly, frowning.

Lorca exhaled weakly as Culber skated over to them and immediately climbed in the box with Lorca, "Your wheelchair's in the locker room," Culber spoke kindly. "Hugh smuggled it over here..."

"Oh, that's a relief," Lorca replied in a tired voice. "Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Culber nodded and quickly hurried off to the locker room, leaving Leonard lingering there.

"Aren't you scared of being targeted cause you're kind to a Romulan?" Lorca asked quietly.

Leonard scoffed, "People can mind their business," he grumbled. "Are you going to be all right?"

Just then, Captain Pike came over to the box with Pavel, "Ready to go?" he asked kindly.

Leonard looked confused at that, "Captain Pike very generously offered Philippa and I a place to stay once I was released from the hospital," Lorca explained softly. "I didn't wish to be far away..."

"McCoy, I got a text from Doctor Kirk," Pike spoke firmly. "Jim went over there to visit and rest."

Leonard nodded as he let out a tired sigh, "Hit the showers," Pike ordered firmly. "They gotta clean up and reset everything for the other games. Do you have shifts or any other events today?"

"I have to check my phone," Leonard replied quietly before he silently left the ice.

Captain Pike looked at his friend worriedly, "Gabriel, are you going to be okay after that?" he asked.

"I'm not, but it is what it is," Lorca replied wearily. "I didn't expect my team to behave that way."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tucker Hall was crowded within the hour because the other sports had finished for the day except for the Voyager vs Deep Space Nine game and the opening ceremonies that evening. People were napping, showering, doing homework, or simply just gossiping about the day's events and Ash Tyler's violent outburst.

Spock sat alone in the dorm he and Nyota shared, deeply troubled by the act of violence he had seen during the game. He knew very little of Ash Tyler except that he was part-Klingon and was a student at the Discovery Academy in Romulus; that much, Michael had been able to tell him. Yet, she herself was very secretive about what they actually did at the school and who Lorca was.

Sarek was now fully recovered from his brain surgery, but he had simply retreated to the place where the Vulcans involved in the Games were staying without coming to visit Michael. He had implied to Spock that he should be wary of Michael, as she was under Romulan influence now.

As much as Spock wanted to heed his father's warning, he had wanted desperately to reconnect with Michael after so many years of being apart. Michael had only been a teenager when she had signed up for foreign humanitarian work that was modeled after what the Enterprise Base once did before they had been pulled into a war. She had done it in response to a fight they had had as youth.

And now that he had seen Ash Tyler behave much like the Romulans had done during the war, Spock felt traumatized and wondered if Michael was capable of the same violence. He suddenly felt like a young child again. He had been captured by a Romulan and had only escaped a terrible fate because Commander Charles Tucker the Third of Enterprise Military Base had intervened. The Commander had sacrificed a foot and eventually, a leg in pursuit of trying to save him from worse than death.

Spock exhaled softly as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes to calm himself. He had intended on competing in many sports in hopes of highlighting the Vulcan talent, but he was physically not up for such a task. He had, in actuality, only signed up for hockey, martial arts, and figure skating because he didn't wish to overextend himself and end up becoming ill.

"Spock?"

Spock opened his eyes and saw Nyota lingering beside his bed, a concerned expression on her face, "Are you all right?" she asked softly. "What happened at the game today...it affected you."

"It did," Spock replied softly. "I am trying to calm my unease, but it is proving unsuccessful."

Nyota nodded, "Um, Michael called me," she replied. "She's been trying to call you."

Spock sat up, a frown on his face, "Lorca wants to host a gathering in town in a couple of days as an apology for what Ash Tyler did," Nyota explained. "He also wants to offer you a personal apology because he knows Ash Tyler disrespected the treaty and he feels responsible..."

"Captain Lorca is ill," Spock observed softly. "I do not wish to cause him further medical distress by refusing to meet with him, but I do not believe he is up for such a meeting today..."

Nyota paused, "He didn't look well at the game," she agreed softly. "Do you think as a Romulan...?"

"The racism he has experienced while here has no doubt been stressful, but I believe that he is suffering from cancer treatments," Spock observed softly. "I experienced similar symptoms, as did Doctor McCoy, when we had treatments for our illnesses. Illnesses among some cultures, however, are rather private affairs and I do not wish to intrude upon his personal business uninvited."

Suddenly, Spock's phone buzzed and he answered it, "Hello?" he said, grabbing it off the table.

"Ah, Spock, it's good to hear your voice," Captain Pike spoke calmly. "Listen, I know you're tired from the game today, but do you have time to talk? Captain Lorca's at my home and wishes to talk..."

Concern filled Spock's heart as he realized that Lorca would not let the matter drop so easily.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Keptin Lorca, here eez a cold drink," Pavel spoke in a quiet voice as he brought Lorca, who was resting on Captain Pike's couch with his feet in Georgiou's lap, a large glass of special tea he had made from scratch after helping Culber get Lorca away from the overcrowded, noisy arena.

Lorca eyed the cup skeptically, "Eet eez a flower tea zat helps veeth headaches and leemb pain," Pavel explained calmly. "I vould not geeve you anyseeng zat vould hurt you, sir."

"Gabriel," Georgiou spoke in a tired voice, frowning at her husband. "Pavel is not one of your students and he will not simply go away like Culber did. Take the tea and let it help you."

Lorca looked slightly amused, but accepted the tea and didn't hesitate to drink it simply because he trusted Pike's adopted offspring as much as he trusted Pike. The tea was mildly sweet and immediately relieved his headache, "Thank you," he said softly, giving Pavel a kind look. "You look tired, Pavel. Why aren't you resting or spending time with your friends before opening ceremonies?"

"Eweryone eez talking about ze incident and I do not vant to be part of ze gossip," Pavel spoke in an annoyed voice. "Ze actions of Ash Tyler do not show how ze rest of ze team are as people."

Lorca looked thoughtful, "My team are all back at their dorm because they're all hurting about Ash's actions right now," he explained softly. "I personally signed the papers granting custody of him to the San Francisco Detention Complex and he'll stay there until the Council and respective ambassadors can decide what to do with him. I did it for the sake of the treaty, but I do not like giving up on any of my team. I promised them that I would never do that and I had to break it."

Georgiou's eyes were filled with sympathy and she gently began massaging her husband's feet before sighing, "Ash Tyler was not originally one of us and I do hate that you are upset over someone who struggled to keep the Academy rules time and time again using excuses to try and escape trouble," she spoke in a quiet, but firm voice. "He is an adult and made his bed, Gabriel."

"Well, Michael was promiscuous with him and I need her to understand that too," Lorca spoke as Pavel settled himself in another chair. "She would always make excuses for him and his behavior and she's sulking now that he's been arrested. Philippa, perhaps she needs a _motherly_ lecture..."

"As long as you promise to rest while planning that apology party you insist on holding and you don't go to the opening ceremonies," Georgiou replied firmly. "You shouldn't have even coached today."

Lorca sighed, "Culber's already told me I need to rest and have quiet for tonight, so I will watch the ceremonies on Christopher's television," he replied, frowning as Captain Pike suddenly came out of his office and went to the front door. "Do you mind if I use your television tonight, Christopher?"

Captain Pike shrugged, opening the door to reveal a nervous looking Spock lingering on the stoop wearing a simple pantsuit and boots under his winter coat, "Come in," Captain Pike spoke softly.

Lorca and Georgiou looked surprised as Spock came into the living room after properly discarding his winter gear, "I understand you wish to speak with me," Spock spoke in a quiet, penitent voice.

"You're not as arrogant as the older Vulcans," Lorca replied, deeply stunned at Spock's humility.

Spock, however, didn't appear offended by that comment, "I see no need to treat you the same as those who ejected me from my homeland because you are not the same," he replied tonelessly.

"No, we're not," Lorca replied softly, sighing. "Spock, would you please sit? I am not well..."

Spock sat in a chair and Captain Pike retreated to his kitchen, wanting to listen in on the conversation while making himself and his guests a meal because there would be no time to eat supper later, "I determined that in my observation of you," Spock replied softly. "Cancer therapy?"

"It's just to make sure the medics here got everything," Lorca replied softly. "Spock, might I confide in you a concern I have about your sister? I have been very concerned about her lately..."

Spock frowned, but nodded as he could not allow himself to shun Michael as Sarek had chosen to.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

A tense quiet filled Unity Hall even though the building was far from empty. Jean-Luc Picard, Data, Troi, Will Riker, Jesse Riker, Geordi, Beverly Crusher, Guinan, and Barclay were silently playing a game of poker at one of the tables in the common room using fake chips that they had found in the games closet. Tuvok and Icheb were playing Vulcan chess at another table, quite close to the table where Janeway, Seven, Neelix, and Harry Kim, and Samantha Wildman were playing a board game.

Stamets, Culber, and Tilly were all sitting on the couch reading some books they had brought with them from Romulus, all of them whispering to each other. Michael was alone in the Discovery dorm and Sisko was in the kitchenette with Julian, the two of them talking quietly while Sisko cooked something that involved a large cooking pot and filled the air with heavenly food smells. Keiko, Jadzia, Ezri, Miles, Odo, and Kira had events in town earlier and hadn't gotten back yet because San Francisco was too exciting to ignore. Other students were simply either in their dorms, hiding in the games room, or doing their best to avoid the Discovery Team because of Ash Tyler's behavior.

Sisko was personally angry about the shunning of the Discovery Team and he had asked Julian to help him make dinner for the group in reward for their effort at the game that day. He and Julian had ditched the game and gone shopping at the downtown market so they could make it. He hadn't signed up for anything but hockey because he wasn't into most sports; he was more into bookwork and cooking, but he was always ready to support his friends. Likewise, Julian wasn't overly into the athletics and had signed up for swimming because it was therapeutic and hockey for his friends.

"So you and Pavel are in the finals?" Sisko asked softly. "Of the 200 meter freestyle?"

Julian nodded, "We touched the deck at almost the same time," he replied. "A second apart."

"So how do you think it will be for us here, since we're not going back to Bajor?" Sisko asked softly, his expression sad. "You've been very antisocial since the attack on Bajor and I've worried."

Julian sighed, "You've seen how people have treated me since then and Kirk's the only reason why I'm even allowed to be a doctor right now," he replied. "I was so close to being sent back to jail after Stonn's interrogation. I still have nightmares about it and I don't know what to do about them. The interrogation reminded me of the times that Harrison would have me to his lab and _experiment_..."

Sisko looked at Julian worriedly, seeing that his friend looked incredibly sad, "Julian, did you know this campus has counselors?" he asked softly. "I've actually been seeing one since the attack."

Julian's expression changed to one of astonishment, "You?" he replied softly. "Seriously?"

"Given my history, if I make a request for a counselor, I get in to see one pretty quickly," Sisko replied in a calm voice. "I'm not sure if you saw Dean Ross's announcement, but Dean Archer's opened 24/7 counseling services to anyone affected by the attacks and by the earthquake. You should..."

Julian cringed, "I did some gardening with Phlox and talked about Harrison and Alcatraz, but I'm supposed to be stronger than nightmares," he explained softly. "Am I going to be seen as some sort of disgusting mess if I say I'm in pain because of torture I experienced during interrogation?"

Sisko quickly turned the heat off under the pot, "I think it's done," he spoke calmly. "Hey, Stamets?"

Stamets lifted his head from the book, "Julian and I made a stew for you and the other Discovery players and we have some for your coaches," Sisko spoke warmly. "For your efforts in the game."

A broad smile filled Stamets's face as he, Culber, and Tilly got up and hurried over to the kitchenette, "Oh, wow!' Stamets spoke eagerly. "Tilly, go find Michael and the others. Thank you!"

Sisko smiled as Tilly hurried off to the Discovery dorm, "It's one of my father's recipes and you had a hard day today, so I thought you could use some good food," he replied in a warm voice.

The groups at the tables watched the interaction curiously and Julian suddenly felt self-conscious enough to leave. He hadn't bothered with a coat to visit Sisko, so it was a cold walk down the paths and he vaguely heard someone calling his name as his awareness became lost in the winter weather.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The infirmary was quiet and Phlox found himself with the rare opportunity of sitting in his office, watching the snow fall as he enjoyed a cup of tea. Being the Chief Medical Officer of the Academy campus often meant that he was very busy and had little time for himself. Since Alcatraz, however, he had been made aware of how fragile life was because he had been forced to treat several girls who were now little more than children intellectually. Dean Archer had visited him several days ago and had shared his experience with Roberta April, Karen Tomlinson, Robert Tomlinson, and Geoffrey M'Benga; it had troubled the dean so much that he had requested an appointment to discuss it.

Nero had destroyed the lives of innocent girls and he had simply laughed before forcing the likes of Khan and Phlox to pick up the pieces. Jim Kirk and Julian Bashir had also been caught in the chaos simply because Khan was obsessed with trying to leave a legacy behind in his miserable world. Phlox had quietly gotten his own round of counseling after spending time in the hospital following the Alcatraz incident and because of that counseling, he felt comfortable reflecting on past experiences.

"Doctor Phlox?"

Phlox turned from the window and smiled when he saw J.M. Colt, who had come over to work with him after the game in case anyone showed up with medical needs, lingering at the door, "Yes?" he replied kindly, never one to turn people in need away. "It's snowing outside. Isn't it lovely?"

"It is," JM replied in a kind voice. "Doctor Phlox, there's someone lingering in Intake..."

Nodding, Phlox finished his tea and set his cup on his desk as he stood up, "Lingering?" he asked.

"Um, he's half-frozen and not really aware of where he is," J.M. Replied in a concerned voice.

Phlox quickly followed his head nurse from the office and was stunned to see a half-frozen Julian Bashir lingering silently in the middle of the entranceway, his expression vacant and his eyes were filled with an intense sadness, "Doctor Bashir?" Phlox asked in a concerned voice. "Are you well?"

"I...I think my blood sugar must have dropped," Julian managed to speak timidly. "I was swimming this morning and I was helping Benjamin cook some stew for Team Discovery. It just felt so awkward and strange and I had a headache. I'm babbling, but...I feel so _unclean_ after Stonn's interrogation."

Phlox nodded and Julian exhaled anxiously, "Why don't you come with us to an exam room and we'll see about that blood sugar, all right?" he suggested calmly. "Can you walk on your own?"

Julian didn't respond, but he managed to make it to the privacy of an exam room with minimal assistance and sat on the bed in absolute silence. J.M quietly got Julian a gown and scrub pants and helped him change into the items so he'd be more comfortable. His headache suddenly intensified in such a way that he let out a faint whimper before forcing a hand over his eyes, shielding them.

"I can't...forget what Stonn did," Julian whimpered weakly. "The interrogation was so _bad_..."

Phlox looked disturbed at that, but didn't comment, "Your blood sugar is a bit low," he said softly, having checked it quickly on a portable machine. "I think we'll keep you for a few hours and you should be fine by the game tomorrow. You should also be fine for the swimming finals..."

"I'm not there to play," Julian replied groggily. "I learned, but I don't like it. I'm a doctor..."

Phlox nodded as J.M. Approached with an IV bag, "I'm going to give you some glucose," he spoke in a kind voice. "Did you want to lie down and rest for a bit? Sleeping sitting up cannot be comfortable."

"I did it at Alcatraz and at the hospital," Julian murmured weakly. "Nobody seemed to care."

Phlox sighed as he gently lowered Julian to the bed, "Well, that first part is sadly true as I watched you sleep sitting up," he spoke gently. "However, I do care whether or not you do it now."

"Kukulaka," Julian spoke sleepily as he fought sleep. "Tell Nathaniel...I need him..."

Phlox looked at J.M., "Would you mind calling Nathaniel Hendorff's cell and relaying the message?" he asked kindly as he took the IV bag. "And then would you mind contacting Dean Ross?"

"Right away," J.M. Replied before leaving Phlox to make Julian as comfortable as he could given the state the young man was in after admitting that he had been tortured by a Vulcan prison guard.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"...Giotto, just lie for me and tell Archer I've got a cold," Spock heard an anxious voice say as he came down the hallway of Tucker Hall nearly three hours after talking with Lorca. "It should be enough to keep him from nagging me about Opening Ceremonies. I don't wanna go anyway."

A sigh filled the room, "Are you still getting crap over what your parents did?" Giotto asked.

Hendorff scoffed, "Not with locals, but the Vulcans hate my guts and they're still mad that Kirk got me out," he replied. "Besides, Julian's in the infirmary and asked for Kukulaka..."

"Oh, _man_ ," Giotto replied worriedly. "He's been acting so weird ever since that Vulcan kept him at the police station for 15 hours. I'm pretty sure the Vulcan used some sort of drug on him since he cries in his sleep and struggles with insomnia and doesn't like to be touched or..."

Spock froze, as he had reported the interrogation to T'Pau and she had promised to look into it after the Games, but Julian himself had not reported anything so it would be very hard to get Stonn actually charged with anything. Julian's reactions, however, had seemingly not gone unnoticed by his new roommates and Spock knew that he had found his key to gathering information.

Giotto's eyes widened as Spock came into view and Hendorff resumed packing a bag for Julian that included some warm pajamas, a book, slippers, and a teddy bear, "Um, hi Spock," Giotto said nervously, deeply worried that Spock had overheard their chat. "How much did you hear?"

Spock's eyes narrowed, "Enough to determine that I must speak to you both about what happened in the interrogation Stonn conducted on Julian Bashir following the Alcatraz incident," he replied in a stern voice. "I reported the illegal interrogation to T'Pau, but Julian did not provide information..."

Giotto and Hendorff exchanged a look, both of them shocked that Spock wasn't defending Stonn's conduct, "Um, well, Julian's not well cause of that and we're trying to protect him so Archer won't freak out," Hendorff admitted nervously. "Archer was in that war and he's got friends who are Vulcans and everyone might take it out on Julian if they learn that Vulcans engaged in torture."

Spock's expression darkened, "You will tell me what you know and then I will escort you over to Dean Archer's office," he spoke sternly. "If Vulcans are torturing others, it _needs_ to be addressed."

"If you walk with me to take this stuff over to Julian, I'll tell you what I know," Hendorff said softly, sighing. "Giotto, you'd better hurry up and get ready for opening ceremonies. I'm not going."

Spock nodded and followed Hendorff from the room after he grabbed his jacket. It was slightly warmer than before, but still cold and Spock simply ignored it because he had grown accustomed to American winters. Hendorff, however, was silently praying that Julian wouldn't hate his guts later.

Upon entering the infirmary, Spock and Hendorff saw that the Deep Space Nine Team were all in the waiting area, all of them clad in their uniforms for the Opening Ceremonies while talking quietly. Hendorff sighed and spoke Spanish to the team, nodding when Sisko responded in kind.

Spock nodded to the team before following Hendorff to the exam room that Sisko had identified in Spanish. To their surprise, Dean Archer was standing outside of the door, talking quietly with Dean Ross and JM, "Um, I brought Julian's things," Hendorff spoke nervously. "What happened this time?"

Dean Archer's eyes widened, " _This time_?!" he asked worriedly. "What do you mean by that?!"

Hendorff paled, realizing his slip of the tongue, "Um, well, Julian's been having problems for a while and one of us usually go with him for a walk around campus if he has nightmares or cries or whatever," he explained nervously. "Nobody told you cause you hold Vulcans in high regard..."

"You're telling me that the _Vulcans_ are responsible for whatever this is?" Dean Archer asked in a stunned voice, his expression both angry and shocked. "Does this have something to do with the time you and Julian came back way past curfew, saying you got busy playing pool at a bar?!"

Hendorff nodded, shocked, "Don't look so shocked, Hendorff," Dean Archer replied. "I know about that and Spock didn't even tell me. Richard Bashir told me Julian was interrogated by the police about his experience, but they were going to let him go after two hours. Stonn, however, showed up and he ended up staying for another 13 hours. Richard said you smuggled Julian away..."

"I had hoped Julian would press charges, but he has not," Spock commented softly. "I will be on his behalf, however, and Mister Hendorff has given me enough details to lodge a _proper_ complaint."

Hendorff swallowed hard, "Even if the Vulcans want to label you a traitor to the agreement you signed and put you back in jail?" Dean Archer asked softly, frowning at Hendorff.

"I've accepted that they probably will, sir," Hendorff replied softly. "It doesn't matter, though."

Spock frowned, "I do not understand," he said firmly. "I thought Mister Kirk freed you from...?"

"Probationary," Hendorff replied, sighing. "It doesn't matter, though. Julian's a friend and he's hurt."

Dean Archer sighed, "Look, Hendorff, let me talk to them and I'll take Spock with me when I do," he spoke in a quiet voice. "There's an Administrative gathering before the ceremonies tonight."

Hendorff nodded as the door to the exam room opened and Phlox came out, his expression relieved when he saw Hendorff there, "I brought Julian some things that he asked for..." Hendorff said.

"Good!" Phlox replied kindly. "You can sit with him for a bit while I contact Ambassador Bashir."

Hendorff quickly disappeared inside the room as Phlox left, closing the door behind them. Phlox beckoned for the group to follow him to the Intake Area, which they did rather reluctantly.

"Julian's going to be spending a few hours here, team, so he won't be at Opening Ceremonies," Dean Ross spoke as the Deep Space Nine Team looked at him expectantly. "The rest of us, however, will be and we need to go get ready for it if we are to be on time. You will see Julian later, I promise."

Reluctantly, the group got up and followed Dean Ross out in silence, "I have to go too since I'm on the Council, Phlox, but I _will_ straighten this out," Dean Archer promised. "Spock, let's go."

As Spock and Dean Archer came out of the infirmary, they didn't notice that Kes and Eddington lingering nearby under the guise of taking a walk before Opening Ceremonies. They had seen Julian leave Unity Hall and had followed him, stopping short of tailing him into the infirmary; they also knew that he hadn't been well ever since he had been held at the local precinct for 15 hours.

The two were hiding in the bushes and Kes sighed anxiously, "Doctor Harrison is _not_ going to be happy that Julian is most likely unwell," Eddington spoke in a quiet, anxious voice. "What do we do?"

"I've been up early some days and I saw Julian out walking in the cold with Giotto or Hendorff," Kes spoke quietly, gazing at her partner in crime. "Julian talked about how Stonn of Vulcan did bad things to him during 13 hours of interrogation after he forced the local police out of the interview."

Eddington froze, his expression horrified, "You realize that if you tell Doctor Harrison all that, he'll do whatever he can to ensure Stonn dies?" he replied softly. "The one thing he cares about above all else is keeping his son safe from harm and he isn't above killing people who harm him!"

"I'm aware," Kes replied simply. "If we don't tell, though, Tom and Seska might end up killed..."

Eddington nodded, his eyes wide, "We can go to the spot under the guise of going to the Ocampa Temple to pray for luck in the rest of the Games," Kes spoke softly. "We have to hurry..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**San Francisco Detention Complex** _

The prison yard was where Mestral had ordered him sent after an intake interview, as the entire group was taking part in leisure hour. Ash Tyler's processing had gone very fast and he was now a resident of the complex, blue jumpsuit and all. Lorca had handed him over and Qo'nos had washed their hands of him simply because he had attacked James Kirk in the game. Ash had heard of the Kirk family and how Sam Kirk had been convicted of bioterrorism and then released to normal society after only 30 days. Ever since the incident had happened, the entire world had gossiped about it extensively, as people were not simply released from jail after garnering such a charge.

Friends and family of his had been in the facility and transferred to the dreaded Riker's Island because they had proven too violent for the Vulcans. None had ever been released and a lifetime of prison living had been their fate. It didn't seem fair that Sam Kirk was an exception and when he had saw 'Kirk' on the uniform of the guy that scored the goal, all he had seen was red hot infuriation at the man. He had thought it was Sam, but it had turned out to be the younger boy, James. His illness often made him easily believe rumors and want to behave impulsively. It was out of control.

James Kirk was the envy of many for the things he had personally done and Ash found that he also hated the kid because he was so young and he knew that hating someone for their age was far from normal; it was his illness telling him falseties. Hate and anxiety were on his mind as he was escorted into the prison yard by a silent Vulcan guard. Prisoners from all over the world, all of them wearing similar blue jumpsuits, were scattered across the yard playing basketball, hopscotch, meditating, or talking in groups. The Vulcan nodded at him before moving away to check on the other prisoners.

Ash didn't know what to do, as he was a hybrid who had successfully hidden his mental illness long enough to get accepted to a school away from Qo'nos. Mental illnesses were frowned upon in Qo'nos and such people were often either killed or institutionalized and Ash had been desperate to escape such a fate. He knew his illness required medication, but he was scared of letting Georgiou and Lorca know about it because they might abandon him as his family had. He hadn't meant to attack anyone during the game, but his illness had made him believe things that weren't true and his impulsivity...

"Hey!" a familiar voice suddenly called out. "You're Ash Tyler from Team Discovery, right?"

Ash turned and was stunned to see Tom Riker jog over to him clad in a blue jumpsuit, "You kinda seemed far away as you came in," Tom spoke quietly. "I heard about what happened..."

"Well, my brain told me to do it, but I didn't want to," Ash spoke shakily. "I...I'm sick."

Tom frowned, "I kinda got that because you were acting like my dad did when William and I were younger," he commented in a worried voice. "Mental illness...it's taboo on Qo'nos, right?"

"I'm a _freak_ ," Ash replied in a faint voice, his expression sad. "My mind said things and I acted..."

Tom shook his head, "The Vulcans can help you with that and maybe even get you released based on that," he replied worriedly. "Lorca didn't know about it, obviously, or he might have shown..."

" _Compassion_?! To a _freak_?!" Ash snipped anxiously, his anxiety growing. "I'm _bipolar,_ Tom!"

It was then that Ash and Tom noticed Warden Mestral in the yard, silently making his way towards them with an unusually concerned expression on his face, "Oh crap, I already broke a rule," Ash hissed in an anxious voice as he dropped to his knees with his eyes on the ground, a submissive pose that Klingons used when they were caught misbehaving. "Tom, get outta here."

Tom, however, remained standing and was silent as Mestral reached them, "You have deliberately misled me, Prisoner Tyler," Mestral spoke quietly. "You have a mental impairment, do you not?"

"I do, sir," Ash replied, his gaze on the ground. "Klingons are ashamed of mental illnesses, so I hid it and escaped to Romulus. I need medication, but if I were to tell anyone, I would be shunned."

Mestral 'hmmed' and sighed, "Rise," he replied calmly. "I shall escort you to the infirmary."

Ash slowly got to his feet, but kept his head down because he was an inferior and the Vulcan hadn't specifically addressed him as an equal. Mestral, thankfully, made no comment on his behavior as they left the yard and went to the infirmary. Dr. T'Pan was there, having fired Sytak for his actions.

"Prisoner Tyler is in need of medication and counseling for bipolar disorder," Mestral spoke softly, his expression filled with concern. "He did not disclose his illness, but he was diagnosed...where...?"

Ash sighed, "Doctor Harrison," he spoke softly. "He was practicing in Romulus and Botany Bay when I was 21, so I saw him secretly. He wasn't doing genetic modifications anymore, but he diagnosed it and directed me to where I could get medication: the hospital in Thermopoli had the best. I...I applied to the new Discovery Academy and got accepted. I...I tried so hard to hide it because I managed a foreign student scholarship, but I needed every bit of it to pay for my schooling."

"That is not something that should be hidden," Dr. T'Pan replied. "Mental illness is not shameful and there are helps and medications one can take to lead a normal life. Who is your keeper here?"

Ash scoffed, "Lorca signed me over to the prison for the sake of keeping peace with the Americans, but he doesn't know," he replied in a tired voice. "Michael Burnham saw one of my fits, but I made her promise not to tell. I didn't want Lorca to take crap for having a student with a mental illness."

"In other words, I need to contact Jonathan Archer about your circumstances because it is completely inappropriate for someone with a mental illness to be incarcerated in this facility," Mestral spoke in an upset voice. "Doctor T'Pan will also need permission to access your medical records."

Ash sighed, "They're in a lockbox under my bed at the dorm," he replied. "Michael has the key."

"All right," Mestral replied patiently. "Will you please allow Doctor T'Pan to assist you?"

Ash nodded, a resigned expression on his face as Mestral left him to Dr. T'Pan's tender mercies.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Starfleet Academy Campus_ **

The 'Athletes March' had taken place, members of the Games Council had spoken, and the formal part of the evening had ended with Dean Archer lighting the Games flame that sat in the middle of the campus next to the fountains. Now that the formal part of the ceremonies were concluded, everyone was gathered at Daystrom Center for a late dinner/social gathering that involved a dance.

Despite the fact that she was normally a social person, Michael Burnham sat alone at a corner table, silently nursing a small glass of milk. She had a heavy heart about the events of the day and wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm in silence, but Lorca would be upset if she did that now.

Lorca himself was not there, as he was still much too weak from his recent treatment and was busy planning a diplomatic party for the weekend to apologize for Ash Tyler's actions. Michael knew that Ash's behavior wasn't his fault, but he had sworn her to secrecy about what was really going on.

So many people were packed into the Daystrom Building that Michael didn't even know where her teammates were, she honestly didn't care. She was tired and done with socializing with people who put on the image of heroes to the public and yet ignored someone who was mentally ill, someone who was desperately in need of help. Letting out a sigh, Michael rose from her table and walked towards the exit. As she did, she was quickly intercepted by Spock and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Come to tell me that you can't be seen with me?" Michael asked in a cold voice. "Like Sarek has?"

Spock sighed, "I have not," he replied tonelessly. "I wish to inquire about Ash Tyler."

"Spock, he asked me to keep his health private," Michael replied nervously, her expression wary.

Spock sighed, "Dean Archer received a call from the Detention Complex," he replied softly. "Warden Mestral has discovered Ash Tyler's mental illness and needs access to his medical records."

"Oh, please, Lorca's not going to tolerate anything less than perfection," Michael replied with a scoff.

Spock raised an eyebrow and suddenly froze as Dean Archer came up behind Michael, "Michael, just before I came over to the ceremonies, I got an interesting call from Warden Mestral," Dean Archer spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, his expression serious. "Ash Tyler has bipolar disorder..."

"Even if you were to help Ash, Kirk's Law takes precedence and since Sam's got charges, James would have to make the decision," Michael replied. "I know the laws about that kind of thing."

Dean Archer looked thoughtful, "Kirk didn't come tonight cause he was spending time at his brother's, but I know he's back at Tucker Hall if you wanted to talk to him," he said gently.

Michael looked incredibly reluctant, as she had heard stories about Jim Kirk and wasn't sure how he'd react to the news that Ash had attacked him due to a mental illness. She knew that Kirk was in Tarsus thanks to international media and knew that he wasn't the type to take easy excuses.

"Look, I'll give you the medical records," Michael replied nervously. "Lorca...he's gonna be mad."

Dean Archer sighed, "I already reached out to Captain Lorca about the situation and he's resting tonight, but he wants to speak with you tomorrow," he replied gently. "Can you go get the records?"

"Yes sir, I'm not enjoying the party anyway," Michael replied softly. "Will security need to come?"

Dean Archer frowned as Michael silently left and Spock looked utterly astonished. He found himself following after Michael, but neither spoke until they reached the warmth of Unity Hall. Michael quickly retrieved a box from under her dorm bed and used a key around her neck to open it. It had originally been under Ash's bed, but she had moved it to her bed after his arrest.

Spock was surprised to see the box was filled with what looked like a photo album, a Vulcan meditation lamp, a few artifacts from Old Vulcan, and several small folders of important papers.

"Ash's records are here," Michael spoke as she removed a folder. "Doctor Harrison diagnosed him, but he's a power hungry tyrant who doesn't give out medication for free, so Ash was left untreated."

Spock's eyes widened at the mention of Dr. Harrison, "Don't look so shocked, Spock," Michael spoke in a quiet voice, her expression tired. "If you're not royal like Lorca and Georgiou, medical care of any kind is hard to come by over there. Malcolm Reed certainly tried to help by making Toriadol vaccines and seeing as many patients as he could, but he's only got field medic training and Nero had too much fun with him after he shot Reed's plane down. He spent a lot of time trying to help people before Georgiou convinced him to take Hoshi and go home. He didn't want to leave us..."

"Professor Reed has only provided limited information about his time on Romulus," Spock replied in a confused voice. "Dean Archer was led to believe that Reed was a _prisoner_ of Empress Georgiou..."

Michael scoffed, "Because that old geezer thinks all Romulans are _bad_ ," she replied cynically. "Anyway, Spock, here are the records. Do you want me to take them to Archer or do you want to?"

"I would like to help you deliver them to Dean Archer," Spock replied, deeply unsettled.

Michael smirked, but nodded, "Of _course_ you do, Spock," she replied. "You struggle to trust me."

For once, Spock was left speechless and without a ready answer as he and Michael left Unity Hall.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Please read and review!


	5. Blood, Tears, and Pain

_**Deep Space Nine Academy – Bajor, Mexico** _

The labor had started at dawn and Khan hadn't hesitated to prepare things.

Carol was weak, but Khan had simply guided her through the labor process as a parent would guide a child in learning a new skill. He had not allowed the Romulans near Carol except for Ayel, as she responded negatively to them, but the Augments and Cardassians were both very protective of mother and child so he had allowed their help.

Dr. Kelas Parmak, Khan had been told, was very good and gentle with patients and he had been pleased for the help. Although a Cardassian, Dr. Parmak had reminded Khan of Julian because of the similarities in their gentle personalities and professional behaviors.

"I'm _afraid_ , Doctor Harrison, allowing her a natural birth would cause her to stroke out or create hemorrhaging," Dr. Parmak said softly as he examined the machines Carol was now hooked to as she lay in the school infirmary. "Best choice would be a C-section followed by an immediate hysterectomy to keep her from bleeding out after birth."

Khan sighed, "Will she live after the birth?" he replied in a somber voice.

"For a while, but she is quite ill from the experience of pregnancy and whatever those nasty doctors did to her at Riker's before you came has hurt," Dr. Parmak explained in a concerned voice. "Once the baby is able to travel, it should be taken to its father."

Khan's eyes darkened, as he didn't want to go to San Francisco and risk encountering Nero again. Nero and his men, save for Ayel, had retreated north after triggering the earthquake and were back again in the deserts. Ayel had stayed in Bajor to make sure that the Auguments and Cardassians didn't think of forming an alliance of their own.

Carol whimpered, overwhelmed by the pain, and Dr. Parmak sighed as he checked the monitors, "She is ready to be delivered," Parmak said calmly. "Do you wish me to…?"

"I will assist," Khan replied softly. "This delivery reminds me much of the trouble Amsha had delivering Julian years ago. Perhaps it is why he _needed_ my help later on."

Dr. Parmak nodded and looked to Carol calmly, "It is time," he replied soothingly.

Carol, however, didn't offer a response because she was simply too weak to give one.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Staff Housing - Starfleet Academy Campus – San Francisco, California_ **

The next day came rather quickly, but Malcolm Reed was up early because he had received an email from Dean Archer that was full of information relayed to him by Michael Burnham about his experiences on Romulus. He had originally made an unauthorized flight to find Hoshi, but after he had been shot down, survival had become a priority and he had been rescued from Nero's torture by the new power of the country. It was then that he had seen the need they had for medical help.

Even though he didn't have anything but Field Medic and Emergency Response Training as well as some dabbles in the sciences, Reed had offered his knowledge to Georgiou after their little Discovery group had nursed him back to a sense of coherency. It seems that his facade of being truly scared was now gone and Michael had ratted him out to help Ash Tyler escape a fate he didn't deserve.

Mental illness was such a taboo subject anywhere, as was brain damage, and Reed felt very sorry for the young man. Klingons, however, did not accept help easily and Reed was powerless to offer help to someone when he didn't want exposure. Dean Archer had personally expressed both concern and irritation that he, Malcolm Reed, hadn't told the whole truth about his experiences on Romulus and wasn't trying to press getting his travel rights restored or his veteran's back pay delivered to him.

"Malcolm, it's early," a tired, gruff voice suddenly spoke. "Are you all right? You look troubled."

Reed looked up from his computer and was surprised to see his father move into the living room using his cane to walk, "How's your back and ribs?" Reed asked softly. "Heard anything from the...?"

"The Archer's still missing and the harbor's been cordoned off, so I can't even go down there even though I'm a bloody Navy Admiral," Admiral Reed replied with a sigh. "I'm still quite sore and that Doctor Cutler was quite insistent that I simply rest. She seems like a very nice girl, Malcolm..."

Reed sighed, but didn't say anything, "I don't suppose you have anything to eat, do you?" Admiral Reed asked in a quiet voice, shocked by Malcolm's sudden sadness. "Your fridge was empty."

"I...I don't often buy groceries from the market," Reed spoke shakily. "I eat at the canteen because it's open to students and staff. If you really want to go to the market, I'll give you cash..."

Admiral Reed looked bewildered, "I've been in your kitchen, Malcolm, and you don't seem to have much of _anything_ in there," he spoke firmly. "You served in a _war_. Your veteran's benefits...

"Vice President Harris made sure I didn't get them because of my operations as the Red Angel," Reed replied in a quiet, hollow voice, his expression filled with shame. "And I got in trouble for that little jaunt to Romulus. I helped them develop vaccines for Toriadol and treated those in need of help..."

Admiral Reed looked impressed and then scowled, "That _does_ it," he spoke firmly. "I'm calling that idiot President and demanding you get some respect. Pass me a phone, will you?"

Reed swallowed hard, "Um, my phone took damage in the earthquake and it hasn't really worked properly since, so I've been using my computer more," he spoke shakily. "Perhaps next payday, I can replace it. There's a land phone in the kitchen that you can use if you really feel it's _necessary_..."

An alarm suddenly beeped and Malcolm sighed before slowly getting up and moving into his bedroom for his dose of medication. His tours overseas had left permanent effects and now that he was walking again and no longer in need of spinal therapies, Phlox had given him a three month's supply to get him through the new year and if he didn't take his medication in a timely manner, he'd get tremors and perhaps a seizure. He knew from Phlox that it was damage from being exposed to chemicals, beatings, and other trauma, but more extensive treatment was unavailable in America and quite expensive. The medication stayed the pain and kept any other symptoms from manifesting themselves inappropriately. Archer, Tucker, Pike, and Jim also knew of the extent of his condition.

As Reed took the five pills from the little weekday pillbox Tucker had given him for a birthday present and swallowed them with a sip from a bottle of water, he was unaware that his father was watching him worriedly, "Medication?" Admiral Reed asked in a concerned voice.

"Brain damage from my times overseas," Reed replied softly. "It doesn't solve everything, but it's enough to get me through the day. James Kirk's a decent TA and keeps my secrets..."

A heavy fatigue suddenly filled Reed's body and without thinking, he laid down in his unmade bed and swore when he realized he was being a bad host. Admiral Reed, however, moved into the room and simply tucked him in, "I can find my way to the canteen you mentioned," he spoke firmly. "I want you to stay in bed and sleep some more. I..."

At the mention of sleep, Reed drifted off to sleep and Admiral Reed left the room. He proceeded to get dressed in his civvies, get his wallet and dried coat, and leave without locking the door. He gazed out at the vast campus, uncertain of where to go simply because his son had been dutifully caring for him all week without a word of complaint once he was coherent. For that, Admiral Reed felt guilty because he, as Malcolm's father, should have insisted that Malcolm rest for his own injuries.

Swallowing hard, Admiral Reed began looking around to see where he should go and he was surprised to see the fellow named Officer Tucker sitting on a bench in front of a nearby house with a warmly dressed baby in his lap while a Vulcan female sat next to him wearing winter gear.

"Um, excuse me, Officer Tucker?" Admiral Reed called out. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

Officer Tucker turned towards him and gently handed the baby to the Vulcan woman before getting up and going over to him, "I...I was wondering where I might find something to eat," Admiral Reed spoke nervously, worried he had sounded too commanding. "Malcolm was going to show me, but he's not feeling very well today. What on earth is he doing with such a terrible health condition?"

A concerned expression crossed Tucker's face, "Mal's sick?" he asked worriedly. "The canteen's got a sign on it and it's just around the bend in the path, sir. Do you mind if I check on Malcolm?"

"You may," Admiral Reed replied softly. "I would stay, but I don't know if the canteen delivers..."

Officer Tucker nodded, "They do, actually," he replied worriedly. "Lemme show you how it works."

Deeply relieved, Admiral Reed followed Officer Tucker back inside the quiet staff dwelling.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Administration Building - Starfleet Academy Campus – San Francisco, California** _

An early morning summons to the dean's office was never a good thing in Jim's eyes, but he hadn't argued about it or tried to get out of it. He had showered, gotten into his uniform and winter gear, and had come over to the Administration Building alone because Leonard had an early shift.

When Jim arrived to Dean Archer's office, he was surprised to see not only Dean Archer, but Michael Burnham, Spock, and a rested looking Captain Lorca in the room, "Morning Kirk," Dean Archer spoke in a quiet voice. "Some new information came to light that proves Ash Tyler unfit for incarceration."

"What, he has PTSD or some sort of mental illness?" Jim replied in an annoyed voice. "Why is it that the Vulcans are suddenly reluctant to punish Ash Tyler when they had no problem selling my brother out to try even though Sam spent time in a group home as a teenager? Sam has ADHD just like me and yet the Vulcans didn't hesitate to torture the crap out of him. Why is Ash Tyler suddenly...?"

Dean Archer scowled, "Sam doesn't have ADHD," he replied, suddenly wondering if that was a lie.

"Oh, _yes he does_ ," Jim replied irritably. "I don't know if he ever told anyone, but he has it."

Dean Archer froze and Spock raised an eyebrow, "And you know this _how_?" Dean Archer asked.

"Sam has been going off to Sausalito once a week since he had his restriction to the city lifted and he's a lot like I am," Jim replied in a tone of disbelief. "Easily distracted, socially anxious..."

Spock sighed, "Impulsive enough to act before he considers consequences," he finished softly. "Jim, I do not believe you are in error. I too have observed said behaviors. Incarceration was perhaps..."

"It's too late now," Jim interrupted irritably. "Vulcans aren't known for petitioning to overturn sentences, especially not on bioterrorism charges. Anyway, what's up with Ash Tyler?"

Michael sighed, "Ash has untreated bipolar disorder," she explained. "Meds are expensive and when Doctor Harrison diagnosed him, he didn't give Ash meds because he didn't have money."

" _Typical_ Harrison," Jim replied irritably. "He did some doctoring at Tarsus too and he was never one for doing things for free. Everything that came from him had a _price._.."

Spock looked sick, as did Michael, "You're the one who can make the decision about whether or not to supersede Kirk's Law for Ash's benefit," Dean Archer spoke calmly. "It's up to you..."

"Sam's older," Jim replied nervously, deeply confused. "Why is nobody asking him?"

Dean Archer sighed, "He's not legally allowed to do certain things with the crime he was charged with," he explained softly. "The Vulcans have him on a very tight leash, unfortunately."

"So Sam gets stuck with being a criminal and he has a disability..." Jim spoke irritably. "Why?"

Michael blushed and Jim glared at her, "How long have you and Ash Tyler been sleeping together?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "I know you guys are close and that's why you want him out. I had a girlfriend once that I was very close to and I know how it is, but it's really a slap in my face to try and use me to get your boyfriend off a charge when my own brother's got similar issues..."

"Do you really think I _wanted_ to involve you?" Michael replied coldly. "I think Kirk's Law is the most entitled thing I ever heard of; a law that only exists just because your father was murdered by Romulans in a hockey game nearly 30 years ago! No wonder I left America when I did!"

Jim froze, his eyes wide and both Dean Archer and Spock looked as if they had been drenched in cold water. Captain Lorca sighed irritably, "Michael," he spoke in a firm voice. " _Inappropriate_. Nobody can force Mister Kirk to get Mister Tyler released and if that avenue does not work, I am willing to set things in order to take responsibility for his actions. I will turn myself in in his place..."

Dean Archer frowned, "Captain, you'll be cut off from your treatment and die in there because the Vulcans who run the prison don't like Auguments, Romulans, or anyone they perceive as problematic," Michael replied worriedly. "Did you even talk to Philippa about it?"

"Oh, yes, we talked and we involved Christopher," Lorca replied softly. "He's angry about the idea."

Jim frowned, "Do whatever you want," he said irritably. "I'm so over being the reason for people suffering or having bad experiences. I'm so over trying to live up to the worship that the government seems to apply to me and my dad. I just want to be Jim and not constantly compared to everyone else!"

At that moment, Jim's cell suddenly vibrated and Jim checked it. He saw a text from Officer Tucker stating that Professor Reed was ill and that he needed to check the campus site to make sure the lessons were all in order. Jim sighed anxiously.

"Print whatever papers I have to sign," Jim spoke quietly. "I have things to do for Professor Reed today and I don't have skating or hockey today. Can I go?"

At the mention of Reed, Dean Archer nodded, "I'll find you," he spoke calmly. "Go."

Nodding, Jim left in a hurry because he intended to grab his laptop and phone from his dorm before going over to Professor Reed's. There, he would relieve Officer Tucker and spend the day on Reed's couch doing his work and making sure both Reeds were well.

What he didn't see, however, was the concerned expression on Lorca's face when Malcolm Reed was mentioned. Lorca owed a great deal to Reed and intended to repay it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Voyager had been easily defeated the night before by Draconis AND Deep Space Nine, but they had one last chance to make the finals through wildcard rounds. Deep Space Nine Academy had first tied with them and then won in overtime. Dean Paris hadn't been angry about the outcome; he had simply told Voyager that they would be spending the day practicing at one of the city arenas in order to get better before the wildcard game unless they had other events or work at the infirmary. Hence why Tom escaped practice.

Even though the infirmary wasn't at all busy that day, Tom was very grateful to be there in nursing scrubs and away from the rink. He only played hockey because his father expected him to; he would much rather be serving his country as a military pilot and using his medical skills to treat the injured overseas, but his father didn't like the idea.

The poor outcome of the Vulcan-Romulan War was still talked about and his father was quite insistent that he not end up with the same fate. As much as he loved his father, not being able to go any farther than the United States or Canada frustrated Tom deeply.

At the same time, however, Tom could understand his father's point of view because he had been one of the medical staff who had been allowed to care for Ensign Hoshi Sato when she had come to the Vulcan hospital. Tuvok had recommended him because of his gentle bedside nature and Tom hadn't objected; he had done his best to make the semi-catatonic, child-like patient as comfortable as possible even during her bad days.

Hoshi's condition had reinforced his father's belief that overseas travel was simply a bad idea and Tom hadn't found the courage to argue. He had simply done what he was told.

"There you are," a gruff voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere. "What are you up to?"

Tom, who had retreated to the staff lounge after discovering that there were no patients to see, looked up from his hands and saw Leonard standing there in his scrubs and coat, eyeing him worriedly, "Just thinking," he replied softly. "Are there any patients, Doctor?"

Leonard looked taken aback at Tom's suddenly subdued demeanor, "Nope, I'm just wondering if you're all right?" he replied. "This quiet, subdued person isn't you."

"We lost against Draconis Academy," Tom replied with a sigh. "My father herded those who don't have other events or work to practice at one of the city arenas today."

Leonard nodded, but didn't go away cause he could sense that Tom didn't even care about the game itself, "I…I found myself thinking about my work at the hospital in Hawaii," Tom admitted quietly. "I…I had Hoshi Sato as one of my patients before she passed away and it seems silly, but her death makes me want to go serve overseas and get away from this spoiling America's given me. My father, though, doesn't want me to."

"I heard it's getting pretty dangerous overseas," Leonard commented worriedly.

Tom sighed, "That's what Captain Lorca tells us when we get together in the evenings after events for cultural discussions," he replied softly. "It's just a small group of us from various schools getting together in the library and talking about where we come from."

Leonard looked surprised, "I didn't know there was such a group," he replied in a slightly ashamed voice. "I…I've been focused on the work I've had to get done before…"

Tom stood, "Everyone's aware of what you went through, Doctor McCoy, and nobody's going to force you to learn about things you're not comfortable with," he replied softly as he moved to the door. "I should go see if any supplies need restocking. Excuse me."

Deep hurt filled Leonard's heart as Tom left and he suddenly felt as if everyone was uncomfortable with his presence. Since the Games had begun, he had been kept at arms length by a lot of people and he had simply put up with it because Dean Archer had drilled into everyone the importance of being diplomatic, but it hurt him quite a bit.

"I'm _disgusting_ ," Leonard spoke softly, sighing. "I should have just let Nero..."

Feelings of self-loathing filled Leonard's heart as he retreated to his office and locked the door so he wouldn't be disturbed. The tears came quickly and he didn't bother stopping them; he just buried his face in his hands and allowed himself moments of grief.

A beep suddenly filled the air, indicating that someone was in Intake and required medical attention. Swearing loudly, Leonard got up and left his office.

Julian was standing in the middle of Intake with his diabetes bag slung over one shoulder while warm looking winter gear covered his clothes. He didn't _look_ in need of a doctor.

"Um, hi," Julian spoke nervously, swallowing hard. "Sisko said I could get on a waiting list to talk to someone if I wanted to and…well…I want…I _need_ to talk to someone."

Leonard froze, as he was a trained psychologist, but he wasn't necessarily in the mood to play counselor. At the same time, he knew that Julian was struggling with deep issues that needed a counselor's attention and wanted to help. He knew he couldn't, though.

"Um, let me see what Phlox or T'Pol has available," Leonard replied as he moved over to the Intake computer. "They're not here right now, but if they're needed…"

Julian frowned, "I've heard you're a counselor too," he replied softly. "Couldn't…"

"No," Leonard spoke quickly, his anxiety rising. "I'm not feeling up to it today and half this campus hasn't even come near me ever since the Games began. I'm a disgusting, grumpy _loser_ who can't get past his own trauma to be of help to anyone else."

Julian froze and Leonard scoffed, sitting at the computer before he could embarrass himself any further, "Um, I can send an email to Phlox or T'Pol or give you a priority recommendation if you want to see someone in the county," Leonard said shakily.

"Did something happen to trigger your unwellness?" Julian asked softly.

Leonard sighed, "Did you know that Lorca's been holding cultural nights since he got here and this is the first I'm hearing about it?" he replied quietly. "I would have liked to go."

"Did someone indicate that you wouldn't be welcome?" Julian asked in a curious voice. "I went to a couple of the sessions and Lorca welcomes anyone who wishes to…"

Leonard nodded, "Tom Paris indicated that everyone's aware of my time at the Romulan Embassy and that nobody will force me to learn things I'm not comfortable with," he admitted nervously. "I wasn't aware my trauma at Nero's hands was still gossip fodder!"

"You're sweating," Julian observed worriedly. "How…how are you feeling?"

Leonard exhaled irritably, "I cried in my office just before you got here," he growled, wishing that Julian would just go away. "I…that Paris punk…his words _hurt_ …"

Grief filled Leonard and he covered his face with his hands again, "I _hate_ feeling like this," he growled shakily. "Just a minute. I think if I just sit here for a moment…"

"Would a quiet room help?" Julian asked quietly. "I think sitting here in open view isn't going to help you feel better. I don't have anything to do, so I can cover for you…"

Leonard exhaled anxiously, "I…passing out," he squeaked softly. "Can't breathe…"

Julian didn't hesitate to act; he hurried around the desk and helped Leonard out of his chair, not releasing the man until they were in a nearby exam room. Once Leonard was seated on the exam bed, Julian shed his coat and gloves and stole Leonard's stethoscope from the man's white coat before getting the coat off of him and setting it aside. He laid Leonard down on the cot and quickly fitted him with an oxygen mask from the wall.

A faint gasp filled the mask as Julian grabbed a machine and got the clip on Leonard's left index finger. Leonard's eyes were responsive, but he didn't resist Julian's ministrations nor did he try to get up. The oxygen and the rest it invited was so appealing and Julian didn't seem like he was doing anything but caring for him.

"I'm taking you off duty for the rest of the day," Julian spoke gently. "Rest."

As much as he wanted to refuse and insist he was well enough to work, Leonard knew that Tom's words had triggered something inside of him that was incapacitating him.

A blanket was suddenly dropped over his body and Leonard found himself giving into the exhaustion that came with an anxiety attack, "…Doctor Phlox, it's Doctor Bashir," he heard Julian say in a gentle voice. "I'm going to be taking Doctor McCoy's shift this morning because he's not well. I also need to talk to you about Tom Paris…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jim let himself into Professor Reed's house with the key he had been granted by Reed himself, as there might be a need for it. The smell of canteen food filled the air and he heard noise in the kitchen; he wondered if Reed simply wanted to have a chat.

"…Admiral, you should eat," Officer Tucker's voice filled the air. "I saved food for Mal."

A sigh filled the air, "Professor Reed?" Jim spoke nervously. "Officer Tucker?"

Officer Tucker came into the foyer and paused at seeing Jim, "I got your text and decided to come over so you could go work and spend time with your family," Jim explained timidly. "I don't have events today and I'm Professor Reed's TA, so I have my laptop…"

"I didn't expect you to come over, Kirk," Officer Tucker replied patiently. "He's asleep."

Jim nodded, but didn't leave, "What happened?" he pressed in a worried voice.

"Admiral Reed said Malcolm got really tired after his morning dose," Tucker replied softly.

Jim sighed, "I've been trying to talk him into seeing if he can't get some sort of medical intervention, but he's scared to do more than get meds," he admitted quietly. "I told him about the brain surgery I had, but he's convinced that nothing can help him."

"…Mister Kirk?" a weak, very groggy voice suddenly spoke. "Is that you?"

Jim sighed and silently went into the bedroom. Officer Tucker went as far as the door and watched as Jim sat on a chair next to Reed. Reed began to speak in a very soft voice.

"I'll take care of it," Jim spoke quietly. "I don't want you worrying about it, sir."

Reed nodded and promptly lapsed back into sleep. Jim stood and walked out of the room.

"Professor Reed asked me to go grocery shopping for him since his father was upset over there being no food in the house," Jim whispered anxiously. "Where's the best market? I'll buy whatever he wants, but I don't know where the markets are or how to shop…"

Officer Tucker looked surprised, "Did he give you money?" he replied worriedly.

"I can _handle_ it," Jim replied softly. "He told me where his stash is, but I won't…"

Before Officer Tucker could reply, Admiral Reed came out of the kitchen, "Admiral Reed, sir, I'll be going to get some proper groceries for you and Professor Reed," Jim spoke in a nervous voice as he stood at attention with a salute. "You don't have to worry…."

"Oh, don't tell me that Malcolm asked you to do _that_ ," Admiral Reed replied in a concerned voice, his expression surprised. "He's not well and I'm actually thinking of taking him to a hospital to get looked at since I can't go check on the Archer yet. I've just got to figure out a way to get him to go since I know he's amusingly stubborn."

Jim sighed, "Just ask him, maybe?" he replied nervously. "Maybe nicely?"

Admiral Reed gave Jim a look and Jim nervously took a step back, as he didn't know much about why Professor Reed and Admiral Reed had been at odds, but Professor Reed had confided in him that he wasn't close to his family. Officer Tucker frowned.

"Kirk, Admiral Reed's not gonna hit ya," Officer Tucker replied calmly. "It's all right."

A look of pure confusion materialized on the Admiral's face as he studied Jim, suddenly realizing that the things he had heard about James Kirk were all sadly true; the boy was an ex-con, a brilliant mind, and a victim of some of the worst abuses in the world.

Unfortunately for him, Jim recognized the look of pure pity and turned away from it because he didn't want pity, "Um, so should I go to the market?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly, Jim's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, frowning when he saw an email message from Dr. Harrison had just arrived. He silently left the Reed house and sat on one of the benches that were between staff houses before he opened the email.

_James,_

_Carol Marcus delivered a healthy baby boy just a short while ago through a procedure called a Cesarean Section that a Cardassian doctor by the name of Kelas Parmak performed. As much as you don't deserve to know this information because you're weak and unfulfilled, Carol asked nicely and I am only sharing this to give her peace of mind._

_Attached is a picture. If you wish to know more details, you know how to contact me._

_Dr. John Khan Harrison_

Jim's stomach churned and he promptly lost his breakfast in the bushes just behind the bench. He couldn't bring himself to look at the photo because for all he knew Khan was lying and mocking his ability to be anything useful. Tears filled his eyes and he exhaled.

"Kirk?"

Jim froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" Officer Tucker's voice asked.

Unable to speak, Jim shoved his phone into Tucker's hand with the message still open because he was too emotional to explain himself. Officer Tucker took the phone and frowned when he saw the message from Khan, his concern growing immensely when he saw Jim crying with his knees on the cold ground and a forlorn expression on his face.

Cursing, Officer Tucker put Jim's phone in his pocket and managed to hoist Jim to his feet, "C'mon, let's go for a walk, okay?" he suggested softly. "We'll go find Pike…"

Jim, however, didn't want to move and he continued to cry silently while shivering because he was reliving the rape and the time he had spent with Carol at Alcatraz, a time that he thought would have resulted in his death. Realizing that Jim had gone into shock over the message, Officer Tucker proceeded to gently lift Jim into his arms and walk as fast as he could to the infirmary. After Kirk was safe, he'd tell Archer about the email.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"…It doesn't matter what gossip you've heard on this campus!" Phlox's unusually angry voice filled the air as Tucker carried Jim into the infirmary. "Your words were very hurtful and I am left questioning if I can actually trust you to be what patients here need!"

A tired sigh filled the air, "Phlox, really, it's fine…" Leonard's weak voice spoke. "I'm fine."

"It most certainly is _not_!" Phlox snapped. "I expect professionalism between my staff whether or not they are temporary! Mister Paris, you are relieved of duty! Get out!"

Officer Tucker frowned as Tom Paris came storming past them and outside without even saying hello, "…Doctor McCoy, if you're well enough to be up, I do not want you working," Phlox spoke in a calmer voice. "For today, you can either rest here or at your dorm…"

Jim suddenly passed out and Officer Tucker swore, "Anyone here?!" he called out.

Phlox and an anxious looking Julian came into Intake and froze when they saw Jim unconscious in Officer Tucker's arms, "He's in _bad_ shock," Officer Tucker stated

Nodding, Phlox took Jim and carried him off into a nearby trauma room, prompting Julian and Tucker to follow, "Kirk got this email from Doctor Harrison saying that Carol Marcus just had a baby and he just _lost_ it," Officer Tucker explained worriedly. "Puked in the bushes near Pike's house and then just went into some sort of silent crying fest."

Uneasiness filled Julian at the mention of his father and Carol Marcus, but Phlox quickly went about gathering supplies, "Doctor Bashir, get IV bags," Phlox spoke briskly. "Now!"

Julian obeyed and Phlox quickly got Jim out of his uniform shirt and into a clean hospital gown from the cupboard before fitting him with an oxygen mask. Phlox exhaled anxiously as he hooked Jim to a monitor and saw the readings were starting to stabilize. Jim, however, was still unconscious and very pale even though he was responding to the mask giving him oxygen. Officer Tucker lingered, his expression full of concern and horror.

Phlox sighed anxiously before looking at Officer Tucker, "You may want to take that phone to Dean Archer so he can notify the local authorities," he spoke in a tight voice.

"I can call him from here," Officer Tucker replied, taking his own phone out of his coat.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It hadn't taken Tom Paris long to get downtown because as he fled campus in his red nursing scrubs and cardigan that was weighed down by his wallet and phone, the bus had come and he had simply gotten on it without an idea of where he was going. It was cold and it was his own fault he was cold because he was so ashamed of disappointing yet another person that he had forgotten to get his coat from the staff lockers.

Eventually, Tom got off in the district where the markets and commonly visited pubs were simply because he was beginning to get hungry. His father would most likely hear of his inappropriate behavior and Tom would be subject to yet another lecture on why he should simply stay in Hawaii and work among those who could handle his personality.

Voyager Academy was for gifted students who had the skills to do great things, but couldn't afford Draconis Academy overseas, yet Tom felt anything but elite or special; he had only gone there because his father owned the school and insisted upon him attending. He had a social disability that he tried to cover up by acting overly charming and faking social adeptness, but it often came off as rude or condescending.

What hurt the most about himself, Tom thought bitterly as he wandered into the nearest bar, was that his disability couldn't be helped by medication. His parents had tried therapies and medication, but it was something he would simply have to live with.

The bar was quiet and Tom silently took a seat at the bar, sighing as he began to look through the menu that was there. He hardly drank alcohol because it would damage his already shaky judgment skills and his best friend, Harry Kim, had made him promise to never drink alone or drink at strange bars. This San Francisco bar was _strange_.

It was such a temptation to get his phone out and text Harry to see if he could sneak away for a meal, but Tom knew better. If he did, his father would come looking for him.

Sighing, Tom pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Harry anyway; at best, Harry would be able to sneak away. At worst, his father would show up and they would have a conversation, but he knew his father loved him and only wanted to see him succeed.

As Tom put his phone away, the door opened and closed, "…Tom?" a quiet voice suddenly asked from behind. "I…I thought you had to work this morning? What are you doing here?"

Tom turned to see Kes standing there in a winter coat and Ocampan worship dress, "I thought we all had practice?" he asked in a confused voice. "What were you doing?"

"This area has an Ocampan Temple and I was doing worship rituals to give the team luck in our games," Kes lied, not wanting to tell Tom that she had been at the park near the docks, making a check-in call to Khan since Eddington was running late. "How are you?"

Tom sighed, "I accidentally offended McCoy by implying he might not be comfortable at Captain Lorca's cultural meetings," he explained. "Phlox yelled at me and kicked me out of the infirmary. I didn't mean to offend McCoy; I know he's been through a lot…"

Kes nodded, "I know you have social struggles and didn't mean to offend someone, Tom," she spoke reassuringly, offering him a smile. "I was thinking of taking a walk…"

"Do you want company?" Tom replied softly, smiling at her. "I could use a walk myself."

Kes smiled and Tom got up, his anxiety dropping as Kes took his hand and led him out of the bar into the cold. As they walked, Tom found himself staring at the sky.

"It looks like it's going to snow again," Tom observed softly. "It's pretty…the snow."

Kes suddenly realized that she could use Tom to her advantage. Khan had mentioned in their call that his latest experiment, a Kyle Riker of Alaska, had heard about his son's arrest through the media and wanted help getting him free. Being the son of an esteemed university dean, Tom Paris could prove valuable if he were taken hostage; it would perhaps encourage the Vulcans to release Tom Riker and send him to Kyle.

Normally, Kes didn't care about politics, but Khan had said from a medical point of view, Kyle Riker was being treated for a mental illness and would have a much better chance of recovery if his Tom was with him to help. As a medic in training, Kes completely understood and was willing to do whatever it took to help the poor man recover.

Tom Paris, meanwhile was gazing around at snow covered trees in wonder and Kes used his distractedness to her advantage. She gently looped her arm through his.

"Do you want to see where we can see the bay from here?" Kes asked sweetly.

Tom looked at Kes, deeply surprised that she was suddenly being flirtatious with him after months of turning down his awkward advances at Voyager Academy. Kes, however, was smiling and felt warm enough that Tom nodded, "Sure," he replied softly, smiling.

Kes silently led Tom down the path and up a hill towards the Ocampan Temple, but stopped in the courtyard just outside the temple wall. She turned him towards the bay and as he took in the view, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a water bottle where she kept an Ocampan sedative that she used to help with calming her nerves each and every time she talked to Khan, "Are you thirsty?" she asked softly, offering it.

As Eddington, who had been held up by the slow city bus, came up the hill, Tom smiled and took the bottle. Eddington froze as Tom drank some of Kes's water without hesitation, not realizing that it was drugged and going to knock him out.

Tom suddenly frowned and Eddington caught him, "I feel _funny_ ," Tom spoke groggily as he suddenly felt the need to sleep. "Maybe being so high up _isn'_ t such a good thing…"

"We can help you to somewhere where you can sit," Eddington offered anxiously, giving Kes a look that indicated he was confused. "Just let me and Kes walk you, okay?"

Tom nodded and allowed Eddington and Kes to lead him back down the hill and into a smaller building that was in the eatery district. The inside of the building was set up like a pub, but it was where Kes, Tom Riker, Seska, and Eddington used to meet before Tom and Seska got arrested. The bartender was a Romulan immigrant who had claimed to hate Nero and had been given amnesty when in reality, he was a contact of Nero's.

"Just lie down here," Kes spoke softly as she and Eddington led Tom to a couch and laid him down. "You're not used to all the cold air and you're just very tired. Have a rest."

Tom obeyed and promptly passed out cold as Zakra, the bartender and one of Nero's spies, came out of the back. Zakra looked shocked at seeing Tom unconscious on the couch and glared at both Kes and Eddington, "An _outsider_?" he asked coldly. "Here?!"

"His father's the Head of Voyager Academy in Hawaii and has enough influence to bargain for his son's life with promises from the Vulcans and politicians," Kes explained. "Khan told me that one of his patients was asking for Tom Riker and Tom Paris can be…"

Zakra sighed, "So you kidnapping this _kid_ is Khan's idea?" he replied suspiciously.

"It was mine," Kes argued coldly. "The sedative's short acting, so tie him up…"

Zakra scoffed and eyed Kes, "And they say Ocampans are bigger pacifists than the Vulcans," he replied in an amused voice. "Eddington, take him into the chamber."

Eddington lifted Tom's limp form from the couch and carted him off into the back, his annoyance growing as he hauled the man down the stairs to Zakra's chamber. He didn't know what use a nurse with no connection to Nero or Khan would be and he was annoyed with Kes for even doing this when they were supposed to be laying low.

Zakra gazed at Kes, "What exactly is _this_ going to accomplish?" he asked sternly before sighing irritably. "Search his phone and text any Vulcans that come up…"

"I know he's friends with a Vulcan named Tuvok," Kes replied in a quiet voice.

Zakra nodded, "I must go make our guest _comfortable_ ," he replied sternly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tuvok was not often on the sidelines or even in the locker room during practice, but his instincts told him that something was not right. His uneasiness had distracted him so much that he had told a lie for the first time in his life; he had said he was in need of meditation and Dean Paris had sent him back to the Academy campus to rest without hesitation because the Vulcans had the right to request meditation at any time.

The first thing Tuvok did was check his phone, as he hadn't taken it to practice for fear it would distract him. He sat on his bed and frowned at seeing a text from Tom Paris's phone. Tom Paris, Tuvok knew, had been exempt from practice due to clinic work.

_We have Tom Paris and we will sell him to Nero if the Vulcans do not release Tom Riker from the Vulcan Prison and deport him to Bajor within 72 hours. – Narada Strong_

Tuvok frowned because he was deeply confused at the message, but he didn't hesitate to take himself and his phone over to the Administration Building. There was a secretary sitting at the desk, but Tuvok ignored her and went straight to Dean Archer's office.

"…Trip, I'll look into it, but Mathews was clear about Bajor being left alone," Dean Archer's voice replied softly. "I want you to go sit with Kirk for a while…"

Swallowing hard, Tuvok knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Dean Archer called out.

"Tuvok from Voyager Academy, sir," Tuvok replied. "I have an urgent situation."

The door opened and Tuvok tensed as Dean Archer and Officer Tucker eyed him, "I got a text message from Mister Paris's phone indicating that someone named Narada Strong had taken him hostage," Tuvok reported, holding the phone out. "I am confused since Mister Paris was excused from practice today because of work in the infirmary."

"Phlox sent a report that Mister Paris had provoked Doctor McCoy and was dismissed from duty today for unprofessional behavior," Dean Archer replied, frowning as he dialed a number on his phone and hit the speaker button. "Dean Paris, it's Dean Archer…"

There was a sigh, " _You caught me at a good time, Dean Archer_ ," Dean Paris replied in a tired voice. " _I was about to release the team for an early lunch because Harry Kim's saying Tom sent him a text to meet him at Seaside Bar, but it sounded odd to him_."

"Odd?" Dean Archer replied. "I thought Tom would go to practice after Phlox…"

Dean Paris scoffed, " _Tom has a social disability and when he missteps socially, he has a tendency to go off by himself and sulk for a while_ ," he replied gently. " _I know he doesn't drink by himself ever, so of course Mister Kim thought the message seemed odd_."

"The Seaside's a bit weird and it's run by a Romulan defector," Officer Tucker commented worriedly, as he had frequented in his drinking days. "The keeper's kinda old fashioned…"

Dean Paris swore, " _Everyone go back to campus immediately_!" he suddenly yelled.

" _Sir, should I try and text Tom again_?" Harry asked nervously. " _I'm worried about him_."

Dean Archer frowned, "Dean Paris, if this bar guy gets wind of people freaking out, he could hurt your son," he replied anxiously. "Just keep acting like everything's…"

" _I don't feed into your archaic practices_!" Dean Paris shouted angrily. " _Where's that Red Angel fellow who rescued James Kirk half a dozen times?! He needs to rescue Thomas_!"

Dean Archer scowled, "With all due respect, Dean Paris, I know the Romulans a lot better than you and you need to calm down unless you want something bad to happen to Tom," he spoke firmly. "Trip will go talk to Malcolm about _helping_ , but we need to be smart…"

" _Let me try Tom again_ ," Harry's voice filled the phone as Officer Tucker left the room.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

A muffled scream filled the air of Seaside's basement as Tom's phone, which was now sitting on a table with his socks, shoes, campus ID, and wallet, buzzed. Zakra, who had just finished tying his unconscious young prisoner to an old fashioned Romulan torture rack that he had built after the manner of the ones that the Nero Empire once used, looked at the phone. _1 New Message_ was displayed on the tiny screen. Without realizing it, Zakra inadvertently hit the 'Record' button as he fiddled with the phone

"Hm," Zakra hissed, picking up the phone. " _Someone_ obviously wants to talk to you."

The muffled screaming faded into muffled whimpering as Zakra walked over to the table with the phone and saw Tom awake, "Thomas Eugene Paris of Voyager Academy, Hawaii," Zakra spoke in a cold voice. "The old way of doing things was kidnapping people right off the street and selling them, but I need you as someone to barter with. Khan's demanded Tom Riker from Emperor Nero and I must serve my Emperor even if Nero and Khan don't get along. You were delivered to me and I intend to keep you alive…for the moment."

Tom tried to speak, but his words were muffled and Zakra set the phone on the table before grabbing a lethal looking stick from the wall before grabbing a smaller object from a drawer in the table "I should make you more comfortable so you don't feel the need to talk," Zakra spoke coldly. "You Americans talk too much and really must try more of that meditative silence that the Vulcans are always babbling about among other things."

"Zakra?"

Zakra froze as Stonn suddenly came down the stairs in ragged clothes, looking as if he had spent some time on the streets, "Ah, Stonn, how is unemployment and disgrace treating you?" he asked coldly. "You're not in your uniform anymore."

"Mestral _terminated_ my employment for my illegal interrogation of Julian Harrison," Stonn replied in an upset voice. "I was curious if you had some Trellium I could buy?"

Zakra scoffed, "Nero makes it, but he is in the California desert," he replied coldly as he activated the small item. "Mister Paris, this is a neural truncheon and it should make you _quite_ comfortable. Stonn, this young man will help get Tom Riker freed…"

"Mestral is _old and weak_ ," Stonn hissed coldly. "He let Ash Tyler go to a mental hospital for an assessment simply because Jim Kirk ordered it and Gabriel Lorca financed it."

Zakra pressed the neural truncheon against Tom's arm and Tom let out a muffled scream in response as his body twitched violently. A loud CRACK suddenly filled the air as Tom felt his arm break and he tried to break free, but Zakra slammed the big stick into his chest before dropping it on the floor. Stonn's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Be thankful I didn't use the truncheon on your chest," Zakra growled.

Tears filled Tom's eyes and sounds of muffled crying filled the air, "He's going to attract _attention_ ," Zakra growled angrily, glaring at Stonn. "Make him be quiet or _else_."

With that warning given, Zakra handed Stonn the item before storming upstairs and locking the two of them in the basement so he could continue his business. Tom looked at Stonn fearfully, as he didn't expect a _Vulcan_ to be working with a Romulan and maybe his father had a good point about overseas being too dangerous for him right now.

Pain shot through Tom's body and he whimpered as Stonn approached him. As angry as Stonn was at the world, he found himself confused by what this innocent American was doing as a hostage. Eddington and Kes had been in the area earlier, he knew, and they were no doubt responsible for this mess. They, however, were not around now.

"If I remove the cloth from your mouth, you must promise to be quiet and breathe quietly," Stonn spoke in a quiet voice. "I cannot help you if you are going to be noisy."

Tom blinked and Stonn removed the cloth covering his mouth, allowing him to breathe, "You must rest," Stonn replied softly. "Zakra will close by dinner time for meditation."

Without waiting for a response, Stonn moved to the table and began to browse Tom's phone. He turned to Tom and found that the young man was watching him quietly, a pained expression on his face, "I…I don't know anything about _this_ ," Tom said weakly.

Tom's phone suddenly rang again and Stonn looked at it, "Do _not_ speak," Stonn ordered Tom as he pressed the ANSWER button and waited for noise on the other end.

" _Tom_?" Harry's anxious voice filled the phone. " _Tom, I can hear breathing_ …"

Stonn spoke Romulan into the phone, "… _What did he just say_?" a voice replied.

" _That's not Tom_!" an anxious voice replied. " _Where's Tom? What have you…?!"_

" _We need someone who speaks Romulan_!" Dean Archer's voice spoke worriedly.

Stonn hissed and spoke a few more words in Romulan, waiting for a reply.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The infirmary had been quiet all day and Leonard was grateful for that, as it had allowed him to rest and also sit on the couch in Jim's room to watch Jim sleep. He had been told of Khan's message concerning Carol and Jim's child and had insisted on serving as Jim's 'loved one' since Sam and Aurelan were out on a day trip with their son and out of reach.

Jim was in bed, seemingly exhausted and emotionally drained from the news that he was now a father. He hadn't stirred, but he was no longer in need of oxygen support. As Leonard sat there, only having his phone for company, the door opened and Reed came in using a walking stick, "Professor?" Leonard spoke softly. "What's up?"

"I heard James was having a bad day," Reed spoke quietly. "I had a hard time getting started this morning, but Mister Tucker said James was having a _very_ bad day. I convinced the Admiral to have a rest and I snuck out for a walk. How is he?"

Leonard sighed, "He's tired," he replied softly. "I don't know much else."

The door suddenly opened and Dean Archer, Dean Paris, an anxious looking Harry Kim, and Officer Tucker came into the room. Romulan filtered out of the phone.

Reed frowned as Dean Archer grabbed the phone and poked Kirk in the leg, jarring him awake, "Kirk, we need a translator," Dean Archer spoke ever so softly. "Romulan."

Jim looked at Dean Archer with wide eyes, " _Who is this_?" he asked in Romulan as Dean Archer held the phone close to him. " _This is James Tiberius Kirk. What do you want_?"

" _This I did not expect_ ," Stonn replied in a Romulan tone and dialect. " _Where is Lorca_? _I expected them to drag him into this since he is versed in the language and a coach_."

Jim sighed, " _He's a coach and he's busy_ ," he replied in Romulan. " _What do you want_?"

" _Tom Paris is in great danger_ ," Stonn replied in Romulan. " _He is downtown and_ …"

Jim's eyes widened, "Tom Paris?" he replied in English. "Where downtown?"

Dean Paris gasped, but moved into the hallway, " _No English_ ," the voice replied in Romulan. " _The papers say you know Romulan, Kirk, so I want you to speak it_."

"You know it too," Jim replied. "Why all the secrecy? Are you in trouble too?"

Silence filled the phone, " _If I am caught, I will be killed_ ," the voice replied in Romulan.

" _What do you want me to do for Tom_?" Jim asked in a somber tone of Romulan. " _Die_?"

A sigh filled the phone, " _Do not be foolish_ ," the voice replied in Romulan. " _You are not a negotiator and you can personally be of no help to this situation. Tom Paris is a hostage because the Alliance wants Tom Riker freed and sent to his father. Tom Riker's father is safe in Bajor and is quite upset about his son being in prison especially now that Ash Tyler is free. I do not know what else I can do besides tell you this information."_

"Can you tell me where Tom is?" Jim asked in Romulan. "A lot of people are worried."

A sigh filled the phone, " _We will both be killed if police show up_ ," the voice replied in Romulan. " _If you want to help him, you must find another way…for his sake and mine_."

Jim was quiet for a moment, " _I know of a way_ ," he replied in Romulan. " _Where is he_?"

The answer was given and the call ended, "Jim, _no_ ," Leonard spoke in a quiet voice, seeing that his friend suddenly looked determined. "You're not going off to…"

Jim, however, looked at Dean Archer, "I need to talk to Captain Pike and Captain Lorca," he replied in a determined voice, his expression wary. "I need their help with this."

Reed gave Jim a look, " _Please_ ," Jim replied. "I would ask you, but you've given so much already and I don't want to bother you if you're not feeling well…"

"I'll give til there's _nothing_ left," Reed replied firmly. "Tell me what your plan is."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Late afternoon was even colder than the morning and Lorca was tired from observing and coaching his athletes in their events, but he would _absolutely not_ refuse requests from Malcolm Reed or James Kirk, especially requests that involved saving innocent lives from the old Romulan Empire. Malcolm Reed had done great services to modern Romulus and James Kirk had allowed Ash Tyler to get help for his illness in the safety of a hospital.

The news had picked up on Tom Paris's disappearance and was reporting it while the events were going on, but _nobody_ knew what Jim knew. Dean Archer had let Jim talk to Captain Pike and then Captain Pike AND Reed had gone off in search of Lorca while making Jim promise to stay on campus with McCoy. Archer and Tucker had personally escorted Leonard and Jim back to Tucker Hall and had stayed to keep them compliant.

Dean Paris had rented a staff house on campus and had sequestered his horrified and confused team there so they could process and keep from running off to rescue Tom themselves. They had no events that day and so this was acceptable for them to do.

Reed and Pike had quickly found Lorca thanks to the check-in system that Archer had established at the start of the Games. Lorca had been surprised at Jim's plan, but he knew it had merit and he knew that his Romulan background would prove useful to the situation. The Romulan defector might not respond positively to the others, however, as they were easily recognizable. Lorca had his own plan of how to handle _that_ , though.

Lorca had also told Pike and Reed to dress in civilian clothing that would allow them to blend into the attire normally seen at the Seaside: biker jackets, jeans, and simplistic looking t-shirts. Academy uniforms and diplomatic attire wouldn't be welcome at that kind of a place and Lorca had even bought clothes for Pike and Reed that he considered appropriate for convening at the Seaside Bar before taking them there in silence.

Upon entering the bar, the three noticed how quiet it was and that there was nobody tending the counter. Reed, however, could hear strange noises coming from the basement and didn't hesitate to find the door that was marked STAFF ONLY.

"Chris, Gabriel, I'd best go first," Reed spoke softly as he stood at the door. "All right?"

Without waiting for a reply, Reed opened the door and the three crept down the stairs as quietly as they could, "…Stonn, you're nothing but a worthless drug addict!" Zakra hissed in a cold, angry voice. "I leave you to babysit Tom Paris and I come back to find you trying to untie him and allowing him to breathe! I'm going to destroy your Trellium!"

A strangled scream suddenly filled the air followed by the sound of breaking glass and the three emerged into the basement just in time to see Stonn lunge at Zakra anxiously, an expression of pure anxiety on his face. Zakra, however, dodged and Stonn ran right into Reed, Pike, and Lorca.

Instead of fighting more, Stonn simply collapsed to his knees and looked down; he was suffering from withdrawals and several days on the street had weakened him severely. Zakra lunged at a table with an object and a pained scream suddenly filled the air.

Lorca suddenly strode forward and slammed Zakra into the wall by his throat with one hand before knocking the weapon from his hand with his free hand. Reed and Pike hurried over to the table and were beyond horrified to see a battered, barely conscious Tom Paris tied to the table with only a cardigan and scrubs for warmth, as he was barefoot and his feet were swollen and covered in bruises. His face was pale and his nose was bleeding, while his entire body was shaking. _What had been done to him?_

Captain Pike immediately got his phone out and dialled the number of the Emergency Response Team that Archer had on standby due to the situation, "We found him!" he shouted. "Basement of the Seaside Bar! He's in really, really bad shape…!"

Zakra suddenly gurgled and Captain Pike hurried over to Lorca while Reed worked to untie Tom from the table, "Gabriel, don't kill him!" Captain Pike snapped, watching as Lorca held Zakra against the wall by his throat. "He's a _Romulan_ …he's one of yours!"

" _So what_?!" Lorca hissed as sirens suddenly filled the air. " _Must_ I let him live?"

Noise filled the air as cops and paramedics bearing supplies suddenly streamed into the basement, having been mobilizing since Archer's call just over two hours ago, "He is _not_ one of mine just because he's Romulan!" Lorca shouted angrily. "He _deserves_ death!"

Several officers hurried over to Lorca and gently extracted him from Zakra and Lorca allowed it. Zakra squeaked anxiously and swore hoarsely as Tom, who was now free from the bindings holding him to the table, vomited blood all over himself before crying.

"Pathetic little spoiled brat!" Zakra shouted angrily. "I should have just _sold_ you!"

Lorca let out a roar of fury and socked Zakra in the face, knocking him to the floor before Captain Pike pulled him away. The cops looked stunned that Lorca openly assaulted a fellow Romulan in defense of an American, as Romulans were known for protecting their own. Reed, however, didn't look surprised at Lorca's actions and stepped aside in silence so the paramedics could get Tom off of the table as gently, but as quickly as possible.

"We should go outside," Reed spoke quietly, frowning at Lorca. "The cold air will help."

Lorca scoffed, but nodded and allowed himself to be helped up the stairs and out to one of the outdoor tables. The three of them sat at a table and Lorca exhaled anxiously with his eyes closed as if he was drinking in the cold air, "Do you need a paramedic?" Pike asked, eyeing his friend worriedly. "You had treatment _yesterday_ , for heaven's sakes."

"Every resource is needed for that poor kid downstairs," Lorca replied shakily as he examined his bruised knuckles. "A pity you wouldn't let me kill Zakra. He's not one of mine or Philippa's; he is a Purist who holds very dear to the old ways. Your government gave him _amnesty_ after he sold out Nero and Ayel Senior for extradition to America…"

Just then, the paramedics emerged from the bar with the mess of Tom on a gurney, but the young man was now on a backboard, in a neck collar, and sporting a tube, which was attached to an ambu-bag, down his throat, "Take him to the Academy!" Reed barked in a firm voice. "The technology there will be better for his injuries than a normal hospital!"

Noise filled the air, indicating that Reed's command would be followed, and the three men watched as Tom was loaded into an ambulance before being whisked away. Lorca exhaled and wiped the sweat from his face, "I _do_ hope the police hurry up," he spoke in a tired, but annoyed voice. "I have arrangements for tomorrow's apology gala to finalize."

"You _do_ realize people will consider you a hero?" Captain Pike replied in a kind voice.

Lorca scoffed, "You, Mister Reed, and Mister Kirk may take all the credit," he replied in a tired, annoyed voice, his expression pained. "I would _rather_ focus on my responsibilities."

Reed gave Pike a look, "Christopher, let it go," he spoke gently. "It's not Lorca's way."

Pike nodded, but looked at Lorca worriedly as Officers Tomlinson and Forrest came out of the building, "I'd sure like to know what the three of you were doing," Officer Forrest said as he walked over to them. "Did someone tell you to come changing in here?"

"I'm sure Mister Reed can fill you in," Lorca spoke quietly. "I'm quite tired, you see. I had ablation therapy yesterday and my little fight has worn me out quite quickly."

Officer Forrest frowned, "Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?" he asked in a surprised, concerned voice. "I could have gotten another ambulance for you…"

"I'll get my care and a lecture from my wife later," Lorca spoke softly. "I would much prefer to stay out of the spotlight, especially since I am hosting a gala tomorrow."

Just then, another officer came out of the bar with Stonn, who was trembling from withdrawals, "This one told us what was used on Tom Paris and he'll tell us everything that the Romulan did," he explained. "He also confessed to an addiction…"

"I submit myself to the judgement of Empress T'Pau, Ambassador Sarek, and Prince Spock for execution," Stonn spoke in a shaky voice as he again sank to his knees because he was too weak and sick to stand. "The street…has not been kind."

Lorca looked surprised, "I didn't think Vulcans did those anymore," he commented.

"They do not do it publicly, but I will most likely be imprisoned in the very facility I used to be employed at," Stonn spoke quietly. "I am a traitor and an open addict…I…"

The officer swore as Stonn began vomiting violently all over the sidewalk, "This is Rogers, I need another bus at Seaside Bar," he said into his radio. "ASAP!"

Officer Tomlinson frowned at Lorca, "You want a ride?" he asked worriedly. "You…"

"I do not enjoy being in any hospital except for the one at the Academy, as local healthcare is generally full of Romulan-hating racists," Lorca replied in a stern voice as he stood up. "A walk will do wonders for me. Do you wish my statement now or later?"

Captain Pike and Reed got up, determined to walk with their friend simply because they knew Lorca wasn't comfortable taking the bus, "Praetor, with all due respect, you're receiving cancer treatments, just helped rescue an innocent student, and you're visibly not well," Officer Forrest spoke gently, but firmly. "It's not a good idea for you to go walking the distance from here to the Academy. Why don't I give you all a ride there? I need to get Mister Paris's clothes for the local CSI group to analyze anyway…"

Lorca's eyes narrowed before he let out a resigned sigh, "I absolutely _loathe_ being coddled, but you are obviously not going to drop the issue," he replied. "All right."

"It's for the best, sir," Reed spoke in a quiet voice, giving Lorca a firm look.

Lorca scoffed, "I will only permit a ride after an ambulance comes for _him_ ," he spoke firmly, gesturing to the mess of Stonn that was on the sidewalk. "I will also be paying for his treatment from withdrawals. I do hope that the Vulcans have the sense to let him recover _before_ making him stand trial like he insists on doing. He's _clearly_ a mess…"

"Of course, sir," Officer Forrest conceded, knowing there was no point in arguing.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Diseases

**_One Day Later_ **

“How did you come up with that plan, Kirk?”

Jim didn’t look up from the hole in his best pants he was hand sewing. He was aware that the gala that afternoon was formal dress and his Academy uniform wouldn’t do it; hence, he had bought a sewing kit from the campus store and was trying to patch his best slacks with his sewing skills from prison. Skills that Frank had made him learn.

After Tom Paris had been brought to the Academy infirmary, Dean Archer and Officer Tucker had left Tucker Hall to assess the state of things. News and gossip were now travelling fairly quickly and Jim had wisely stayed out of the way of things, knowing he was alone in doing so because Leonard was part of the trauma team trying to help Tom.

“I just figured that the best way to catch a Romulan was with a Romulan and others who had knowledge of how to behave around them that could masquerade as sympathizers,” Jim replied, not looking up from his work. “Really, sir, if you’re worried I’ll _talk_ …”

Silence filled the room and Jim looked up, shocked to see Captain Pike standing there in his Academy instructors uniform with a confused expression on his face.

“I _know_ you have a suit if you’re worried about the gala,” Captain Pike commented softly.

Jim sighed, “I’ve been losing weight recently and the thing hangs off me like a tarp on a jungle shelter,” he replied softly. “I thought a slacks and a sweater would work…”

“I can’t blame you for having a little anxiety lately,” Captain Pike replied calmly as he sat in a chair near the bed where Jim was sewing. “Are you eating properly?”

Jim shrugged and swore as he accidentally poked his finger with the needle, “Even if I wanted to go get looked at, everyone’s still busy with Tom Paris,” he replied, sucking his finger to keep it from bleeding. “The papers and news have been going crazy about it. I dunno how those weapons even got into America, as they’re illegal and I haven’t seen them since being in Tarsus. I’ve been shocked by that thing they used on him too…”

Exhaling softly, Jim resumed sewing as if what he said didn’t create a feeling of uneasiness in the room, “I might not even go to the gala if I can get out of it cause I hate parties,” he spoke in a tired voice. “Sam’s not going either and he invited me over to his house for lunch and a movie. Is going absolutely mandatory?”

“Captain Lorca insisted you be there,” Captain Pike replied. “For your efforts…”

Jim scoffed, but continued his sewing, “ _More_ of this Kirk worship crap?” he replied in an irritated voice, his expression annoyed. “I have to dress up like a doll and suck up to diplomats who don’t really care about me? Sam’s older and has a social disability, but…”

“I need to tell you that it will be seen as an insult if you don’t go,” Captain Pike stated patiently, knowing Jim was ignorant when it came to diplomatic protocol. “You are considered a help to what Lorca is trying to do with modern Romulus because of your willingness to share information that will help the old, aggressive Empire disappear.”

Jim sighed tiredly and dropped his sewing on the bed before laying down in a ball because his lower abdomen and nether regions were hurting yet again. He had been good at hiding it when he was in pain, but the pain didn’t seem to be going away.

Captain Pike paused, “Wait, don’t you practice today for skating tomorrow?” he asked in a concerned voice, frowning as he watched Jim’s face. “How much pain are you in?”

“It’s never been this _bad,_ ” Jim whimpered. “I’ve been feeling steadily worse since about a week after Alcatraz, but I figured my body was just recovering from being savaged. It’s like this nasty, dull ache that’s just gotten considerably worse and it _sucks_ …”

Concern filled Captain Pike’s face as he got his phone out and Jim groaned, “Just let me _walk_ there if you’re going to make me go,” he complained softly, grunting as he tried to get up and failed. “If I go there on a gurney, Bones is gonna chew me out…”

“I would if I think you could make it there,” Captain Pike spoke firmly as he began to dial.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“A broken arm, massive shock, internal trauma from that thing, a broken sternum, collapsed lungs, a fractured skull, and drugging,” Phlox spoke in a grim voice as he studied the chart he had written up for Tom Paris while lingering outside the room where Tom lay now treated and hooked to a ventilator. “The drug in his system was an Ocampan sedative and I don’t know how he got it, but there are _very_ few Ocampans…”

Dean Archer sighed, keeping quiet as he watched Dr. McCoy check Tom’s vitals inside the room while an armed Giotto stood guard just outside the door. He knew of the Ocampan Temple near where Tom had been held hostage, but the people of the temple were more pacifist than the Vulcans and wouldn’t engage in such behavior. The one Ocampan who had come for the Games from Voyager Academy, however, might have been involved.

“Dean Archer?” the voice of Dean Owen Paris suddenly filled the air from behind.

Dean Archer and Phlox turned to see an anxious looking Dean Paris standing there, “I asked Tucker and Sanchez to search Unity Hall as you asked and they said that things have been moved,” Dean Paris spoke shakily. “Kes’s things are gone and so are the things of a student from Maquis Technical School, Michael Eddington. They ran.”

A grim expression filled Dean Archer’s face, “Have the cops been told?” he asked.

“Officer Tucker’s taking care of it,” Dean Paris replied softly. “I told my team to go on with their sports and to go to Lorca’s gala tonight. They wanted to be here, but I said no and that they needed to represent Voyager Academy. Is McCoy done examining Tom yet?”

Dean Archer sighed, “Nearly,” he replied calmly. “Tom’s welcome to stay here for as long as he needs since he probably won’t be able to fly home when the team’s scheduled to.”

“Thank you, Dean Archer,” Dean Paris replied softly, his expression tired. “The team will go back to Hawaii after the Games, but I won’t be leaving until Tom is able to.”

Phlox suddenly cleared his throat and Dean Paris moved to the window briefly before entering the room with Phlox at his heels. Leonard was watching Tom, who was awake and trying to take in where he was, “You’ve got a tube down your throat,” Leonard spoke calmly as Tom looked at him questioningly. “You’re at the Academy infirmary.”

“Oh, Thomas, thank God you’re awake,” Dean Paris spoke anxiously, approaching the bed as Tom looked at him. “Hey there, kiddo. It’s Dad.”

Tom blinked and with a great effort, he managed to lift his hand as if he wanted someone to grab it. Blinking back tears, Dean Paris took the hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Phlox quickly retrieved a chair for Dean Paris and Dean Paris accepted it gratefully as Tom drifted into a deep sleep, “He’s my only son,” Dean Paris spoke softly.

“Would you like me to call your wife?” Phlox asked softly. “I don’t mind doing it.”

Dean Paris exhaled, “Oh, she heard about the abduction over the news and she’s going to fly over as soon as she, Moira, and Kathleen can get a flight,” he replied softly. “I don’t know how those involved in the rescue did it, but they did and my precious son is _safe_.”

“Um, Doctor Phlox, I have the vitals written on the chart,” Leonard spoke nervously as he walked over to Phlox with the updated chart in hand. “Do you mind if I go on a break?”

Phlox nodded and took the chart, offering Leonard a reassuring smile as he left the room. He also noticed that Dean Archer and Officer Tucker had excused themselves, which allowed him to completely focus on making sure Tom and Dean Paris were comfortable.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The sight of Jim Kirk curled into a ball on a gurney quietly moaning was the last thing Julian expected when he responded to the campus medics call for a doctor that had been sent through the ER computer. Captain Pike was lingering beside the gurney looking worried while the medics looked uneasy, “Mister Kirk?” Julian spoke nervously.

“I’m in _epic_ pain,” Jim spoke weakly. “Can you _please_ do something about it?”

Julian hesitated, “Um, it’s Doctor Bashir,” he spoke softly. “If you’re uncomfortable with having me as your doctor, I can get someone else. I know others are upstairs…”

“You’re _not_ John Harrison, Julian,” Jim mumbled weakly. “Can you just help me?”

Captain Pike gave Julian, who looked thunderstruck at Jim’s words, an encouraging look, “What seems to be the problem?” Julian asked quietly. “You mentioned pain?”

“Yeah, my lower abdomen and man parts,” Jim mumbled weakly. “Hurt all the time.”

Julian nodded, “Do you mind if I check?” he asked softly. “You’ll need to unfold yourself.”

Jim groaned, but did as Julian asked while the medics bolted because they were personally terrified at the prospect of John Harrison’s son serving in a medical position on campus. Julian gently began to feel and listened as Jim whimpered when he felt pain.

“All right,” Julian spoke calmly. “I’m going to get you a chart and order an ultrasound because I definitely felt something there, but I’m not sure what it is yet.”

Jim nodded and closed his eyes, suddenly tired. Captain Pike used the opportunity to follow Julian out to the Intake desk and watched as the young doctor silently arranged a new patient chart without so much as a comment about the medics fleeing.

“Do you want to file an incident report against Terrell and Dawson?” Captain Pike asked in a concerned voice, his expression serious. “Campus medics are supposed to remain in the trauma room and provide assistance as directed. They fled like there was a _fire_ …”

Julian sighed, “Everyone knows who I am and I don’t blame them for being afraid,” he replied in a quiet voice, his expression solemn. “This isn’t Bajor and tolerance is much lower than what I’m used to, but since I’m a student here, I guess I have to adjust…”

“You’re right, you do,” Captain Pike replied firmly. “This campus has a _zero-tolerance_ policy when it comes to discrimination and when someone is discriminated against, campus policy dictates that they file a report with Campus Security and…”

A throat cleared, “Did I hear someone summon me?” a drawl suddenly filled the air.

Julian said nothing as Officer Tucker and Dean Archer approached, having overheard Pike’s comments, “Excuse me, I have a patient who needs an ultrasound,” Julian spoke, bolting before Pike could stop him and expose what had happened in the trauma room.

Officer Tucker eyed Pike, “Terrell and Dawson were the ones who brought his patient in, but they didn’t follow protocol,” Pike explained with a sigh. “They bolted rather quickly…”

“And the kid doesn’t wanna file a report?” Officer Tucker replied, deeply surprised.

Captain Pike shook his head, “Oh, McCoy went on break and I think he’s kinda shaken after dealing with Tom Paris all day,” Officer Tucker said. “He’s in the hospital library.”

“And that’s my cue to go do some mentoring,” Captain Pike said softly. “Excuse me.”

As Captain Pike left, Dean Archer and Officer Tucker moved to the trauma room and saw that a privacy blind had been put up. The two entered the room, “Doctor Bashir when you’ve got a moment, Dean Archer and I wanna speak with ya,” Tucker said kindly.

“I’m a _little_ busy at the moment,” Julian replied tersely. “And you’re invading my patient’s right to privacy by being in here, so I’m going to ask you both to leave nicely.”

Dean Archer sighed, “And I’m going to have to ask you nicely to file an incident report instead of pretending that discrimination of you is acceptable,” he replied firmly.

“All right, I see the problem,” Julian spoke in a gentler voice. “Masses…right there.”

A whimper of fear filled the air, followed by a sigh, “I can arrange for a biopsy as soon as the room can be set up,” Julian’s gentle voice filled the air. “Do you want me to call anyone for you? This sort of situation can be quite scary to endure alone.”

Soft crying suddenly filled the air, “Um, Sam and his wife and Bones and his mom,” Jim’s voice replied shakily. “Lorca’s party is tonight at Daystrom and Pike said it would be rude if I didn’t show up cause Lorca wanted to honor my efforts. I don’t want to go, though.”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Julian’s voice replied casually. “My adopted father’s a diplomat and on the Games Council, so I need to make an obligatory appearance because I have his name, but he said I don’t have to stay longer than I want to. You, however, don’t _have_ to do anything that will make you uncomfortable and I’ll even write you an excuse note.”

Officer Tucker quickly excused himself, his expression ashen at what he had just overheard, “I’d rather get it done as soon as possible,” Jim replied quietly. “Please.”

The privacy blind was suddenly moved and Dean Archer sighed as Jim, who was laying on the gurney in a gown, his glasses, and socks while his clothes lay in a heap on the floor, stared at him. Julian was putting the supplies away while watching Archer closely.

“I think you can be excused tonight given the situation,” Dean Archer spoke gently, his expression gentle. “I’m also going to notify Professor Reed you need a couple days off.”

Jim sighed and nodded as Julian brought him a blanket, “While I’m arranging everything, why don’t you rest a little?” Julian spoke calmly. “Did you bring your phone with you?”

“It’s in my pants pocket,” Jim replied softly, sighing tiredly. “Do you mind…?”

Julian sighed as he retrieved Jim’s phone and handed it to him. Jim silently began texting as covered himself with the blanket and promptly rolled on to his side. Dean Archer watched as Julian left the room to get things underway before he looked at Jim.

“Is there anything you need, James?” Dean Archer asked softly. “Anyone I can call?”

Jim exhaled softly, “Just give my apologies to the Games Council cause I was supposed to skate tomorrow and I obviously won’t be able to,” he replied quietly as he sent a mass text message to the few he had named. “This…this could be cancer, you know?”

“Yes, it could be, but the school will support you,” Dean Archer promised softly.

Jim nodded as Julian came back to the room, “I just got off the phone with Phlox and he’s on his way down,” Julian spoke calmly. “He says I can do pre-op with you now.”

“That was awfully quick,” Dean Archer spoke worriedly. “Jim, do you need more time?”

Jim exhaled softly, “Just get it done,” he replied. “I’m assuming you need blood?”

Swallowing hard, Dean Archer stepped out to give Jim and Julian a chance to discuss the upcoming biopsy privately. He caught sight of Phlox coming from the elevator as he silently left the infirmary to talk to the Games Council about Jim’s situation.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The classroom was quiet, but Reed was awake and had plenty of work to do for both the campus and the mall, as Captain Pike would be busy supporting his athletes at various events that day. His father had finally gotten news on the USS Archer and Reed expected to never see him again after they had parted that morning, as his work was his father’s life and his aquaphobia would certainly prevent him from going to the ship himself.

Sighing heavily, Reed checked his email and then continued researching the type of brain surgery that Jim had told him about. He was in his office under the pretense of working and having office hours for students, but he just wanted a quiet place to think. He was a lot older than Jim and being reliant on medication made his chances for surviving such a surgery a lot lower. Or at least, that’s what he perceived; he was also very scared of it.

He needed glasses badly, Reed reflected as he stared at the screen and immediately earned himself a headache. Scoffing, he closed his eyes and massaged his forehead while leaning back in his chair. He needed a lot of things, but campus insurance didn’t cover anything other than services offered on campus and private insurance was expensive.

“Malcolm?”

Reed sighed irritably, “Mister Tucker, I’m _working_ ,” he replied, recognizing his friend’s drawl and the way his friend walked. “My father went back to his ship earlier.”

“Researching brain surgery is working, Mal?” Tucker’s voice replied. “And sleeping?”

Reed scoffed as he opened his eyes and sighed at his friend’s somber expression, “What are you even doing here?” he asked irritably. “I’m officially in office hours.”

“Kirk’s getting prepped for a biopsy,” Officer Tucker said softly. “He wanted you to know and I know you don’t have a working cell. I wish you’d let me get you a new one.”

Reed suddenly felt cold, “A biopsy?” he asked in a stunned voice as he stood and quickly closed his laptop. “I need to get over there, I suppose. He needs all the support…”

“You’re researching brain surgery and you obviously need glasses, Malcolm,” Officer Tucker replied in a concerned voice, frowning. “And you’re worried about _Kirk_?!”

Reed sighed, “Kirk’s young and he’s going through a potentially frightening thing whereas I am used to difficult things,” he replied calmly. “The medication’s doing what it has to…”

“You’re saving money to go to Hoshi’s funeral at Christmas, aren’t you?” Tucker replied.

Reed gave his friend a look, “If I’m not too incapacitated to get on the plane, which I very well could be,” he replied mournfully, sighing. “The tremors are still a problem.”

“Look, Mal, I’ll run you to San Fran General and pay for it on my insurance since you can’t get more than pills from Phlox,” Officer Tucker replied worriedly. “I know you’ve been scared to do anything with your dad visiting, but he’s gone back to his…”

Malcolm didn’t respond and Officer Tucker suddenly noticed how glazed over his friend’s expression was; it was obvious the man was experiencing an absence seizure. A moment later, Malcolm closed his eyes and sighed heavily, “Malcolm?” Tucker asked softly.

“Maybe a trip to hospital would be a good idea,” Reed spoke softly, his voice weak.

Officer Tucker sighed as Reed suddenly moved to his office chair and sat, exhaling heavily as he gravitated between being asleep and being awake, “Just give me a _moment_ ,” Reed spoke softly, closing his eyes. “These come and go quite often.”

“Maybe you should nap on that cot in your office instead of where someone could walk in on ya,” Officer Tucker spoke calmly, sighing. “Do you still have the cot?”

Reed mumbled something, but didn’t stir, “What?” Officer Tucker asked softly.

“I’ll be fine in a few minutes, Mister Tucker, and then we can go see Mister Kirk,” Reed replied in a groggy, faint voice as he sat there asleep. “This isn’t anything new to me.”

Sighing, Officer Tucker grabbed a chair and sat across from his friend to wait it out. He thought Malcolm having a _routine_ for seizures was strange, but the man had been his friend for years and he would support him however Malcolm would allow it to happen.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Doctor McCoy?”

Leonard didn’t look up from the jar of chocolate pudding he was nursing in the canteen after being allowed on break. He knew he shouldn’t eat it, but he had to eat something after getting the text from Jim saying that he was being scheduled for a biopsy for some tumors Dr. Bashir had found on an ultrasound. The whole idea of Jim being _sick_ …

“If you’re here to talk about Jim, I already know,” Leonard replied with a sigh.

Silence filled the air and Leonard looked up to see Phlox frown, “Hm?” Phlox asked.

“He sent me and a few others a text saying that he came in in pain and Doctor Bashir did an ultrasound that found tumors,” Leonard explained. “Bashir wants to do a biopsy and is filing the proper paperwork. He might have been even trying to page you…”

Phlox sighed and quickly checked his phone: sure enough, there were several messages from Dr. Bashir outlining the situation and what he wanted to do about it, “I know I’m plain _selfish_ not rushing down there and taking the whole case over, but it was hard enough doing the brain surgery on Jim,” Leonard admitted. “If Jim’s sick…I _can’t_ …”

“I know you can’t,” Phlox replied softly. “And it’s _good_ you’re admitting your limits.”

Leonard exhaled as he quickly finished off his pudding, “And I think Jim knows it too because he’s not outright demanding a change in doctors like he used to,” he replied in an anxious voice. “Do you think I could just be involved as a friend this time?”

Phlox nodded and Leonard got up, throwing the pudding cup away as he followed Phlox from the cafeteria. Instead of going to the elevator, however, Phlox led Leonard to the pre-op area. Jim was sitting in one of the beds, silently looking over a stack of paperwork while Julian was working at a computer nearby while keeping half an eye on Jim.

Julian immediately froze at the sight of Leonard. He had fully expected Phlox to pull him off the case because of who he was and there was nothing to do but be a good sport.

“Um, Doctor McCoy, the notes are here and James is filling out consent forms,” Julian spoke in a nervous voice as he stood up and sighed. “Everything you need is…”

Leonard turned and stared at him, as did Phlox, “I was never pulled off a case in Bajor because of who I am, but America is quite different and the name _Harrison_ puts the fear of God into people,” Julian spoke quietly. “I should get back to the Intake box.”

“I’m not here to take over your case, you _idiot_ ,” Leonard replied gruffly. “I’m _support_.”

Julian looked taken aback, “Did you just call me an _idiot_?” he replied, surprised.

Leonard nodded, but silently moved over to the bed, signaling that their conversation was over, “You said you’re studying surgery?” Phlox asked quietly, secretly amused by Leonard and Julian’s conversation. “How many surgeries did you do in Bajor?”

“I was the only surgeon that the people in the tent city would allow to touch them, so I did quite a bit under the supervision of Bajoran medical personnel,” Julian explained quietly. “The tent people suffered from all measures of poverty and mental illness…”

“Then you’ll take the lead on this,” Phlox replied calmly. “You _need_ the experience.”

Julian exhaled, “I might as well tell you now, I’ve decided to see if Praetor Lorca will allow me to work at the hospital in Thermopoli once I’ve graduated,” he replied softly. “I could stay in the States if I wanted to, but there’s no work for me here…anywhere.”

Phlox gave him a concerned look, “That’s a _death sentence_ ,” he replied firmly.

“It’s where I’ll be _accepted_ ,” Julian replied with a sigh, his expression sad. “I already wrote the letter and sent it to Empress Georgiou. It’s a letter of intent…”

Phlox sighed, “We’ll discuss this _later_ ,” he replied. “Right now, you have a patient.”

Swallowing hard, Julian nodded and approached the bed to talk with Jim about the surgery. Phlox, meanwhile, silently got on the other computer to arrange a meeting with Dean Archer, Richard Bashir, and others to discuss Julian’s plan to go work in Romulus simply because Julian was _too_ talented to do that; he was only doing it because of _hate._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Yes, Doctor Bashir _did_ send a letter to Philippa asking to be employed at the hospital in Thermopoli after he graduates next spring,” Lorca spoke in a tired voice as he, Phlox, Dean Archer, Richard Bashir, and President Mathews sat in the conference room on the surgical floor nearly an hour after Julian’s confession to Phlox. “It’s pending.”

Richard sighed and glared at President Mathews, “Are you Americans really so dense as to blame _Julian_ for the crimes that John Harrison did just because your predecessor gave Harrison diplomatic immunity?” he asked in an annoyed voice. “Julian was experimented on when he was just a child cause Harrison couldn’t handle anything less than perfection in his lineage! I don’t want him to go to Romulus, but if Lorca is willing to put him to work in full trust that he can do his job, I’m bloody well going to support my boy!”

President Mathews looked immensely uneasy, “Archer, what is _with_ your students causing so much grief lately?” he finally asked, frowning. “First, the Vulcans want Nathaniel Hendorff back in jail for two weeks because he gave the SFPD a statement regarding Stonn’s interrogation of Julian and the Vulcans view it as a violation of probation…”

“Excuse me, _what?_!” Dean Archer replied, his eyes wide with anger. “They _what?!”_

Richard scoffed, “So the Vulcans get to throw someone in jail because he stood up for Julian now?” he replied irritably. “I have half a mind to call for a _boycott_ …”

“I assumed Nathaniel told you, but Ambassador Sarek issued the order himself,” President Mathews explained. “He’s recovered from surgery and Stonn is under his protection, so he views Nathaniel’s actions as a breach of the agreement.”

Dean Archer swore loudly, “Stonn’s in absolutely _no_ condition to give any sort of statement on _anything_ because he’s suffering from drug withdrawals!” Lorca replied in a quiet, but irritated voice. “I paid for his care and he’s receiving help…”

“I want to set Hendorff up with an advocate,” Dean Archer spoke calmly as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number before setting it on speaker. “Trip? I need you to…”

A faint, muffled groan suddenly filled the air, “ _You idiot, why in God’s name did you call an ambulance?_ ” Reed’s weak voice spoke. “ _If I have to go, at least get Doctor Cutler or Doctor April to take care of me. They’ll let me be on your insurance like you insist…”_

“ _Put the mask back on, Mal,”_ Officer Tucker’s drawl filled the air. “ _You just had a seizure_.”

Muffled snoring filled the phone and Lorca’s eyes widened in surprise. President Mathews looked sick, Richard Bashir looked confused, and Dean Archer looked angry.

“Trip, what are you doing?” Dean Archer asked in a firm voice. “Is Malcolm okay?”

A sigh filled the phone, “ _No, but I’ll put the cost on my insurance since Mal can’t get any of his own due to the restriction laws_ ,” Tucker replied in a concerned voice. “ _He had a seizure in his classroom and threw up. His campus insurance is very basic and so I’m getting him shipped to San Fran General. Sarah April owes him for what he did.”_

Plhox’s beeper suddenly went off and he checked it, “If you’ll excuse me, everyone, I have to check in with Doctor Bashir,” he spoke calmly. “And then it appears, Mister Tucker, that you and I have a meeting at San Francisco General. Am I right?”

“ _Um, yeah_ ,” Officer Tucker replied, subdued. “ _Hey, look, I gotta go. Bye_.”

The call ended and Phlox left the room, “You know, President Mathews, it would certainly be a _shame_ if I had to inform my government of how badly Julian’s being treated in America just because of his biological father’s actions,” Richard Bashir spoke in a stern voice, glaring at President Mathews menacingly. “It might even threaten the treaties our two countries have. I _adopted_ Julian and he is a _Bashir_. Enough is _enough_!”

Dean Archer looked stunned and Lorca looked amused, but President Mathews nodded.

“I’d also like to bring up Malcolm Reed, if I may,” Dean Archer spoke calmly, sighing.

President Mathews exhaled irritably, as he personally had a lot to do before tonight’s televised apology gala, “Can this wait until after the gala?” he asked nervously.

Lorca scoffed, “Oh, you want to present the image of a stable, caring authority figure to the airwaves?” he asked coldly, his expression dark. “You’re not a good President if you can’t take the time to do something about issues that are put right in front of your face.”

“Oh, I’ve got a _Romulan_ telling me how to run a stable country?!” President Mathews screeched angrily, glaring at Lorca menacingly. “You’re the one running the asylum!”

A tense silence filled the room, “Nero’s Empire left a lot to be desired,” Lorca spoke in a cold, but steady voice. “Endless destruction, famine, terrible weather, endless dead, and barely enough resources to help anyone. Malcolm Reed may not have had much and he may have gotten very badly hurt, but he did what he could. That’s more than I can say for _you_ , President Mathews. Or have you forgotten the sacrifices Enterprise Base…?”

“Oh, yes, that!” President Mathews snapped. “You’re one to talk about Enterprise Base when you didn’t even have the decency to send Ensign Sato back to America! Malcolm Reed had to steal a plane and go over there illegally and endanger himself!”

Lorca suddenly got his cell-phone out of his pocket and fiddled it with it briefly before sighing, “And you’re one to preach about being aware of things when you didn’t even notice that I put a hidden camera in here upon my arrival that’s recorded this entire conversation,” he spoke darkly. “I have had quite _enough_ of the racist attitudes here and so I’ve just sent a copy of this conversation to newsrooms around the county.”

Richard looked amused, “I’m glad you took my suggestion, Gabe,” he replied calmly.

“Jonathan, did you know about this?!” President Mathews screeched, his face as red as a tomato as he glared at the others in the room. “We made concessions for you to…!”

Dean Archer nodded, “I did,” he replied calmly. “And I think Praetor Lorca has a point.”

President Mathews scoffed and swore, “ _Fine_ ,” he replied icily. “Let’s talk…on camera.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jim was now in a hospital room, as he had woken briefly in Recovery and seemed well enough that Julian thought it best to get him in a room. In the hospital room with him, sat Captain Pike and Leonard McCoy. The two had things keeping them occupied so that Jim could rest. Julian watched them from the computer; it was good that Jim had friends.

_It’s good that Jim seemed to have friends because he would no doubt need them in the days and weeks ahead._ Julian mused somberly as he stared at the results of the surgery he had processed in record time. He had spent a lot more time operating than he wanted to and it hadn’t taken long afterwards to run the results through laboratory processes.

“Doctor Bashir, you paged me?” Phlox suddenly asked in a quiet, concerned voice.

Julian sighed, “You’d better have a look at these results,” he replied solemnly.

Phlox came around the desk and frowned when he saw the results, “I spent a lot more time inside of James than I wanted to, but there were smaller tumors that scans didn’t pick up,” Julian spoke quietly. “The blood test supports my theory that whatever drugs James was given at Alcatraz caused this. Trellium-D mixed with something else, according to the researching I did. Chemo can most likely kill remaining cancerous cells, but I had no choice but to remove the testicle and some nearby nodes because of all of the tumors. If you want to take over the case because I had to deviate from the plan.”

“I’ll _supervise_ the case, but you are perfectly capable of seeing it through,” Phlox replied in a calm, but firm voice. “You’ve got the gala tonight as well, so I can also help…”

Julian shook his head, “I’m going to skip and see James through the first treatment,” he replied softly. “I have to start the treatments _tonight_ if he’s got any chance of beating this. Richard will understand and I’ve never been one for diplomatic functions.”

Letting out a sigh, Julian printed the results and added them to Jim’s chart before getting up, “I’d better go tell my patient,” he spoke softly. “I outlined all my work…”

“…So you and Pike are both here, Bones?” Jim’s weak, groggy voice filled the air as Julian stepped inside the hospital room. “I’d wake and say hi, but I’m _so_ sleepy…”

Leonard and Captain Pike, however, were no longer listening because they were staring at Julian. Julian pretended not to notice as he went over to Jim’s bedside.

“Hey there, Mister Kirk,” Julian spoke calmly. “How are you feeling? I heard you speak.”

Jim sighed sleepily, but opened his eyes, “Glasses,” he spoke weakly. “Blurry.”

Julian quickly found Jim’s glasses on the table and placed them on Jim’s face, allowing him to see clearly, “It’s _bad_ …I can tell,” Jim said groggily, searching Julian’s face.

“Did you want me to call your brother before we chat?” Julian asked softly.

Jim scoffed groggily, “Sam’s in Sausalito today with his daddy/therapist,” he replied in a tired voice. “Aurelan’s at playgroup with Peter. My other family’s right here except for Pavel and he’s probably off at some event. He signed up for like half a dozen…”

“Well, you’ve got Stage 2 testicular cancer, but the cancerous cells limited themselves to one testicle somehow,” Julian explained in a quiet voice. “I had to remove it and some nearby nodes. I’m worried that it might go to Stage 3, so I want to start you on chemotherapy as soon as you’re more alert. I’m _so_ sorry that the news isn’t good.”

Leonard looked horrified and Captain Pike looked very sad, but Jim merely sighed, “ _Yeah_ ,” he commented groggily. “I knew there was _something_. Carol and Nero seemed bent on killing me when I was at Alcatraz. Carol even made _fun_ of my death…”

The mention of Alcatraz caused Julian to wince, but he recovered quickly, “For now, though, get some rest and I’ll get everything set up for later,” he spoke calmly. “I don’t know where all the nurses are, but if you need ice chips or anything, I can get them.”

“You did the surgery _without_ nurses?” Captain Pike asked sternly. “Campus protocol…”

Julian gave Captain Pike a look, “If you’re going to distress my patient, you can _leave_ ,” he replied in a quiet, but firm voice. “Doctor McCoy stepped into that capacity.”

“Yeah,” Leonard admitted with a sigh. “But we shouldn’t stress Jim out, you know?”

Julian watched as the two quickly moved into the hallway and began talking, but he quickly turned his attention back to Jim, “Can I have ice chips?” Jim asked groggily.

Nodding, Julian quietly retrieved a cup of ice chips for Jim and fed a few to him before setting the cup aside, “Hey, they’re leaving,” Jim spoke groggily. “Pike looks _pissed_.”

Dread filled Julian, as Leonard had most likely had told Phlox about the nurses and other medics being reluctant to work any sort of cases with the son of John Khan Harrison. Julian himself was becoming used to the racist, exclusionary attitudes and hence why he had decided to go to Romulus upon graduation. He would be accepted for who he was.

“Um, why don’t you get some more rest?” Julian spoke in a calming voice. “I’ll just be at the desk arranging for your chemotherapy session later. If you need anything…”

A snore filled the room as Jim dropped back to sleep and Julian took the opportunity to leave, “Doctor Bashir, Doctor McCoy just shared the most _interesting_ story,” Phlox commented from the desk, having overheard Leonard’s confession. “Care to tell me?”

“Not particularly, but I suppose it’s unavoidable now,” Julian replied with a sigh.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Attention students, there will be a MANDATORY assembly in the auditorium today at 1700 H and anyone who does not have a medical excuse is REQUIRED to attend. Anyone who refuses to attend without a legitimate medical excuse will be barred from further participation in the Games._

_Sincerely,_

_Christopher Pike - Student Mentor, Head of Campus Advocacy Group, Assistant Dean, Starfleet Hockey Academy._

Spock raised an eyebrow as he sat in his dorm room, his gaze on the notification that had just popped up in the middle of his thesis work. He had no events that day and had been determined to get ahead in his schoolwork, but he now found himself confused.

“…Oh, man, an _assembly_?” Spock suddenly heard someone whine. “What’s this about?”

A scoff filled the air, “Oh, come on, Samuel, you know it’s about that freak kid of Khan’s,” a voice replied. “It’s bad enough he has to be in the same common room as us, but Phlox is actually letting him work at the infirmary! Why can’t the kid just do what the Vulcans want and kill himself already? That’s what that Vulcan was trying to do that night!”

Spock’s eyes widened in anger and he quickly abandoned his work, emerging just in time to see Giotto and another young man talking just down the hallway, “I believe you are in error,” Spock spoke sternly. “The Vulcans do not wish Julian Bashir to kill himself.”

“That’s not what Stonn told the media and the cops,” Giotto corrected, shamefaced. “Stonn told them that Ambassador Sarek would rather see people like Julian kill themselves than be allowed the freedom to roam and cause chaos like Khan has.”

Spock frowned, “Julian Bashir is _not_ John Harrison,” he replied sternly. “I disagree.”

“Maybe you ought to set your old man and those geezer Vulcans straight, then,” Giotto replied nervously. “Spock, you’re a credit to everyone here, but you don’t exactly walk the walk when it comes to exercising your power to help those in great need.”

Giotto’s friend scoffed and sauntered away, but Giotto remained and Spock sighed, “Sarek is the Elder,” Spock replied. “I would have to challenge Sarek’s competency in order to speak on behalf of the Vulcans. I am the prince, yes, but Sarek is the Elder and Vulcan Elders are highly respected and I would have to challenge his competency.”

“Look, Spock, I know you gotta respect your dad,” Giotto spoke quietly. “But making a statement that Julian should kill himself because he’s an Augment isn’t right. Julian’s biological father _forced_ him into that and Julian hates it, but he’s stuck with it. Anyway, I gotta go to a Security walk before the gala and then I gotta go to the dry cleaners…”

Spock nodded and stood in silence as Giotto left, but he knew Giotto was right; the power he now held needed to be put to good use and he had to help others with it.

Letting out a sigh, Spock returned to his dorm room to call his grandmother to insist that a competency council be taken place to see if Sarek was fit to be an Elder anymore.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

San Francisco General Hospital

“Mal, come on, don’t be mad at me forever,” Officer Tucker spoke in a pleading voice as he sat beside in the bed in the exam room where paramedics had put Reed at his request. “I got all the insurance crap worked out and Phlox is on his way.”

Reed sighed weakly, “I’m _not_ mad at you,” he replied, a sigh in his voice as he looked up from the IV that the nurse had put in his hand upon arrival. “I was thinking about my father and hoping he was safe on the Archer. He was allowed to go back to his ship…”

“Did you tell him how badly off you really are?” Officer Tucker replied softly.

Reed shook his head, “The sea is his life,” he replied. “We didn’t really have much time for conversations about that when he was visiting, but he knows that I’m not well.”

Just then, the door opened and Phlox came into the room with a concerned looking Dr. Sarah April, “Lieutenant Reed,” she spoke worriedly. “I’ve been chatting with Phlox…”

“I want to do another scan to see what’s happening,” Phlox spoke calmly.

Reed sighed tiredly, but nodded, “In the meantime, I want you resting and I’ll give you fluids,” Dr. April spoke in a concerned voice. “Consider the treatment paid for. It’s the very least I can do after what you did for Karen. She would have _died_ if you hadn’t…”

The mention of Alcatraz caused Reed to cringe, but he nodded before closing his eyes to rest, “Phlox, I’m sorry I didn’t drag him here sooner, but he’s always been too scared to ask for help,” Officer Tucker apologized anxiously. “He’s been through so much, but he gave me a safe place to sleep my drunken binges off when I needed it and now…”

“I completely understand,” Phlox replied calmly, not offended in the least as he sat on the couch in the room while Dr. April left to arrange a scan for Reed per Phlox’s orders.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Campus Newsroom – Starfleet Academy

_“Yes, Doctor Bashir did send a letter to Philippa asking to be employed at the hospital in Thermopoli after he graduates next spring,” Lorca spoke in a tired voice as he, Phlox, Dean Archer, Richard Bashir, and President Mathews sat in the conference room on the surgical floor nearly an hour after Julian’s confession to Phlox. “It’s pending.”_

_Richard sighed and glared at President Mathews, “Are you Americans really so dense as to blame Julian for the crimes that John Harrison did just because your predecessor gave Harrison diplomatic immunity?” he asked in an annoyed voice. “Julian was experimented on when he was just a child cause Harrison couldn’t handle anything less than perfection in his lineage! I don’t want him to go to Romulus, but if Lorca is willing to put him to work in full trust that he can do his job, I’m bloody well going to support my boy!”_

_President Mathews exhaled irritably, as he personally had a lot to do before tonight’s televised apology gala, “Can this wait until after the gala?” he asked nervously._

_Lorca scoffed, “Oh, you want to present the image of a stable, caring authority figure to the airwaves?” he asked coldly, his expression dark. “You’re not a good President if you can’t take the time to do something about issues that are put right in front of your face.”_

_“Oh, I’ve got a Romulan telling me how to run a stable country?!” President Mathews screeched angrily, glaring at Lorca menacingly. “You’re the one running the asylum!”_

_A tense silence filled the room, “Nero’s Empire left a lot to be desired,” Lorca spoke in a cold, but steady voice. “Endless destruction, famine, terrible weather, endless dead, and barely enough resources to help anyone. Malcolm Reed may not have had much and he may have gotten very badly hurt, but he did what he could. That’s more than I can say for you, President Mathews. Or have you forgotten the sacrifices Enterprise Base…?”_

_“Oh, yes, that!” President Mathews snapped. “You’re one to talk about Enterprise Base when you didn’t even have the decency to send Ensign Sato back to America! Malcolm Reed had to steal a plane and go over there illegally and endanger himself!”_

_Lorca suddenly got his cell-phone out of his pocket and fiddled it with it briefly before sighing, “And you’re one to preach about being aware of things when you didn’t even notice that I put a hidden camera in here upon my arrival that’s recorded this entire conversation,” he spoke darkly. “I have had quite enough of the racist attitudes here and so I’ve just sent a copy of this conversation to newsrooms around the county.”_

Nyota’s expression was one of horror as she continued viewing the video that had arrived in the campus newsroom from Lorca’s device. She hadn’t wanted to go to any of the venues that day and had come to the campus newsroom because it provided her solace, but now she realized she had work ahead of her. She had to tell this troubling story.

It didn’t take long for Nyota to set up the webcam that would allow her to broadcast a story on social media and to other newsrooms in the county. She sighed and began.

“Discrimination and bigotry are diseases that have long polluted the world and even though we’ve made strides to eradicate the disease, it is still very much a problem…especially right in my own backyard of Starfleet Hockey Academy,” Nyota spoke in a somber voice. “Not only that, but in San Francisco, a fellow student is being discriminated against simply because of who his father is and what that man has done. That student, now a dear friend of mine, is Julian Bashir. Julian Bashir is a skilled doctor, a decent Human being, and the biological son of Doctor John Harrison of the Harrison Foundation and creator of the Harrison Augment experiments. John experimented on Julian as a child, making Julian a victim. Everyone seems to believe that Julian’s unique by choice, but he’s not. Julian just wants to be a doctor; he wants to help people, but nobody will let him do any good at all because of who his father is. Julian is not John Harrison and I want to stand for Julian’s right to help people. The government here won’t even allow Julian to practice medicine and James Kirk had to fight for Julian to even be allowed to serve as a doctor on campus for right now. He, like everyone else from Deep Space Nine Academy, lost _everything_ they knew when Bajor was taken over by a rogue alliance of criminals. He _should_ be allowed to rebuild his life here, but people won’t treat him like he has any rights here. They shun him, they attack him, and they laugh over the fact that the Vulcans held him for questioning for 17 hours simply because of what his bloodline is! I hate the injustice of all of it. I know the Peace Games are currently going on, but I am going to be abstaining from the Games tomorrow and going on a peace walk through San Francisco on behalf of Julian Bashir. I would love it if people could join me so we can get the message across that discrimination is not acceptable! Time and place will be posted on the Campus Chalkboard as soon as I get those figured out. This is Nyota Uhura of the Starfleet Academy Campus Newsroom, encouraging everyone to fight for a friend. Fight for the rights of those who have been discriminated against.”

Once the video was recorded, Nyota quickly spliced it into clips of what Lorca had sent out plus clips explaining the Harrison experiments that she had no problem retrieving from the internet, and Khan’s declaration that he had used his son as the first test subject. She let out an anxious sigh as she pressed SEND. It was time for change.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Infirmary – Starfleet Hockey Academy

As the hours passed, Julian’s phone kept buzzing repeatedly in the pocket of his scrub pants, but he ignored it. He was focusing on helping Jim recover from surgery and preparing him for his first chemotherapy session that would no doubt be taxing.

Due to the assembly that robbed him of help from McCoy, M’Benga, any of the nurses who would work with him, Dr. Kirk being out in Sausalito, and Phlox needing to go downtown, Julian was also alone at the clinic and checked the Intake area occasionally to see if there were any patients. Most the staff and students were at the assembly, Julian thought, as he sat at Intake with one camera trained on where Jim was sleeping. He also had one camera on Tom Paris, but _other_ nurses were dedicated to helping Tom.

“Julian?”

Julian looked up from his work and was surprised to see Miles and Jadzia at the desk, “Shouldn’t you two be at the assembly?” he asked quietly. “It’s mandatory…”

“It’s not for another 10 minutes,” Miles replied calmly. “Didn’t you get my texts?”

Julian scoffed, “I’ve been too busy to check my phone,” he replied. “What is it?”

“Julian, Nyota Uhura sent out a news broadcast calling everyone out on how you’ve been treated since we came to America,” Jadzia explained in an intrigued voice, her expression concerned. “Did you have to do surgery today? You’re in _surgical_ clothes…”

Julian nodded as he frowned, “Uhura did _what_?!” he asked in a confused voice.

“Just check the Campus Chalkboard,” Miles spoke anxiously. “Dax, we gotta hurry.”

Jadzia nodded and offered Julian a reassuring smile, but Julian’s eyes were on the screen and he bolted as he saw Jim trying to get out of bed unassisted. Swearing, Julian bolted off to the stairs, completely unaware that Miles and Jadzia had chosen to follow.

Jim was merely on the edge of the bed by the time Julian arrived at his room, the pain and fading anesthetic making it impossible for him to move any further, “I have to pee,” Jim spoke in a groggy voice as he saw Julian nearby. “I buzzed for a nurse for like 20 minutes…”

“None came,” Julian finished with a sigh. “I suppose the others are busy. Let me help...”

Jim nodded and allowed Julian to help him to the bathroom, “Are they that scared of you?” Jim asked as he did his business. “It hurts a little to pee. Is that normal?”

“It’ll fade as you heal,” Julian replied gently. “And…yes they are scared of me.”

As Julian helped him clean up and go back to bed, Jim frowned, “Why?” he asked groggily, stopping short when he suddenly noticed Miles and Jadzia in the room.

“Oh, my goodness, James Kirk,” Jadzia spoke in a concerned voice. “Are you okay?”

Jim sighed groggily, but focused on getting back into bed, “For someone who just got told he has Stage 2 testicular cancer and lost a testicle in surgery, I’m _fantastic_ ,” he replied in a groggy, tired voice. “Doctor Bashir’s starting me on chemo tonight.”

Jadzia gaped at Jim and Miles looked horrified, “I’m sorry,” Miles finally replied softly.

“It’s not your fault,” Jim replied groggily. “Doctor Bashir’s been doing an awesome job taking care of me and Bones even played nurse cause the nurses hate Julian’s guts.”

Julian sighed, “I should get the shunt in,” he replied softly. “Are you ready for that?”

“You’re gonna numb my arm up, right?” Jim asked softly, looking at him.

As Julian nodded reassuringly, Miles and Jadzia left so they wouldn’t be late for the assembly. They both _knew_ that Julian wouldn’t leave now even if he was ordered to.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“…Now, I don’t care what you’ve heard about Doctor John Khan Harrison!” Captain Pike’s unusually angry voice filled the auditorium as Miles and Jadzia slipped into the auditorium. “Doctor Julian Subatoi Bashir is not the same person and I’ve _had_ it with everyone flouting campus regulations simply because they are uncomfortable!”

Anxious murmurs filled the auditorium, but everyone fell silent again when Dean Archer stepped up to the podium and quietly set up a laptop. He pressed PLAY and waited.

“You are late, yes?” Pavel whispered to Miles and Jadzia. “Seet veet me and Heekaru.”

As the lights dimmed, Miles and Jadzia sat with Pavel and Hikaru, but didn’t notice Spock, who was on the other side of Hikaru with Nyota, watching them curiously.

_“Discrimination and bigotry are diseases that have long polluted the world and even though we’ve made strides to eradicate the disease, it is still very much a problem…especially right in my own backyard of Starfleet Hockey Academy_ ,” Nyota spoke in a somber voice. “ _Not only that, but in San Francisco, a fellow student is being discriminated against simply because of who his father is and what that man has done. That student, now a dear friend of mine, is Julian Bashir. Julian Bashir is a skilled doctor, a decent Human being, and the biological son of Doctor John Harrison of the Harrison Foundation and creator of the Harrison Augment experiments. John experimented on Julian as a child, making Julian a victim. Everyone seems to believe that Julian’s unique by choice, but he’s not. Julian just wants to be a doctor; he wants to help people, but nobody will let him do any good at all because of who his father is. Julian is not John Harrison and I want to stand for Julian’s right to help people. The government here won’t even allow Julian to practice medicine and James Kirk had to fight for Julian to even be allowed to serve as a doctor on campus for right now. He, like everyone else from Deep Space Nine Academy, lost everything they knew when Bajor was taken over by a rogue alliance of criminals. He should be allowed to rebuild his life here, but people won’t treat him like he has any rights here. They shun him, they attack him, and they laugh over the fact that the Vulcans held him for questioning for 17 hours simply because of what his bloodline is! I hate the injustice of all of it. I know the Peace Games are currently going on, but I am going to be abstaining from the Games tomorrow and going on a peace walk through San Francisco on behalf of Julian Bashir. I would love it if people could join me so we can get the message across that discrimination is not acceptable! Time and place will be posted on the Campus Chalkboard as soon as I get those figured out. This is Nyota Uhura of the Starfleet Academy Campus Newsroom, encouraging everyone to fight for a friend. Fight for the rights of those who have been discriminated against.”_

Spock’s eyes widened in shock and he gazed at Nyota worriedly, “I contacted my grandmother and she would not speak with me, but she may after this,” he spoke in a quiet, gentle voice. “I must say, Nyota, you are quite gifted in journalism.”

Nyota looked surprised, “I thought you’d be upset…” she began, suddenly cut off when Spock promptly kissed her and embraced her. “I take it you’re not upset?”

“Hey, vere eez Jeem?” Pavel asked in a confused voice, suddenly noting that Leonard was sitting alone at the end of a row across from him. “Doctor MeeCoy eez alone.”

Miles sighed heavily, “Jim’s at the infirmary under Julian’s care,” he explained in a quiet voice, not caring that Dean Archer was again talking. “When Dax and I were over visiting Julian, we saw Jim and he just had surgery. He said he had Stage 2 testicular cancer and that he was starting chemotherapy tonight. We had to leave so we wouldn’t be late.”

Pavel swore quietly as his eyes filled with tears and he covered his face while Hikaru, Nyota, and Spock stared at Miles and Jadzia in shock. Leonard exhaled anxiously, having overheard Miles share Jim’s illness. Unable to take the looks, Leonard got up and left.

“…Miss Uhura will post the time and gathering place of the march on the Campus Chalkboard page should anyone want to join in,” Dean Archer spoke calmly. “The gala will begin at 1800 hours at Daystrom Centre and as such, you are all dismissed to get ready for the evening. I sincerely hope you will take what was said here today to heart.”

As everyone got up to leave, noise filled the auditorium, “Do you seenk zat anyone vould mind eef I skeeped ze gala?” Pavel asked softly, his appetite gone. “I am not een ze mood to go hawe a party now. I vill just be seenkeeng of Jeem getting medeenceene.”

“Oh, Pavel, Captain Pike will worry if you don’t go to supper,” Jadzia spoke in a tender, kind voice as she smiled at the young man. “You said you were going to sit next to me.”

Miles sighed, “I’ll go over since I gotta take Julian some supper anyway,” he replied in a reassuring voice. “If someone doesn’t remind him to eat during work, he won’t. I usually keep extra food in my bag for him since he never remembers to pack his own.”

The crowd surged forward just then, forcing Miles away from the others quite quickly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It hadn’t taken long for Julian to implant the shunt into Jim’s arm and hook up the chemotherapy line. Jim had decided to fall asleep shortly thereafter, so Julian took the opportunity to change into clean scrubs and a hooded cardigan that his mother had made him for his travel to America. He had also taken his insulin and had some diabetic snacks from his bag. He had forgotten to pack a meal, as usual, so he’d need to break away to eat eventually. Unfortunately for him, however, he was the only one on duty and he didn’t have the time to go to the cafeteria for a proper meal since there was a patient requiring medical supervision. The snacks would suffice until some relief came.

Jim’s gurney had been moved into the cancer unit so he would have a sterile environment and so that was where Julian had gone after his brief break. Jim was curled into a ball on his side with a pained expression on his face, but he was awake. His eyes were watching the chemo drugs move from the machine into his body and his phone sat ignored on the table with his clothes, “It drips so slowly,” Jim spoke groggily.

“Chemotherapy sessions usually take about three hours each time,” Julian explained in a gentle voice as he put a chair beside the bed and sat. “How are you feeling?”

Jim sighed weakly, “Like crap,” he admitted quietly. “Nice sweater. It looks…new.”

“My mother made this for me as a gift at the beginning of the semester because she knew I’d be coming here,” Julian replied, smiling. “It’s warmer than a white coat.”

Jim nodded, “You’re diabetic, aren’t you?” he asked groggily. “You look kinda pale.”

“This intensity of treatment requires medical supervision and right now, nobody else is available to help you,” Julian replied calmly. “I have some snacks. Do you mind if I…?”

Jim shook his head as a knocking sound suddenly filled the air, “Hey, isn’t that that weird O’Brien guy who’s always hanging out with Scotty?” he asked, frowning at the door.

Julian turned and sighed when he saw Miles standing out in the hallway with a paper sack in his hand, “I’ll be right back,” he spoke as he stood and hurried out of the room.

Miles sighed as he handed Julian the bag, “I got you a balanced meal from the canteen,” he explained in a quiet voice. “How come you don’t call for any of the nurses to help?”

“The ones who will work with me are all at the gala and the ones who won’t are either manning the ER or looking after Tom Paris,” Julian replied tiredly, sighing. “I’m okay.”

Miles scoffed, “Says the one who wants to go to _Romulus_ after graduation,” he replied.

“If Lorca approves my request,” Julian replied, frowning as Jim suddenly leaned over the bed and began puking on the floor. “Thanks for the food, but I do have to get back.”

Miles watched as Julian returned to the room, set the food on a table, and immediately turned his attention to Jim’s needs instead of bothering with his own needs. Julian gently rolled the gurney and chemo machine out of the way and made sure that Jim was clean and comfortable before he went to the nearby maintenance closet for cleaning supplies.

“How can _anyone_ hate Julian?” Miles muttered irritably as he left in a worried huff.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Daystrom Centre

“Everyone’s unusually quiet tonight,” Lorca observed as he sat at the head table with Georgiou, and Pike, watching as the well-dressed people at the other tables either ate or talked quietly instead of dancing to the classical music being played via laptop.

Captain Pike smirked, “Perhaps they are thinking about today’s assembly,” he replied in a calm voice. “You and Philippa were here, but I treated everyone else on campus to a little talk on tolerance, as did Dean Archer. Miss Uhura made a news video in defense of…”

The sight of Officer Tucker suddenly coming through the doors sporting a simple suit and tie and sauntering over to the staff table made Pike very quiet. He got up and quietly walked over to his colleagues, “…We’ll all have to pitch in and take Professor Reed’s classes for the rest of the semester,” Tucker was saying softly. “He’ll need time.”

“Charlie, where’s Malcolm and why do you look so rushed?” Pike asked worriedly.

Officer Tucker rolled his eyes at the nickname, but sighed, “Malcolm’s been admitted to San Francisco General Hospital and they wanna do brain surgery in the next couple of days cause he’s got tumors making him sick,” he explained. “Phlox is over at the hospital with Doctors April, but they made me come and told me to try and enjoy myself. I might just blow this off and go see how Kirk’s doing. What he’s going through right now…”

“Trip, Doctor Bashir’s over there with him,” Dean Archer replied softly. “I’m sure he’s…”

Drunken giggling suddenly filled the air from one of the tables near the bar that Quark and Rom had set up for the occasion, “…That _freak_ didn’t have the guts to show his face here tonight, thank God,” a snarky voice filled the air. “Stone, can you get me another?”

Officer Tucker sighed as he moved over to the table and saw Devon Komack drinking what looked like a strong drink while giggling to his table-mates: Robert Tomlinson, Angela Martine, Nathaniel Hendorff, Samuel Giotto, and an irritated Christine Chapel.

“Devon, _stop_ , you’ve had _way_ too much to drink,” Christine protested softly. “I don’t like Julian Bashir either, but this is a diplomatic gala and it’s being hosted by _Romulans_ …”

Devon Komack, however, scoffed, “That _freak_ should be crippled instead of Teresa!” he slurred loudly, his expression dark. “Just what _was_ he doing at Alcatraz that whole…?!”

“All right, Komack, I think it’s time for you to go,” Officer Tucker said firmly, placing a firm hand on Komack’s shoulder. “Now, you can either leave on your own or…”

Devon shot to his feet and stumbled as he tried to take a swing at Tucker, “Why don’t you hop along home, you crippled _freak_?!” he shouted drunkenly. “You and your _Vulcan_ …”

Fighting the urge to sock the drunk student, Officer Tucker reached into his pocket and got his duty handcuffs out, “Guess what, Komack?!” he snapped. “Now you’re under _arrest_ and I’m hauling your drunk, sloppy carcass to the campus Brig for tonight!”

It didn’t take Officer Tucker much to get Komack’s hands behind his back and the cuffs on his wrists. As he got Komack secure, Archer came over to them, “I’m sorry, sir, but I gotta cut my evening short to deal with _this_ ,” Tucker growled irritably.

Dean Archer nodded and Officer Tucker hauled Komack out of the hall as quickly as he could just as Richard Bashir came over with Amsha at his side, “Dean Archer, thank you very much for your hospitality this evening, but we think we’re going to go,” Richard spoke in a kind voice. “Dinner was lovely, but we want to go check on Julian.”

Nodding, Dean Archer watched them go before walking over to Lorca’s table to personally apologize for the racist-fueled outburst. Lorca, however, looked done eating and very much like he wanted to leave. Pike looked equally disgusted with the outburst. Georgiou, however, didn’t look overly surprised; she was used to the bad behaviors by now.

“I’m sorry about that, Praetor Lorca,” Dean Archer spoke worriedly. “I truly am.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Absolute quiet greeted Sam Kirk as he strolled through the door of the infirmary sporting scrubs, work shoes, and winter gear to deal with the increasing cold outside and found an anxious looking nurse he knew as Marins at the Intake Desk, “Doctor Kirk, it’s good to see you,” Marins spoke nervously. “Now maybe that _freak_ can leave.”

“Freak?” Sam replied, deeply confused, frowning. “Who’s on duty tonight?”

Marins scoffed, “Doctor Bashir, but he’s keeping to himself cause he knows he’s not welcome around the ones working tonight,” she stated coldly. “The other nurses are checking in on Tom Paris and his father, but Bashir’s fine. He’s just like his father!”

Sam scowled, “Nurse Marins, you’re out of line!” he replied coldly. “Doctor Bashir was a victim of unethical, abusive experiments! Have you been avoiding him all shift?!”

“All of us have,” Marins replied coldly. “He’s superhuman! He can handle himself!”

Swearing loudly, Sam moved around the desk and with a little searching on the computer, he found that Dr. Bashir was in the cancer clinic with Jim. He had gotten Jim’s texts about the biopsy and cancer and had ended up confiding in Phil about it enough that he now felt capable enough to serve as support. He was now, however, concerned.

“Did _nobody_ really think to check if Doctor Bashir had food or breaks?!” Sam asked in an angry voice, rising. “He’s a _brittle diabetic_ and your bigotry has not only potentially endangered him, but any patients he may have worked on! I suggest you go home if you’re not prepared to actually do your job properly! If you’ll excuse me…!”

Ignoring the look that Marins was giving him, Sam bolted upstairs and didn’t stop running until he got to the cancer clinic. Jim was asleep on the bed, looking unusually comfortable as he received chemotherapy. Julian, however, was seated on a couch outside the unit and shaking as he ate a sandwich. He looked tired and overwhelmed as he kept one hand on his diabetes bag.

“Doctor Bashir, are you all right?” Sam asked worriedly. “Your sugar’s low, isn’t it?”

Julian sighed, “A little, but I’ll be fine with some food and rest,” he replied softly. “I had to start chemotherapy on James this evening and he’s missing a testicle…”

“You don’t need to justify your treatment plans of patients or me or to anyone,” Sam replied in a concerned voice, frowning. “I just yelled at a nurse about the bigotry…”

Julian shrugged, “I’ve heard that Nyota Uhura organized a march tomorrow morning for my benefit, but I don’t know if it will change any opinions,” he replied softly. “I’m going to finish my studies here and then go work in Romulus if Praetor Lorca will allow it.”

“Romulus?!” Sam replied in a worried voice, joining Julian on the couch. “Are you mad?”

Julian chuckled weakly as he finished off the sandwich and opened a bottle of apple juice, “That’s what my stepfather, Richard, asked me when I told my parents my plans,” he explained in an amused voice, sighing as he took a drink. “Oh, _blessed sugar_ …”

“Doctor Bashir to Intake,” a dry, annoyed voice suddenly spoke over the intercom.

Sam sighed, “Take your stuff and go have a rest, Doctor,” he replied calmly. “Okay?”

Nodding, Julian got up and carried his things down to the Intake Desk. He was surprised to see his adoptive father and mother at the desk while Marins glared at them.

Amsha gasped and immediately hugged her son, seeing that he was exhausted, shaky, and needed rest, “Doctor Kirk’s come to work now, so I can have a break,” Julian spoke in a tired voice. “Miles brought me a meal cause I forgot to pack anything but snacks.”

“We can go to the staff lounge if you want,” Richard offered. “That way you can sit.”

Julian nodded and once he was in the safety of the lounge, he immediately flopped down on a couch and exhaled, “I hope things change _soon_ ,” he replied softly. “I’m _exhausted_.”

Amsha immediately sat down next to him and put an arm around him, “I think people are getting frustrated at how you’re being treated, but you’ve got to take care of yourself above all else, Jules,” Richard spoke calmly, joining them on the couch. “You’ve got your swimming final at the end of the week and you’re not going to be well enough to do your best if you don’t take better care of yourself. Why don’t you come stay with your mother and I til then? You’re not yet a student here, so you don’t have to be here all the time. You know you’re always welcome.”

“I might just do that,” Julian replied softly. “I’ve been helping Doctor Phlox with his gardening lately and we talk. I suppose you would call it a counseling session…I know I’ve never…”

Julian suddenly found himself sobbing anxiously, something he hadn’t done since he was a teenager. He hadn’t felt safe and well since being detained at the Vulcan prison and Alcatraz had definitely _not_ helped because it reminded him that he was different. Amsha gently embraced him, holding him while he cried while Richard got up and got his cell-phone out to call for their car.

“You’re going to come stay with us at the hotel for a few days, Jules,” Richard spoke firmly before he called for the chauffeur to come around to the infirmary. “I’ve had enough of the bigotry here.”

Julian nodded as he sniffled and let himself out of the embrace, “I’ll let Doctor Kirk know and get my things from my dorm,” he replied softly. “After the swimming finals, I can focus again…”

Both elder Bashirs nodded and Julian excused himself to go find Dr. Kirk, but he didn’t know that Marins was watching him hatefully as he made his way to the elevator. Marins, meanwhile, was still fuming about how Dr. Kirk had dressed her down over Julian and wanted some payback.


	7. Standing For Something

**_Bajor, Mexico_ **

Bajor was its own country, but Mexico had annexed it bit by bit over the years because the Bajorans didn’t have the army to defend themselves. It was now nothing more than a city with its vast lands officially declared Mexican soil. Despite that, Deep Space Nine Academy was still the pride of Bajor and Dr. John Harrison was beginning to understand why Julian enjoyed living there.

Dr. Parmak was now using the infirmary more often to look after Carol, David, and anyone who needed it and Dr. Harrison found himself wanting to better understand Julian. He had explored the small campus until he had found the dorm that Julian and someone named Miles O’Brien f had been living in for what appeared to be several years. It was small, but homey.

There were no clothes or personal items in the room, but a large bulletin board hung on the wall between the beds that was full of photos and other momentos. In the middle of everything sat a photo of a curly-haired young man and Julian in front of the Alamo in San Antonio, Texas. The young man was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but Julian was wearing a tan sweater and slacks as if he were trying to hide himself. _You haven’t changed one bit over the years_ , Julian. John thought.

“Doctor Harrison?”

Khan turned and was surprised to see Dr. Parmak standing in the doorway, “Doctor Harrison, I know you asked not to be bothered, but there are news reports about some protest march in San Francisco,” Dr. Parmak explained nervously. “It started at dawn and…you should see it.”

“And _why_ do I care about a protest march in San Francisco, Kelas?” Khan asked softly, frowning.

Dr. Parmak sighed, “It’s about Julian,” he explained quietly, his expression serious. “Some student named Nyota Uhura made a news report about Julian being mistreated by other students and then she organized the protest march. I don’t know if he’s part of it or not, but…”

Khan exhaled anxiously, “Julian has made it clear that he is willing to put up with abuses from others just to remain away from me,” he replied softly, his expression neutral. “I invited him to come with me here when we were at Alcatraz, but he wanted nothing to do with me. He said I was not his father, but his architect. I saw he was a broken child and wanted to _help_ him…”

“The Augments are watching the march on CNN in the cafeteria,” Dr. Parmak volunteered.

Khan sighed and instead looked at the bed on the left side of the room; he recognized the bedspread as one that had once belonged to Julian’s grandmother, a Harrison family heirloom that he had given Julian as a goodbye present when the lad had moved to New Zealand with Amsha and Richard as part of the custody hearing results. Julian himself had re-initiated contact when he was 18 and in school down in Mexico, but things had been tense between them ever since.

Swallowing hard, Khan sat on the bed, “I worry for him,” he spoke quietly. “The world is taking their anger against me out on him and it’s making me tired. I want to do something about it.”

“If the Cardassian Empire can be of help, Doctor Harrison…” Dr. Parmak spoke softly. “You and your people have shown us kindness since you have been here and we trust you implicitly.”

Khan looked surprised, “I was under the impression that the Cardassian people swore allegiance to Nero?” he asked softly, eyeing his new colleague suspiciously. “Did you not tell him that?”

“The Cardassians will _never_ be subservient to Romulans, _ever_ ,” Dr. Parmak replied coldly. “We haven’t forgotten that the Neros did try to annex us before they turned their eyes to Vulcan. Unlike the Vulcans, however, the Cardassians are very much capable of defending their liberties.”

A smirk played across Khan’s lips, “So you lied to Nero so he’d leave,” he replied softly.

“Cardassians are _skilled_ at lying,” Dr. Parmak replied. “We trust you and like you, though, and if you agree to keep helping us as you are, we can persuade the government you are valuable.”

Khan nodded, “I am listening to what you have to say,” he replied softly, feeling deeply grateful.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Infirmary - Starfleet Academy Campus_ **

“…Phlox is mad enough at the student nurses that he’s kicked all of them off rotation for the rest of the semester,” Jim heard a drawl say. “That means more work for the rest of y’all…”

There was a sigh, “Really, Doctor McCoy, I’ve spoken with my staff and they’ve come from schools all over the world,” a voice replied. “The students from the other schools have also agreed to help out when they’re not at events, so we’ll be able to manage quite well.”

Jim felt hazy as he opened his eyes and found himself curled into a ball. He could see Sam sitting in a chair beside the bed, silently looking over a thick chart, “Hey, where’s Bashir at?” he asked.

Sam looked up from the chart, “And good morning to you too,” he replied calmly before sighing and frowning. “Doctor Bashir ended up running himself into the ground yesterday because only McCoy would help him. The student nurses on duty through the day ignored him and Phlox only learned of the problem after an incident at the banquet last night. The already certified nurses are professional enough that they have no problem with working under Doctor Bashir. Anyway, Bashir is taking some time off until the swimming final and says you can do your next session then.”

Jim exhaled weakly, “Yeah, he did kinda seem stressed out yesterday,” he admitted groggily.

Sam nodded and promptly produced a laptop bag, “McCoy brought you this in case you wanted to do anything on it while you rested,” he explained. “You’re in the cancer clinic right now, but you’re also recovering from the surgery and so you need to rest. Maybe catch up on work for Reed?”

Jim accepted the laptop with a sigh, “I should check the Campus Chalkboard,” he replied softly.

“While you do that, I’m gonna poke my head in the hall and check on the staff meeting McCoy’s having out there,” Sam spoke calmly. “Maybe I can even get you something to eat.”

Jim nodded and focused on the laptop as the Campus Chalkboard notices began popping up on his screen. His sense of calm quickly faded when he noticed a message pinned to the top of the notice board, a message that had been penned by Dean Archer himself…about Professor Reed.

_Professor Reed has taken a leave of absence for the remainder of the semester and all his work will be divided between Assistant Dean Pike and Professor Tucker. Any inquiries about Professor Reed can be directed to my office. – J. Archer, Dean, Starfleet Academy_

“Hey, why’s Professor Reed on leave?” Jim asked. “I’m his TA and I didn’t get any news…”

Getting no response prompted Jim to look up and he saw everyone was in the hallway. He grabbed his phone from the table and dialled Tucker’s number, as he knew that Reed and Professor Tucker were buddies and most likely hanging out, “ _Tucker_ ,” a drawl responded.

“Professor Tucker, why is Professor Reed on leave?” Jim asked softly. “Campus Chalkboard…”

There was a sigh and quiet talking, “ _James_ ,” a quiet, tired voice suddenly spoke. “ _I’m sorry, I thought someone would tell you before it was posted. I’m going to be having brain surgery tomorrow because I’ve got tumors caused by torture. You’ll still have your job…”_

Jim sighed, “ _Archer might decide someone with cancer can’t do the job_ ,” he replied softly. “ _I just got diagnosed yesterday and Doctor Bashir did the surgery before chemo…”_

“ _Good Lord_ ,” Reed replied softly. “ _James, I don’t want you to worry about work right now. I want you to rest and do whatever you need to. Cancer’s a terrible thing and you need time…”_

Jim, however, was suddenly feeling nauseous and lightheaded and quickly set the laptop on the nearby table before laying down in a ball with the phone, “Can I visit you at some point?” he asked in a quieter voice, exhaling as the lightheadedness went away. “I’ll want to.”

“ _You’re starting to feel the effects of chemo_ ,” Reed spoke softly, briefly sidestepping. “ _I can hear it in your voice_.”

Jim sighed weakly, “Yeah,” he replied quietly. “Everyone’s in the hall having a meeting.”

“ _You can visit after I’ve had surgery, but only if you’re feeling up to it_ ,” Reed replied. “ _Officer Tucker’s going to be seeing me through the surgery. My father went back to the Archer since it was found. Anyway, James, I want you to rest right now. I’m going to be resting too.”_

Jim exhaled and ended the call before setting the phone on the pillow, “I take it you’re starting to feel effects?” a drawl suddenly asked quietly. “I heard Bashir started you on chemo last night.”

Mumbling a reply, Jim closed his eyes and felt the phone being moved, “Sam went home and Phlox is gonna be on shift today here, but he said I can look after you,” Leonard spoke calmly

“Wanna sleep at the dorm,” Jim mumbled groggily. “The beds are comfier there.”

Leonard sighed as he moved over to the bed where his half-alert friend lay, “Not right now, Jim,” he replied in a concerned voice. “You need to get some sleep and we’ll talk about it…”

A snore suddenly filled the air, indicating that Jim had fallen asleep. Leonard quickly checked to make sure he was comfortable before moving over to the ward’s Intake Area and checking the file to see what notes Julian left. Leonard was so focused on looking through Julian’s notes that he didn’t hear the doors open, “Excuse me, I’m here for my session,” a quiet voice suddenly spoke.

Leonard looked up and saw J.M. standing with a tired looking Lorca, “Philippa decided to go and join in that march today, so I’m on my own for treatment,” Lorca spoke quietly, sighing.

“I would have gone, but Bashir took a few personal days and Phlox fired all the student nurses, so we’re a little shorthanded today,” Leonard replied calmly. “Let me just pull your file up, sir.”

Lorca looked surprised, but didn’t comment, “Right, let me get your machine,” Leonard said in a calm voice as he moved over to the chemo machines and found Lorca’s. “Ms. Colt, could you…?”

“Of course, Doctor,” J.M. replied in a kind voice. “Praetor Lorca, if you’ll follow me…”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Fairmont San Francisco – San Francisco, California** _

Every television in the hotel was on and tuned to the news coverage of the rights march Nyota Uhura had organized. Nobody had reported to the venues for Games events that day, instead choosing to join in the march as it progressed through the city. Local businesses had ended up donating food and water to the marchers and were now lining the downtown streets, cheering the marchers on as they marched for the rights of Dr. Julian Bashir. It was truly spectacular.

In the safety of his family’s suite, however, Julian couldn’t help but feel very overwhelmed by all of the attention. The news was very insistent on saying that he shouldn’t be punished simply because he was the son of a bloodthirsty Augment psychopath who had experimented on him and the whole overdramatization of negative comments directed at his biological father upset him.

All of the ambassadors had been called to an emergency meeting at the hotel’s conference room to discuss the situation and so Richard had gone, but Amsha was there if Julian needed help. Julian, meanwhile, found himself too drained to do anything but rest in bed because he had overdone it in an effort to keep pace at the infirmary with no help from the on-duty nurses.

His mother had woken him twice already: once to help him with his insulin and another time to get him to eat breakfast, but she was mostly letting him rest. As Julian lay in bed, he suddenly heard a knock at the door and quiet talking; he assumed it was something to do with the news.

“Julian, dearest, I’m sorry to wake you again,” his mother’s voice suddenly filled the air.

Julian sighed as he cuddled Kukulaka close, “What is it?” he asked groggily, staying asleep.

“Doctor Phlox from the Academy wants to visit with you,” Amsha replied gently.

Julian promptly forced himself from sleep, got out of bed, and dressed himself in clean clothes that hid the old scars on his neck, torso, and arms. He rarely wore t-shirts and shorts anywhere and even when he was swimming, he wore a special wetsuit that would keep his scars hidden. He had been left scarred by the experiments and his time growing up in London and Botany Bay and knew that it would give the media opportunity to attack his father, so he kept himself covered.

After running a brush through his hair, Julian silently allowed himself to leave the safety of his bedroom and go into the common area. His mother was standing with Phlox as he lingered at the door with a smile on his face, “Good morning, sir,” Julian spoke in a quiet, polite voice.

Phlox offered a smile, “Dear boy, please remember you _can_ call me Phlox,” he replied pleasantly. “I was in the area and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk? And talk about things?”

_Alcatraz._ Julian thought as he eyed Phlox nervously, “Um, it’s a bit chaotic today,” he replied softly. “I don’t necessarily want to run into anyone participating in the march…”

“I didn’t see any sign of the march over here,” Phlox responded calmly. “I walked all the way here from San Francisco General Hospital and I don’t think they’re planning to come over here.”

Julian nodded and Amsha gave him a gentle look, “A walk will do you good,” she spoke softly.

“All right,” Julian conceded quietly. “I, um, just need to get my kit and a coat and shoes…”

Phlox nodded and waited patiently as Julian retrieved his things and stuffed Kukulaka into his diabetes backpack for extra emotional protection before putting his winter things on and kissing his mother’s cheek timidly. The two then left the room and walked through the hotel in silence. Julian only allowed himself to breathe once they were outside and he saw it was quiet.

The two walked in silence for nearly half an hour until they reached a quiet park and Phlox gave Julian, who was looking distressed, a look, “I haven’t talked with anyone about what you went through at Alcatraz, just so you’re aware,” Phlox spoke quietly. “It’s been eating you alive.”

“It has,” Julian admitted softly, sighing. “Doctor Harrison’s words cut _deeply_ …”

Phlox nodded, “You’re afraid of becoming like him,” he observed. “I can tell.”

“I’m a doctor,” Julian replied softly, his expression somber. “I’m _already_ becoming him.”

Phlox looked thoughtful as they neared a bench and sat, “Why did you become a doctor?” he asked in a quiet, thoughtful voice. “I know John Harrison became one because he wanted to right the flaws he saw in the Human race and he didn’t care what he had to do in order to do it.”

“Kukulaka,” Julian replied softly. “Even in my disabled state, I learned to sew and patch him up. I loved him for how he was and so I just kept repairing him. Never dreamed of replacing him.”

Phlox nodded, “You see, Julian, that is where you and your father differ,” he explained in a patient voice. “You’re content with seeing others as they are and helping them according to their needs as they are. You don’t want to erase who others are in the process of medically treating them.”

Julian exhaled, “And you’re wrong in that he didn’t let me do anything at Alcatraz,” he said softly, fear in his expression as he looked at the older man. “I didn’t sleep for two days, nor did those girls that Nero tortured. I was made to feed them and check their vitals and talk to them as if nothing about them had changed. It chilled me, but Harrison made me and administered punishment when I tried to refuse because I couldn’t just act like nothing had happened…”

Phlox suddenly became very sad, “I _was_ asleep at times,” he replied, recalling the forced breaks he had been made to take that involved sedation. “What exactly was his punishment?”

“Fighting and conditioning with weaponry,” Julian replied softly. “And sensory deprivation.”

Phlox frowned, “And that’s why you chose swimming?” he asked. “Is it a bit of a therapy?”

“It helps me relax,” Julian spoke shakily. “After being rescued by Professor Reed, I let the hospital treat me for low blood sugar, but that’s it. I gave a limited statement to the police and I regret it.”

Phlox nodded, but didn’t say anything, “I didn’t even share the full story when tortured by Stonn, but I think I’d like to now,” Julian commented softly. “I’d like to share it with whoever I can to help people be able to do something about my father. Every day that he’s free, I suffer.”

“The way the government is, I’m sure they might treat you with more respect if you gave them the information,” Phlox replied softly. “However, I wouldn’t want you to subject yourself…”

Julian sighed, “I saw the video and I don’t trust they wouldn’t try to pin a charge of treason on me for withholding information,” he stated quietly. “Maybe I should confide in Richard about it.”

“Before you decide what to do, why don’t you let me take you to lunch?” Phlox suggested gently. “It is nearly lunchtime and you need to eat. There’s a fantastic Chinese place close to here.”

Nodding, Julian trailed after Phlox until they reached the restaurant. Phlox did all the communicating for them to get shown to a table and menus, as he knew Chinese quite well and that particular dialect was one that Julian hadn’t mastered. In any case, they got seated quickly.

“If you need to excuse yourself to take your insulin…” Phlox began quietly.

Julian nodded and excused himself to the bathroom, finding it with very little trouble. He was quick about a check and administering his insulin and returned to the table in very little time.

The TV was on and Phlox was watching it from their table, as was most the staff. An image of a nervous looking President Mathews was on the screen surrounded by the Games Council and his staff, “… _I would like to apologize for racist comments I recently made that were exposed to the public via the media_ ,” the President spoke humbly. “ _I openly jeopardized peace treaties and I have disgraced the American people with my behavior. I have spoken with ambassadors, leaders, and Games Council members across the world and I would like to offer a personal, official apology to Doctor Julian Subatoi Bashir. I would like to invite him to receive it at a banquet…”_

Julian paled, turning away from the TV quickly, “Richard must have yelled at him,” he realized in a shocked voice as he picked up the menu. “I didn’t _want_ to be the cause of a public spectacle…”

Phlox shrugged, busying himself with his own menu briefly before a waiter broke away from the crowd watching the news and came to them for their orders. Once the orders were given, the waiter offered Julian an encouraging smile and said something, “The waiter is telling you that you should not accept the apology unless you want to just because the President gave it on television,” the older doctor translated calmly. “I personally happen to agree with him.”

Julian shrugged as the waiter went away, “I’ll think about it,” he spoke in a subdued voice.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“… _Oh, what a disgusting spectacle that was. He doesn’t care about Doctor Bashir at all; he just wants to make sure that he’s not forced out of office before his term is up…”_

_A chuckle filled the air, “I have to agree, but it was amusing to watch the President make a ninny out of himself anyway,” J.M.’s amused voice filled the air. “Do you need anything, Praetor?”_

“ _No, but you might want to check on Mister Kirk over there,” a groggy voice replied. “He’s waking up and he doesn’t look well. It’s a shame that I can’t go kill his tormentors for him…”_

A weak groan escaped Jim’s lips as he slowly opened his eyes and focused on the tiled floor, “Good to see you awake, Mister Kirk,” a kind voice spoke. “Doctor McCoy went on a lunch break, but he left orders to get you drinking when you woke. Do you mind if I help you sit up?”

“I guess,” Jim groaned, shivering as he was suddenly lifted gently into an upright position. “Oww.”

J.M. offered Jim a smile and then offered him a straw that was in a tall glass of something, “Slow sips,” she spoke gently. “It’s gingerale and it should keep you from feeling too yucky.”

Jim obeyed and sighed as he felt the pop course through his body, “That feels so weirdly good,” he replied groggily once he had finished the entire glass. “When can I go back to my dorm?”

Instead of being offended by Jim not saying thank you, J.M. sat in the chair by the bed, “The people here have been great, but I _hate_ hospitals and this cancer is my payback from karma for being such a punk when I was younger,” Jim spoke groggily. “I just wanna go home to my dorm and be in my bed. Sam probably wants me to be at his house, but it’s not…home.”

“This is _not_ karma payback, so you can stop talking that way,” J.M. replied firmly, her expression kind as she studied Jim calmly. “Doctor McCoy wants you to be lucid before he releases you.”

Jim scoffed, “I’ve managed without being coherent before,” he replied softly. “Does it matter?”

“Mister Kirk, do you really have to keep acting like you’re in some sort of glorified prison?” Lorca, who had quickly reached his limit with Jim’s self-deprecating attitude, suddenly spoke up from the comfort of his chemo chair. “This is _not_ a prison and you are not the scum of the earth that your stepfather _obviously_ enjoyed mashing into lifeless dust every day of his useless life.”

Jim’s eyes widened as he stared at Lorca, deeply shocked, “ _Oh_ , don’t look so shocked,” Lorca spoke in a tired voice. “The whole world knew about Kodos and Frank Warner. The foreign militaries were trying to arrest Kodos for working with John Harrison on the Augment experiments and Kodos fled to America as a refugee. He tattled on Harrison and the government gave that pathetic sack of crap asylum and let him have Tarsus…it was a way of giving him thanks.”

“Kodos came from overseas?” Jim asked quietly, his expression confused.

Lorca nodded, “Kodos is the one who helped Harrison begin the experiments after Harrison would constantly complain about his supposedly disabled child when they worked at the Royal London Hospital together,” he explained calmly. “The information’s in the History Archives in Romulus and Botany Bay and I enjoy reading a great deal. I’m sorry if it’s such a shock to you to hear it…”

Jim frowned, “Did Harrison ever experiment on you?” he asked. “Like he did on Julian?”

“Oh, I was a POW for a while, but I did not allow myself to become a victim of experimentation,” Lorca replied in a voice, sighing. “They tried it on me and they tried it on my kids, but I _killed_ to protect all of us. My efforts to protect those kids and Philippa is how I have my current rank.”

Listening to Lorca mention his current rank of Praetor made Jim suddenly remember that Reed was in the hospital and comfortless, unlike him, “Hey, um, J.M., right?” he asked softly.

“Yes, Mister Kirk?” J.M. asked softly, smiling at him while Lorca silently watched them.

Jim sighed, “Do you have my phone?” he asked softly. “I…I’d like to make a call…”

J.M. got up and quickly retrieved Jim’s phone from the portable table, but Jim found himself wanting to lie back down before he could even dial. Once he was comfortable, Jim began to dial the number for _Admiral_ Reed that he had memorized from using _Professor_ Reed’s phone.

“ _Admiral Reed here_ ,” a formal voice answered the phone after one ring. “ _Who is calling_?”

Jim sighed, “I’m James Kirk from the mall,” he replied softly. “Do you remember me?”

“Of course,” Admiral Reed replied calmly. “Is there something I can do for you, James?”

Jim paused briefly, “Um, you should know that Professor Reed’s having surgery tomorrow,” he spoke in a trembling voice. “I’d go sit with him myself, but I’m getting cancer treatments…”

Nausea suddenly filled Jim, “Ugh,” he spoke softly. “He’s at…San Francisco…General…”

Ignoring the shaking in his hands, Jim ended the call and dropped the phone on his lap to rest.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**San Francisco General Hospital** _

“Writing _another_ draft of your will, Malcolm?” Reed heard an irritated drawl ask.

Reed sighed, not looking up from the laptop even though his hands were shaking, “My memoirs about my days in military service, actually,” he replied tiredly. “Even if I don’t survive, the knowledge will be useful in ensuring a life sentence or execution for the former Vice-President.”

Silence filled the room and Reed looked up, deeply surprised when he saw Officer Tucker standing there with a fast food bag in his hands while T’Pol and Lorian were not far behind him.

“You decided to submit testimony against Harris after all?” Officer Tucker replied, his eyes wide.

Reed nodded, “There’s no point in leaving the full story untold now,” he replied in a subdued voice, eyeing T’Pol. “I told the full story to T’Pol in Palisades, but I’m just now writing it…”

“The _full_ story?” Officer Tucker asked worriedly. “There was more to it than what ya told me?”

Reed sighed weakly, “To get access to and information about Andrei Chekov, Harris sent me to Russia as cargo and made me entertain people in some pretty rough places,” he admitted in a quiet voice. “Harris was above me in rank during the war and his manipulation of me started when Christopher went missing. He was going to let Christopher die despite me not wanting to…”

Officer Tucker looked sick, “When you say _entertain_ …” he mused, frowning. “Malcolm!”

“I was Chris’s squad leader and Harris was one of those who could convince the Captain of _anything_ ,” Reed replied softly, his expression troubled. “He was a very manipulative sort who was capable of making me look like a traitor even though he himself gave information to the Nero Empire about our movements on Romulan soil. I witnessed it and Harris caught me, threatening to go to Archer about my forbidden affair with Hoshi if I didn’t do what he ordered me to. He told me to let Christopher die, but I couldn’t do that and my rescue of him came with a _price_ …”

Officer Tucker moved closer to the bed and Reed quietly returned to his work, “Harris was the one who betrayed us, but he made it look as if _I_ was the traitor because I went to the Pleasure Zone,” Reed spoke quietly, his hands shaking as he typed. “I’ve been writing since before dawn…”

“Mal, you _gotta_ rest up for your surgery tomorrow,” Officer Tucker said with a sigh. “Please?”

Malcolm was silent for a few more minutes before using his mouse to save his finished recollection of Harris’s manipulations over the years and email copies to Archer, Pike, Deanna Tomlinson of the city’s main newspaper, Federal Judge Riker, and President Mathews, “I’m tired,” he spoke softly, his expression subdued. “I’m tired of being sick and in pain and of all the stress…”

Setting the food down on the portable table, Officer Tucker walked over to the bed and snatched the laptop away. He put it on the portable table before opening the bag and producing a yellow smoothie, “I got this pineapple smoothie for you at a place near the hospital since the mall’s food court is closed for the near future,” he explained, offering the cup. “I thought it might help.”

“Thank you,” Reed replied, taking the smoothie and drinking it before sighing. “ _Ahh_ …”

Officer Tucker got a chair for T’Pol and she sat in it, setting Lorian on her lap while he planted himself on the end of the hospital bed, “I thought you were doing Security at the venues today?” Reed asked in a confused voice, frowning. “Won’t the officials get after you for not…?”

“I take it you haven’t seen the news?” Tucker replied gently. “Nyota Uhura exposed President Mathews’s racist views about Augments and Romulans and organized a march on behalf of Doctor Harrison’s son, Julian…the first victim of the Harrison Experiments. A march for his rights is going on today and not one athlete or staff showed up at the venues, so I have a day off.”

Reed shook his head, “The noise of the TV’s too much for me and I’m not feeling up to requesting a newspaper or books or anything,” he admitted softly. “I’ve barely been able to write.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing your surgery’s in the morning, isn’t it?” Tucker replied calmly.

Reed nodded, “I’ll probably be in the hospital over Christmas and for my entire recovery because I can’t be left unsupervised,” he spoke quietly. “If I give you some money, will you buy some flowers for Hoshi’s grave when you go to Hawaii for her service? And tell her they’re from me?”

“I will collect them from the old Embassy gardens,” T’Pol spoke softly. “Spock and Nyota will be accompanying us to Hawaii for the service, I have been told, so I will have Spock assist me.”

Lorian began to fuss, so T’Pol removed herself from the room, “Diaper bag’s in the car,” Tucker explained, trying not to choke up at his friend’s health. “Is anyone visitin’ ya over Christmas?”

“I don’t expect anyone to, no,” Reed replied softly. “Will you please just cry already?”

Tucker sighed and simply started sobbing for several minutes before collecting himself and exhaling weakly, “We can cancel if you need someone here,” he spoke shakily. “I…”

“You know you can’t,” Reed replied softly. “Ambassador Sarek is _quite_ insistent upon you going.”

Just then, Dr. Cutler wandered into the room, “Is it time for the gaggle of doctors to poke me, prod me, and question me about tomorrow?” Reed asked quietly, gazing at her quizzically.

“Doctor April’s organizing that for later and he’s only going to be having himself, Doctor Phlox, Doctor McCoy, and Doctor Bashir present because there were some procedure changes at the Academy infirmary,” Dr. Cutler explained. “Phlox _fired_ all the student nurses for the rest of this semester, but that meeting is _not_ why I’m here. I’m here to tell you you have a visitor.”

Reed frowned, but his confusion turned to shock when his father came into the room wearing winter clothes over civvies, “How…?” he spoke in a quiet voice, eyeing his father nervously.

“That little prodigy of yours from the mall, James Kirk, told me about you having brain surgery tomorrow?” Admiral Reed replied in a concerned voice, frowning. “Why didn’t _you_ tell me?”

Reed sighed, “You had your ship ready to go back to Malaysia,” he replied softly. “Your _work_ …”

“I gave the crew shore leave for the rest of the month and I can easily extend it if you need me,” Admiral Reed replied calmly. “The Archer needs repairs before it’s fit for duty again and I can spend the time helping you recuperate.”

Tucker sighed irritably as he got up, “I had a _feeling_ Kirk was involved in you findin’ out, but I’m glad the kid doesn’t know how to mind his own business,” he replied. “At least Mal won’t be alone over Christmas now while we’re in Hawaii for Hoshi’s funeral. Do you want somethin’ to eat, Mal?”

“No,” Reed replied, now thoroughly exhausted. “I might actually take a small nap.”

Tucker nodded, “I’ll leave the food in case you change your mind and I’ll come back later after Chris and Pavel are done at the march,” he spoke kindly. “Hope you have a good nap.”

Once Tucker was gone, Reed closed his eyes, “What on _earth_ is going on with my son, Doctor?” Admiral Reed asked in a stunned, upset voice, his expression horrified as he gazed at Dr. Cutler.

Dr. Cutler sighed, but motioned for him to join her on the couch, “He’s got tumors that came from the torture he was exposed to by the remnants of the Nero Empire and from past torture,” she explained in a quiet voice. “Officer Tucker’s paying for the surgery and medical care cause former Vice-President Harris deprived Lieutenant Reed of his veteran’s benefits using illegal means.”

“So that’s why Harris is in jail and stripped of his power?” Admiral Reed replied softly. “Malcolm?”

Dr. Cutler nodded, “Doctor Robert April’s the primary surgeon on the case, as is Doctor Phlox, and Doctor Sarah April and I are overseeing pre-op care,” she explained softly. “We’re worried about Malcolm having seizures and being in a place where help isn’t available, so he’s been admitted to make sure that won’t happen. He’s on strict monitoring with as little stress as possible allowed.”

It was then that Admiral Reed noticed that his son was still holding the smoothie cup in his hand and he got up, being extra gentle as he took it and moved it to the table. He then sat beside the bed and gently took Malcolm’s hand in his own, “ _My boy_ ,” he whispered in a quiet voice before sighing wearily. “Could you find me Doctor April? I’d like to discuss taking on Malcolm’s care after he’s able to be released from hospital. Malcolm’s mother and sister will want to know and I was thinking of getting a rental condo or a handicap accessible hotel to stay in over Christmas.”

“Yes, I can,” Dr. Cutler replied with a smile, her relief growing as she quickly left the room.

Once he was alone with the sleeping Malcolm, Admiral Reed got his phone out of his pocket with one hand while the other held Malcolm’s hand. He silently dialled his wife’s number.

“Mary, it’s Stuart,” Admiral Reed spoke as his wife answered. “I have news about Malcolm…”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Starfleet Academy_ **

Lunch had been a quiet affair, but Phlox had persuaded Julian to come to the infirmary with him merely as a visitor to help cheer patients up. The march was still happening, so campus was quiet and Phlox promised to return Julian to his parents afterwards, so Julian had agreed to come.

The first stop that they made was Tom Paris’s room. Dean Paris had exhausted himself to the point where he had needed to go spend time resting in a staff house that Dean Archer had provided for him, Tom’s mother, and Tom’s sisters. Tom, however, wasn’t alone because Harry Kim and Tuvok were camping out in the room with work to keep them busy while Tom rested.

A collection of gift and flower baskets filled the tables and dressers along with different things, including dreamcatchers and a medicine wheel, that people had sent in hopes Tom would get well soon. Tom was now breathing on his own, Phlox had told Julian, but he was still very weak.

Tuvok and Harry looked at Julian and Phlox as they entered the room and Julian immediately stopped just inside the door, feeling like he might be unwelcome. Phlox, however, walked over to the bed and saw that Tom was gravitating between sleep and wakefulness, “Hi,” Tom spoke weakly, eyeing Phlox with slightly wider eyes. “My family’s…they’re at the house on campus.”

“How are you feeling?” Phlox asked quietly, offering a smile. “Your color’s looking better.”

Tom sighed weakly, “I’m getting there, but I’m not really sure how I feel yet because…being tortured for no reason at all takes a while to sink in and really affect you,” he replied in a weak voice. “My dad told me they caught the guy, but he’s not really telling the cops anything.”

Unknown to anyone, Julian slipped out of the room because Tom’s words had struck a chord with him and he needed a quiet moment to himself. He went down the hallway to the hospital library and situated himself on the floor in the middle of the room with his back to the door because it was easier to shut people out that way. It had been a month since Alcatraz and he himself had just focused on going through the day-to-day motions without really thinking about the impact that it had had on him. He found himself pulling his knees close to him and resting his head on his knees quite suddenly; everything was beginning to hit him and it _hurt_. It hurt so, so much.

“I _need_ Kukulaka,” Julian breathed softly as he reached into his diabetes bag and extracted the small, ragged teddy bear, sighing weakly while he held the bear close. “Ah, my old friend…”

Unknown to Julian, who was relaxing while huddled with Kukulaka, Leonard had caught sight of him on the way back from lunch and was watching him curiously from the hallway. He finally chose to quietly enter the library and sat himself on the floor facing Julian’s back.

Julian suddenly paused at the sound of breathing that wasn’t his own, “Who’s there?” he asked.

“It’s me, McCoy,” Leonard spoke calmly. “I was coming back from lunch and I saw you…you okay?”

Julian sighed, “Just having a hard day,” he admitted quietly. “I’ve been staying off campus…”

“Yeah, I heard that,” Leonard responded gently. “You here visiting or for medical help?”

Julian silently turned and Leonard raised an eyebrow at Kukulaka, “Nice friend,” he replied.

“Yes, Kukulaka’s always been a good friend,” Julian admitted quietly. “Phlox brought me to visit people and we stopped in on Tom Paris. Tom’s talking and said some things that reminded me that I haven’t really dealt with Alcatraz or the wounds I carried away from it. I’ve just gone on.”

Leonard nodded, but didn’t speak because he himself was just barely addressing his past traumas with Nero’s people, “I’m still off til the swimming finals,” Julian spoke softly. “What about you?”

“Working a double,” Leonard spoke with a sigh. “Phlox fired all the student nurses cause of how they disregarded your diabetes and ran you down, but he lets the already qualified ones work even if they’re just visiting for the Games. Speaking of that, how are you feeling today?”

Julian shrugged, “Phlox took me to lunch at a Chinese spot downtown,” he replied simply.

Leonard eyed Julian and sighed, “If you ever wanna talk, Phlox isn’t the only qualified psychologist here,” he spoke calmly, sensing that he wouldn’t get anymore out of Julian at the moment.

“… _Doctor McCoy, please report to the cancer unit_ ,” a voice suddenly spoke over the intercom.

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Jim’s up and bored,” he mused softly. “He wants to go back to Tucker Hall and I’d love to let him, but I don’t want him to catch germs or overwhelm Spock…”

“Oh, the Vulcan Prince,” Julian replied stiffly, suddenly feeling nothing but negative feelings towards Spock simply because he hadn’t done anything to make him feel welcome despite being the Resident Advisor of Tucker Hall. “Can...can we not talk about Vulcans right now, please?”

Leonard nodded, “You wanna help me with Jim?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Julian nodded and after he put Kukulaka back in his bag, zipped it up, and stood, he silently followed Leonard to the cancer unit. The first thing they noticed was that Jim wasn't in bed and both Lorca and J.M were on their feet, standing in front of the door that led to the balcony.

Both doctors were stunned to see Jim sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony, wrapped in his blanket and staring numbly out at the campus, “He just got up all of a sudden, wrapped himself up, and went out into the cold,” Lorca spoke worriedly, frowning. “That is _not_ normal behavior.”

Leonard sighed and moved out on to the balcony, “Hey,” he said in a quiet, patient voice.

“Bones, I just needed a moment,” Jim replied softly. “And it was getting too warm in there...”

Julian quickly helped Lorca back to his chair so not to give Jim and Leonard an audience, “You should know, Doctor Bashir, that I'd very much like you to come to Romulus after you graduate,” Lorca spoke in a quiet voice, smirking. “The hospital there could use someone like you.”

“I'd very much like to come to Romulus,” Julian admitted softly. “It's been very hard here...”

Lorca nodded understandingly, “And you've lost Deep Space Nine,” he mused gently.

“I was graduating in April anyway and I honestly didn't know where I was going to go afterwards,” Julian admitted softly, his expression sad. “Richard wants me to come to New Zealand and work as his assistant like I used to when I was a teenager, but I _want_ to be a doctor...”

Lorca scoffed, “You're _too_ talented to be some _petty_ office boy,” he replied. “Come to Romulus.”

Just then, Phlox came into the room having tended to Tom Paris before going in search of Julian because the weather was changing and he wanted to see the young man safely back to his parents before it did, “Doctor Bashir, the weather's getting bad,” Phlox said as he approached Julian and Lorca. “We should go back downtown so we're not caught in a snowstorn.”

“Are you going to be all right, sir?” Julian asked, giving Lorca a worried look. “I can stay...”

Lorca sighed, “Go and rest,” he replied firmly. “I look forward to seeing you in the swimming finals at the end of the week. I need to rest and Philippa should be back at any time anyway...”

Nodding, Julian gathered his things and offered Lorca a smile as he left the cancer unit. As they emerged from the elevator on the first floor, Julian noticed that Hendorff was pacing in the Intake area and pointedly ignoring the nurse on duty, “Nathaniel?” Julian asked, hurrying over to him.

“Hey, I need a clearance,” Hendorff replied quietly. “I decided to blow off the hockey finals and report to the Detention Complex this week so I can be out by Christmas. Can you do it?”

Julian didn't get a chance to reply because Phlox approached, “Hello there, Mister Hendorff,” Phlox spoke cheerily, offering the young man a smile. “What can we do for you today?”

“I need a medical clearance so I can report in for my two weeks,” Hendorff spoke quietly, his expression nervous as he looked at Phlox. “I was planning to report in this evening before supper and I'm not allowed to bring anyone or anything. I left a note for you in the dorm...”

Julian frowned as Hendorff produced a form, “Can someone help me?” Hendorff repeated.

“The Vulcans might treat you worse if I was involved,” Julian spoke softly. “I...I...”

Hendorff nodded understandingly, “I'll help you,” Phlox spoke up, his tone full of understanding.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Bajor, Mexico_ **

“Miss Ro, _please_ , I'm well enough to go find my Thomas,” Kyle Riker pled in an anxious voice as he sat in the tent he shared with Ro and Kai Opaka with some scavenged food and a stolen international paper in front of him. “I know Doctor Harrison says I need to stay here, but....”

Ro sighed, “There's no way you'd get anywhere close to the San Francisco Detention Complex,” she replied in a cynical voice as she sat on her bed with a sandwich she gained in her daily scavenging of the market. “The Vulcans would shoot you on site if they saw you.”

“So I'm just supposed to let my Thomas _waste away_?” Kyle asked irritably. “From what I've seen of the news, Will hasn't done _anything_ to help his brother! Will always was quite self-centered!”

Kai Opaka exhaled anxiously as she slowly ate her foodstuff. She very much wanted to help the man who was so very obviously distressed, but years of living in poverty while Mexico annexed Bajor and destroyed what was at taken a toll on her. If it weren't for the kindnesses of Ro, Kelas Parmak, and other Bajoran and Cardassian refugees, she would be worse off or maybe even dead.

A whistle suddenly filled the air, “That's Doctor Parmak with doses of medicine,” Ro said softly.

Kyle, however, turned to face the corner of the tent and sighed as he picked at the foodstuff he had been given. Ro sighed and silently left the tent, pausing when she saw that Kes was with Dr. Parmak and that they were talking to a group of Cardassian refugees who had come out of the tents to greet them. The Bajoran refugees accepted help, but they mostly stayed in their tents.

“Doctor Parmak?” Ro asked softly as she approached. “Kyle's distressed over his son, Thomas.”

The crowd parted at the sight of Ro and Kelas nodded, his expression attentive, “Ah, Miss Ro,” he spoke in a kind voice. “Kyle usually comes out to take his medication, but I can take it to him.”

Ro sighed, “He's distressed over Thomas rotting in the Vulcan prison in San Francisco,” she explained as she followed him back to the tent. “Is there not something we could do to help?”

“With _what_ resources, my dear?” Kelas replied in a kind voice. “We're at the rock bottom of the country's poverty level and barely have access to what we need, let alone anything that would help stage a coup on a Vulcan prison in San Francisco. The Romulans, except for that Ayel fellow, have abandoned their alliance with the Augments and Cardassians. They left us in this mess and went back to the California desert even though they _promised_ to help stabilize Bajor...”

A silence suddenly fell over the tent city and Kelas turned to see Dr. Harrison silently walking down the road with two Augments as bodyguards, “Doctor Harrison, Joachim, Kuval,” the Cardassian doctor spoke in a respectful tone, bowing to them. “What brings you here?”

“I thought of what you said, Kelas,” Dr. Harrison replied in a calm voice. “I cannot keep the hurt of Julian's rejection from allowing me to live and thrive. I managed to get in contact with Bajoran officials and they will be petitioning the leaders of the country to bestow upon me a leadership position. Bajor has much potential, but it cannot rise to it unless it has much help.”

A smile crossed Kelas's pale face, “Praise be your kindness, Doctor Harrison,” he replied kindly.

“I have not felt so welcome ever in my life as I do among my Augments and the Cardassian people,” Dr. Harrison spoke calmly, his expression peaceful. “I wish to repay the kindness.”

Ro sighed, “Doctor Harrison, Kyle Riker is distressed over his son being at the mercy of the Vulcans while being imprisoned in the San Francisco Detention Complex,” she explained softly.

“Well, we shall have to rectify his distress,” Dr. Harrison replied calmly. “A rescue can be launched, but it will take time and communicating with any of your friends or family within the prison.”

Kelas nodded, “The Vulcans _cannot_ deny the Cardassians the liberty of letter-writing and we can write in code so nobody will know what is being planned,” he replied in an eager, pleased voice.

Suddenly, Kyle Riker came out of the tent and bowed to Kelas before holding his hand out.

Kelas handed Kyle his dose of medication, sensing that he had overheard and was now content.


	8. Death to the Pretenders

**_Three Days Later_ **

“ _...Doctor John Khan Harrison of the Harrison Foundation has announced today that he is going to be making a two million dollar donation to the Bajor Restoration Efforts and the Mexican government responded by bestowing upon him the titles of First Minister and Chief Humanitarian Officer for the Bajoran region. The government has also offered back land once annexed so that Doctor Harrison can expand the city and the resources...”_

“ _...The 200 Metre Freestyle Finals will take place today at the Y.M.C.A in downtown San Francisco...”_ the voice of another radio station suddenly filled the air, prompting Nero to look up from the explosives he was making while the Hummer moved along the back roads towards the isolated area where the Vulcan Detention Complex was located.

His stopping work earned him a look from his fellow Romulans, all of whom were determined to strike the Vulcans as a way to punish Khan for so openly defecting to the Bajorans and Cardassians instead of holding to their agreement. The Vulcans pain and suffering would remind Khan that he needed to stay loyal. Nero also wanted to free his mentor, Zakra, from the prison and was angry at those who had sent him there.

“What are you listening to, Toran?” Nero hissed. “I don't _care_ about any swimming...”

Toran scoffed, “My Lord, you may care when you know who is involved in the swimming finals because their intelligence will help us,” he replied. “Julian Bashir and Pavel Chekov.”

“WHAT?!” Nero screeched angrily before calming. “Take us to the facility...right _now_.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Downtown Y.M.C.A. - San Francisco, California** _

“ _...And the gold medal winner of the 200 metre Swimming Competition is Pavel Andrevich Chekov-Pike of Starfleet Academy!” Martine's voice filled the air as Pavel touched the wall first at the end of the long race. “Julian Bashir of Deep Space Nine Academy finishes in a close second and receives the silver medal while Jaylah Ardana from Starfleet Academy finishes in third, claiming the bronze! The 200 metre competition is now concluded!”_

Loud applause and chatter filled the air as the others finished their races, but Pavel's eyes were on Julian, who had taken the lane next to him. Julian looked content, but tired.

Soon enough, everyone had finished and the deck cleared so the swimmers could get out of the water in relative privacy. The Council had decided to keep the crowds off the deck so that nobody would be tempted to cause harm to any of the swimmers. Pavel got out and as he got ready to retreat to the changing room, he noticed that Julian was still in the water.

“Julian, you are going to get seeck eef you do not geet out,” Pavel called out, going to the deck near where Julian was resting in the water and found him trembling. “Are you okay?”

Julian sighed anxiously, “My blood sugar's a bit low,” he admitted softly. “I...”

Nodding, Pavel offered his hand and helped Julian from the water, not saying a word about the special wetsuit he was wearing, “Thank you,” Julian spoke softly. “I keep snacks in my bag and that's in the dressing room. Your friends are probably waiting for you, though...”

“Because of ze attack on Bajor, ze crowds cannot linger at ze city venues,” Pavel explained in a kind voice. “Zere vill be a party later zees ewening to celebrate ze end of ze svimming.”

Julian knew that Pavel was lying in order to keep him company, as Pavel was famous for doing simply because he was overly kind, but he nodded and the two walked to the dressing rooms with the rest of the swimmers. Both showered and dressed, but then Pavel waited as Julian helped himself to a snack from his bag because he didn't want Julian to be alone.

When Julian finally appeared ready to leave with his things half an hour later, Pavel left with him. People were still there, but they were milling around and chatting with each other or the other competitors, “For once, I am _glad_ to be ignored,” Julian murmured softly.

“You still do not look so vell,” Pavel observed softly, frowning at him. “Do you vant 9-1-1?”

Julian sighed and sat on a bench near the door, “I might have to never do this again,” he explained in a tired voice. “I didn't realize competitive sports would make me so unwell.”

“Do you vant ze medics?” Pavel asked worriedly. “Just seet zere and I veel find zem...”

Julian shrugged as Pavel went off into the crowd and came back a moment later with Phlox and Dean Archer, as they had been talking when Pavel approached, “Juleean is not feeling vell,” Pavel spoke quietly. “I seenk ze stress and ze intense svimming got to heem.”

“I suppose it did,” Julian spoke quietly, sighing tiredly. “I don't know _why_ I'm not well.”

Phlox nodded and simply took a seat beside Julian, resting his medbag on his lap as he looked the younger man up and down, “Do you mind if I check your vitals and blood sugar or do you want to go to the medroom for privacy?” the Denobulan asked kindly.

Something outside suddenly caught Julian's eye: a strange looking Hummer was pulling up outside the facility. It looked out of place and the windows were tinted, but cracked.

“Is there police around?” Julian asked in a shaky voice. “There's a strange vehicle outside...”

Dean Archer frowned at the sudden appearance of the Hummer, immediately recognizing it as not being from around the area. Without warning, armed Romulans spilled out of the Hummer and burst into the facility. Everyone began running and screaming at the top of their lungs as the Romulans began to shoot. Despite the fact that he wasn't well, Julian shoved Phlox to the floor and then lunged off the bench. He knocked Dean Archer and Pavel to the floor at the same time that he felt a bullet graze his shoulder from behind.

Nero moved over to Julian and hauled him off the floor by his collar, but Julian weakly pulled out of the hold and swung his leg around to make his boot connect with Nero's face, sending the Romulan backwards. The other Romulans quickly stopped shooting and helped Nero off of the floor, all of them quickly engaging in combat with the injured Julian without hesitation because he proved to be a challenge like Khan was. Pavel quickly got to his feet, quickly assuming fighting stance because Julian was his _friend_ and he would not abandon a friend.

“Nero, we're out of bullets!” Toran spoke anxiously, frowning at Nero. “Now what?!”

Swearing angrily, Nero lunged at Julian, grabbed him roughly around the neck, and backed up towards the door. Pavel swore anxiously, but Phlox moved over to him to stop him from moving because he didn't want Pavel risking his health in a fight.

“Why don't you let Julian go?” Dean Archer spoke in a shaky, diplomatic voice.

Nero scoffed, “Khan and the Augments betrayed our alliance and have declared allegiance to the Cardassians and pathetic Bajorans!” he roared, ignoring the fact that Julian was slowly losing consciousness while in the headlock. “For his treachery, I will kill his son!”

A tense silence filled the air, as did the sound of police sirens, but nobody moved. Without warning, Dean Archer got to his feet and lunged at Nero; he managed to get Julian free of Nero's hold and proceeded to send Nero to the floor with some strangely executed martial arts. Dean Archer was stunned, as he had no idea that Phlox was skilled in martial arts.

Cursing loudly, Nero struggled to his feet, “ _Retreat!_ ” he ordered angrily. “Now!”

As Nero and the Romulans fled, Julian collapsed to the floor and Pavel hurried over to his friend, as did Phlox. The Hummer took off fast and the sirens got louder, but Dean Archer's focus was on the mess in front of him and he didn't notice that people had watched the entire fight from nearby rooms, including reporters on site for the competition.

“...I'm bleeding,” Julian's weak voice spoke shakily as Phlox checked him “Ow...”

Noise filled the venue as city police and paramedics arrived on site and saw the mess in the foyer. Julian whimpered at the sight of the police, as he was deathly afraid that he was going to be blamed for the mess, “Eeet eez all right,” Pavel spoke gently. “Relax.”

“Help me up,” Julian spoke in a pained, shaky whisper. “I'll go...quietly.”

Phlox, meanwhile, waved the paramedics over, “Jon, what happened?” Officer Forrest asked in a confused voice as he saw Archer on the other side of the mess. “We saw a Hummer...”

“ _Romulans_ ,” Phlox spoke darkly, turning his attention back to Julian. “I'm a little busy...”

Mayweather and Maco quickly brushed past Forrest with their supplies and converged on Julian, “He took a bullet for Archer and Chekov,” Phlox spoke in an anxious voice as he helped the paramedics stabilize Julian enough for transport. “He's going into shock!'

Dean Archer moved over to Pavel, “Pavel, we need to go talk to the police outside,” he spoke in a concerned voice. “And then we need to go back to campus for lockdown.”

Tears filled Pavel's eyes, but he nodded, “I'll take you back to campus myself,” Officer Forrest spoke anxiously, watching as his colleagues began taping off the area. “Tomlinson, get statements and then evacuate people out the back...”

Jaylah suddenly came through the crowd and froze at seeing the mess, “Oh, Jaylah!” Pavel spoke in an anxious voice. “Please, Offeecer, she eez a friend and from ze campus too...”

“Jaylah, I want you to find others from the Academy and go back to campus when the police officers tell you to,” Dean Archer spoke firmly. “Pavel, let's go talk to Officer Forrest.”

Nodding, Jaylah moved back into the crowd while Dean Archer led Pavel out of the facility.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_San Francisco General Hospital_ **

“...Cold,” a weak voice filled the quiet hospital room, prompting Captain Pike to look up from the book he was reading while lounging on the couch. “Why...why is it so cold?”

Setting his book on the couch, Captain Pike got up and moved over to the bed just in time to see Reed wake slowly and look around. Having had brain surgery only two days prior, Reed was doing remarkably well in that he didn't need breathing assistance and his vitals were stable. The man was now sporting a thick bandage around his messy hair, a gown, and IV's that were giving him what he needed in the way of nutrition and pain relief.

Reed looked momentarily confused before his eyes settled on Pike, “ _Chris_ ,” he whispered, recognizing his friend and feeling deeply surprised to see him there. “ _Hi._ ”

“Good to see you awake, Malcolm,” Captain Pike spoke gently “You said you were cold?”

Malcolm exhaled and Captain Pike quickly pressed the nurse's call button, “I'll get a nurse to bring you an extra blanket,” he spoke calmly. “Your parents might bring one for you when they come back from their hotel with your sister, but who knows when that will be...”

A confused expression filled Malcolm's face as Dr. Sarah April came into the room, having set the order to be personally notified when Reed woke for the first time outside of post-op and SICU. “Good to see you awake, Lieutenant Reed,” she spoke in a kind voice, seeing that Malcolm was indeed awake and appearing responsive. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and a little cold,” Reed replied in a groggy voice. “Can...can I have a blanket?”

Dr. April smiled, “A second blanket?” she asked softly. “I can get you one right away.”

“I didn't say please, I apologize,” Reed spoke even though the act of talking was tiring.

Dr. April gave Malcolm a look, “You just had brain surgery two days ago,” she replied in a gentle, reassuring voice. “It's remarkable that you're doing as well as you are.”

Reed frowned, “Chris...said something about my family?” he asked softly. “Being here?”

“Yes, I met them yesterday when they were visiting you,” Dr. April replied calmly.

Sighing, Reed blinked tiredly, “They're just at their hotel right now,” Captain Pike spoke in a calm, reassuring voice. “Your mother and sister have considerable jet lag...”

Reed couldn't take it anymore and found himself drifting back to sleep, the conversation physically exhausting. As Captain Pike's cell went off, Dr. April smiled at Reed.

“I'll get him another blanket,” Dr. April spoke reassuringly. “You best answer your phone.”

Captain Pike answered his cell as Dr. April left, “ _Chris, you gotta get back to campus as soon as possible_!” Officer Tucker spoke anxiously. “ _There was a shooting at the YMCA right after the swimmin' event and Pavel's fine, but Julian Bashir was shot and assaulted by Nero._..”

“I can't leave Malcolm until his family comes,” Captain Pike replied in a hushed, concerned voice, horrified at what he was hearing. “You're Chief of Campus Security, Tucker, so get implementing the procedures until someone else can come and take command there...”

A sigh filled the phone, “Right...okay” Officer Tucker replied. “Just stay where you are for now. Come when you can.”

The call ended and Captain Pike sighed before dialing the number that Admiral Reed had given him. He hated to disrupt their rest, but he also knew that as Assistant Dean, he needed to get back to campus as quickly as possible to take control of the lockdown.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Starfleet Academy Campus_ **

“You sure you wanna do this, Jim?” Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he and Jim walked down the path to the infirmary to Tucker Hall clad in winter clothing. “It's not like we're starving for space in the infirmary. If you want, you can just have a room...”

Jim scoffed, “I have a room with you in Tucker Hall and I'd like to be there,” he replied in a tired, irritable voice. “Everyone's at their events, so it'll be quiet and...”

The screech of tires suddenly filled the air and Jim looked up from the sidewalk just in time to see a rugged looking Hummer with cracked tinted windows come to a stop at the edge of campus, looking as if it had taken a beating, “Hey, Bones, what's that?” he asked groggily.

Leonard frowned at the Hummer, his eyes narrowed because he couldn't place where he had seen it, but he had seen the vehicle before, “Jim, we need to get inside,” he spoke anxiously, looking away from the Hummer to his friend. “I...I've seen it before, but I...”

Jim frowned at Leonard suddenly paling, “Bones, what is it?” he asked worriedly. “The...?”

Creaks filled the air and the two froze as the doors to the Hummer flew open and several shaken Romulans, including Nero, got out, “...We _had_ bullets left, Nero!” one of the Romulans exclaimed anxiously. “Your encounter with Malcolm Reed has made you _soft!_ ”

The Romulans didn't seem to notice them, Jim observed, but he immediately felt sick at the mention of Reed. The two of them were so focused on the Hummer and the Romulans that they didn't see Tucker and Sanchez coming down the path towards them from Security.

Nero's gaze suddenly caught sight of people moving around on campus and he immediately recognized Jim out of everyone there, “ _Kirk_ ,” he seethed angrily, his expression furious as he grabbed his gun from the car and began marching across the grass at top speed.

Jim frowned as he saw a Romulan charging at him, but he wasn't quick enough to move and swore as he was body slammed hard enough that they both went toppling off of the path, down into the frozen grass, “Jim!” Leonard yelled anxiously as he took off running after them before Tucker and Sanchez could stop him because he certainly recognized Nero.

Stunned by Nero's impulsive behavior, the other Romulans scrambled back into the car and took off in the Hummer before they could be identified. In the snow, Nero quickly bested Jim and pinned him to the cold grass by his throat with one hand while the other hand was free, having lost the gun in the tumble down the frost-covered slope, “Y _ou're the reason my father died_...” Nero spoke in a cold whisper, eyeing Jim hungrily. “ _Got anything to say_?”

Jim found himself flailing his arms in an effort to get free, but his eyes widened as his fingers suddenly brushed against the gun that Nero had dropped. He got a grip on the gun and managed to take the safety off before pointing it at Nero and pulling the trigger.

Officer Tucker's eyes widened, as his gun was out and he was trying to figure out a way to take a shot at Nero without hitting Kirk. He slipped his gun back into its holster and took off running across the grass as fast as his fake leg would allow with Leonard and Sanchez at his heels. Jim was still in Nero's grip, staring at the gun and Nero's bloodied face in shock at what he had just done. Frank had _made_ him learn how to use a gun in jail while under the guise of cleaning them, but Jim had never expected to _actually_ hurt someone with one.

Jim was vaguely aware of Tucker pulling what was left of Nero off of him while Sanchez anxiously tried to talk to him. His eyes, however, were focused on his hand, which was now bathed in Nero's blood and brains, on the gun still clenched in his hand.

“Jim, say _something_ , _please_ ,” Leonard spoke in a shocked voice, his eyes wide as he knelt beside Jim and saw that the younger man was paralyzed with fear and intense shock over what he had just done. “Hey, Officer Sanchez, get some campus medics over here!”

Fear and disgust filled Jim as he threw the gun across the grass and then stared at himself, horrified by the fact that he was now drenched in Romulan blood. He wanted so badly to run and hide, but it was too cold and he felt frozen to the ground. He was also vaguely aware of Officer Tucker taking pictures with his phone for the police and he also heard both Sanchez and Leonard trying to talk to him. He just didn't have the strength to respond to anything.

Once Officer Tucker was done taking photos of everything, he used his phone to activate the campus lockdown alarm remotely. Alarms began to blare, but Jim still didn't move or respond to prompts even though people started streaming out of the campus buildings in response to the alarms. Spock, who had been doing a shift of work in Captain Pike's office while Captain Pike was off campus, was one of the first to come upon the gruesome scene.

Officer Sanchez quickly went for the gun and picked it up with her sleeve as Spock made his way over to the group. The sight of a dead Nero on the ground while Jim sat nearby, covered in Romulan blood and unresponsive caused Spock to stop cold in his tracks.

“What has happened?” Spock spoke tonelessly, his eyes narrowing as he saw Nero's lifeless body. “Nero...is _dead_.”

Noise suddenly filled the air as more and more came upon the scene and all stopped to see what was happening, “Spock, help me get Jim out of _here_ before the cops and the news show up,” Leonard spoke anxiously, frowning as he tried to lift Jim and Jim didn't respond.

Spock gingerly moved around the stained grass and effortlessly lifted Jim from the grass into a standing position. Jim responded by promptly toppling against Spock and passing out in the Vulcan's arms, too weak to even be awake any longer. Instead of putting Jim back on the ground, Spock gently lifted Jim into his arms and began walking off across the grass towards the infirmary at a brisk pace, “McCoy, go!” Sanchez snapped. “Kirk needs you.”

Leonard nodded and ran off after Spock while Sanchez got her phone out to call 9-1-1.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_San Francisco General Hospital_ **

“ _...His blood sugar's off and he's lost a lot of blood...but it was a through and through...”_

The sight of Julian laying unconscious on a hospital gurney having his shoulder wound being cleaned and patched by Dr. Cutler and several nurses made Phlox feel sick. He hadn't felt so shaken since watching his wife and sons be murdered on Denobula.

As such, he hadn't done more than ride with Julian to the hospital in the ambulance and was now sitting quietly in a chair near the door. A muffled whimper suddenly filled the air and Phlox noticed that Julian was waking and trying to speak despite the mask on his face.

Dr. Cutler, however, continued her work until the wound was mended and bandaged and then with the nurses help, she put Julian in a resting position with a pillow behind his head, “It's okay,” she spoke, turning his attention to the now awake young man. “You're safe.”

Julian, however, began crying and whimpering enough that Phlox got up and walked in view of him, “Doctor Bashir, shh,” the Denobulan spoke reassuringly. “You're at the hospital...”

Quiet filled the room as Julian closed his eyes to rest, “Phlox?” a voice suddenly called out.

Phlox turned to see Dean Archer poking his head into the room, “Go on, Phlox, I'll make sure Doctor Bashir's taken care of,” Dr. Cutler promised. “I'll call Ambassador Bashir.”

Nodding, Phlox left the trauma room and joined Dean Archer in the hallway. To Phlox's surprise, Captain Pike was sitting on a row of chairs with an arm around a weeping Pavel while a flustered looking Officer Forrest sat nearby, “Phlox, Trip just called from campus and there's been an incident,” Dean Archer spoke softly. “Nero and the rest of the band showed up and Nero went after Kirk with the intent to shoot him, but Kirk...somehow got the gun...”

Phlox sighed, “Kirk blasted Nero in the face, killing him,” Dean Archer finished grimly.

Pavel swore, his eyes wide with shock at the news, “I have to get back to campus and so do you, Chris,” Dean Archer spoke anxiously. “Everyone's being recalled per lockdown...”

“I'll wait for Doctor Bashir to be released,” Phlox spoke quietly. “I _absolutely_ insist on it.”

Dean Archer nodded, “Pasha, we need to go,” Captain Pike spoke gently. “All right?”

Swallowing hard, Pavel rose and trailed after Dean Archer and Captain Pike in silence, leaving Phlox with Officer Forrest. Neither man spoke, as both were deep in shock.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Starfleet Academy Campus_ **

Two hours passed before Leonard and Spock managed to get Jim in a clean gown and resting in a bed in a quiet exam room within the safety of the campus infirmary. His body was badly bruised from Nero's attempt to kill him and he wasn't talking to anyone.

Spock had sequestered himself in the staff lounge and had taken it upon himself to personally notify his grandmother, his father, and the Vulcan Elders about Jim killing Nero in self-defense. The news was all over the campus and Dean Archer and Captain Pike were now handling the situation and had sent every single student back to their assigned dorms.

Once Spock was done his calls, including a call to the Detention Complex to check on Hendorff's safety, he returned to Jim's room. Leonard was sitting beside the bed, silently watching as Jim lay on his side, not speaking or choosing to be awake, with a gown and blankets covering his battered body. The feeling in the air was one of intense anxiety.

“How is Mister Kirk doing?” Spock asked in a quiet voice, gazing at Leonard.

Leonard sighed, “He's quiet, but I was the same way for a long time after I euthanized my father,” he admitted softly, his expression tired. “I didn't even know he knew how to shoot.”

A shaky sigh filled the air, “Stop talking about me as if I'm not around,” Jim spoke in a shaky voice as he slowly rolled and eyed Spock and Leonard. “It was Frank...he made me clean guns in prison and taught me how to use one in case I ever wanted to shoot _myself._..”

Swearing filled the air and Spock and Leonard looked up to see Sam standing at the door wearing work clothes and holding a bag in his hands looking absolutely thunderstruck at Jim's revelation, “I...word's traveling _very_ fast,” Sam spoke anxiously. “James...”

“Hey, Spock, Bones, can you go?” Jim asked shakily. “This is a conversation for Kirks.”

Leonard nodded, realizing that the two were probably going to talk about Nero and how Jim's actions avenged their father. Sam walked over to Jim and pulled him into a hug, which Jim allowed. As Spock and Leonard left the room, they suddenly heard crying fill the air.

The hallway was quiet, but Spock and Leonard went no further than a row of chairs close to the room, “Mister Kirk seems oddly _remorseful_ considering the fact that Nero murdered his father nearly 30 years ago,” Spock observed tonelessly. “Nero also murdered many others.”

“Jim _doesn't_ enjoy violence and I didn't know he could shoot because he's scared to death of anything to do with weapons, Spock,” Leonard hissed anxiously, glaring at the Vulcan. “I had to work with him before he was even comfortable using a _hockey stick_...”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “The Vulcan Elders...were quite relieved to hear of Nero's death,” he spoke quietly. “They have been suffering for decades because of the man's existence...”

Leonard sighed, “Just let Jim process,” he replied softly. “I know what he did was necessary...everyone who hears the news will think so, but just let him process for now.”

Just then, Dr. M'Benga came hurrying down the hallway and stopped when he saw Leonard and Spock, “Reporters are everywhere and everyone's locked down in their dorms, but Archer's letting qualified personnel out,” M'Benga spoke anxiously. “I got assigned to Tom Paris tonight, but it's true...isn't it? Kirk shot Nero right in the face and killed him?”

“Yeah,” Leonard confirmed softly. “He's resting right now, though, so don't go...”

M'Benga scoffed, “You haven't heard the half of it,” he hissed. “There was a shooting at the YMCA today after the swimming final and Julian Bashir took a bullet for Archer and Chekov when Nero and some other Romulan goons showed up. Whole city's in chaos right now.”

Spock's eyes widened in shock, as he had never expected Julian to act in defense of people who had so viciously persecuted him since his arrival. Leonard swore loudly and immediately excused himself, as he was now mad at himself. He had seen the vehicle Nero was in at the Romulan Embassy before, but he wasn't able to remember in time...

“Doctor McCoy?” Spock's voice suddenly spoke from behind. “Something...is wrong.”

Leonard sighed irritably, “I recognized the vehicle, but I couldn't remember from where and then everything happened,” he admitted with a sigh. “It was at the Narada Embassy the night I was tortured, but I still can't remember everything from that night. If I could...”

“This was _not_ preventable,” Spock reasoned softly. “From what I have heard, Officer Tucker and Officer Sanchez were present at the scene with you and Nero was acting manically.”

A throat cleared and Spock and Leonard looked up to see a somber looking Officer Tucker approaching, “Hey, McCoy, where'd you stash Kirk at?” he asked. “I need to talk to him.”

“He's in the exam room with his brother talkin' about Nero, probably,” Leonard replied in a tired voice, sighing. “Their dad was killed by Nero at Kelvin Arena in Riverside...”

Officer Tucker scoffed, “Do I have stupid written all over my face McCoy?” he replied. “I know that cause it happened while Chris and I were in training at Enterprise Base. I was Christopher's roommate at the time and he and Kirk's dad were best buddies before...”

“If I recall correctly, you were the Executive Officer of the base,” Spock spoke tonelessly, eyeing the older man suspiciously. “Captain Pike was a newly promoted Lieutenant...”

Just then, the door to the exam room opened and Sam came out. He froze at seeing Officer Tucker there with Spock and Leonard, “I just talked Jim into taking a sedative so he can rest,” Sam spoke quietly. “I need someone to sign off and get me access to the meds.”

“Dunno where Phlox is, but I can sign off,” Leonard replied, standing. “Got his chart?”

Sam handed the chart to Leonard, “Do you mind if I talk to him?” Tucker asked softly.

“He might not talk back, but go ahead,” Sam replied calmly, sighing heavily.

Officer Tucker nodded and silently entered the room, sighing when he saw Jim lingering near the window that looked out over campus, wrapped in the hospital blanket, “The campus is _crawling_ with reporters and cops and people...” Jim spoke in a quiet voice, a tremble in his tone as he turned and saw Tucker. “Are...are you here to arrest me?”

“Nope,” Officer Tucker replied calmly, his expression patient. “You killed a Romulan who was trying to kill you and it was Nero. Nero's the worst person in the history of the world...”

Jim sighed, “I _killed_ someone,” he spoke shakily. “Last I checked, _murder's_ against the law.”

“Kirk, do you realize how many people want to _thank_ you right now?” Tucker replied.

Jim scoffed, “I just want a shower to scrub the dirty off,” he spoke shakily. “I feel _dirty_.”

It was then that Officer Tucker noticed that Jim's hands were still covered in dried blood and the kid looked still as messy as he was as he killed Nero, “Spock and Bones tried to get me to shower, but I didn't want to,” Jim spoke shakily. “The cops...they need pictures...”

“I took plenty when it happened,” Officer Tucker explained calmly. “The cops won't come bother you until Dean Archer says it's okay. You're back in the hospital cause you're...”

Jim sighed softly, “I just want out of the hospital,” he spoke softly. “I hate it.”

Before Officer Tucker could reply, Sam returned with some scrubs and no medicine, “You know, I was just thinking that you shouldn't have to stay here overnight,” Sam spoke in a quiet voice. “Why don't you come over to my house tonight? Maybe have a bath?”

Jim suddenly froze as he spotted something outside, “Hey, the reporters are leaving,” he spoke in a quiet voice, watching as the reporters left and the crowds slowly moved away.

Sighing weakly, Jim turned away from the window, “I'm _so_ tired,” he spoke groggily before looking at Sam. “Aurelan..does she know what happened? I don't want to scare her...”

As the conversation progressed, Spock quietly excused himself to the Intake area because he felt as if his presence was intimidating to Jim considering that Nero and the Vulcans had been sworn enemies for years. To Spock's surprise, Phlox was at the desk.

“Doctor,” Spock spoke quietly, sighing. “I heard of the shooting at the YMCA facility...”

Phlox nodded grimly, “The police are currently searching for the shooters, but they are allowing people to return to their homes or to campus,” he explained quietly. “Julian Bashir's parents are now with him and so I decided to return to work. There's not much else...”

“Has Nero's body been removed from the field?” Spock asked in a curious, quiet voice.

Phlox sighed, “Yes and Dean Archer is handling calls from the media, police, and others who have heard what transpired,” he explained gently. “I admit, this is a death I am not sad about because it feels like the souls of my family can finally rest. Nero was the one who...”

A shadow of grief passed over Phlox's face and Spock nodded, unsure of how to respond because he did not understand Phlox's grief fully, “...My legs feel like jelly,” a weak voice suddenly spoke in a groggy voice from down the hallway. “Are you sure I'm walking?”

Phlox and Spock frowned as Jim, who was now in scrubs and slippers, was led down the hallway by Leonard and Sam, “You're walking, but you can really stay here if you want to rest,” Sam was saying in a concerned voice, a frown on his face. “You look terrible...”

Jim scoffed and eyed Phlox as he came into view, “Hey, is there a form I'm supposed to sign to get out of here?” he asked in a shaky voice. “I just want to go hide somewhere.”

“No, Mister Kirk, just go get some rest,” Phlox spoke calmly. “Take your time...Oh!”

Without warning, Jim suddenly collapsed to the ground unconscious because he was physically weak, emotionally spent, and still very much in shock about what he had done.

“Stop gawking and help me get him on a gurney!” Phlox ordered, moving to Jim quickly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Tucker Hall_ **

Nearly half an hour after Jim's collapse, Spock and Leonard had been sent back to the residence hall for some much needed rest. Phlox had taken control of the situation and had allowed Sam to stay over Leonard with a promise that Leonard could visit later that day.

As Spock and Leonard entered the infirmary, however, they found the common area crowded by people from the Deep Space Nine Academy playing a game of cards. Spock knew that since the Niners, as they were known by many on campus, had most likely been sent there because they were in the process of being implemented into the school and Unity Hall was for _guests_. None of them looked particularly happy to be there.

“...We should have stayed in Bajor,” Kira was saying in an irritated voice as she sat with Sisko, Jadzia, Ezri, Miles, Odo, Keiko, Rom, and Quark. “There's no Romulans there...”

Spock raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, “Bajor is not safe for you all right now,” he spoke in a quiet voice, sighing. “I do sympathize with your loss, as I too have lost...”

“You don't get it, Spock, but that's okay,” Miles spoke up in a concerned voice, looking at Spock and Leonard like they were ignorant schoolchildren. “Now that Julian's been hurt, Doctor Harrison's gonna come up here and take his wrath out on anyone that stands between him and whoever hurt Julian. He might even ask us for help and we're scared...”

Sisko sighed, “He might leave San Francisco alone if he hears Nero is already dead, but he'll be angry about Julian being hurt nonetheless,” he explained. “Quark, _get away_ from my cards...”

“I was merely going to ask if you wanted something to drink,” Quark replied, edging away from Sisko's chair nervously. “Now that Nero's dead, we should be having a _party_...”

Kira scoffed, “Julian's not well, Quark, and you want to _party_?” she asked icily.

“I'm sure he's doing better than that Jim Kirk fellow,” Quark observed nervously. “Kanar?”

Spock's eyes narrowed as Quark produced a bottle, “Liquor is illegal in the residence halls,” he spoke in a firm voice, eyeing the bottle. “Dispose of it now or I will write you up.”

“Pointy-eared robot,” Quark hissed, glaring at Spock as he took the kanar over to the sink in the kitchenette. “I thought, being a Vulcan refugee, you'd want to _celebrate_ Nero's death...”

Spock glared at Nero and stalked off to his dormitory in silence, unsure of how to feel about the death of Nero. He found Nyota there, silently working on her computer. She stopped what she was doing when she saw him, as he looked as though he needed some comfort.

Sighing, Nyota got up and walked over to Spock, “ _Thy'la_ ,” Spock whispered softly.

Nyota silently embraced him and Spock accepted it, allowing himself to weep. While the two embraced, they were unaware of the Deep Space Nine team silently leaving in a group to talk amongst themselves while they returned to Unity Hall about how to handle this news.

“I wish we were back in Bajor,” Kira grumbled softly. “I heard about Doctor Harrison on CNN this morning and I don't trust him or the Cardassians. We should be back at the school with Ro and the others who stayed behind. Instead, we're here watching as people celebrate over Romulans dying. I could care less about the Romulans; they never bothered Bajorans.”

Sisko sighed tiredly, “They're not going to let us go back,” he replied in an anxious whisper, gazing at his friends somberly. “Dean Ross is from here and he's trying to either get a job here or somewhere nearby since he considers Deep Space Nine Academy lost.”

“And what about Julian?” Jadzia commented worriedly. “When Doctor Harrison finds out...”

Miles scoffed, “Archer and the people here really seem to underestimate how happy Nero's death will make Doctor Harrison, but the doctor will absolutely _not_ be happy when he hears that Julian was shot trying to protect Archer,” he commented. “He might even visit...”

“Doctor Harrison's a _nutcase_ ,” Quark hissed anxiously. “He's never very far away.”

Ezri sighed, “They're not going to take us seriously and maybe we should just pack our things and go back to Bajor since they won't,” she spoke worriedly. “They won't stop us.”

“We're under contract to finish the Games,” Miles replied grimly. “We're still a school.”

Sisko sighed anxiously, “And we have to talk to Julian before we make that kind of a decision,” he spoke grimly. “He's one of us and we have to look after each other.”

The group continued to talk, unaware that Scotty, who had been pruning some of the bushes between the buildings, had overheard their conversation and was concerned.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Downtown San Francisco_ **

Phlox had wanted to stay, but Dean Archer himself had offered to go back to the hospital for Julian after he had gotten the situation dealt with. Captain Pike had gone home with Pavel and was spending the evening with Lorca and Georgiou, both of whom were shocked, yet delighted about Nero's death. The news was still spreading, but the campus was quiet.

“Julian, I'd rather you stay and rest at least overnight,” Dean Archer heard Dr. Cutler speak in a concerned voice as he made his way down the hallway to Julian's room. “You need...”

A heavy sigh filled the air, “Doctor Harrison's going to be _angry_ ,” a weak, groggy voice replied, causing Archer to stop just outside the door. “I took a bullet for Archer and...”

“Julian, _please_ listen to the doctor,” Amsha's voice filled the air. “We will stay with you.”

Swallowing hard, Dean Archer entered the room and was surprised to see Julian sitting on the edge of the hospital bed in scrub pants, socks, and a gown with one arm in a sling with his mother sitting next to him while Richard Bashir sat on a chair beside the bed holding a duffel bag and Dr. Cutler stood beside the bed. Julian's hand was sporting an IV and he looked tired, but determined to be out of the hospital, “Julian,” Dean Archer said gently.

“My parents are trying to get me to stay overnight, but I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep,” Julian spoke groggily. “I would go back to campus, but Samuel's taken nightshifts since Nathaniel's been away and I don't feel comfortable on my own...”

Dean Archer sighed, “Julian, there was a murder on campus today not long after the shooting at the YMCA,” he explained somberly. “Nero came to campus and tried to strangle Jim Kirk, but Jim got a hold of his gun. Nero's face is half gone and he's dead...”

Julian's eyes widened in shock, “Nero's _dead_?!” he asked groggily. “Jim Kirk _killed_ Nero?!”

Dean Archer nodded and Julian sighed weakly, “Oh my goodness,” Julian breathed softly.

“Jules, _please_ , just stay and rest tonight,” Richard spoke worriedly. “To clear your head.”

Julian hesitated before nodding and he didn't fight as his mother settled him in bed, “The media's going crazy about what happened at the YMCA, I bet, but I _couldn't_ let you or Pavel get hurt, sir,” he said, eyeing Dean Archer nervously. “You've been incredibly gracious...”

Dean Archer sighed, “We'll have a conversation about it when you're feeling better,” he spoke in a voice that told Julian there was no room for argument. “The campus is off lockdown now, but the city police are out in droves tonight because the Romulans who were with Nero are still loose. I decided to come here tonight and provide security to you all.”

Julian's eyes widened, but he was exhausted and quickly closed them because he trusted Dean Archer's word, “You were one of the heroes of the First War,” Richard commented in a pleased voice, offering a smile to Dean Archer. “If you're protecting us...we'll be safe.”

“I dunno about being a hero, but I _did_ come back,” Dean Archer replied humbly. “Trip...Officer Tucker's more of a hero than I am, but he's got other things to do tonight.”

The Bashirs nodded and Richard got into the duffle bag, smiling as he placed Kukulaka in Julian's free hand. They then settled themselves on the couch while Julian slept while Dean Archer took the opportunity to check that the room was secure. He hadn't wanted to say that Trip was also at the hospital sitting with Reed, as he wanted to protect Reed's privacy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“ _...It's been mere hours since James Kirk killed Nero of Romulus in self-defense on the grounds of Starfleet Academy Campus, but city and county police are already scouring the streets for Nero's accomplices. Citizens are ordered to stay alert and asked to remain off the streets as much as possible tonight...”_

Reed's brain felt fuzzy as he slowly regained consciousness and quickly realized that he was now resting in a semi-upright position. He could see a duffel bag, books, and a mess of cognitive toys littering the dresser across from his bed and he could also hear the TV.

It took a great deal of effort, but Reed shifted his gaze and he was surprised to see his sister, Madeline, and Officer Tucker sitting in the 'common area' of his hospital room eating some takeout and watching the TV in silence. As Reed himself looked at the TV, he was horrified to see a video of Nero and Jim being played that included Nero choking Jim before being shot in the face by the injured young man, “ _James_ ,” Reed spoke shakily. “What...?”

Madeline and Officer Tucker quickly looked up from their food, “Hey there, buddy,” Officer Tucker spoke in a concerned voice, quickly shutting the TV off before he got up and moved over to the bed. “Your parents are off getting dinner and shopping for ya, but they'll...”

“Did James really _kill_ Nero?” Reed managed in a weak voice, his worry level high. “Oh...”

Officer Tucker sighed, “Yeah, he really did, but ya gotta calm down or else I gotta call a nurse to sedate ya cause you're not supposed to get too worked up,” he spoke in a gentle drawl, his expression worried. “Aside from that, Doctor April left you some therapy toys.”

“I don't think I'm quite up to using them yet,” Reed spoke groggily. “Maddy?”

Madeline came into view and Officer Tucker went over to the dresser to get a few therapy toys for his friend's hands, “Hey there, Mally,” she spoke gently, sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile on her face. “How are you feeling, big brother? You look good.”

“I wish I felt good, but I'm really tired,” Reed admitted softly, sighing. “How are you?”

Madeline gently patted his hand and Officer Tucker came over to the bed with two stress balls in hand, “Doctor April wants you to loosen your hands up with these,” he said kindly.

Reed sighed, but accepted a ball in his left hand. Sighing softly, he began to work at squeezing the ball repeatedly and gave Madeline a look when she took the other one and put it in his right hand, “It's unusually difficult,” Reed said after a few moments of it.

“It'll get better,” Madeline spoke gently, taking the balls away. “Don't overdo it, Mally.”

Reed nodded, “Am I allowed water?” he asked groggily. “My throat's so dry...”

Madeline nodded and Officer Tucker quickly got a glass of water and a straw from the room's supply cupboard and sink, “Slow,” he spoke firmly as he put the straw in Reed's mouth.

Reed managed to drink the entire glass of water and spit the straw out when he was done, “Doctor April will be happy ya did that,” Tucker commented calmly. “Lemme document it.”

While Officer Tucker made some notes on a pad of paper that was sitting on the table, Reed eyed Madeline tiredly, “Mally, you can go back to sleep again if you want,” Madeline encouraged in a gentle voice, seeing that her big brother was tired. “It's okay.”

“Maddy, I'm tired, but I'm more upset that James had to kill,” Reed spoke in a tired voice, his expression solemn. “He's been through so much and then having to do _that_...terrible. He is _not_ a soldier; he's a survivor that's never had a break and then he had to...kill.”

Madeline sighed, “When I'm a _little_ stronger, I want to talk to him,” Reed spoke in a sleepy voice, his expression tired as he fought sleep. “I have to make sure he's okay.”

Without waiting for a reply, Reed drifted off into a deep sleep and Madeline sat with him, but Officer Tucker returned to the couch to finish his meal. He was shocked that Reed was more concerned for Jim than he was about how hard his recovery from surgery would be.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Bajor, Mexico_ **

Carol was growing physically weaker by the day, as giving birth had taken a toll on her and she wouldn't be able to bear children in future, but her favorite thing to do was to sit in one of the common area's window seats and look outside with David swaddled in her arms.

Ayel often sat with her, as he didn't enjoy being around the Augments, Cardassians, or Bajorans because they weren't fond of Romulans. The Romulans had never been at war with the Bajorans or the Cardassians, but the cultures weren't more than tolerant of each other.

That night, however, Ayel sat alone in the common area having engaged in a fast of grief after hearing on CNN that James Kirk had murdered Nero at Starfleet Academy Campus after a brief fight. Per Romulan custom, Ayel had donned black clothing and wasn't socializing with anyone out of respect for his friend. Nero had been his best friend, his brother, since they were children and they had grown, fought, and suffered together.

Now that Nero was dead and the rest of the Romulans were missing, however, Ayel worried about what his fate would be. He had stayed behind in Bajor by choice and for medical reasons, although he had lied to Nero and said he would see how Khan behaved himself.

Truth be told, and Ayel would never tell Nero because Nero saw illness and infirmities as weaknesses, Ayel wasn't well. The time on Romulus had made him ill and he knew he needed treatment, but he was much too scared to ask Khan for mercy in case Nero found out and declared him a traitor for asking Doctor Harrison for help. Even when he had been in Riker's, Ayel had suffered quietly. He had pretended like everything with him was fine.

“ _You are weak_ ,” Ayel muttered to himself as he sat on the couch, staring out the window at the sunset, wanting nothing more than to throw up because he had engaged in a fast.

Ayel was so focused on the sunset that he didn't notice Dr. Harrison, who had ventured out into the market for a meal at Dr. Parmak's insistence, come into the common area. He studied Ayel intently and then cleared his throat, but Ayel didn't turn to face him.

“If you are wanting to kill me, _make it quick_ ,” Ayel pled softly. “ _Make it painless_.”

Dr. Harrison paused, studying Ayel intently because the man had proved himself to be quite different by himself than he was when Nero was around. Ayel had either taken to sitting with Carol, wandering the market and visiting the monastery, or simply helping out whenever he was asked to. It seemed Ayel was very different without Nero around.

“You didn't visit the monastery today,” Dr. Harrison spoke softly. “And you are in grief.”

Ayel sighed, “Nero was my brother even though we were not related by blood,” he spoke in a weak, mournful voice, bowing his head. “His death is _painful_ to process and it's...”

“A _relief_?” Dr. Harrison finished softly. “I have seen how you have changed without him here to establish a sense of dominance over you. You called him brother, I am sure, but did Nero really care about anyone unless they could be of use to him? Ask yourself that, Ayel.”

Ayel didn't respond simply because he didn't know what to say and nausea from his illness and not eating was proving overwhelming to the point where he was slowly losing awareness of his surroundings. He hoped that he could simply give into unconsciousness and die at Dr. Harrison's feet rather than admit that Nero had controlled him using every method of dominance possible. Death would be a welcome way to avoid the traumas.

Suddenly, Ayel became vaguely aware of Dr. Harrison and an anxious looking Kelas Parmak standing over him in a room with white walls; the school's infirmary. _Why wasn't he dead?_

“...Toriadol has given him cancer, but it is curable using Bajoran and Cardassian medicine,” Dr. Harrison spoke in a quiet voice. “I see no need to kill someone who is clearly not interested in behaving like a criminal now that Nero's influence is no longer present.”

All of a sudden, Ayel felt himself becoming drowsy and simply allowed himself to slip into sleep because he assumed he was being killed through euthanasia, which was common practice in Old Romulus when someone outlived their usefulness. Unbeknownst to him, however, Dr. Parmak had simply slipped him a sedative that doubled as pain relief so that Dr. Harrison could administer treatment without causing pain. Dr. Harrison saw Ayel as a friend despite the past, and didn't wish Ayel to be in any pain while he was being treated.

Even though Nero had tried to shoot Julian and it was now a spectacle among the media that enraged Dr. Harrison to the point where he wanted to snap a neck or two, Dr. Harrison knew that Ayel could yet be useful. In order to be useful, however, Ayel needed to be made well first.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Starfleet Academy Campus – San Francisco, California_ **

It was well past suppertime and close to bedtime for him, but Scotty hadn't eaten nor was he tired enough to go to sleep. He was very troubled about the conversation he had overheard, a conversation that indicated that the team from Deep Space Nine Academy wasn't entirely happy with being forced to stay in San Francisco now that they couldn't go back to Bajor for school.

Scotty didn't know much about the team except that Deep Space Nine was a rehabilitative-type school and that the students were misfits of some sort with nowhere else to go. He had tried making friends with them, but they had found him odd and had kept their distance politely. It was concern for their well-being, however, that had prompted him to pay a late night visit to the campus security office in hopes that someone could help him or investigate his concerns.

Thoughts of his parents spending the rest of their lives in prison motivated Scotty to try and keep the 'Niners' from the same fate, but his courage evaporated when he saw that Officer Tucker was on duty that evening. Officer Tucker spotted him immediately and frowned at his unusual silence because to him, a quiet Montgomery Scott was one who was in trouble or had lots on his mind.

“What can I do for ya tonight, Mister Scott?” Officer Tucker asked kindly, offering a smile as the man approached the desk. “It's late and almost curfew. You out doin' some maintenance work?”

Scotty sighed and sank into the visitor's chair nervously, “Um, no, I heard the Deep Space Nine people talking earlier when I was pruning dead branches off tae bushes and they said some pretty troublin' stuff,” he spoke nervously, his expression worried. “I...I have tae tell someone.”

A concerned expression filled Officer Tucker's face as he nodded, “Go ahead,” he replied calmly.

“They were talking about wanting tae go back to Bajor and not liking that they were being forced tae stay here,” Scotty spoke timidly, frowning. “I know they're troubled kids, but I dunnae if going back will be good for them or if they could hurt themselves or someone else if they....”

Officer Tucker sighed calmly, as he knew that the whole team except for Julian Bashir were either refugees or had been court-ordered to the Academy and that they were still very much grieving the loss of their school. They may have just been talking smack, but given their histories, he could see why Scotty was concerned enough to talk to someone about it.

“All right, tell me exactly what they did and said,” Officer Tucker said in a quieter voice as he pulled out his paperwork to make a report for Dean Archer and Dean Ross. “It may be nothing, but you were concerned enough to come to me. I'll make a report and look into it.”

Swallowing hard, Scotty began to speak and silently hoped that he wouldn't be seen as a tattletale or overly parental in his concern. He had seen his parents throw their lives away and hadn't done anything to help them because he was too scared; he would _not_ let his fear stop him from helping the Deep Space Nine team avoid making potentially serious mistakes while lost in their grief.


	9. Reaching Limits

The Games continued on and life slowly went back to normal, but Jim felt anything but normal because taking a life was something he had actually never done. His words had been responsible for the death of Nero and Ayel Senior, but his hands had killed Nero Junior using a weapon.

Phlox had insisted on keeping him in the hospital for several days to recover from the injury and shock involved in the final encounter with Nero. Jim hadn't been in any condition to argue and both Leonard and Sam had spent time at Jim's bedside when they didn't have other things happening in their lives. Captain Pike and Pavel had also visited, but Captain Pike had placed a limit on who could visit Jim's room, as he didn't want others and media having access to Jim.

Despite the restrictions on visitors, people had sent gifts and plants in response to Jim killing Nero because many viewed the young man as a hero for his service. When Jim had finally woken after three days, he had been horrified by the plants and gifts enough that Phlox had moved the plants to his personal garden and Leonard had moved the gifts back to their dorm. Jim wasn't a fan of people's kindnesses even if it was their way of healing, as he didn't believe in celebrating death.

Now, as the sun came up in San Francisco, Jim found himself sitting in a chair on the balcony that was attached to his room wearing jeans, his gown, a cardigan, slippers, and a blanket that Leonard had brought him. It was cold, but it was a place where he could be alone with his thoughts.

As much as he wanted to go for a walk to clear his head, Jim was very physically weak from chemotherapy and from the attack and he knew it. The sight of the campus, decorated by frost and snow, was enough for him. It was early enough that nobody was there to bother him yet.

Footsteps entered the room and Jim scoffed, raising his hand in view of the door to show that he hadn't pulled the IV of fluids that Phlox had insisted on keeping him on 24/7. A moment later, Hikaru came out on to the balcony wearing winter gear over his clothes. Jim eyed him silently.

“I...I thought I'd come here for a chat,” Hikaru spoke as he perched himself on the empty chair across from Jim with a nervous expression on his face. “I get what you're feeling right now. I had to fight and to kill when I was in Romulus to keep from dying. I also saw Professor Marcus shoot someone dead right in front of me, but I was too jacked up on drugs to process it at the time...”

Jim sighed tiredly, “It's weird that people are actually _celebrating_ Nero's death,” he admitted in a tired, slightly shaky voice, his expression shaken. “They've been sending gifts and plants to my room. I made Phlox take the plants to his garden and Bones took the gifts to our dorm because celebrating death is just _wrong_ even if a bad person dies. I've heard rumors that the Vulcans want to honor me and Lorca wants to give me a medal, but I just _hate_ the whole idea...”

“Jim, the Vulcans and everyone else who is sending you thanks suffered a lot at Nero's hands and it makes them feel better to give you something,” Hikaru spoke quietly. “It's the same thing I told Pavel when he tried to refuse the diplomatic immunity President Mathews gave him...”

Jim nodded and slowly got up out of the chair, clinging to the IV pole for dear life as he moved inside with Hikaru at his heels, “Trust me, if I felt like it, I'd be halfway to Sausalito by now just to walk it out,” he spoke in a groggy voice. “Between the chemo and the fight, though, I don't.”

Hikaru watched as Jim got himself back in bed, “How's that going, anyway?” Hikaru asked softly.

“Oh, Doctor Bashir's overseeing that even with one arm,” Jim replied groggily. “I had a second session yesterday and he was here for all of it. This is day five in here since...it happened.”

Hikaru nodded and sat in a chair just as Phlox came into the room with a covered breakfast tray, “How was your morning meditation on the balcony, Mister Kirk?” Phlox asked with a smile.

Jim sighed, but didn't comment and instead uncovered the tray as soon as it was set on the portable tray. The tray contained some applesauce, a spoon, and a tall glass of gingerale.

“Doctor Bashir has physiotherapy this morning, but he left his orders in the chart for me,” Phlox explained in a calm voice, watching as Jim immediately began sipping the gingerale. “He wants to you eat all your breakfast and you can go back to Tucker Hall if you feel like it, but to _rest_.”

Jim nodded and ate his breakfast in complete silence, “I want you to keep the IV in and Doctor McCoy can remove it when it runs dry,” Phlox spoke calmly. “Mister Sulu, can you walk him back?”

Hikaru nodded and Jim silently got off the bed with one hand holding on to his IV pole while the other grabbed his wallet off the table, “Where's your stuff?” Hikaru asked. “I'll carry it.”

“Back at the dorm,” Jim replied quietly, sighing. “My phone's got like a ton of messages on it, probably and I made Bones take everything else away cause it was giving me mad anxiety.”

Phlox offered Jim a reassuring smile as he led the two to Intake, hoping Jim would rest.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_** Tucker Hall – Starfleet Academy ** _

The residence hall was quiet, as people were off at events or studying for upcoming final exams, so Jim and Hikaru had no trouble getting to the dorm. Jim immediately got into bed and sighed weakly while Hikaru sat in a chair at the desk because he knew Jim shouldn't be alone just then.

“Don't you have events or studying?” Jim asked groggily, eyeing Hikaru suspiciously.

Hikaru sighed, “Martial arts is done and I didn't sign up for anything else except hockey because I've got enough to do between school, therapy, and Demora,” he explained calmly.

“I'm just really...feeling weak and crappy,” Jim spoke softly. “And really confused.”

Before Hikaru could reply, Pavel came strolling into the room, “Jeem!” he spoke warmly. “I deed not know you vould be getting out today. I voke up a leetle late zees morneenng...”

“You're usually up at six to go walking, right?” Jim asked groggily, frowning at Pavel worriedly.

Pavel nodded as he planted himself on Leonard's bed, “I vent to bed wery late because I vas seenkeeng about you and about vat happened,” he spoke quietly. “I vas seenking about ven I keeled my fazzer and I know zat I deed eet ewen zo I do not remember how I got back here from verewer I vas. Eet eez okay to not know how to feel about keeling someone...eet really eez.”

“Did people celebrate your dad's death like it was some sort of _miracle_?” Jim asked softly, sighing.

Pavel sighed, “I honestly do not remember because Keptin Pike handled ze people,” he admitted in a kind, quiet voice. “I vas underage and wery weak. I do hear seengs in ze news from time to time zo, about heem and I hate zat I had to keel heem, but I knew I vould die eef I deed not.”

“I don't get how people can celebrate death even if it was Nero who died,” Jim replied tiredly.

Pavel moved over to the edge of Jim's bed and sat, “You do not hawe to right avay,” he spoke in a kind voice, sighing. “Maybe some sleep vill help you. You look wery, wery sleepy right now.”

Nodding, Jim promptly closed his eyes and a moment later, he was sound asleep, “I do not know vere Doctor MeeCoy eez right now, but I can stay unteel he comes,” Pavel spoke softly.

“He went to town this morning,” Hikaru spoke quietly. “I saw him leave really, really early.”

Pavel nodded and the two sat in silence, wanting to stay quiet as Jim got some needed rest.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Yorktown Hospital – Sausalito, California _ **

It was very early in the morning, but Leonard McCoy was fully awake and clad in winter gear as he made his way into the hospital. He desperately needed to talk to someone about Nero's death, but he hadn't been able to get a free day until that day and he hadn't felt comfortable going where he was known. His name was still associated with what had gone down at the Narada Embassy and Nero being killed by Jim had brought all those memories back along with the trauma he had suffered, prompting him to sneak off of campus and out of town to seek therapy.

The general waiting area was quiet and it didn't appear as if anyone was around who could help him, so Leonard silently sat and looked at the floor. He didn't bring anything with him except for his wallet and phone and he didn't feel like doing anything but reflecting on his experience.

_ Oh _ , but there was so much he had to do and lists helped, he realized. He had to make a _list_.

Sighing heavily, Leonard pulled his phone out and began checking over the week's schedule he had made in his calendar: _Work at infirmary, hockey finals against winner of heats, hang out with Jim, keep Jim on schedule, volunteer at Mama's business, help out at Mark's shelter, do kinesiology finals, see about getting Joanna's plot moved to cemetery in San Francisco..._

__

“I’ve got _so much_ crap going on,” Leonard mumbled to himself, suddenly feeling guilty that he had taken a cab from campus all the way to Sausalito for therapy he could have gotten on campus. “ _Why_ did I come all the way out here? I’m a selfish _prick_ who can’t keep himself functioning…”

Nausea and dizziness suddenly hit Leonard, as did a headache, and he found himself keeling over to try and lower his center of gravity. He knew that his anxiety level was high and that his blood pressure was most likely low because he hadn’t really taken time to eat in the past few days because he had been endlessly busy. Headaches had been a constant companion since Nero was shot, but he had merely drank some water to deal with them and then moved on with things.

“Excuse me, are you all right?” a voice suddenly asked from above him.

Leonard exhaled weakly, “Just _peachy_ ,” he mumbled weakly. “I just need a sec and I don’t want people touching me or poking me or telling me that I should be _happy_ about everything…”

“I thought you looked familiar,” the voice replied gently. “You’re a bit far from home.”

Leonard scoffed, but didn’t reply because his headache was growing worse and he suddenly felt someone sit next to him, “I’m not feeling my best today,” he admitted softly. “I just don’t want to go somewhere where I’m known and have people make something big out of it.”

“Ah,” the voice replied calmly. “You’re remembering your experience with Nero, correct?”

Despite the headache, Leonard forced himself to sit up and saw that Dr. Boyce was sitting next to him wearing a coat over some green scrubs, “You look like crap,” Dr. Boyce spoke gently.

Leonard sighed and nodded, as he couldn’t deny it, “Mind if I look you over in the emergency department?” Dr. Boyce asked in a kind voice. “You’re kinda pale and look shaky…”

“If you help me walk,” Leonard spoke in a quiet, pained voice. “I _don’t_ feel good.”

Dr. Boyce carefully helped Leonard to his feet and kept a careful hold of him as they made their way into the nearby emergency room. Leonard found himself quickly sat down on the gurney closest to the unit’s entrance. The idea of having to remove his clothes suddenly made him feel extremely nauseous, as he remembered being stripped and tortured at the Narada Embassy.

“You’ve gone _white_ ,” Dr. Boyce spoke gently, eyeing Leonard worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

Leonard exhaled, “I _can’t_ take my clothes off for an exam,” he spoke in a heavy voice, suddenly feeling horrified with himself. “Nero and the others stripped me when I was at the Embassy…”

“Can you take off your coat at least?” Dr. Boyce asked in a kind voice. “So I can check vitals?”

Leonard shakily obliged and suddenly felt himself nearly passing out. He suddenly felt himself being lowered on to the gurney, “It’s all right, I’ve got you,” Boyce’s calm voice spoke.

Talking filled the air, but Leonard didn’t hear or understand it because every inch of him was becoming numb. Anxiety quickly got the better of him and he turned his head, releasing a pile of clear vomit on to the tiled floor. An alarm suddenly filled the air, nearly deafening him as he continued losing feeling and awareness. Darkness claimed him as more voices closed in.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

__

_ “…I don’t think Kirk’s up for visitors. I know your intentions are good, but…” _

__

_ “…I am visiting on behalf of the Vulcan High Command and surviving Elders…” _

Jim frowned as he woke and turned his head to see Hikaru blocking the door, stopping Spock from entering the room. Pavel was sitting on Leonard’s bed with a book in his lap, watching them.

“Spock?” Jim asked groggily, frowning at him. “Sulu, why are you blocking the door?”

Hikaru reluctantly stepped aside and Spock silently entered the room, “I was asked by Empress T’Pau to come issue you an invitation,” Spock spoke in a quiet, but formal voice. “Ensign Hoshi Sato’s memorial service will take place in Honolulu, Hawaii over the Christmas season and your presence has been requested there. What you have done for Vulcan by ending the life of Nero must be honored and in conjunction with the memorial, there will be a ceremony…”

Jim paled, “The Vulcans want me to go to Hawaii over Christmas so they can honor me for killing Nero?” he asked in a shaky voice, frowning. “I…I’m not sure I like that idea, Spock…”

At that moment, Hikaru hustled Spock into the hallway while Pavel moved to calm Jim down so he could rest more, “If you bring that kind of thing to Jim again, I’m gonna tattle on you to Pike,” Hikaru spoke in an anxious, hushed voice. “He just got out of the hospital today, Spock…”

Spock sighed, “Empress T’Pau wished to come herself, but I convinced her that my presence would be less intimidating,” he replied tonelessly. “Jim is a legal adult and so…”

“Go to Captain Pike with it,” Hikaru interrupted. “Doctor McCoy’s not here, so…”

Spock frowned, his expression serious, “All students are _required_ to submit a log of departure when they leave campus,” he replied quietly. “I was _not_ informed that he left campus.”

“I was out walking this morning and I saw McCoy get in a cab and take off somewhere,” Hikaru admitted in a concerned voice, frowning. “He’s been overworking and didn’t look well…”

Spock sighed heavily and quickly walked over to a nearby landline phone, “I am required to report this,” he spoke in a concerned voice. “The police never did find the other Romulans involved in the attack on the YMCA facility and that is why Dean Archer instituted new policies….”

Hikaru nodded, swallowing hard as Spock picked up the phone and dialed Dean Archer’s office.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Academy Infirmary _ **

“No, McCoy was not scheduled to work today and as far as I know, he didn’t have any events,” Phlox spoke in a concerned voice as he sat at the Intake Desk in the infirmary while Dean Archer, Hikaru, and Spock stood on the other side. “Have you contacted Campus Security?”

Spock sighed, “Mister Sulu talked me out of it,” he spoke quietly. “I thought it _best_ …”

“He…I thought I heard him say something about Sausalito to the cabbie,” Hikaru spoke up in a concerned voice. “He’s been working endlessly since everything happened and he’s not well.”

Phlox frowned and Dean Archer suddenly looked concerned, “Not well?” Dean Archer asked.

“I think his memories of his time with Nero have been getting to him since Nero died and he might have been too scared to ask for help here,” Hikaru explained in a worried voice. “I know he’s got enough money to take a cab to Sausalito and maybe talk to someone there.”

Phlox sighed, “I had cleared Doctor Bashir to come back to work today, so I was going to talk to Doctor McCoy about relieving some of his responsibilities, but I guess he got very overwhelmed very quickly,” he admitted somberly. “He’s been doing work of both doctor and nurse since I made changes here and I’m sure everything, plus the stress of Nero’s death, has gotten to him.”

“I can go up to Sausalito and inquire after his whereabouts,” Spock offered softly, sighing. “I…”

Dean Archer scowled, “ _Not_ by yourself, Spock,” he interrupted. “The streets _aren’t_ safe and Sulu, considering your history with the Romulans, I’d rather you stayed put too for your own safety.”

The desk phone suddenly rang as Julian, who had been declared healthy enough to work, came to Intake from the staff room dressed for work with his arm out of the sling, “Hello?” Phlox said as he answered the phone and suddenly frowned upon hearing the voice on the other end.

“ _Doctor Phlox, this is Doctor Boyce from Yorktown General_ ,” Dr. Boyce’s voice spoke in a quiet, concerned voice. “ _I’m looking for the emergency contact information for Leonard McCoy, as he’s currently a patient in my emergency room after passing out from anxiety, shock, and hypotension. He’s also severely dehydrated and looks as if he hasn’t slept or eaten in a few days.”_

Phlox frowned, as he knew that both Leonard and M’Benga had taken on extra shifts and duties since Julian had been incapacitated and the number of nurses had been reduced with the firing of the student nurses, “Do you need his medical records as well?” he asked in a concerned voice.

“ _No, they’re accessible from here and I am concerned, as they say he’s currently in remission from cancer_ ,” Dr. Boyce spoke quietly. “ _If he keeps up like he’s been going, he runs the risk of falling out of remission. I know that the whole news about Nero’s death probably impacted him because he’s one of the few to survive being tortured by Nero and retain any coherency_ …”

Phlox sighed, “Dean Archer will have that information,” he replied. “I’ll pass the phone to him.”

Dean Archer frowned, but collected the phone and began to converse with Boyce while Phlox ushered Julian, Spock, and Hikaru away to give Archer privacy, “…I’ll get the information and get in touch with his mother,” Dean Archer said quietly. “I’ll also send someone from campus…”

The call ended and Dean Archer walked over to the group, “Sulu, go find something to do _on campus_ ,” he spoke in a firm voice. “Phlox, do you know if any of the advocacy group…?”

“I _am_ right here, sir,” Spock spoke calmly. “I am the senior student in the group.”

Julian looked surprised, as he had tried asking other students for a campus service that would help him feel like he belonged, but nobody had told him anything. He felt, however, as if he didn’t have the right to ask about it just then because he wasn’t officially a student of Starfleet Academy until January and then he would be moving to Romulus after graduation…so did he really need it?

“Doctor Bashir?”

Julian blinked and suddenly noticed that Dean Archer, Hikaru, and Spock had gone, leaving him alone with Phlox, “Oh, sorry, I was just deep in thought,” he apologized softly. “Um, I’m cleared for work if there’s anything you need me to do. Or I could go check on Mister Kirk…”

“I don’t want you getting overwhelmed on your first day back since the shooting,” Phlox spoke in a calm, parental voice as he gave Julian a calm look. “As far as patients go, I’ve already seen to Tom Paris and his family is with him right now. Perhaps you’d like a cup of tea in my office?”

Julian sighed, “Sir, I didn’t know there was an advocacy group and ever since the shooting, I’ve realized that I’m vulnerable because none would ever defend me if there was a danger like at the YMCA,” he admitted softly. “I told my parents my plans to go to Romulus after graduation and they’re quite upset, as they think I’ll die over there. I didn’t dare tell them that I’m tempted to see if I can transfer my credits over to Discovery Academy and just finish school there…”

Phlox frowned and Julian sighed, “I guess I _do_ need to talk,” Julian admitted in a quiet voice.

Nodding, Phlox led Julian to his office and Julian sat while Phlox went about preparing tea.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tucker Hall was still quiet by the time Jim woke again after drifting off when Spock and Hikaru had left the room. Pavel was gone, as were Hikaru and Spock. He was alone and feeling anxious.

_ I need to talk to Professor Reed.  _ Jim thought as he slowly sat up in bed and saw that the IV had run dry and needed removing. _I need to remove this IV first. I’ve seen Bones do it before…_

__

Jim slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the closet that belonged to Leonard. He opened it, found Leonard’s student kit, and used some of the supplies inside to carefully remove the IV from his hand. After bandaging the wound, Jim retrieved his wallet, new campus ID, and phone from his bedside table before gazing at the mess of gifts scattered across the desk.

_ I hate all of this and I hate the idea of being honored in Hawaii.  _ Jim thought, spitting at the gifts as he grabbed his winter coat and his boots from his closet. Once he had them on, he silently left the dorm and went to the back door, as he didn’t want anyone to know what he was doing.

The air was cold, but Jim had honestly felt colder air at Tarsus and so he proceeded to walk in the direction of San Francisco General. He needed to talk to Professor Reed and get reassurance.

Unaware that Jim had gone, Pavel returned to the dorm with some tea he had made for Jim and froze when he saw the room empty, “Jeem?” he spoke nervously, frowning. “Oh, no…”

Panic filled Pavel as he walked over to Jim’s bed, saw the pulled IV, and the mess of medical supplies on the floor, and that Jim’s phone, wallet, coat, and boots were gone, “Oh nyet, nyet, nyet, Doctor Basheer vill not be happy,” he fretted anxiously, his eyes wide. “Oh, nyet…”

“Pavel, what’s wrong?” Hikaru asked as he came into the room. “Hey, where’s Kirk at?”

Pavel frowned, “I vas makeeng tea and ven I came to giwe eet to heem, he vas not here and I found zees mess,” he explained worriedly. “Jeem eez not een hees right mind right now…”

Hikaru sighed and pulled out his phone, “We _have_ to call Security,” he spoke in a worried voice.

Pavel nodded, “I know zat, but I feel bad zat nobody eez leestening to Jeem about ze whole Nero seeing,” he spoke as Hikaru dialed Campus Security. “He does not vant to celebrate eet.”

“ _Campus Security_ ,” a drawl spoke. “ _State the problem and where you are.”_

Hikaru scowled at Pavel, “The Vulcans and others who lost a lot cause of the Nero Empire want to celebrate that they can finally have some peace,” he hissed angrily. “I know Jim doesn’t like attention or parties, but if he _doesn’t_ agree to go, the Vulcans _can_ have an order issued…”

“Zat eez a lot of crap,” Pavel replied in an upset voice, frowning. “Eez zat a deeplomatic law?”

Hikaru nodded, “I had to learn all the finer points of diplomacy cause I was a little kid in Sendai when the war was happening and we were across from Thermopoli, the main area of the war,” he explained in a concerned voice. “My dad was a doctor and he was more involved, but there were laws written after the war that the Vulcans would have the right to honor whoever killed Nero someday because they expected he _would_ be killed. Jim’s just gonna have to deal with it.”

“So he has to be seeck and scared and anxious just because ze Wulcans want to hawe a party?” Pavel snapped, his anger growing. “Spock ewen askeeng heem to go eez vy Jeem pulled hees IV and ran off eento ze cold somevere. I hope he doesn’t pass out or geet captured or seeck…”

A throat suddenly cleared and Pavel and Hikaru turned to see Officer Tucker lingering in the doorway, having walked there in a hurry when he heard the two arguing. Hikaru quickly put his phone away, “Um, so Kirk pulled his IV, got his stuff, and took off,” he spoke nervously.

“I heard y’all say that,” Officer Tucker replied calmly. “I also have a good idea as to where he might be going. Now what’s this about Spock visiting and the Vulcans issuing an order?”

Hikaru sighed, “Spock showed up while Jim was resting and said that the Vulcans want to honor him in Hawaii around the same time as Hoshi Sato’s funeral,” he explained quietly. “Jim freaked right out and ended up going back to sleep quickly and I kicked Spock out of the room…”

“After zey left, I vent to make Jeem some tea and zat eez ven he ran avay,” Pavel finished.

Officer Tucker nodded and quickly got his phone out to see if his hunch about Jim was right. If it wasn’t right, he’d need to phone the city police and Dean Archer to see about further steps.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ San Francisco General Hospital _ **

Reed had left him messages with his room number and so it had been easy for Jim to find the post-surgery care suites. By the time he got to the hospital, however, he was cold and a little tired, but the need to talk to someone he knew he could trust forced him to keep going.

The hospital room itself was quiet and Reed was asleep, but Jim simply got a chair and made himself comfortable beside the bed to wait for Reed to wake up. He knew Pike was with the Academy’s athletes at events that day and the few others he actually trusted were also busy with other things, so he could talk to Reed. Jim only hoped that Reed was up for such a discussion.

“Who’s there?” Reed suddenly spoke as Jim exhaled. “I hear someone breathing.”

Jim sighed, “It’s Jim, sir,” he replied in a tired voice. “I…I wanted… _needed_ to come talk to you.”

Reed opened his eyes and slowly used his hands to adjust the bed so he was more upright, “Does anyone actually know you’re here?” he asked in a tired voice, his expression concerned. “I heard that Dean Archer has rules in place so students aren’t wandering around by themselves.”

The room phone rang and Jim sighed before breaking down and crying. Deeply mystified, Reed stretched his hand out and managed to get it to his ear, “Hello?” he asked groggily.

“ _Hey, Malcolm, is Kirk there_?” Officer Tucker’s drawl asked. “ _He took off from campus_.”

Reed sighed, “He’s here,” he replied softly. “He’s perfectly welcome to stay as long as he likes.”

Jim was so lost in his crying that he didn’t hear the call end, “I killed Nero and I’m the _only_ one who feels bad about it,” Jim managed to say through quiet sobs. “Why is everyone else happy and thanking me and sending me gifts? I _killed_ Nero just like I killed his father at Tarsus….”

Reed frowned, “You did _not_ kill Nero’s father at Tarsus,” he replied in a tired, but firm voice as he gave Jim a stern look. “I know that because I was there too and you simply gave information to your stepfather about what they were planning. He got _Kodos_ to execute Nero and Ayel Senior.”

“I…until Tarsus closed, Frank always said I killed them,” Jim spoke in a shaky voice.

Reed scoffed, “Your stepfather was a _demon_ in a human body,” he spat, scowling. “I don’t know _how_ you survived under his hand. You shouldn’t have even been in there…there was _no_ reason.”

“I…Sam got really mad at me for defending Frank and wanting to bury him and we still haven’t done it,” Jim spoke quietly. “Sam got the body away from Iowa State and has it at some funeral home in the city, but he won’t talk about it or tell me where it is. I spent five days in the hospital after the fight with Nero and I just got out today, but I’m so _sick_ of how everyone’s handling it…”

Reed sighed, “James, your brother probably has his own demons from Frank and it’s just best to let him handle that in his own way,” he replied patiently. “I get that you feel a sense of loyalty to Frank because he forced it out of you, but it’s not necessary. You’re dealing with this and with your cancer right now and it’s not _healthy_ for one person to be carrying so much crap.”

“Oh, Doctor Bashir’s gonna be _pissed_ I’m not resting,” Jim mused softly, sighing as he rubbed his face. “Phlox made Bashir my doctor cause he wants Bones merely to be a support and Bashir’s a really different sort of doctor. Bashir sits with me during chemo sessions and he’s very considerate towards his patients. I’ve been a patient of Harrison’s before and the two…they’re _not_ the same.”

Reed looked thoughtful and Jim suddenly sighed, “I was resting at my dorm like Bashir asked me to when Spock came in and told me that the Vulcans want me to go to Hawaii so they can honor me for killing Nero,” Jim explained in a subdued voice. “Around the time of Hoshi Sato’s funeral.”

“I know you don’t want to do that and you don’t know how to say you don’t want it,” Reed replied in a patient, compassionate voice. “Nero caused a lot of hurt and killed many, many people without remorse and even though you took his life, survivors of his brutality don’t seem to understand that you aren’t the kind who enjoys violence. I’m sorry people can’t see that.”

Jim nodded, the effect of walking for miles in the cold and being fresh off cancer treatment suddenly getting to him as he found himself fighting to stay awake, “James?” Reed asked softly, concern filling his face as he watched Jim suddenly shudder. “When was your last treatment?”

“Yesterday,” Jim spoke in a tired voice, sighing. “Do you mind if I have a nap for a bit?”

Reed promptly hit the nurse’s call button, “You can if you let someone look at you first,” he replied in a concerned voice. “You should be resting and having fluids…not being out in the cold.”

Shrugging, Jim wandered over to the couch and laid down, “I’ll just have a nap,” he spoke in a groggy voice as he closed his eyes. “I really don’t need to be looked over or anything…”

As Jim snoozed, however, Reed knew that Jim was simply trying to be brave and that he really didn’t feel well. He had plenty of time to make sure Jim was taken care of and make sure Spock was reamed out for triggering Jim in such a way, Malcolm knew; his family was out sightseeing and Christmas shopping and wouldn’t be back for a while and so he could help his protégé out.

Sighing softly, Reed picked up the phone to make a call while he waited for a nurse to come.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Sausalito, California _ **

_ “…Mark, there’s no need to close in the middle of the noon service. I’ll be fine here until you can come and sit with us. I left my manager in charge and Len’s not awake anyway…” _

Warmth flooded Leonard’s body as he slowly woke and quickly realized that he was laying in a soft bed with a blood pressure cuff and IV adorning his left arm while a pulse-ox clip and another IV adorned his right hand. He was tired and felt weak, but had no memory of how he got…

“Len?”

Leonard turned his head and was surprised to see his mother lingering next to the bed with her purse in one hand and a bag in the other, “I got a call from Dean Archer that you were here and ill,” Eleanora spoke in a quiet voice. “When I got here, Doctor Boyce told me a lot of things…”

“I’ve been doing so much work lately and not sleeping or eating just because I _couldn’t_ ,” Leonard admitted groggily, sighing weakly. “Nero’s death made me remember what I went through at the Narada Embassy and I threw myself into work to avoid having to reflect. It _didn’t_ help.”

Eleanora sighed, “You’re taking an early Christmas break,” she spoke firmly. “I saw the little list on your phone, by the way, and I had no idea that you wanted Joanna moved out here…”

“I came here to see if I could get in with Counseling Services for an early walk in, but I ended up passing out,” Leonard remembered groggily. “I’m just so detached from everything because of Nero’s death and all I want to do is rest. I’ve got so, so much responsibility, though. Phlox fired the student nurses cause they ran Doctor Bashir ragged and so we’re short on staff, I’ve got finals, the final game, looking after Jim, and just trying to see what I need to do for next…”

A throat suddenly cleared, “Last I checked, you’re not the Chief Medical Officer for the campus nor are you the babysitter of Jim Kirk,” Dean Archer spoke as he strode into the room after driving to Sausalito in record time. “Doctor Kirk’s probation is going well, so I am inclined to simply tell Phlox that you’re off the schedule for the rest of the year and to give your shifts to Doctor Kirk.”

“He’s got deeper issues than me,” Leonard scoffed weakly. “And Julian’s still struggling…”

Dean Archer sighed, “So what, you’re just going to work yourself out of remission because you don’t think people can learn to handle themselves?” he asked in a stern voice, walking over to the bed. “I was going to recommend you take time off of the infirmary anyway because you’ve been pulling triple your load and if you behave, I might let you play in the finals against Discovery.”

“Oh, Discovery won?” Leonard replied quietly. “I haven’t been keeping up with events.”

Dean Archer nodded, “Captain Lorca is quite happy with his team,” he replied calmly. “You, however, don’t seem in the best shape and you best quit deflecting from your own health.”

A wave of tiredness enveloped Leonard and he sighed groggily, “I just want to _rest_ ,” he admitted quietly, his expression tired. “I’m sure everything will be all right for a few days without me.”

Without waiting for a reply, Leonard closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep, “Do you need anything from the campus, Mrs. McCoy?” Dean Archer asked softly. “If you do, I can get it.”

“I’ll ask Len when he wakes up,” Eleanora replied gently, sighing. “Thank you for dropping by.”

Dean Archer nodded and quietly excused himself, deeply surprised when he saw Spock in the hallway pocketing his phone, “I received a call from Doctor Bashir indicating that he wishes to speak with me when I am available for a conversation,” Spock spoke quietly. “He is at the infirmary and he did _not_ sound happy. I suppose I should return to campus as soon as…”

Before Dean Archer could reply, his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ “…He’s just had cancer treatment yesterday, Father, so I simply told him to rest…” _

__

_ “…I’m really annoyed that people can’t leave James alone. He’s been through so much…” _

A gentle prick suddenly hit Jim’s hand, prompting him to open his eyes and see that an unfamiliar female doctor was putting a new IV in his hand, “Who…are you?” Jim asked weakly.

“I’m Doctor Sarah April,” Dr. April replied gently. “I’m just giving you a new IV because Lieutenant Reed asked me to help you feel better so your rest would actually do something for you.”

Jim sighed weakly, frowning when he saw a blanket over him, “I’m _not_ staying,” he spoke in a groggy voice, eyeing Dr. April nervously. “When I’m done resting, I’ll get a bus back to campus and go to bed. I just started walking cause Spock’s visit freaked me out…”

Dr. April merely gave him a look and held out a glass of juice with a straw in it, “I’ll hold the glass; I just want you to drink it,” she spoke calmly as if she hadn’t heard what he said. “Slowly.”

Jim obeyed and sighed when he was done, “That campus is about five miles from here, so no wonder you don’t feel good,” Dr. April spoke in a kind voice. “Do you think you can sit up?”

Sighing, Jim did so, but stayed against the couch. He was shocked to see Malcolm awake and Admiral Reed in the room with a couple of grocery bags, “Um, hi,” Jim spoke timidly.

Dr. April sat next to Jim, “Lieutenant Reed told me the story as to why you’re here and I’m sorry you went through that,” she spoke gently. “That’s not the kind of thing you need to hear now.”

“I’m still really tired,” Jim admitted softly, a yawn in his voice. “I should probably go, though, so Professor Reed can hang out with his family. I can’t remember when the next bus comes.”

Professor Reed, however, shook his head, “I arranged a ride for you,” he explained softly. “And I also called Dean Archer to let him know what happened between you and Spock. I’m _sorry_ …”

Nodding, Jim closed his eyes and went into another sleep because he simply didn’t have the energy to listen to another person speak. He didn’t see Officer Tucker come into the room and immediately pause at the sight of Jim asleep on the couch looking maddeningly ill.

Instead of being loud, however, Officer Tucker quietly walked over to the couch, “Hey there, Kirk, you ready to go?” he asked in a kind, gentle voice. “I got the van downstairs.”

Jim slowly woke, “Yeah, gimme a minute,” he replied groggily. “Gotta see if I can stand up…”

A moment passed and Jim slowly got up, but Officer Tucker quickly offered his arm, “Hey, thanks for the chat, Professor Reed,” Jim spoke as he was slowly led out of the room. “Feel better.”

The walk downstairs was slow and quiet and when they got to the car, Officer Tucker settled Jim in the back with a pillow and a bucket and buckled him in before going to the front driver’s side, Jim immediately laid down and was fast asleep by the time the van started back towards campus.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Tucker Hall – Starfleet Academy Campus _ **

By the time Spock and Dean Archer got back from Sausalito, Julian had been released from infirmary duty for the day and was sitting in the common area, quietly making a list of supplies he would need for his final semester on campus. After chatting with Phlox, Julian had decided to simply stay at Starfleet Academy until graduation and then go to Romulus next summer.

The sight of Spock, however, made Julian anything but calm and he rose from the couch looking angry as the Vulcan and Dean Archer came in, “You are an _idiot_ ,” Julian hissed in a cold voice. "Whoever said Vulcans are smart obviously _lied_!"

Spock froze and Dean Archer’s eyes widened in surprise at Julian’s sudden anger, “You’re a _Vulcan_ and the Resident Advisor for Tucker Hall and yet, you can’t see what’s right in front of you,” Julian spoke in a cold, stern voice. “James Kirk is currently undergoing very serious treatment for cancer and he’s also recovering from having to kill Nero in self-defense. He’s got a lot of physical and emotional hardship right now and he does not need or want to be _burdened_ with the Vulcans wanting to _celebrate_ Nero’s death. Phlox heard about James’s little hike and told me…”

“And you’re still angry about being detained at the San Francisco Detention Complex upon your arrival in the United States,” Spock replied tonelessly, raising an eyebrow. “Ever since you were freed from the situation, you have been less than _positive_ when it comes to Vulcans…”

Julian scoffed, “Can you blame me, Prince Spock?” he replied coldly. “I am _not_ Doctor Harrison and yet, the Vulcans have done everything in their power to remind me that I’m his son whether I actually want to be! Jim’s been one of those who has actually treated me normal, as has your very own fiancé! I was assigned as James’s doctor and as his doctor, it’s my job to make sure he takes care of his health! Your little _demand_ that he go to Hawaii during Christmas is not going to cut it!”

“I was delivering the message on behalf of the surviving Vulcan Elders and the Royal Family,” Spock replied in an uncertain voice, frowning. “Christmas, according to Vulcan tradition, is a time during which we remember the losses we have suffered since the war and T’Pau wishes the honor ceremony to take place during that time. It will, of course, be after the funeral…” he spoke.

“I’m not sure how to spell it out for you, Prince Spock, but Jim’s still going to be undergoing treatment for his cancer at Christmas time and I’m _not_ clearing him to fly to Hawaii for something that stressful,” Julian interrupted in a cold, but professional voice. “Even if it _were_ for rest, I wouldn’t clear him to fly simply because he’s _not_ medically fit to endure any sort of flight.”

Spock sighed, “That is _not_ something T’Pau would understand and she can make it an order that he be present at the requested time even if he is escorted there under guard,” he replied firmly.

Julian scoffed, “ _Typical_ Vulcans always threatening to lock people up or have their lives ruined if something happens outside of their control,” he spat darkly. “Wrecking Sam Kirk wasn’t enough? He saved McCoy’s life and yet your people _branded_ him a criminal for life! Now you wanna ruin Jim too simply cause he doesn’t want to be honored for killing Nero! Are you sure you’re not more like Nero than you let on? I know that Nero took your country and you Vulcans claim you’re _pacifists_ , but that’s a bold _lie_. You want to _threaten_ people?! That’s not very Vulcan of you.”

A throat cleared and the group turned to see Officer Tucker come into the residence hall, “Hey, I hate to interrupt your little fight, but I have a very sleepy, sick passenger in my van that I need help with,” he spoke in a worried drawl. “Kid threw up _twice_ , but he just wants to go to bed.”

Spock moved to help, but Julian stopped him with a glare, “So help me God if you _harass_ James _again_ about that Vulcan _nonsense_ …” he spoke in a dark voice. “Do I make myself _clear_?!”

Without waiting for a reply, Julian went outside with Officer Tucker to the parking lot near Tucker Hall and saw that Jim was slouched against a seat inside the back of the older man’s minivan. A filled bucket sat in Jim’s hands and his expression was neutral, but his eyes were closed.

“Hey there, James, it’s Doctor Bashir,” Julian spoke in a gentle voice. “How are you?”

Jim sighed weakly, “I just want to go to bed,” he spoke groggily. “Is it really far?”

Julian took the bucket and tossed it into the parking lot before gently helping Jim, who was holding the IV bag with one arm, out of the van, “Just lean against me and I’ll guide you to your room,” Julian spoke in a gentle voice. “I _know_ you’re tired and you can go to bed soon.”

Officer Tucker watched in amazement and followed behind Julian as he carefully led Jim into the building. Spock and Dean Archer watched in silently amazement as Julian carefully guided Jim to the correct dorm room. Gentle talking filled the air for a few moments, followed by quiet.

Dean Archer moved over to the doorway and watched in wonder as Julian gently removed Jim’s coat and boots from Jim before helping Jim lie down in bed. Julian covered Jim up, set the IV bag on the dresser, and then set the coat and boots back in the closet, “Julian?” Dean Archer asked.

“I’m debating about seeing if I can get a portable tank brought here and a vitals machine, but I’ll see how he does,” Julian mused in a concerned voice. “Do you know if McCoy’s going to be…?”

Dean Archer sighed, “I have to talk to Phlox about that, but McCoy’s off the schedule for the rest of the month due to health issues and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking some of his shifts?” he asked quietly. “I’m also going to ask Doctor Kirk to pitch in so you and Phlox don’t get overwhelmed because M’Benga’s going to see his family and work in clinics at Christmas…”

“If the _Vulcans_ give their permission,” Julian spat, treating the word Vulcan as if it were a dirty, disgusting word that should be stomped on with both feet. “The Games will be _over_ by then.”

Dean Archer sighed, “You and the other Deep Space Nine students became students of this school once it became clear going back to Bajor wasn’t an option,” he explained. “I make that call.”

Julian nodded, “Since McCoy won’t be back tonight, do you mind if I camp out in James’s room to make sure he’s all right?” he asked in a concerned voice, frowning. “If there’s an emergency…”

“That’s fine,” Dean Archer spoke in a quiet voice. “I can stay if you need things from your dorm.”

Julian offered a grateful smile and silently went to the dorm he shared with Giotto and Hendorff to get his computer, a few clothes, Kukulaka, and things he’d need in case Jim ended up needing medical supervision for the remainder of the day. As Julian got his things together into a bag, he turned his back to the door and was unaware that he was being watched by someone else.

“ _Julian_ ,” Julian suddenly heard the quiet, anxious voice of his friend Benjamin say. “Got a sec?”

Julian turned and smiled when he saw Benjamin Sisko there, “Oh, hey there,” he spoke in a warm, friendly voice. “I thought the team had events today? I was working, but didn’t Dean Ross say…?”

“I stayed behind because I was calling my father about the possibility of going to New Orleans for Christmas, but he said it wasn’t a good idea,” Sisko explained, a somber expression on his face. “It seems that someone told Dean Archer and Dean Ross we weren’t happy here and that we wanted to go back to Bajor. We’ve _all_ got friends and things we left behind, Julian. Our lives are…”

Julian sighed, “Here now,” he finished, frowning. “Benny, did you take your medication today?”

Sisko scoffed, “You mean those _generic_ tablets that they pushed on me after the attack on Bajor because my medication’s too expensive for me?” he asked. “I threw them in the garbage…”

“Maybe you should talk to someone then,” Julian spoke worriedly, frowning. “You seem _anxious_ …”

Sisko chuckled, “You’d be anxious too if your choices were basically to either stay here or go to a state hospital for Christmas because your family didn’t want you around,” he replied cynically. “I’m not free to do anything until I graduate. All I want to do is go back to Bajor where I feel at home.”

“I’d rather not, Benny,” Julian spoke softly, sighing as he picked Kukulaka up from his bed and added him to the bag. “I’m going to spend next semester here and then if I can get the travel clearance, I’m going to work at the hospital in Thermopoli, Romulus next summer…”

A disgusted expression filled Sisko’s face, “ _Romulus_?!” he spat. “You were actually serious about that?! Julian, I _want_ to go home to Bajor! I have friends in the tents who _depend_ on me! I depend on you to make sure I can get to the tents!”

“Is there a problem here?” Spock asked as he suddenly came into view, having seen Sisko come into Tucker Hall unannounced and looking like he might be problematic. “I heard loud voices.”

Julian sighed, “Benny, I want you to go back to Unity Hall and have a lie down until Odo or Jadzia get back and then see if they’ll go for a walk with you,” he spoke in a calm, yet tight voice. 

Glaring menacingly at Julian, Sisko nodded and left the room in silence and Spock poked his head out to ensure that Sisko left without trouble. When he poked his head back into the room, Julian was sitting on his bed with Kukulaka in his arms, gazing at the floor in a quiet shame.

“You act as if you have dealt with him before,” Spock observed tonelessly. “Are you all right?”

Julian sighed wearily, “Benjamin’s got bipolar disorder and he’s prone to forgetting his medication or simply not getting it because he thinks he doesn’t need it,” he admitted in a tired voice. “I’m not sure how the accident with Jennifer Sisko happened, but I’m _sure_ his mental illness had something to do with it. It’s also _why_ Joseph Sisko has custody of Jake right now. I…I don’t know what’s going to happen to him after graduation. He’s a _danger_ to himself if left to his own devices and so we’ve all been taking turns keeping him on routines, but I’m getting exhausted.”

Spock nodded, “I…I would like to apologize for how I handled the situation with Mister Kirk, as it was poor judgment on my part considering his physical illness,” he spoke softly. “T’Pau is aware that James has cancer, as most are, and I can simply tell her he will be in treatment then.”

“I suppose I lost my temper unnecessarily as well,” Julian replied tiredly, sighing. “Oh, _Benny_ … _God_ , I'm tired.”

Spock sighed, “If you are concerned about your friend’s welfare, Doctor Phlox can assist you in ensuring that there are proper helps in place for him,” he offered. “You cannot _constantly_ …”

A sadness filled Julian’s face and Spock raised an eyebrow, “The airport did not detain your team just because of you, did they?” Spock realized, frowning. “You acted out to cover for him.”

“Benny was on the verge of a breakdown and so I covered for him, yes, but I wasn’t counting on _everyone_ being detained,” Julian admitted quietly. “Once we were all settled in our dorm, he wouldn’t sleep for three days and made Odo and I stay up with him because he was scared he was going to die in his sleep if he went to sleep! Benjamin Sisko has been one of my best friends ever since I went to DS9 Academy, but I’m getting _exhausted_ just trying to be there for him.”

Sighing sadly, Julian finished packing some things and picked his bag up, “He didn’t have friends in the tents, by the way,” he spoke as they went into the hall. “He’d have manic episodes on the weekends after not taking his medication and he’d be in the Tent Cities for two days fighting, messing with girls, or getting a high out of whatever he could. He’d always come back Monday…”

“And Dean Ross was _aware_ of all of this?” Spock asked in a curious voice, raising an eyebrow.

Julian scoffed as they entered Jim’s dorm and found that Jim was still asleep, “The people in the Tents and the Bajorans always kept Benny from doing anything that was _too_ dangerous,” Julian explained, sitting on McCoy’s bed. “I would spend most weekends in the Tents with Odo or Jadzia or even Nerys to make sure our friend was safe. We sort of developed a routine…”

Spock sighed, “I _must_ report your concerns to Dean Archer and to Campus Security, you understand,” he replied in a voice that bordered on apologetic. “I know it may _hurt_ your…”

“Oh, I _don’t care_ what Benny thinks of me, but I _am_ worried about what will happen to him after graduation and he’s allowed to go off on his own,” Julian interrupted anxiously as he pulled his computer from his bag to do some schoolwork while Jim slept. “Most of the group except for me are refugees or orphans who came from North America or other countries. I came to DS9 because it was the only school that would accept me, but Benny…he was made to go there by the court…”

Spock nodded, “Would you prefer to wait until you can be included in the conversation?” he asked.

“No, you can report what you’ve seen and heard and include me as Archer thinks it appropriate,” Julian replied with a sigh. “Anyway, Spock, thanks for checking in. If I need anything, I’ll tell you.”

Spock nodded and took his leave to the common room, his eyes narrowing when he saw Benjamin Sisko lingering outside, staring intently at the hall as if he were planning something. The sight of Spock, however, prompted the other man to leave in a hurry. Deeply concerned about what Benjamin Sisko might end up doing to himself or others, Spock pulled out his phone to call Archer.


	10. Angels of Mercy

**_ Starfleet Academy Campus _ **

The Games ended without further incident and Christmas break came soon after that.

Teams from Draconis, La Sirena, Voyager, and everywhere else they had come from had gone back to their respective places in the world. Will Riker, Julian Bashir, and the Deep Space Nine Academy Team remained because Starfleet Academy was now their school and would be til they graduated. Tom Paris was also still around and still very much recovering from the brutal torture, enough so that he was not yet cleared to fly back to Hawaii.

As much as he himself had not wanted to stay in America, Captain Lorca had also been forced to stay behind to finish his medical treatments. Since the Discovery Academy students were on visas, they had reluctantly returned to school in Romulus and were being looked after by the staff there. Georgiou, despite being Empress of Romulus and having numerous responsibilities, had decided to run things while remaining at her husband’s side.

Thoughts of how grateful he was for his wife’s undying loyalty to him filled Lorca’s mind as he sat in his chemo chair two days before Christmas, ready to let yet another dose of disgusting medication course through his veins. The cancer ward was sporting a few plastic Christmas decorations, all of which Lorca found amusing and somewhat of a comfort.

At the other end of the ward, however, was the saddest sight he had ever seen. Jim was sitting alone in an armchair with a phone as his only company. Julian Bashir had administered his medicine and had then snuck off…to where, Lorca had no idea. 

Most the infirmary staff were off for Christmas holidays, but Phlox and Julian were continuing to work…it was _odd_. It was if the two had no plans for the holidays.

“Praetor Lorca?”

Lorca took his gaze away from Jim and looked up to see Head Nurse J.M. Colt there with his chemo machine, “Ah,” he spoke calmly. “So…McCoy isn’t delivering my drugs today?”

“McCoy took sick and Phlox’s taken him off duty for the rest of the month, but we’ll make sure you get your treatments on time,” J.M. promised calmly. “Ready for today’s?”

Lorca nodded, suddenly realizing that Nero’s death had prompted McCoy to overwork himself until his body gave out on him. J.M. quietly hooked him to the machine.

“Thank you,” Lorca spoke in a quiet voice. “Philippa should be by to get me later, but I’m wondering something. Why is Kirk all alone over there? It’s only a few days to Christmas.”

J.M. sighed and shrugged, frowning when Julian suddenly returned with three, backpack sized, red bags that looked full of things, “Praetor, this is for you and your lovely wife,” Julian spoke in a kind voice as he came over to Lorca and J.M.. “Ms. Colt, here you go.”

Lorca and J.M. took the bags, deeply surprised, but didn’t get a chance to comment because Julian walked over to Jim, “Hey James,” Julian spoke gently. “Merry Christmas.”

Jim looked up and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the bag, “Huh?” he asked groggily.

Deeply confused, Jim put his phone, on which he was trying to text Leonard a lie about his plans for Christmas, aside. Julian sat beside the armchair and set the bag on Jim’s lap.

“It’s a Christmas bag,” Julian explained in a kind voice, smiling. “I hope you like it.”

Jim looked highly confused, “I…a _present_?” he asked in a confused voice. “I…I’m not sure I’ve quite gotten used to those. I…Doctor Bashir…you didn’t have to go to any trouble.”

“It wasn’t trouble,” Julian replied simply, offering a smile. “How are you feeling?”

Jim sighed, “Like I’ve been smashed by a truck,” he admitted shakily. “Kinda tired and sick.”

Julian nodded, “If you’re feeling better in a couple days, why don’t you join my family and I for Christmas at the Fairmont San Francisco?” he suggested in a calm voice. “Eve and Day.”

“Oh, I was just texting Bones when you came about that,” Jim lied quietly. “It’s covered.”

Lorca raised an eyebrow at Jim’s obvious lie, but Julian simply nodded, “Thanks for the gifts, though,” Jim spoke calmly. “My session’s done, so I think I’ll go back to the dorm and rest.”

“Yes, it appears to be done,” Julian said calmly, seeing the machine was done for the day.

Once Julian had disconnected him from the machine, Jim slowly got up and left with the bag in his hands. Julian then moved over to Lorca, determined to visit during his chemo session simply to give the nurse a break and also because he didn’t like seeing anyone lonely.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Campus was quiet, as most were gone for the Christmas holidays, but Tom Paris found himself relieved to simply be alive. He was out of the hospital and staying in a spare staff house on campus with his parents and sisters until he could fly home in the new year.

The only visible sign of his trauma was the cast in which his arm sat after Zakra had nearly shattered it along with the rest of him. His sternum, lungs, and head were healing, but he couldn’t do more than move around the small staff house and even that took effort.

In an attempt to make life a little easier for him until he could go back to Hawaii, his mother and sisters had put together a mini patio in the front yard where he could sit and let the cold air help with residual tremors. It was where he had chosen to sit, wrapped in a quilt, that morning because he had woken up feeling shaky, sick, and in intense pain.

Now, as he sat there letting the cold relieve his pain, Tom noticed a sick looking Jim Kirk walking down the path holding a red bag in his hands, “Hey,” Tom called out weakly.

Jim stopped and walked over to where he was sitting, “Tom Paris?” he asked in a groggy voice, eyeing him suspiciously. “I thought you went back to Hawaii with your team?”

“I can barely move a step without hurting, let alone get on a plane back home,” Tom replied in a tired voice. “Kes and Michael Eddington, I’ve been told, are responsible for drugging me and turning me over to Zakra. I…I can’t believe _Kes_ …that she would do that to me.”

Jim nodded and sighed, “I’m sorry that happened to you,” he replied in a somber voice.

Tom sighed, “I…I know this might be a funny question, but did you really communicate with Stonn to find out where I was?” he asked shakily. “Archer said you know _Romulan_ …”

“Yeah,” Jim replied quietly, sighing. “I learned it when I was at Tarsus with Nero’s father.”

Noise filled the house, “Tom, meal’s ready!” a cheerful voice suddenly called out.

“Jim, did you want to come join us?” Tom replied. “You look as if you could use a meal.”

Jim scoffed, “I just finished a chemo session, so I really don’t want to eat,” he replied as he inched off of the lawn. “Go spend time with your family, Tom. I’m going to go lie down.”

Tom’s expression of surprise was priceless, but Jim walked off before he could offer some sort of comforting words. Making a mental note to talk to his family about Jim’s illness, as it explained why Jim had gone quiet in the middle of the Games, Tom got up to go inside.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tucker Hall was quiet, but Nathaniel Hendorff found himself grateful for that because it would let him decompress in private. He had been released from his sentence at 0600 that morning with only his wallet and the clothes on his back, as he hadn’t brought anything else to the Detention Complex with him. The bus ride back to campus had been long and quiet.

The Vulcans had given him paperwork that said he should consider his sentence served and that only contacting his parents might get him another stay there. Hendorff hadn’t wanted to return to jail or to contact his parents again, so he had signed the papers without delay.

Now, as Hendorff sat on his bed with the intent of having a long, much needed nap in a comfortable bed, the sound of retching filled the air. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the common area just in time to see Jim throw up in the sink and cough anxiously before nearly collapsing on the counter, “Kirk?” Hendorff asked quizzically, frowning. “You’re sick.”

“Yeah, _Cupcake_ , chemo will do that,” Jim breathed anxiously. “When did you get out?”

Hendorff sighed, purposely ignoring Jim’s nickname for him because he could tell that Jim was only being rude cause he clearly didn’t feel good, “Um, at six a.m.,” he replied in a patient voice. “Why’s it so quiet around here, anyway? Where’s Spock at? You’re sick.”

“Archer, Tucker, Pike, Chekov, Sulu, T’Pol, Spock, Uhura, and a bunch of Vulcans went over to Hawaii for some funeral and left Phlox and Sanchez in charge since neither of them like flying,” Jim spoke in a groggy voice. “Bones got sick before end of the semester, so Archer asked Julian to be my roommate since we’re both not going anywhere. Well, Julian has his family…”

Hendorff looked confused, “Your brother’s here,” he spoke worriedly. “Isn’t he?”

“He decided to take his wife and kid and go off to Sausalito for a bit so they could visit with his foster daddy,” Jim replied groggily, sighing. “He’s been distant ever since we had the chat about Nero’s death. I know I had to kill Nero, but maybe he doesn’t get it…”

Hendorff nodded, “Do you need a hand to your room?” he asked worriedly. “You look…”

“I’m gonna nap, pack some crap, and then go find a place to sleep that’s not here before Bones and Julian find out I _lied_ to both of them about Christmas,” Jim replied, his words slurring with tiredness as he straightened up and moved to his dorm. “I’m _fine_.”

Hendorff, however, followed Jim to the dorm and watched worriedly as Jim dumped his winter stuff on the floor before flopping down on a pile of messy bedclothes without a care in the world. A faint snore filled the air and Hendorff quietly returned to his room to make a call to the infirmary, hoping Julian would be the one to answer the phone.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The image of Georgiou and Lorca cuddling in a chemo chair put a smile on Julian’s face as he went down to the Intake to see what other work needed to be done. Phlox was already there, however, and looking concerned, “You have a message,” Phlox reported softly.

Nodding, Julian checked the computer near the phone and suddenly frowned:

_ Call my cell. I’m at Tucker Hall with Kirk and there’s a problem – Hendorff _

__

Deeply concerned, Julian moved away from the desk and grabbing a hospital phone, he dialed Hendorff’s number, “Nathaniel, this is Julian,” he spoke in a concerned voice.

“ _Hey, I know you’re new to our campus, but I thought I should fill you in on something when it comes to Kirk and holidays_ ,” Hendorff explained in a quiet voice. “ _Kirk always downplays his holiday plans unless someone takes the initiative. He lied to you, Julian_.”

Julian frowned, “What do you mean?” he replied quietly. “Kirk has plans with McCoy.”

“ _Not what he told me_ ,” Hendorff replied. “ _He said he was gonna go hide somewhere and be long gone before you and McCoy figured out that he lied. Problem is, he’s super sick_ …”

Julian’s heart sank, “Let me call McCoy,” he spoke softly. “I…I should have realized.”

Quick as a flash, Julian dialed Leonard’s cell, “ _McCoy_ ,” a tired drawl quickly answered.

“Um, Doctor McCoy, this is Doctor Bashir,” Julian spoke in a hushed, concerned voice. “I was wondering if Kirk really did have plans to spend Christmas with you like he told me?”

A scoff filled the phone, “ _Oh, you mean you figured out he lied about going to be with his brother_?” Leonard replied tiredly. “ _I knew Sam and Jim had a fight over the Nero thing and they’ve barely spoken since their little discussion on it. And no, we didn’t make plans, but I was gonna invite him to come help at Mark’s soup kitchen on Christmas Day if he was well. I just don’t wanna push him cause he’s told me how rough chemo’s been on him. We’ve texted a lot since I’ve been off campus and it helps, but I know he’s gotta be hurting…”_

__

“And how are you feeling?” Julian interrupted. “I know you were overworked…”

Leonard sighed, “ _I was in the hospital for about a week and now I’m restin’ at my mama’s_ ,” he replied in a tired voice. “ _She’s gonna let me volunteer at her shop today, but I’m not allowed to do anything related to medicine during my break. Hey, I gotta get ready to go.”_

The call ended and Julian sighed as he returned to the desk, “Doctor Phlox, can you tell me something?” he asked in a confused voice. “Why did Doctor Kirk and James have a fight?”

Phlox looked thoughtful, but didn’t say anything immediately, “James lied about his Christmas plans and McCoy mentioned the two Kirks had a fight about Nero,” Julian spoke in a concerned voice. “Doctor Kirk basically _abandoned_ his sick brother at Christmastime…”

“Yes, it appears that way,” Phlox replied softly, his expression grim. “I did warn Doctor Kirk that he’d better settle his issues about Nero before he comes back to work or else we’ll have words about it. I will _not_ allow family feuds to get in the way of quality patient care.”

Julian frowned, “And what are you doing for Christmas, sir?” he asked worriedly.

“Oh, I’m going to be working here and spending quiet time in my office with my gardens and fish when there’s not patients,” Phlox replied with a sigh. “I haven’t enjoyed Christmas since my family died and if I can avoid celebrating it, I do. The Vulcans _did_ invite me to Hoshi’s memorial with the rest of the surviving crew, but I haven’t enjoyed flying since emigrating to the States from Denobula. I don’t even enjoy travelling within the States.”

Julian nodded and Phlox offered a smile, “But I _did_ find what you left in my office, dear boy,” he commented kindly. “You’re very observant and I absolutely love the gifts. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Julian spoke in a quiet voice. “And I’m sorry about your past.”

Nodding, Phlox got up, “We’re very quiet right now, so if you wanted to leave your shift early and get some preparation done for Christmas with your parents, you can,” he said in a calm voice, mollified by Julian’s compassion. “I’ll page you if there is an emergency.”

Julian nodded and quietly left, having no need to gather his coat because he had left it back at the dorm. He took the long way back to Tucker Hall and spotted Will Riker, Scotty, and Keenser making some snowmen. Will’s winter clothes looked slightly too big for him and he looked as if he had lost some sleep and shaved, but he seemed overly cheerful. Julian knew that Scotty and Keenser had let Will stay with them ever since Draconis Team had left.

Scotty and Keenser waved, but Will didn’t even take notice of him and Julian didn’t take it personal because Will was struggling with his new situation and was doing his best to stay emotionally afloat. Offering a smile, Julian continued walking to Tucker Hall in silence.

Since nobody was in the common room, Julian proceeded to the dorm he was sharing with Jim until the new semester and was shocked to find Jim laying on the bathroom floor, half wrapped around the toilet while crying his eyes out. Hendorff was sitting at the desk, looking both worried and shocked, “James?” Julian asked in a concerned voice, frowning.

“Everything _hurts_ ,” Jim moaned groggily. “The cold…so good…I’m gonna _live_ on the floor.”

Without hesitation, Julian hurried over to the medical bag that he had set on the floor near his bed. He quickly prepared a syringe with one of the emergency sedatives qualified doctors were allowed to keep on hand in case of emergencies. Hendorff eyed him silently.

Julian crept over to Jim and knelt beside him, sighing as he gently jabbed the syringe into Jim’s shoulder and didn’t take it out until the entire, very small, dose of sedative had been put into Jim’s system, “Wha…” Jim managed to speak before he fell unconscious.

“Move Jim out to the bed and get him dressed to go out,” Julian instructed as he stepped out of the bathroom and went to the phone. “He’s not able to care for himself right now.”

As Hendorff struggled to untangle Jim from the toilet, Julian called the room where his parents were currently staying, “Dad, it’s Julian,” he spoke worriedly as a voice answered. “I’m all right, but I have a friend who’s sick from treatment and in _need_ of some help…”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Fairmont San Francisco _ **

_ “I apologize for what I had to do, but I simply couldn’t let it go on and he might have panicked had I called for a campus ambulance…” _

__

_ “You did the right thing. I merely stopped by to check on him and you…” _

__

The voices suddenly faded away and they were replaced by a gentle touch from a hand that was completely unfamiliar to him. Jim opened his eyes and froze at the sight of Amsha Bashir, a woman he recognized from the Games. An anxious, dry squeak escaped his lips.

“It is all right, James,” Amsha spoke gently, removing her hand. “You are safe here.”

Jim’s eyes widened and he suddenly realized that he was in a strange bed, propped up by pillows. He wasn’t in his dorm room, but he could see his duffel, laptop, and phone on a dresser that sat next to a television and so he turned to Amsha again, exhaling softly.

“Mrs. Bashir, where…where am I?” Jim asked in as strong a voice as he could muster.

Amsha smiled, “Julian brought you here to rest,” she explained. “You are our guest.”

Jim suddenly felt a straw being forced into his mouth and he felt himself drinking what felt like tea. A moment later, his anxiety lessened and his throat felt less dry. He, however, didn’t feel like getting up, “Th…thanks,” he managed to speak. “Where am I?”

“Julian brought you here because you were very sick,” Amsha explained kindly. 

Jim sighed weakly, “He _drugged_ me, didn’t he?” he asked groggily. “Julian?”

Julian suddenly appeared with his medical pack in hand, “ _Yes_ , I did because you were wrapped around your toilet and on the verge of a breakdown,” he spoke in a quiet, yet firm professional voice as he moved over to the window on the other side of the bed. “Nathaniel helped me get you dressed, I packed you some things, and my dad brought you here.”

It was then that Jim noticed that his hand was now sporting an IV that was connected to a bag on a pole, “I gave you some fluids cause you were massively dehydrated and I hope it helps,” Julian explained, gazing at Jim. “Phlox was kind enough to lend me supplies.”

“You could have just _dumped_ me in a hospital,” Jim spoke groggily, yawning as he spoke.

Julian sighed, “I _think_ it’s time for you to go back to sleep for a while and we can talk about it _later,_ ” he replied gently. “If my Mum’s tea stays down, maybe you can try toast…”

Jim _wanted_ to ask Julian why he was considered worth such caring intervention, but his body’s desire for sleep overruled him and he found himself quickly passing into oblivion.

Sighing, Julian left the room with his mother at his heels and returned to the dining area where Richard and Phlox were sharing some of the same tea. The two were in quiet conversation about the Games, so Julian and his mother got some tea and sat quietly.

It would have been easier to dump Jim in a hospital, yes, Julian told himself as he sat there enjoying his mother’s special blend of tea, but he wasn’t his father. His father merely focused on the medicine and how to modify medical procedures as quickly as possible to perfect the flaws he saw in his fellow Humans. He himself, on the other hand, cared about people and helping them feel better. If he could help Jim using some of the same home-care style methods he used on the Bajorans, methods that didn’t involve long stays in hospitals or expensive medicines, he would do it even if it meant giving of his free time.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Bajor, Mexico _ **

Cardassia was just to the south of Bajor, but the two cultures did not mix any more than absolutely necessary. Before the Augments had come along, there had been a very nasty war between the Cardassians and Bajorans that had left Bajor enough of a mess that Mexico had simply annexed it into pieces rather than help it. The Games and Harrison’s visit, however, had changed things and now Mexico was slowly giving Bajor back to the Bajorans.

Unfortunately, the Cardassian government had reacted poorly to this news, as they had enjoyed raiding what was left of Bajor for their own pleasures. The Castellan had blamed the Games for such weaknesses manifesting themselves and had threatened to exile anyone who dared admit enjoying their trip to America. Most of the few who had attended had agreed and they had been welcomed back with open arms. One, however, hadn’t agreed.

Elim Garak, who had served in the war as a junior assassin and Intelligence Officer, had gone to the Games and competed in some of the track and field sports. He had also made some money by sewing and repairing jerseys and other athletic wear for other athletes during the Games; sewing and tailoring were things he always enjoyed despite the war.

Upon returning from the Games, however, Elim had been ordered to surrender his earnings and forget his time in the States because the Games were the reason that Cardassia was now cut off from their opportunity to pillage. His father, high-up government official Enabran Tain, had beaten him, waterboarded him, and locked him in a closet in an attempt to make him forget, but Elim had refused because he _didn’t_ think the Games were to blame.

Even though Dukat agreed with Garak that the Games were enjoyable and that they weren’t to blame for the changes in Bajor, he wished to keep his comfortable lifestyle and had taken the oath of allegiance ordered by the Castellan. Garak alone had stood by his beliefs.

And now, as the sun climbed higher into the sky and the heat increased, Elim Garak found himself limping towards the City of Bajor with all of his possessions in a sack that Dukat had secretly gifted him before participating in his exile ceremony. He could see Bajorans and Augments running around within the city gates and he knew his arrival would cause a stir.

It was Bajor, however, or death. That was the thought on Garak’s mind as he entered the city and found a quiet alley just inside the wall where he could rest. He was tired, injured, and needed to simply sleep or make a plan where he could off himself and make it look like an accident. Tain, Dukat, and everyone else at the exile ceremony had told him to do it.

As Garak sank to the dirt to make his plan, however, he saw a human man with salt and pepper hair suddenly sink to his knees in the open street and start to sob. Two Bajoran females, one young and one elderly, watched him helplessly. Garak’s heart ached and he extracted from his sack the meager amount of food he had brought. Perhaps it would help.

Swallowing hard, Garak came out of the alley with the morsels extended, “Um, excuse me, I couldn’t help but see you collapse,” he offered nervously. “Are you hungry? You can have…”

The man looked at Garak curiously, as did the two women, “A _Cardassian_ looking such an unkempt, injured mess and offering kindness?” the older woman replied in a quiet voice. 

“Well, I’m _sorry_ to disappoint you, but this _Cardassian_ got exiled through ceremony and rituals three days ago and is now destitute,” Garak snipped, his eyes still on the Human man. “Sir, if you are upset because you’re hungry…you may have this. It isn’t much…”

The man, however, sighed, “I’m crying for my little Thomas stuck in an American jail,” he replied in a quiet voice, his tears subsiding. “He helped a Klingon hybrid get free and sent to treatment for mental illness, but he himself is still in jail. I’ve got enough to eat, though.”

Garak hastily put the food away and quietly returned to his dark alley, hoping that the Human and Bajorans would simply go on with their business. He wasn’t the best at this homeless thing, but he’d _have_ to learn or he could go drown himself once night fell.

“You, Cardassian,” a voice suddenly spoke. “Why did you run from us? That’s…”

Garak scoffed as he looked up and saw that the younger Bajoran female had followed him, “Unusual,” he replied bitterly, sighing. “I recently returned from the Federation Peace Games in San Francisco and Cardassia _blames_ those Games for what happened here…”

Ro raised an eyebrow, “We have a Cardassian doctor here that might be able to help with your injuries,” she spoke quietly. “And Doctor Harrison helps people find places to live.”

“I’m a war veteran and have few skills that anyone would actually want,” Garak replied in a quiet voice. “And I don’t know _any_ doctor who wouldn’t want to kill me on the spot.”

Ro moved away and Garak about collapsed as he sat back in the dirt. Three days of walking in inclement weather with very little to eat and only stream water to drink had done him in enough that he welcomed death if it came. He lay down, using his sack as a pillow and sighed when thunder suddenly rumbled overhead, an indication that it was going to rain.

“Excuse me, sir?” a quieter voice suddenly asked. “Could you come out of there?”

Garak scoffed and sat up only to see a blonde woman wearing a tan tunic, leggings, and boots standing at his feet, “If you’re going to kill me, why do I need to get up?” he asked.

Kes, who had been just down the street when she had been approached by Ro and told that someone needed medical attention, paused, “I want to take you to the clinic,” she offered in a soft voice. “Ro Laren said you were ill and our medicine might be able to help you…”

“My dear, as lovely as that sounds, I’m most likely to break my leg if I keep walking on it,” Garak spoke in a tired voice, gazing up at her. “I’ve been limping on it for three days.”

Kes’s eyes narrowed, but Garak’s vision was blurring and so he closed his eyes. He was _spent_ and didn’t have the desire to converse with someone who would probably kill him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ San Francisco, California _ **

“This is the place,” Julian spoke in a timid voice, gazing up at Dean Ross’s multi-level house that was on a hill, but not far from beaches. “Thanks for giving me a ride over, Dad.”

Richard Bashir nodded, his expression concerned, “Do you want me to stay in case you need to make a quick exit?” he asked worriedly. “I know you’re worried about…Benjamin trying…”

Julian exhaled anxiously, “I didn’t want to come at all, but Dean Ross personally invited me,” he spoke in a concerned voice. “It’s a lunch and conversation and presents…”

“If you want me to stay, I can,” Richard replied softly. “Do you need help carrying the gifts?”

Shaking his head, Julian set his diabetes backpack on the floor, “If you could just stay out here and wait for me and guard that, I’d really appreciate it,” he spoke in a voice filled with slight anxiety. “If my bag’s anywhere near Benny, he’ll steal it. He’s done it before and I think he’s even traded off a few of my meds for things. It’s partially why I switched dorms here and why I lived with Miles at DS9 Academy. Benny…he’s really not well.”

A silence filled the air, “Do you want to come in and eat?” Julian asked quietly.

“No, I’m going to work on some Ambassadorial paperwork,” Richard replied, smiling at him as he pulled his satchel on to his lap. “This is your time with your friends, Jules.”

Swallowing hard, Julian got out of the van, got his bag of presents from the back, and silently made his way to the front door, sighing as he knocked. The door opened almost immediately, revealing Odo wearing a tan pantsuit and a gray cardigan with a pair of house shoes, “So you _did_ decide to come,” Odo said as they went inside.

Julian nodded, quickly removing his winter things and storing them, “I brought presents for everyone,” he spoke in a quiet voice. “What about you, Odo? I thought you _hated_ parties?”

“I _do_ hate parties, but Dean Ross was good to give us a place to stay during the holidays and this is my way of thanking him,” Odo replied quietly. “I’ll probably go hide in his library later or take Benny on a walk to decompress. Benny’s having a rest right now because he called his father this morning and his father wouldn’t let him talk to Jake. Is your bag…?”

Julian nodded, “I took my shot before I came,” he spoke softly. “Is lunch right away?”

“I think so,” Odo replied calmly. “I’m sure if it’s not, Dean Ross has food ready for you.”

Julian silently allowed Odo to lead him to the kitchen. Dean Ross, Keiko, Jadzia, and Ezri were all puttering around the kitchen putting finishing touches on an array of dishes, all of them appearing diabetic-friendly that covered the kitchen table. Jadzia spotted him first and she immediately came over and gave him a gentle, warm hug.

“I’m glad you decided to come, Julian,” Jadzia said warmly as they pulled apart. 

Julian nodded and held up the bag of presents, “Where should I put this?” he asked.

“Ezri can show you,” Dean Ross spoke calmly, smiling at Julian. “Welcome.”

Ezri nodded and led Julian into the living room where an ornately decorated Christmas tree sat amidst simplistic, older furniture and a nice fireplace. Several wrapped presents sat under the tree and Julian silently added his bag to the pile before sighing softly.

“Um, Ezri, do you have time to talk as a counselor?” Julian asked softly. “I need to.”

Ezri looked thoughtful and nodded, “Benny came to see me a few days ago in the room that I share with Nathaniel and Samuel,” Julian spoke quietly. “He said he wanted to go back to Bajor…to his friends in the tents. I told him that this was my home now and he got upset.”

“Those people _weren’t_ his friends and I’m sorry he upset you so,” Ezri replied softly, sighing.

Julian sighed, “I just worry what will happen to him now…what will happen to all of us now that Deep Space Nine Academy’s gone,” he replied softly, his expression sad. “We were the only small group who came and we left so many behind. And we can’t go back…ever.”

“Our group was the only diverse one,” Ezri spoke softly. “The rest will adapt somehow.”

The sound of a dinner bell suddenly echoed through the house, indicating that it was time for lunch. Julian and Ezri quickly made their way into the dining room where Dean Ross, Odo, Jadzia, Quark, Rom, Nog, and the few others who had come for the Games, were all seated. A moment later, Kira and Miles came in and Miles was holding on to a frisbee.

“Should someone wake Benjamin?” Jadzia asked in a worried voice as they all sat down.

Dean Ross sighed, “I’ll make a plate for him,” he replied. “Julian, is your dad okay outside?”

“He’s working on Ambassadorial stuff,” Julian replied calmly. “Dean Ross, thank you…”

Dean Ross chuckled, “The plates and stuff are on the kitchen counter,” he replied in a kind, amused voice, smiling. “Go get your food and we can talk while we’re eating lunch.”

Nodding, Julian got up and followed his friends into the kitchen. He was glad his mother and Phlox had insisted on staying with the resting Jim so he could spend time with his friends and Dean Ross. He couldn’t help but wonder, though, if Benjamin _really was_ all right and if he would eventually settle down enough to forget about wanting to return to Bajor.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Bajor, Mexico _ **

_ Dear Michael,  _

__

_ I’m stuck in California and I hate it. I want to come back to Bajor. Help me! _

__

_ Benjamin Sisko _

__

It was common knowledge among the Games participants that Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine Academy had a mental illness and had been shunted to the school by the courts after going crazy, Eddington reflected as he saw the email in his inbox. Sisko had spent the entirely of his social time during the Games telling everyone how he hated them. He logged off and got up from the computer in the lab he had used to check news and emails.

Most of the Bajoran students who hadn’t gone to the Games had scattered upon the Romulans arrival, Eddington reflected. Now that Nero was dead and the Romulans were gone for the most part, a few students had been seen trying to return to the school. They didn’t mind Dr. Harrison and he didn’t mind them as long as they were well behaved.

News had travelled quickly and Dr. Harrison now knew about what he, Kes, Zakra, and Stonn had done to Tom Paris of Voyager Academy. The doctor had absolutely no love for combative Romulans and had expressed his opinion to international media that Zakra should be put to death instead of being allowed to languish in the Vulcan prison. Eddington knew that, considering what Dr. Harrison was capable of, he and Kes had gotten off light with being assigned work details. Those thoughts were on Eddington’s mind as he walked from the lab and down the aesthetically pleasing hallway to the school’s open space atrium.

As usual, Ayel was resting on a sectional couch in the corner of the atrium, silently reading a book commandeered from the Bajoran Temple library. Eddington personally hated Romulans and he truly hated Ayel because he thought that Ayel had simply faked having cancer to avoid being killed for his loyalty to Nero. Unfortunately, Eddington knew that if he dared accused Ayel of lying, Harrison would personally intervene in the situation.

“…A Cardassian _refugee_?” a voice suddenly filled the air. “There’s no such thing!”

The mention of a Cardassian refugee intrigued Eddington, as he had seen Cardassians at the Games, but they were so well dressed and pompous that he had avoided them. He silently made his way towards the voices and found Dr. Parmak, Kes, and Ro gathered in the doorway of the infirmary, watching something that was going on inside.

“Is something wrong?” Eddington asked quietly. “I heard someone _yelling_ …”

A faint groan filled the air, “I _would_ sit up, but I simply _can’t_ ,” a faint, groggy voice spoke.

Eddington peered inside and saw a youthful looking male laying on one of the beds, an obvious Cardassian. What was odd, however, that he was injured and dressed in rags.

Dr. Harrison quickly came into view, “Doctor Parmak, if you are going to help treat this individual, do so,” he spoke icily, eyeing the crowd with an expression of distaste. “If you are just going to stand there and stare at him like an idiot, go do something else.”

Kelas nodded and silently entered the infirmary with Kes at his side. They could see Carol Marcus sitting on a bed in the corner, silently reading while David napped in a crib that had been made by Bajoran carpenters. He immediately turned his attention to the man laying in the bed and froze, “Elim?” Kelas spoke in a shocked voice, his anxiety rising. “Elim Garak?”

Garak eyed Kelas silently before breaking into a fit of coughing, “Hard to breathe,” he managed to say in a tired voice before closing his eyes. “I…I am sorry, Kelas.”

Dr. Harrison quickly fished a stethoscope out of a pocket, “Michael Eddington, what do you want or are you just trying to again earn my favor?” he asked coldly as he checked Garak’s breathing. “I gave you an assignment and if you _cannot_ handle it…”

Eddington stormed out into the common area, unaware that Ro had followed him to make sure he behaved, and saw that Ayel was now sleeping with the book on his chest, “You…filthy… _Romulan_!” he roared, suddenly lunging at Ayel. “I KNEW YOU WERE LYING!”

Ayel screamed as Eddington jumped on top of him and began to choke the life out of him while Ro began yelling for help. Eddington suddenly felt himself being dragged off of Ayel and pinned up against the wall by a murderous looking Dr. Harrison. Over Kelas’s shoulder, Eddington could see Kes and Ro calming a shaken Ayel, but Eddington didn’t care about him; he only cared that he had dealt a blow to the Romulan and the lie he had been living.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ San Francisco, California _ **

“Julian?”

After eating a balanced meal, Julian had excused himself to the bathroom and was washing up when he had heard the familiar voice. He looked up from the sink in time to see Benjamin come up behind him and hug him from behind, “ _Julian_ ,” Benjamin whispered.

“Benjamin, _please_ , I _already_ told you I _don’t_ feel that way about you,” Julian replied timidly, gently shoving Benjamin away as he turned to face his friend. “How was your nap?”

Benjamin frowned, “You _came_ ,” he replied anxiously. “If not for me…why did you come?”

“I came because it’s Christmastime and we always used to get together as a group around Christmas,” Julian explained nervously, clinging to the sink in terror as he realized that Benjamin had closed and locked the bathroom door. “Benny, _please_ …open the door.”

Benjamin, however, moved closer, “I want _you_ ,” he whispered softly. “You’ll cure me.”

Julian, unfortunately, was no match for Benjamin’s raw strength and found himself pinned against the sink, “I already told you I _can’t_ ,” he replied weakly. “I _can’t_ give blood…”

“Oh, _Julian Harrison_ , is that any way to treat someone you can help?” Benjamin asked softly, leaning in deeply enough that he managed to sink his teeth into Julian’s neck.

Julian let out a yell of pain before suddenly shoving Benjamin back against the door, “ _Open the door now_!” he spoke through gritted teeth as tears filled his eyes. “ _Right now_!”

Benjamin let out a yell and lunged at Julian so violently that he was slammed against the sink hard, “Was someone shouting?” Julian suddenly heard Odo call out. “Julian?”

The sound of knocking filled the room and Julian fought the urge to scream louder as Benjamin’s grip on his wrists increased. Keys jingling suddenly filled the air and as the door opened, Benjamin decked Julian and shoved him headfirst into the mirror, breaking it.

“Benjamin!” Jadzia exclaimed anxiously as she and Odo grabbed Benny. “Benjamin, _stop_!”

The combined strength of Odo and Jadzia managed to get Benjamin out of the bathroom and Julian sank to the floor. His entire body was trembling and he was in intense pain.

_ I have to get out of here.  _ Julian thought anxiously, wincing as he slowly staggered to his feet and out of the bathroom. He was already beginning to feel woozy from blood loss, but he managed to make it to the coat rack, grab his coat, and stumble out to the steps.

Fortunately for Julian, Richard had heard the door open and closed and was horrified to see the mess Julian was in. The older man bolted from the van and hurriedly helped him into the van, “Take me to the hospital,” Julian stammered shakily once they were both in. “Benjamin _attacked_ me in the bathroom and is _completely_ out of control. _Oh_ …it _hurts_ …”

Richard’s eyes went wide, but quickly started the engine and took off down the street as fast as he could. As the van, which had been rented so the Bashirs could enjoy the city during the holidays, moved along, Julian suddenly felt his stomach churn.

Fortunately, Richard was ready and quickly rolled down the window, allowing Julian to vomit in the street while the van sped towards San Francisco General. Richard didn’t even need to ask what had happened, as he had read all of Julian’s emails about Benjamin Sisko’s mental illness and the violent tendencies that emerged when the man neglected to take his medicine. Julian had always forgiven Benjamin, of course, but _maybe_ it was time to stop.

The van suddenly parked and Julian could see the emergency room entrance, but he was so weak and groggy that he couldn’t move from his seat. Richard quickly got out and helped him get out of the vehicle before gently, but firmly guiding him to the front doors.

Almost immediately, Dr. Cutler and Dr. April spotted them and hurried over, “My son was at a holiday party with his old school and he said Benjamin Sisko assaulted him,” Richard spoke anxiously before Julian could. “I want the police called and something done about this!”

Julian let out a whimper as he suddenly felt himself being sat on a gurney, “It’s all right, Jules,” Richard spoke softly. “I’m here with you and the doctors will take care of you.”

“You should let Mum, Doctor Phlox, and James know that I’ll be a while longer than I said,” Julian spoke in a shaky voice, cringing when he saw his shirts being removed. “ _Oh_ …”

Dr. Cutler swore as she looked Julian over, “I’m going to call the police,” she spoke anxiously as she moved over to the phone. “Sarah, can you get started on a full physical?”

“ _I’m passing out_ ,” Julian spoke in a low moan as awareness of his surroundings faded away.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ “…Richard, do you need me to come to the hospital to give Julian blood?” _

Jim’s brain was fuzzy as he slowly woke and found that his IV had run dry. He slowly sat up and was immediately hit with a headache. _I’m at some fancy hotel with Julian Bashir and his parents. I’m safe, I’m being taken care of, and I don’t need to worry about anything._

__

His gaze quickly travelled to the phone sitting on the bedside table and he picked it up. A message from Leonard immediately popped up, which deeply surprised Jim.

_ Hey Jim, Julian told me about your little attempt to lie your way out of Christmas so you could go hide. I know you’re staying with the Bashirs right now and you better just stay there and let them take care of you. I’m feeling a lot better than I was and I’ll come visit closer to Christmas. Your brother’s an **idiot** for neglecting you at Christmas, btw. – Bones _

__

A smile filled Jim’s face briefly as he thought about how much Leonard cared about him even though he himself wasn’t well. The smile quickly faded, however, when he thought of Sam and Sam’s departure from campus. _They had fought and then Sam had just left without a goodbye, dropping some excuse that Phil had invited them for Christmas._

__

Sighing, Jim found Sam’s number and silently began to text, unaware that Amsha Bashir had finished her call and come to check on him, “James?” Amsha asked softly.

Jim quickly finished his text and sent it before looking up at Amsha nervously, “Yes ma’am?” he asked in a timid voice, wondering if she would ask him to leave now that he was lucid.

“How are you feeling, James?” Amsha asked kindly as she walked over to him, but didn’t touch him because she had read his story and knew he was most likely wary of touch due to past abuse. “Julian went to visit some friends, but he said to have you…”

Jim paled, “I…I understand,” he spoke nervously as he slowly got out of bed using the IV pole as leverage. “I…I’m ruining your Christmas and I can go back to campus on the bus…”

“Julian wishes you to eat,” Amsha finished. “You are our guest. Please come with me.”

Jim obeyed, but his steps were shaky because he was suffering from a headache and extremely nervous. He suddenly felt Amsha put a gentle arm around him and lead him into the common area where Phlox was already relaxing in a soft chair. He smiled at Jim.

“I…I have a headache,” Jim blurted out nervously. “Does that mean time in solitary here?”

Phlox looked surprised, “No, it probably means you need something to eat,” he replied calmly. “Mister Kirk, this is _not_ a jail and you are _not_ under arrest. You are a _guest_.”

“Why would Julian want to help me when Sam didn’t care?” Jim asked in a trembling voice, his expression confused as Amsha came into the room. “I…I don’t understand.”

Just then, a knock sounded at the door and Amsha smiled, “Your food is here,” she stated.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Sausalito, California _ **

_ Sam, we need to talk. Why did you just up and disappear? What did I do? – Jim _

__

Sam Kirk groaned softly as he read and re-read the text from Jim that was now on his phone. He and Jim had nearly gotten into a physical encounter during their discussion about Nero’s death and their father, but Sam had left before he had actually ended up hitting Jim.

Upon realizing that he had very nearly reacted to Jim as Frank used to react to the both of them, Sam had asked Phlox for some emergency medical leave until the end of the month due to PTSD. Phlox had been very patient when Sam had explained what had happened and he had even helped Sam call Phil Boyce for an emergency admission to the behavioral health unit at Yorktown Memorial. Aurelan and Peter were staying with Phil in the meantime.

Now, as Sam sat on the bed in his in-patient room wearing pajama pants, a loose shirt, slippers, and a hospital bracelet on his wrist, he felt overwhelmed. He was scared to admit to Jim that he had very nearly mirrored the abuse Frank used to dish out on them.

“Oh, James, I _wish_ I could tell you that I nearly became Frank and felt like hitting you over that stupid fight we had,” Sam spoke in a shaking voice as he stared at his phone helplessly.

Sam’s head was down and he was so focused on crying over Jim’s message that he didn’t notice Dr. Boyce wander into the unit looking for him. Dr. Boyce paused when he saw Sam crying with his head down while holding his phone in his hand. _What had happened?_

“Sam?” Dr. Boyce asked kindly, knocking on the wall as he approached his door. 

Sighing heavily, Sam looked up, “I didn’t forget about my session with Doctor Paris, did I?” he asked in a distressed voice, frowning. “Jim sent me a text wondering what’s going on.”

“No, that’s _tomorrow_ ,” Dr. Boyce replied patiently, frowning. “You’re _crying_ …”

Sam nodded, “Between the stuff with Frank and my 30 days in the Detention Complex, it’s _amazing_ that I didn’t end up here sooner,” he admitted shakily. “I’m _so_ messed up.”

Dr. Boyce sat on the bed next to Sam with a thoughtful expression on his face, “Honestly, that intense program Mestral made you do in jail _did not_ help your already fragile mental state,” he replied calmly. “I honestly wonder if you _do_ have ADHD, Sam, like I suspected back in Iowa. It was just so hard to actually properly identify anything like that then.”

“I could,” Sam reasoned softly, sighing. “Can adults even get assessed for that?”

Dr. Boyce nodded calmly, “It might explain why you did what you did in terms of the bioterrorism thing and if I can prove it was due to an undiagnosed mental health condition, I could petition to get the charge dismissed on medical grounds,” he explained calmly.

“Oh, the Vulcans will _scream_ at that for sure,” Sam replied, frowning. “I know I’m not in the jail or wearing the anklet anymore, but the _trauma_ of being in that godawful place…”

Dr. Boyce sighed, “ _And_ the trauma of having someone like Frank in your life,” he added.

“And Jim wanting to know what he did,” Sam mused, holding up the cell. “He texted me asking where I am and what he did. He wants to _talk_ and _I don’t know how_ to explain to him that I was on the verge of violence. Phlox will take care of telling Archer…”

Dr. Boyce sighed patiently, “At least you want to,” he replied. “You’re just not sure how.”

Sam nodded, “Okay, kiddo, I’ll talk to Doctor Paris and Doctor Phlox and get an assessment set up for you,” he spoke calmly. “Since I’m kinda your father figure, I can’t do the assessment because that’s a conflict of interest. What I can do, though, is make sure you get set up with help you trust and I think you at least _trust_ Doctor Phlox, right?”

“It’s complicated, but I’d rather he do it,” Sam admitted. “What should I do…?”

Dr. Boyce stood up and grabbed a binder off of the portable tray, “Do your work for group, maybe?” he replied, handing the binder to Sam. “You never _did_ enjoy doing homework.”

Sam sighed and opened the binder to do some work as Dr. Boyce left the room.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“…Julian?”

Julian let out a weak groan as he opened his eyes and found himself laying on a gurney in what he recognized as a trauma room. Richard, whom he had considered his father since teenhood, was sitting beside the gurney while Dr. Sarah April was standing beside him.

It was then that Julian realized he was in a simple hospital gown with a blanket covering him from the waist down, leaving the waterboarding scars on his arm visible as well as marks from Harrison’s past ‘treatments.’ On top of that, he saw bruises on his arms and wrists from where Benjamin had been rough with him, “Jules?” Richard asked softly.

“Can…can I get a housecoat or something to cover up my arms?” Julian asked softly, unable to stare at the scars any longer. “I…I don’t want to look at the scars on my arms.”

Dr. April sighed and was about to offer a housecoat, but Richard responded by removing the cardigan that he was wearing and putting it on Julian, “There,” Richard spoke softly. 

“Thanks Dad,” Julian replied softly, sighing. “I…even talking hurts a bit.”

Richard nodded, “You should know that I called the police about the situation and they’re going to handle it,” he explained firmly. “I _know_ you want to protect your friend, _but_ …”

“I can’t,” Julian finished softly, his expression sad. “I just can’t do it anymore.”

Just then, Officer Forrest came into the room having been called by Richard, “I understand there’s been an assault?” the cop asked calmly, frowning at how battered Julian was as he produced a tape recorder and turned it on. “Do you think you can tell me what happened?”

“Yes,” Julian replied softly. “I was at a holiday party with others from Deep Space Nine Academy and a friend of mine, Benjamin Sisko, trapped me in the bathroom in the main level of the house. He hugged me from behind and tried to seduce me, but I shoved him away. He tried again, though, and said that he wanted me because I could cure him. Benjamin is quite a bit bigger and stronger than I am and he managed to pin me against the sink quite roughly. He referred to me as Julian Harrison and then bit my neck…”

Officer Forrest nodded, but stayed quiet, “I screamed because it hurt and I yelled at Benjamin to open the door while shoving him away again, but he kept gripping my wrists as if he was trying to break them.” Julian explained. “As the door was unlocked from the outside, Benjamin decked me and shoved me headfirst into the mirror. He broke it…”

“And where was this party?” Officer Forrest asked in a concerned voice, frowning.

Julian gave the address and sighed heavily as he suddenly felt a headache come on, “I’ve got a headache,” he murmured softly, closing his eyes. “Is Mum okay looking after James?”

“Yes,” Richard replied without hesitation. “If you want to rest, go ahead and have a rest.”

Officer Forrest sighed and turned the recorder off, “Thank you for your statement,” he replied in a calm voice. “For safety reasons, I’d like to stick around as a bit of a guard.”

“I’m _not_ dangerous,” Julian spoke in a sleepy voice as he fought to stay awake.

Officer Forrest looked surprised, “I’m staying to make sure _you and your father are safe_ , Julian,” he explained in a calm voice. “It’s _protocol_ when it comes to incidents involving violence and considering what you’ve already been through, I think it’s essential…”

Julian, however, didn’t hear him because he let himself drift off, “I need to photograph the injuries, but I’ll try and do it without waking him,” Officer Forrest said gently.

“And I’ll get the supplies I need to treat them,” Dr. April said as she left the room in a hurry because her first focus had been on stabilizing Julian after he passed out and now that he was out of danger, she could focus on repairing the injuries his friend had given him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

A tall glass of apple juice, a bowl of chicken soup, and a couple of biscuits had done wonders for Jim and he was now IV free. Phlox had also insisted that he have a shower and change into clean clothes, which he had done. Amsha had given him a keycard so he could explore the hotel or go for a walk if he wished, but Phlox had insisted on going too. He had helped Jim put on his winter clothes and had simply stated he was going the same way, but Jim _knew_ Phlox cared and wanted to make sure he didn’t get sick or faint during his walk.

Ultimately, Jim hadn’t gone far; he had only made it to a bench in the hotel’s front courtyard before he got tired and needed to sit. He was still very tired, feeling a little sick, and also a little scared because he had overheard Amsha talking about how Julian had been attacked at his party. If Julian was unable to take care of him, Jim assumed he’d be told to leave because Julian’s parents would rightfully need to focus on him and not on anything else.

“I overheard Julian’s mom talking about how Julian was hurt and they’ll need to look after him, so I’ve decided to go back to campus in the morning,” Jim spoke in a tired voice, hugging himself because he felt cold even with a coat on. “It’s not the first time I…”

Phlox, who was behind Jim, frowned at Jim’s near admission that he was quite used to being discarded to fend for himself. He could also tell that Jim wasn’t well and that the walk outside had been a mistake, but knew that Jim was used to surviving as he was.

“I…I was also thinking of applying for a student loan so I could maybe do a Master’s Degree through the Academy when I’m done in April,” Jim spoke in a quiet voice, his eyes on the streets outside the hotel gates. “I’d love to go work for Professor Reed full time, but the mall’s gonna take a long time to fix and I…I need to get stronger and work on myself.”

The cold nipped at Jim’s face, so he lowered his head, “I should probably go back in,” he spoke in a shaky voice. “Mrs. Bashir’s a lot like Bones’s mom and it’s…I’m not used…”

Exhaling anxiously, Jim got up, “Hey, thanks for the chat, but I’m going back in to get some more sleep,” he said quietly even though he didn’t move. “After I get some energy.”

“Would you like me to walk you back?” Phlox offered. “I don’t mind.”

Jim nodded and was surprised when Phlox took him by the arm before gently guiding him all the way back to the Bashir’s room. Amsha was sitting on the couch with a book, but immediately set the book aside upon seeing how tired and ill Jim looked. She got up off the couch and helped Phlox get Jim’s winter things off of him and hung back up.

Phlox and Amsha talked while guiding him back to bed, but Jim didn’t hear it because he was already falling asleep. Before Jim knew it, he could feel himself being tucked in bed.

Not wanting to disrupt Jim’s rest, Phlox quietly thanked Amsha and left. As he made his way to the bus stop, as he didn’t have a car and couldn’t be bothered to buy one, his phone buzzed. Since that was a signal for a new text message, Phlox continued to the stop.

Only when he was at the stop did Phlox pull out his phone and see the text from Sam.

_ Hi Doctor Phlox, how are you doing? Dr. Boyce is going to contact you about arranging a disability assessment for me because he thinks I might have undiagnosed ADHD. He told me it was all right to inform you. – Dr. Sam Kirk _

Phlox eyed the message curiously, as he had seen Dr. Kirk show symptoms of the condition and hadn’t felt it was his place to comment. Now, however, he was ready to offer his help since it was clear that Dr. Kirk was open to help.


End file.
